Enough Is Enough
by darkiceone
Summary: After being hurt by the man she was to marry, Kagome is forced to run away. After finding her friends, friends she hadn't seen in years, Kagome is forced to take her brother from her mothers hands and run. After much planning, watch as her plans unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She had just finished her homework and was just starting on a late dinner. She had no idea what was taking her two roommates but it didn't matter, she knew that when they got home they would be hungry and she had to have dinner ready. It was her second year in college and so far it was going alright. She was a nursing major and hated every minute of it. It had been her mother's wish that demand she go to medical school just because of her high spiritual powers. In truth she had wanted to be major in music. She had taken lessons as a child and in high school behind her mother's back and nothing had ever come from it. In truth she had found that she would have been a lot happier doing anything other than being a nurse. Hell, she was pretty sure that the only reason her mother wanted her to be a nurse was so that she could work where it was her roommate would find a job. He was going to become a doctor.

Oh right, she was engaged, not because she loved the man…well she loved him a bit but it wasn't like she was that much in love with him. Her mother had also made it so that she was in an arranged marriage. His name was Hojo, he was a year older then her and had always liked her since high school. How her mother had known was beyond her since she rarely spoke with her mother but it was something she hadn't felt the need to think over so much now that she was in her second year in college and engaged to the guy. Right now he was out with her other roommate which happened to be is best friend. Why her mother would even allow her to live with two men before she was even married to her fiancée but it was something that she would never question…not after what her mother had promised her what she would do if she disappointed her.

But enough about her past, and about what she had lost, time could never move backwards, only forwards…for now she would cherish her memories, she would stay in touch with her best friends and she would live her life to the fullest so that she would have no regrets…well no more regrets then the ones she had been forced to have by her mother. Just as she had finished making dinner, Kagome turned to the opening door as she said, "It's about time you two got home, any longer and I would have started eating on my own. I have rounds to do in five hours and I want to get at least some sleep this time."

"Sorry, we were just finishing up some studying…what you make?" Hojo asked as he walked over to her.

"Something simple…now hurry up." Kagome ordered as she turned her back to him and began to serve them.

"Fine…be that way." Hojo stated as he turned to face his best friend before adding, "She's in one of her moods."

"Um…seems like we'll just have more fun." He answered as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"If you're going to be playing games again I'm going to…" Kagome began to say only to trail off as she turned around only to be met by the lust filled gazing that they were giving her. It had been at that moment that she had noticed the strong scent of alcohol that was coming off of the two men.

"What's wrong dear?" Hojo asked in a sweet and husky voice as he walked over to her.

"Nothing…I'm tired…I'm going to bed." Kagome quickly answered as she placed the plates down before turning to walk to her room.

"Oh come on Kag's…just join us…let's sit down and eat."

"Shut up Haku! You are not one of my closest friends and you never will be. Besides, only my best friends can call me that." Kagome hissed out in pure rage as she began to make her way to her room.

"Come on Kagome…he's just joking around…come here." Hojo stated in a stern voice.

"No…the two of you are nothing more than drunken idiots and I'm not going to stick around for this shit. I'm going to bed…unlike you idiots I have finals to worry about…" Kagome hissed out as she pulled free and backed away.

"Looks like she finally grew a pair Hojo," Haku was heard as he appeared at her side while blocking her way.

"Back off Haku," Kagome hissed out in anger as she tried to pull away from the two boys. _'This can't be happening…Sango…Rin…Ayame…help me…' _

"Come here Kagome…I'm your future husband and I want you now." Hojo growled out as he began to undo her shirt.

"Get away from me!" Kagome roared in anger as she used her miko powers to push them away from herself.

But before they could even get the chance to try to trap her again, Kagome made a run for it to her room. As soon as she had closed the door behind herself she locked it and began to pack what she could while searching for one of the gifts that Sango and Ayame had gotten her. Just as she had found the pepper spray, Kagome turned fear filled eyes toward the door as she heard it crack. Just as she had reached her dresser, Kagome was pulled back and thrown onto the bed as Hojo growled out, "You've put out before…now I'm going to give Haku an early birth day present and you're going to help me."

"Don't hurt her…I want her to scream for me." Haku was heard as he walked over to them.

"No! I've put up with your shit long enough! Just get away from me!" Kagome cried out in pain, anger, and rage as Hojo roughly ripped her shirt open while cutting her bra off of her.

"Careful Hojo, I don't want damaged goods." Haku growled out in lust as he began to remove his pants.

"Don't worry; even damaged this girl can rock your world." Hojo was heard as he turned to face Kagome.

As soon as she had seen her chance she took it, Kagome sprayed the pepper spray into Hojo's eyes before kicking him in the balls. Before Haku could get a good hold on her, Kagome drove for her dresser and reached for the dagger that her two friends had given her. Just as Haku had taken hold of her ankle, Kagome had spun around and had dug the now miko fill dagger into the demons hand. As soon as her powers had begun to make work of his demon blood, he pulled back while leaving his claw marks on her skin.

Already having been used to the sharp pain, Kagome slowly stood up as she reached for her bath robe and car keys. Before Hojo or Haku could say a word, Kagome let out a heart retching scream as she slapped Hojo across the face while blasting Haku against the wall. As he struggled to stand up, Hojo looked up at Kagome and said, "You're still mine…when your mother brings you back you'll wish you would have just listened to me."

"I'm never coming back you bastard…and I'm not going to my mother…you and your bastard of a friend better pray that I don't kill you myself once I've calmed down." Kagome whispered in a dazed and sad voice.

"Bitch…I'll fucking kill you first." Haku growled as he stood up and charged at her.

"No!" Kagome roared as she tried to use the dagger to keep him at bay.

As Haku pinned her to the floor Kagome struggled with all of her might as she tried to get free. Just as Haku had managed to slide into her and just as he started to thrust into her, Kagome had finally found the strength she needed to get free. Before anyone could even grab her again, Kagome jumped t her bed room window, ran to her car and locked herself in as she tried to get her emotions under control. Just as she had heard her two roommates coming after her, Kagome threw her engagement ring out of the window and drove out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

She had no money, no phone, no way of getting a hold of someone that could help her, that would help her. Not like she needed any of those things, she knew where she was going and where she could and would be helped. The only thing she needed to worry about now was about blood loss and making sure that she didn't pass out while driving to Tokyo. _'I can't live there anymore…I don't want to…I'm doing what I want…I will turn back time…Sango…Rin…Ayame…please don't hate me.' _Kagome thought as she allowed her tears to floor as free as the blood that poured out of her wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was not an artist, she was not a musician, and she sure as hell wasn't a dancer, so why might you ask was she attending the best known arts school that Japan had to offer. It was simple really; she is the daughter of head of a very old family. She was the next in line to lead the clan, a position she did not care for nor did she want, and she was enjoying her life. Her father had once told her, that if she could find something that she loved, something other than the old skill of demon slaying then he would allow her to do as she wished so long as she was happy.

Now she didn't think herself as a musician even though she was one, she thought herself as a true demon slayer. She was trained and already considered a master amongst her clan and family but it was not something she was ready to take on yet. Just as she had reached her car, the tall, long brown haired demon slayer turned around to face her friend as she heard her say, "You said that you weren't going to be long."

"Sorry, my mistake…were you waiting long?" the demon slayer answered as she opened her car doors.

"Not long…my grandfather said that my car should be fixed soon, so I'll be able to go back to our apartment before you again." The wolf demon pointed out.

"Shut up Ayame…and it wasn't all that bad…at least now you have more then half of the reviews for finals done and over with." She pointed out.

"I know, I know but it's just so cold…I can't wait for the snow to finally come…" Ayame answered with a grin on her face before adding, "And don't give me that look Sango, I'm tired of waiting for you to get out of your training class for four hours."

"Shut up….if any of my father spies heard you say that I'm in trouble." Sango hissed as she closed the car door.

After getting into the car and putting on her seat belt, Ayame shock her head and said, "I still don't see why you don't want to be the heir to the Taijiya clan. You'd be able to do anything you wanted."

"Yeah and I'd also be responsible for a lot of people…not something to laugh at…it scares me to death of thinking about all those people, family, friends, people that would work for me…they would look up to be and expect me to know everything." Sango explained as she couldn't help but feel a chill go down her spine.

"I guess when you put it that way…oh and the boys said that they wanted to have another game night tomorrow night at our place." Ayame stated threw her back pack to the back seat.

"I guess…only if they're done with their reviews and only when I get home from work." Sango answered.

"I'll let Koga know…he's with Miroku at Inuyasha's place right now." Ayame stated as she pulled out her cell phone and began to text.

"Poor Rin…I'd tell you to call her and get her over here but with her being newly mated and all it wouldn't be good for them to be apart." Sango pointed out.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean…the bastard is just being over protective." Ayame growled out in anger before adding, "He's at work right now and she's stuck at home with those idiots."

"Um…well you know she won't come…she respects him too much…that and she doesn't really want to worry him." Sango stated as she made a right turn at the red light.

"You do know that you could have been pulled over for that…right?" Ayame pointed out.

"No…thanks to my father everyone in the police department knows what I fucking drive…he made it so that, unless I break any major laws, I won't get pulled over." Sango explained with a grin on her face.

"Um…I take it you wouldn't want to put in a good word for me…would you?" Ayame replied with a devilish grin on her face.

"Sorry, but my father knows why your car is in the shop…there is no way he would do that for you…even if he also see's you as his daughter." Sango pointed out with a grin of her own.

"Oh come on…it was just once…and it wasn't even my fault." Ayame growled out in an annoyed voice as she crossed her arms cross her chest.

"Yeah, but you're the one that finished it…I mean come on Ayame…I would have figured that you were done with your road rage by now." Sango stated as she came to a complete stop at the red light.

"Hey, I am over my road rage…ok." Ayame growled out as she turned to glare at her friend.

"I do not call ramming your, already beat up car, into the bastards car that tried to hit you and drive off, as you being over your road rage." Sango pointed out with a grin on her face.

As soon as she had locked eyes with her friend the two began to laugh. It was true that there were times that Ayame had anger issues…mostly when she was driving. Just as the light had turned green, the two had finished laughing as they finished making their way home. As soon as Sango had finished parking Ayame began to tense up. However as soon as Sango had opened her car door, Ayame had appeared out of nowhere and had taken hold of Sango's arms rather roughly. Before Sango could even try to pull free or ask what the hell was Ayame's problem, Ayame turned to her friend and growled out, "Holy shit…get Rin over here now…and I mean it…trust me…its Kagome."

"What do you mean its Kagome…Ayame!" Sango roared as she moved to follow after her friend only to freeze when she noticed the bloody trail that led into their apartment building.

As she began to dial her friends number the only thing that was running through her head was, _'Oh god, oh god, please, please don't let it be Kagome…oh my god that's a lot of blood.' _As soon as she had heard her friend pick up, Sango slammed the car door and caught her friend off as she said, "Rin shut up! You need to get over here now…it's…oh god its Kagome…there's lots of blood…Rin you need to get over here."

Ayame ran up the stairs and reached the fourth floor in two seconds. Just as she had reached her and Sango's front door she froze. There leaning against the door, surrounded by blood, was one of her best friends just barely awake. Her friend was wearing a long black robe. Before she could even say a word, the long raving haired girl looked up with a weak smile on her face before whispering, "Hi Ayame…sorry it took me so long…but I finally found time to visit…hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Ayame whispered back as her tears ran freely.

"Good…I'm so sorry…" her friend whispered before falling forward and into a pool of blood.

Without a second thought, Ayame threw the door open and picked up her friend and quickly got to work hoping that Rin would be here soon. Rin had married a very powerful demon and she had been given everything she had wanted before their mating. She had been given her education in a silver platter and if anyone would be able to help their friend it would be Rin. Rin was now considered a top demon doctor at a special hospital. She had also learned how to treat humans just for Sango and Kagome's sake. _'Damn it Rin…you better fucking hurry!' _Ayame thought as she turned around to let out a low warning growl only to be met by a shocked Sango at the door way.

When Sango wouldn't say a word as to what was going on, Ayame took in a deep breath as she turned back and began to clean her friends wounds as best as she would while saying, "You need to close the door and you need to start cleaning up the blood before the demons in the building call the cops. If the cops get to her, her mother is going to join the party and then we won't get a chance to help her."

"Rin's on her way…cover your fucking noise now…I'm about to cover this whole damn place in bleach." Sango's enraged voice was heard as began to run into the closet to get what she needed.

"That bastard has hell to pay once we find out what the hell happened." Ayame promised in a low growl.

"I think Kagome already took care of that." Sango pointed out from the hall way.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ayame growled as he moved on to the wounds on her friends legs.

After throwing the bleach all over the floor and the area that her friend had left the most blood, Sango walked in with her hand covered in blood and revealed the dagger they had given their friend a long time ago. With a sad smile on her face, Sango locked eyes with Ayame and said, "She kept it sharp…when she needed it she knew just how to use it."

"That bastard is mine!" Ayame roared as she began to apply pressure to the deeper wounds on her friend's lower legs.

"Tell that to Rin." Sango pointed out as she walked over to the sink with the blood dagger in hand so that she could clean it properly. As she began to raisin off the weapon, Sango couldn't help but look at the clock before adding, "Um…she'll be here in two minutes…better make sure that all of the wounds are cleaned before Rin gets here…you know how she gets."

"Sango…you'll want to take your place of power for this one…" Ayame growled out before adding, "And you might want to come and look at this."

"What now?" Sango asked as she dropped the dagger under the running water before making her way over to her two friends.

"This…" Ayame whispered in disbelief as she opened the robe completely in order to reveal Kagome's open wounds that ran down her chest.

"Oh my god…she…was she raped?" Sango whispered when she had reached the two only to find the wounds that ran down the girl's chest. There were three claw marks that ran down her chest and breast. While in the center of her chest, right between her two breasts, was a deep gash where it was sure to leave a scar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as she had gotten that phone call, Rin had thrown her cell down on to her bed as she made her way to her closet. Although her mate had wanted her to get rid of her old clothing she had wanted to keep the clothing that held so many of her good memories. In fact she had made it perfectly clear when he had tried to force her into a corner in the matter. Just as she had finished changing into a pair of black fish net leggings and a black mini shirt with a matching off the shoulder blood red shirt, Rin took in a deep breath, placed her cell phone in her bra and made her way down stairs. Just as she had reached the bottom of the stairs, Rin froze when she heard her brother-in-law's voice ask, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I knew it…he did have you and your two idiot friends make sure that I wouldn't leave." Rin growled out in anger as she turned to face her brother-in-law and his two friends.

"He really didn't make us…more like paid us." The male with a short pony tail and violet eyes answered.

"Shut it monk." The inu hanyou growled out.

"I was blackmailed." The wolf demon answered.

"Um…that's all nice but I have somewhere I have to be and if you three try to stop me I'll be sure to make you regret it." Rin growled out as she turned around and reached for her mate's motorcycle keys.

"Oh hell no…if Sesshomaru finds out we let you leave and rid that thing on your own we'll be dead." The wolf demon growled as he moved to stop her.

But before he could even reach her, Rin let out a low growl of her own before pulling out a dagger. As the dagger began to protect her by letting out a powerful miko aura that began to surround her, once they had realized that they would not be able to touch her, Rin couldn't help but grin before saying, "Do what you have to just as I have to do what I have to…call Sesshomaru and tell him I'm at Sango's…tell him that you can't come with…if he wants to talk he can meet me there."

After watching her leave, the wolf demon turned to his two friends and said, "I do not like the look in her eyes…something is up and they are keeping secrets from us again."

"You may be right but there is no way in hell we're going to get it out of them." The monk pointed out.

"Feh, then there is only one thing to do," the inu demon growled as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial his brothers number before adding, "Sesshomaru is going to have to handle the rest."

As soon as she had reached the garage, Rin quickly found the bike and made her way toward her friend's house with her medical shoulder bag before speeding out and toward the highway. She had no idea what was going on but if Kagome needed her help she would be there within the five minutes she had promised to arrive in. Even if she would get chased by the cops, all she had to do was allow her mates aura to surround her before the cops would even think about pulling her over. She was mated to the first son of one of the strongest family in all of Japan and that made her untouchable and deadly.

She would use the power she had gained only when forced to and only when her friends were hurt by others. She would not stand anyone hurting her best friends, especially not Kagome. Kagome had saved her in high school from herself and had kept her from doing anything stupid when her family had been killed. She was her best friend, her sister, and her mother all rolled into one package and if she needed her now she would be there for her just as she had been there for her. _'And after I help her sorry ass she is going to explain to me the real reason she couldn't show up to my fucking wedding.' _Rin thought angrily was she made a sharp turn onto her friend's street. Just as she had finished parking her bike, Rin quickly ran up three floors before reaching her friend's apartment.

As soon as she had walked into the apartment building, Rin froze in place as she found a very wounded and very pale Kagome on the couch and a wild Ayame attacking Sango. Before Rin could even get their attention, she watched as Sango easily knocked Ayame before turning to Rin and saying, "Hurry up…hurry up and help Kagome."

"What the hell is going on here? What the hell made Ayame so fucking mad like that?" Rin demanded to know as she ran over to Kagome's side and got to work.

"Um…do you have a rape kit in that bag of yours?" Sango whispered as she turned to lock eyes with her friend.

"No…if that bastard…" Rin hissed out in anger as she began to get to work.

"Um…what are you doing?" Sango asked as she walked over to offer her help.

"Running quick tests on any diseases that bastard could have given her…get the rape kit from the bottom of the bag…and make sure that she doesn't move once I start." Rin ordered as she began to wrap, and properly clean and close the wounds on her legs.

"Rin…she didn't catch anything…the bastard handed her over to a demon." Sango pointed out before forcing Rin to notice the wounds on their friend's chest.

"I'm taking care of her now, wake Ayame up…get her to get her grandfather's approval…we're going to need a lot more people behind us." Rin whispered as she began to work fast on her friend.

"What is that supposed to mean? Wait…you're not planning on going up against her mother…are you?" Sango asked in a surprised voice.

"No…not alone anyway…I suggest you take your father up on that offer…once this gets out of hand you won't be able to help her." Rin pointed out in a cold and emotionless voice that rivaled that of her mates.

"Uh…fine…but you better think of a way to get me out of this mess once this is all behind us." Sango hissed out as she began to wake their other friend up.

"Don't worry…I'm sure Kagome will be able to tell you how to get out of this one…besides…your dad sees us all as his daughters…once you tell him what happened to Kagome on her mother's approval he is going to go crazy." Rin pointed out with a grin on her face.

"My grandfather will let me do this…but I'll have to make the same deal that Sango is about to make." Ayame mumbled in a weak voice as she slowly began to get herself off of the floor.

"Well you two better hope that this all doesn't back fire." Rin whispered before she shut up and got to work.

"Aren't we going to wash her?" Sango asked in a confused voice.

"No…I recognized these types of claws…they're from my clan house…Sesshomaru should be getting here soon…once he gets the scent and a name we'll clean her up." Rin explained as she began to stitch up the wounds on her friend's chest.

"What about her mother…those bastards probably already got a hold of her…she knows where we leave." Sango pointed out in a worried voice.

"Which is why you and Ayame are going to pack a bag…your coming to my place…it's about time we all came out in the open." Rin whispered so low that Ayame had been the only one to hear her.

He had gotten the call for his brother and his friends an hour ago. He knew that he had to get to her and figure out what it was that was going on. He knew that the only time she would leave the house even after she had promised that she wouldn't would be when one of her three friends were in trouble. Since he knew that Sango and Ayame could take care of themselves he knew it had to be the girl he had yet to meet; the girl that had saved his true mate before she had been able to kill herself and before she could give up before he had met her. Just as he had started his car, Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone and called his mate. When she wouldn't answer he began to worry.

By the time he had gotten a hold of her, he had already parked outside of the apartment building. Just as he was about to sniff the air, Sesshomaru froze when he heard his worried mate's voice answer, "I'm up here…I need your help baby…please get up here quick."

"You have some explaining to do Rin." Sesshomaru growled out in anger as he slammed the car door before flying up into the building.

As she turned around to face her mate with a grin on her face, Rin smile and whispered, "I know…but I need your help."

"Who is she?" Sesshomaru growled as he noticed the very pale girl on the couch.

"That is my other friend…my sister if you will…she was raped by someone of our house… I need a name Sesshomaru." Rin answered in a cold voice.

"You are not going after that bastard on your own." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"Oh course she's not." Ayame was heard before she growled out, "That's what she has us for."

"I will not allow her to go with a bunch of girls that think they can handle themselves." Sesshomaru growled out before leaning into the sleeping girl's body so that he could take in the scent.

"Are you implying that the daughter of Kenta Taijiya is incapable of taking care of herself?" Sango's cold and enraged voice.

"Actually I think he was suggesting that the granddaughter of the leader of the wolves and the daughter of the leader of the Taijiya's can't handle themselves." Ayame growled out in a much colder voice.

"Sesshomaru…the name." Rin growled as she stood alongside her friends.

"By the smells of it she was pinned down by Haku and a human." Sesshomaru answered when he realized just what this was all about. Before the girls could say a word, Sesshomaru let out a low growl before adding, "We're going home first…she needs blood and only my mother can get the blood this girl is missing."

"How much is she missing?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"Yes mother…hold on mother." Sesshomaru cold voice was heard before he faced the three girls to ask, "What is her blood type?"

"O negative." The three girls quickly answered as Ayame handed her bag over to Rin so that she could pick her friend up and off of the couch.

"Mother…O negative…yes…are you sure…she's a miko…Rin did…I understand…we'll see you at home." Sesshomaru stated before hanging up on his mother only to turn to Rin and say, "Mother is meeting us at home."

"Are you girls ready?" Rin asked as she turned to face her two friends.

"Yes…but we need a faster way to get her cleaned up and ready." Ayame growled out.

"Sango…" Rin whispered.

"On it." Sango answered as she closed the door behind them.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in a confused voice.

"Sorry love but we really need to make sure that Kagome will be alright…" Rin whispered as she handed Sango the motorcycle keys.

"What? I have to take the bike?" Sango whined.

"Yeah, I have to hold Kagome and Rin here has to treat her…see you in a few." Ayame growled out once they reached Sesshomaru's car.

"Fine…just make sure that you guys let me know any changes." Sango hissed out as she reached for the motorcycle before speeding off.

"She forgot to change." Ayame pointed out before adding, "Which is only going to get us questioned."

"Sesshomaru…can you get the boys to back off until we'll be able to explain everything." Rin asked as she allowed Ayame to get in the back with Kagome in her arms.

"I'll take care of it." Sesshomaru growled as he started the car and waited for his mate to get into the car.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Rin whispered with a grin on her face.

"I'm in the car you know." Ayame growled out in a mater-of-fact tone.

"Sorry." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

"I'm not." Sesshomaru growled before speeding off.

As soon as they had gotten to the house, Rin and Ayame walked into the room only to find Sango yelling at Miroku and the three idiots while Miroku glared at her. Before anyone could say a word, Ayame turned to Rin with a worried look in her eyes and said, "She's getting cold."

"Shit…how long until mother gets home?" Rin hissed out in worry as she turned to Sango to add, "Get all the ice out of the freezer and in the cooler in the back…pour it all in the pool."

"She'll be here in three more minutes." Sesshomaru answered.

"Rin…what do you want me to do?" Ayame growled out.

"Go to the pool house…undress her and put her in the pool…I know she's cold but if we can keep her heart from panicking from the blood loss we'll be fine." Rin explained as she turned to Sesshomaru before adding, "We had a deal."

"Indeed we did." Sesshomaru growled before turning to face his three friends to say, "come on, I'll explain what I know in the living room…the rest Rin will answer once the girl has been taken care of."

"Who is she?" Miroku asked.

"What the hell is going on…Ayame get away from that slut." The wolf demon growled out in anger as he picked up the scent of two different males on the pale girl.

Before Rin could stop her friend, she let out a long sigh as she held onto a passed out Kagome while she watched Ayame slap her boyfriend across the face with her claws out. Before anyone could say a word, they heard Ayame's enraged voice growl out, "She is my best friend…and she was rapped. If you even think you can stop me from helping one of my best friends then don't you dare ever talk to me again!"

As the boys watched the girl's storm off, Inuyasha turned to his brother and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Sesshomaru tired to face his brother before adding, "Your guess is as good as mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She felt as if she was floating, like if she was on water. She knew she wasn't wearing any clothing but it didn't matter, the water had always relaxed her, it was something that kept her clam even under some stressful events. She felt weak, all she wanted to do was fall asleep but the last she knew Sango and Ayame's apartment didn't have a pool. She had no idea where she was, but she was going to find out. Just as she was about to try to move, Kagome heard a familiar voice say, "Don't you dare move," as they held her in place.

"Um…Rin…where am I?" she mumbled in a weak voice.

"You're at my house…Sango and Ayame are here too…Ayame is on your left side…Sango on your right…you gave us one hell of a scare." Rin answered in a soft and gentle voice.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that." Kagome answered with a grin on her face before adding, "I'm always worrying you guys…I'm so sorry."

"Shh…it's alright…now…how do you feel…this is very important." Rin answered.

"And don't you dare lie or try to act tough." Sango and Ayame joined in.

Before Kagome could even explain anything she froze like a sauté when she heard a woman's voice say, "I'm going to have to go back to the hospital and buy some more blood. If she isn't waking up by now then we're going to have to assume she lost a lot more than just a pint and a half of blood."

Before Rin could say anything, Kagome opened her eyes only to be met with the clear sky. The lights in the indoor pool were off which allowed her to see the stars and the bright full moon. With a smile on her face and her gaze locked on the moon, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I'm fine but your right…I did loss more than a pint and a half of blood…with the way I felt on the way to Sango's and Ayame's place and with the long walk after my car ran out of gas…I'd say I lost close to three pints of blood."

"Are you a medical student?" the woman asked in a surprised voice.

"Was…I'm not going back…I'm not going back there." Kagome mumbled as she began to feel her body overwork its self.

"Shh…it's alright…you're not going anywhere…" Sango added in a low whisper.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Kagome whimpered before falling back asleep with her tears still running down her face.

As they watched her sleep with her tears running down her face, once they were sure that she wasn't going to wake up again, Rin turned to her mother and asked, "Is the room ready."

"Yes and your father, brother, and mate are all waiting for an explanation." She answered.

"Did you make the call so that that bastard comes to us?" Ayame growled out.

"Yes, however since you girls are not within any of the families I'm sure you'll understand why you will not be allowed to sit in once he has arrived." Inutaisho was heard as he walked in with Sesshomaru at his side.

"Dear, this girl is not dressed." Izayoi growled out as she turned to glare at her mate.

"It's not like we're going to be staring at the poor girl." Inutaisho pointed out.

"Rin, I've kept them waiting long enough, you need to come and answer our questions." Sesshomaru added as he locked eyes with his mate.

"I know…but there is no way you can get rid of Sango or Ayame." Rin pointed out as she moved toward the steps while Sango carefully held the pouch of blood that was connected to Kagome.

"Oh, and why is that, this is a matter within our clan and it will stay within our clan." Inutaisho growled.

"We're included in this because Kagome is our best friend, and since we have also reported her as our friend to our families." Sango pointed out as she took in a deep breath.

"You guys don't have to do this." Rin whispered before adding, "Not like this."

"It was bound to happen." Ayame pointed out before adding, "We can and will be present because I am the granddaughter of the current leader of the wolf tribe, I am in no relation to Koga. I am of the southern tribe."

"And I am the daughter and heir of the current leader of the Taijiya family." Sango added.

"Well…we will wait for you three in the living room. Just take your friend to her room before coming to meet us." Izayoi stated before forcing her son and mate to leave the girls to themselves.

Once they were all alone and once they were sure that they would not be heard, Sango turned to Rin and Ayame and asked, "Are we going to tell them who she is and why it is we're actually taking our places of power now of all times?"

"Not really…but we are going to make sure they know why we care so much for her…if Kagome wants us to tell them we will…until then we won't do a thing." Ayame growled.

"We can't do that…for now we'll just have to tell them her full name…but whether they like it or not I'm helping my best friend." Rin growled out as she helped the two take Kagome up to her room.

"What are we going to do if the blood runs out and we're not there to pull out the needle?" Ayame asked in a worried voice after a small while of silence.

"Don't worry about that…I'm going to pull it out of her once we get her in the room. Now that she has some fresh, non drugged blood in her, her miko blood can do the rest of the work…she'll be weak for a while after tonight but she'll be fine." Rin explained with a smile on her face.

"Well this is going to get ugly and its going to get ugly fast." Sango pointed out as she took in a deep breath.

"Yeah…but if those idiots really do love you they won't care." Rin pointed out.

"Let's just hope your right." Ayame whispered out in a worried voice.

After they had made the arrangement and after making sure that everything would be alright, the three girls walked down only to freeze when they heard Inuyasha's frustrated growl say, "I know I've fucking seen her somewhere before…I just can't seem to remember where."

"Oh and where have you seen our friend before?" Ayame asked as she made the three of them known.

"Enough, Ayame just what the hell is going on here?" Koga growled out.

"If I were you I'd be a bit more respectful to the girl." Inutaisho growled.

"She's my intended…" Koga growled out.

"That still doesn't mean you shouldn't be respectful of me…do you want to know why you've never met my parents?" Ayame growled as she walked over to him. When he wouldn't answer her question and when he wouldn't try to answer Ayame smiled and added, "It's because I live with my grandfather…the leader of the southern wolf tribe…our mating and marriage would mean that our tribes would finally be one again."

"And I'm the daughter of Kenta Taijiya…heir to the Taijiya family." Sango was heard as she stood next to Ayame.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, Rin faced her new family and said, "And I am the secretly adopted daughter, well I disowned myself after I graduated, but still I was the secretly adoptive daughter of Kim Higurashi."

"Holy shit." Miroku whispered as he let himself drop into his seat.

"What does all this have anything to do with the girl that's wounded and passed out upstairs?" Inuyasha growled out.

"She's like my sister remember." Rin whispered as she kept her eyes locked with Sesshomaru.

"She's Kagome Higurashi…daughter and heir of the Higurashi family." Sesshomaru answered as he walked over to Rin and held her in his arms so that he would make sure that she knew that he still loved her, that he would not hold these secrets against her.

As she allowed her mate to hold her Rin couldn't help but whisper, "I'm sorry."

"Well good to know that he's not going to hold it against her." Sango mumbled as she turned around only to be met by a surprised Miroku.

"Are you girls really planning on going up against the Higurashi family…I'm sure that girl's mother would want to know what is going on and that her daughter was rapped." Izayoi pointed out.

"Rapped…Haku did this?" Inuyasha growled out as his eyes flashed red in a brief moment of rage.

"Yeah…one of Hojo's friends…well his best friend…didn't think he would be a bastard and share everything." Rin mumbled as she stayed in her mate's arms.

"I'm not surprised." Ayame growled before adding, "I never trusted the bastard."

"Ho…jo…that's it!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up before running over to the book shelf.

"Ok…what is that all about?" Koga growled out as he pulled Ayame into his arms before holding her in place.

"I know where I've seen her…" Inuyasha growled out as he pulled out his photo album before adding, "My study abroad trip to England…senior year in college…she's the one I met."

"Holy shit…you're the one she had an affair with." Ayame stated in a surprised voice.

"Which mean she'll only feel worse once she realizes that he knows everything." Sango pointed out in a tired voice as she tried to get her headache to go away.

"I'm here for you…and for your friend…Sango you remember what I told you." Miroku's strong and stern voice was heard as he locked eyes with her.

"We can't talk about that right now…just…give me time." Sango stated before running back upstairs to watch over her friend.

"So now what?" Inutaisho growled.

"I will call the girl's mother." Izayoi was heard.

"You can't do that because her mother knew what kind of man Hojo is and knew what she was getting Kagome into without a care in the world." Rin answered in a tired voice was she locked eyes with her mother before adding, "If we allow her to go to her mother her mother will only drug her and allow Hojo and Haku to do what they had planned and didn't get the chance to finish."

"Why would that woman do that to her? To her own daughter?" Izayoi asked in a shocked voice. But then, she knew that the Higurashi family was not one to love their children as they should be loved.

"Because Kagome isn't her daughter…she is the daughter of an affair her father had." Rin answered in a calm voice.

"Which is why she has always hated Kagome." Ayame added.

"She went to that study abroad trip to get away from everything to have some piece." Rin explained as she locked eyes with Inuyasha before adding, "It was the happiest she ever was…when she was with you."

"I'll kill the bastard." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he tried to get his demon blood to stop boiling.

"Inuyasha you need to calm down." Izayoi whispered.

"Perhaps we should finish in the morning…I'm sure Kagome will want to say what it is she wishes to do about this." Inutaisho growled out before locking eyes with his daughter so that he could add, "It is after all her final choice."

"Of course…Ayame you know where your room is." Rin was heard as she allowed her mate to take her up to her room.

"I'm going to go and speak with Sango….she and I need to talk." Miroku was heard as he walked after the couple.

"You should give her some time…you did after all basically ignore her." Ayame pointed out as she pulled away from her intended.

"I didn't mean to…I was just shocked." Miroku pointed out.

"You know…sometimes silence could hurt a girl a lot more than words." Ayame growled out before running up the stairs to go and check on her two friends.

"This has been a long evening I think it's about time you boys went to sleep…Inuyasha show them to their rooms, it would not be fair to them if we asked them to drive back in a few hours." Izayoi was heard as she turned to lock eyes with her mate.

"Miroku…take a walk with me?" Sango's soft voice was heard as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sure you will have plenty of time to speak with him Ms. Taijiya so I suggest you get your rest." Inutaisho was heard.

"Thank you for your concern but after everything has been spoken out here and after we have come up with a plan I will have to report home…my father will be needing me to help him finish the preparations for my naming." Sango explained in a serious voice.

"Very well then…I'm sure you both know your way around here by now…come dear, let's go to bed." Izayoi growled out as she began to lead her mate up to their bed room.

That night everyone was trying to find answers and control their emotions. While they were trying to make sure that they were ready for whatever story the girl had to give, they would also be ready for a fight that was sure to break out. Although most of the strongest families in Japan had made a treaty long ago, this was sure to break the treaty, it was also sure to make things interesting since all of the heirs to most of the families in Japan were all friends and willing to protect each other in any way necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She had no idea what time it was and had no idea if she had slept through all of the day but she knew that she couldn't stay in bed forever. Not when her friends wanted answers, she was sure that they had all come out and knew that they probably would have had no choice but to tell Rin's family her true name and why this was all going to be difficult if they were willing to help her out of this mess. Just as she had forced her eyes open, Kagome found that the room was slightly light already because of the light seeping in through the windows.

As she slowly sat up in bed, Kagome couldn't help but smile when she found a cup and pitcher of water by her bed. After drinking two cups full of water, Kagome took in a deep breath and slowly got out of bed as she tried to get a hold of her strength. She knew that she would have to walk on her own if she didn't want to seem weak. After taking in a deep breath and making sure that the door was locked, Kagome removed the bed sheets only to find that she was covered in bandages. As she struggled to remove the bandages, Kagome tried to calm her racing heart. On the up hand she didn't have to worry about reopening her wounds since her miko powers had healed the deeper wounds over night. On the down side, she was tried and weak as hell and she wasn't sure if she could handle what was to come.

Just as she was sure she was going to throw herself back into bed and avoid her friend for the rest of the day, Kagome remembered her father's words. _'Life will never be fair, but you can always make the best of it when you don't give up…never run away because you will only give others an excuse to walk all over you.' _With a smile on her face and a new found courage that she had no idea where it had come from, Kagome got out of bed and walked over to the closet. After thanking god that Rin had left some of her old clothing here, Kagome got dressing in a pair of tight black pants with a gray shirt that said, 'Those of you think you know it all annoy those of us who do know it all.'

Just as she had opened the door Kagome could hear voices coming from down stairs. It wasn't until she had walked pass the clock in the hall way that she realized how late it was. It was five in the afternoon. She had almost slept through the whole day. Just as she had reached the stairs, Kagome froze when she heard Sango say, "If she doesn't wake up soon I'm going to have to leave…I promise my father that I would start with the formal paper work as soon as I found something."

"Sango, you know she's only going to blame herself if she finds out through us…can't you please just wait another while…why don't you just say you changed your mind." Ayame growled out.

"Wish I could…but…" Sango trailed off.

And before anyone else could say a word, they all froze and turned to look at the top of the steps when they heard Kagome's angry voice ask, "But what? Why can't you just say you changed your mind?"

"Kagome!" Rin and Ayame yelled in relief as they watched their friend lock eyes with Sango.

"I can't do that." Sango repeated.

"Yes you can…I'm not going to allow you to do this, now just because of me." Kagome hissed out in anger as she slowly made her way down the stairs. "It was my choice to run away, my choice to make a mess of things and if I would have known that you girls were going to go this over board I would have never come to you."

"Then where would you have gone then?" Sango asked in her own cold voice as she turned around before adding, "Where would you have gone? Where are you safe from that bitch?"

"I don't know…but I'm not going to let you go through with this…I know you…I know you three better than anyone else…don't change your lives just because of this…just because I had always been too big of a fucking coward to face my mother!" Kagome roared out in pain, anger and guilt before falling down on the middle of the steps.

"Kagome!" the three cried as they quickly moved to go and help their friend.

Not caring that she was not alone with her best friends, Kagome shook her head as she flinched away from them while yelling out, "No! Don't touch me! If you girls thought for one minute that I would let you go through with this and not say a word against it you are fucking crazy! Yes I was raped…but it didn't go that far…I used the dagger you gave me…I got myself out of there…and I'll get myself out of this too…but if you think that I'll continue to allow you to help me at the expense of your happiness then you're all fucking crazy!"

"Kagome…we're only trying to protect you." Ayame tried to reason.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I can take care of myself?" Kagome cried as her tears began to run freely. "That I have a plan incase this ever happened…in case something like this ever did happen to me…I always have a plan. Don't change yourselves, don't change your lives just because I was never able to leave before this ever got this far."

"Fine…but you need to let us help you." Sango stated as she pulled Kagome into a hug before adding, "You have to let us take care of you until you are feeling better."

"And you have to let us get that bastard what he deserves." Ayame growled.

"Not that you could stop us from doing that, at least not now anyway, Haku is in the meeting room with my mother, mate, and brother…for now they're being nice but once we arrive he'll have to answer any and all questions." Rin was heard as she reached her three friends before adding, "And you sure as hell can't stop me from making the bastard regret what he did to my sister."

With a smile on her face, Kagome held Rin's hand and said, "He is going to shit himself once he sees me walk in with you."

"I know…and he'll do more than shit himself by the time I'm done with him." Rin pointed out with a grin on her face.

"She got that from her mate…no need to worry." Sango pointed out.

"Um…I'll have to meet the guy." Kagome whispered as she allowed Ayame and Sango to help her stand up.

"First you need to make sure that you're up for this." Sango pointed out.

"I'll be fine…I just want to see Rin beat the shit out of him." Kagome answered as she leaned on Ayame for help.

"Uh….well come on…we've kept them waiting long enough…Miroku can you walk in and introduce us…without our family names." Sango asked with a smile on her face as she gave Kagome her other shoulder to lean on.

"Sure thing love…but are you sure this is a good idea?" Miroku asked in a worried voice before adding, "She can't even stand on her own."

"I'll be fine Miroku…besides…I'm sure you of all people should know that I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Kagome spoke out as she locked eyes with the unsuspecting monk.

"Kagome…have you met Miroku before?" Ayame asked in a confused voice while Sango kept her eyes locked on Miroku.

"You could say that…before my father died…he took me to meet my cousin…Miroku…I'm amazed you don't remember…but then you were busy trying to prove to your father that you were getting better." Kagome explained in a tired voice.

"Kagome…wow…I never thought I'd see you again." Miroku whispered.

"Neither did I…some world…ne?" Kagome offered before falling forward as she lost consensuses.

"We should have just made her stay in bed." Sango pointed out.

"You know how she is…I guess I'll go and take care of things…I trust you guys can watch over here while I go and let my family know." Rin stated as she backed away to go and meet the bastard that had done this to her friend.

"Yeah, just make sure that he doesn't get a hold of Hojo or Kagome's mother…we don't want him saying anything until we've all thought of something." Ayame growled out as she began to carry Kagome up and back into her room.

"We'll take care of it." Rin stated as she turned to Miroku to ask, "Can you remove her scent off of me?"

"Yeah, but it won't last long, you'll have to make things quick…unless I stand by you." Miroku explained.

"Umm…how quick would it have to be if you're not standing by me?" Rin asked as her two friends disappeared up and into the second floor.

"Not that long…five minutes…but I wouldn't have to stand that close to you…just a few feet close would be fine." Miroku quickly explained.

"Perfect…then do what you have to do." Rin answered before she began to lead the way toward the rest of her family.

They had no idea if they were going to walk in soon or if they were still waiting for Kagome to wake up but enough was enough. He was going to rip the man's throat out for what he had done and he wasn't going to wait any longer. Just as Inuyasha was about to stand up and do what he so desperately wanted to do, all eyes turned toward the door as they watched Rin walk in with Miroku. While Miroku looked like a body guard, Rin turned to Haku and said, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I had some matter to take care of."

"Do not worry yourself my dear…waiting for you is like waiting for an angle." Haku mumbled as he kept his eyes locked with those of Rin.

"Thank you…you are too kind." Rin answered before making her way to sit next to her mate.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called as he glared at the inu demon before them.

"Oh…right…Haku there is something I must ask you and I do hope that you can answer me with all honesty." Rin was heard as she took her mates hand.

"Be warned now pup…if you should try to lie it will only guarantee your punishment." Inutaisho was heard.

"Of course Lord Inutaisho…I would never dream of lying to you or anyone of your family members." Haku answered in a submissive voice.

"Then answer me this…do you or do you not know a girl named Kagome." Inuyasha asked in calm and surprisingly collected voice.

"I do not, the name does ring a bell but I cannot say that I know of a woman by that name." Haku quickly answered in a calm voice of his own before adding, "If she is someone that you are in search of, I will be more than happy to help you look for her."

"Um…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Is that your final answer?" Rin asked as she turned to look at her mother.

"It is my lady." Haku answered.

And before another word could be said, everyone froze when they heard her calm, cold, and emotionless voice hiss out, "You just signed your death warrant."

"Kagome…I'm glad to see you are doing better." Rin pointed out as she glared at the two beaten up girls that stood next to the weak miko.

"It can't be." Haku whispered as he slowly turned around only to pale as he locked eyes with the hunted miko.

"Haku I would like you to meet my mate's best friend…she is seen as a part of this family…I'm sure you are aware of what this would mean." Sesshomaru's cold voice was heard.

"Kagome…" Ayame whispered.

"I'm fine…Haku stand up you bastard…they already know the truth." Kagome hissed out in anger as she gripped her dagger while pulling away from her two friends.

"Izayoi…how is this possible?" Inutaisho asked his mate as he watched the miko take her revenge.

"She couldn't have…it would take a miko master to be able to do such a thing." Izayoi whispered back as she continued to watch.

As Rin got out of her seat, she couldn't help but smile when Sango threw Haku and pinned him against the wall with a sword at his throat. Once she had reached her friends she smiled sweetly at the demon before her before saying, "You are a fool for following that bastards orders."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haku growled out.

"They know about Hojo…although my mother should be speaking with him right now…I'm sure he will be waiting for your call to help clean up this mess." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"I want to have the first go." Ayame growled out in anger as she made a point of showing Haku her sharp and perfect claws.

"It wasn't my idea! I swear it wasn't! It was her fiancée! He said that he wanted me to teach her some things!" Haku roared out in fear as he fell to the floor to show complete submission.

"Ex fiancée, I left him that night…I threw the ring out the car window." Kagome corrected as she walked over to join Rin.

"So now what?" Sango asked as she and Ayame stated near the demon that had raped her friend.

"I want to know why would a demon be scared of a human like Hojo." Koga was heard as he turned to Miroku to add, "It just doesn't make sense."

"Feh, it does when he is threaten with the Higurashi name…that bastard was probably going to take the Higurashi name to gain power." Inuyasha growled out as he stood up and allowed Kagome to take his seat so that she could rest. _'Good she hasn't recognized me.' _

Just as they were about to give the order, the order that would all Rin, Ayame, and Sango beat the shit out of him, Kagome took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and said, "Just let him go…he was ordered by Hojo and he is just a victim as I was."

"What?" her three friends roared out in anger as they turned to glare at her.

"Are you sure my dear? My husband does not allow this kind of behavior to go unpunished." Izayoi quickly added as she kept a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I'm sure…but if you have your own system of justice I will not stop that but I don't want to see my best friends stain their hands with the blood of a demon that was just a coward before a human that had found power with an alliance with my mother." Kagome explained as she moved to get up only to fall back into the chair.

She had passed out before this meeting, but she had also forced herself to wake up. She knew what her friends were still going to try to get revenge on her behalf but she didn't want them to do that. She knew she should hate Haku right now for what he had done to her but she also knew that he had only done this on Hojo's orders. After the date had been set, and after the wedding had started to be planned, her mother had named Hojo as the next leader of the Higurashi house instead of her. It had been this small fact that had helped her wake up in time to return to this meeting to keep her friends from staining their hands.

"Kagome I will not just let him go after what he did to you." Ayame growled out in anger as her eye flashed red.

"Ayame please…there is something else that I need to tell you girls…and it's the reason that he is just a victim as I was…Inutaisho sir, I will not stop you or your family from severing the punishment that you think is best for this coward but I only request that Rin should be allowed to come with me." Kagome was heard as she took in a deep breath before finally getting herself up and out of the chair.

"Um…very well…Rin go with your friend…leave this boy's punishment to us." Inutaisho was heard.

"We'll take care of everything…" Inuyasha added in as he began to approach the demon before him that kept his face to the ground.

"Fine…come on Kagome." Rin's disappointed voice was heard as she offered her, her hand to help her walk out of there and to the privacy of her bed room.

As soon as the girls were out of the room, Izayoi took in a deep breath and said, "If you will excuse me…I'm not one to withstand these punishments…I shall be in my garden."

As she said this, the three that remained sitting stood up and began to approach the coward that lay before them. In truth, the beating that this boy would have received by their intends and mates would have been a blissful gift compared to the punishment that he was about to receive by the five man that not surrounded the demon with blood lust eyes. All of them hated demon, humans, and hanyou's alike that thought they could force themselves on woman, even those that did so on the orders of someone higher them themselves and they about to show the young demon before them just how big of a mistake it was to have done such a thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once they had gotten to Kagome's room and after making her get into bed so that her body could rest, Ayame walked back down stairs and got her some soup and crackers to eat while Rin began to pour her a cup of water. Once they were sure that she would eat before talking to them about whatever it was that she needed to tell them, Sango locked the door and called her father to call off the arrangements that she had already made. Just as Sango was about to give up on the struggle with her father, and just as she was about to tell them that she would be home soon Ayame took the phone from her friend and quickly handed it over to Kagome. Before Sango could even stop her friend from doing anything, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Hello Mr. Taijiya how are you doing?"

As soon as she had heard her friend greet her father she froze. She knew her father and knew that he was probably thinking that she had done that willingly so that she could get things her way. While Ayame held her back, Sango was forced to hear Kagome's side of the conversation only. "Oh no Ayame took the phone for me and handed it over since I'm still on bed rest…um…I quiet sure I lost close to three pints of blood…yes I know that I'm lucky…no…I've already made arrangements for the bastard that rapped me…of course not…what did I do with him? Well its quiet simple…I handed him over to the Lord Inutaisho and his sons…how is that cruel? He rapped me…of course thats not want I wanted to speak with you about…right…"

"But you and me know that she just over reacted….do you really believe that she was thinking straight when she said she'd do it…I know but you could always just tell everyone the truth to shut them up…ok…yes…but…I understand but think about it this way, would you follow someone if they were about to take a place of power just for personal reasons and nothing more? Yes…thank you…of course I'll visit as soon as I get a chance…when? Um…well if you let Sango stay here with me until I'm better I'd be more than happy to visit before I leave…what now…well I am…its better than the alternative…thank you…yes…alright bye bye…"

"Wow, who would have thought that you could be so diplomatic?" Ayame was heard in a surprised voice as she let go of Sango.

"Neither did I." Kagome pointed out in a slightly tired voice as she put the tray of food aside.

"You have to eat." Rin growled out.

"And I will…when I don't feel like I'm about to puke it all up." Kagome answered in a soft voice.

After a while of silence and after allowing Kagome to rest a bit, Sango cleared her throat and asked what everyone wanted to ask, "Just where are you planning on going? What did you mean when you said you'd visit my father before you left?"

"Oh right…I'm going into hiding…the sooner I leave the safer you girls will be." Kagome answered as she opened her eyes and reached for her food while adding, "And don't give me any crap about it."

"How can we not give you any crap about it…the first time you come to visit us and you're covered in blood." Ayame pointed out in a low growl.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that…but it will change…things will change." Kagome whispered before taking her first bit out of her soup.

"And just where the hell are you planning on going?" Rin added in. "You have no money, no connections…just where and how are you going to get there?"

"Um…I'm going back to England…I have a few friends there that I made…I'll be safe there for at least a few months." Kagome answered in a low voice.

"You are not going alone." Sango and Ayame growled out.

"Oh, and I suppose you girls are already done with your finals?" Kagome hissed out in anger as she locked eyes with all of them. When no one would answer her question, Kagome let out a frustrated sigh before adding, "I didn't think so."

"What about your schooling? Weren't you going to college?" Sango pointed out.

"I was, but if I register in any college my mother will just find me that much faster." Kagome answered in a tried voice.

"If I found someone to go with you would you take them?" Rin whispered in a worried voice before looking up to lock eyes with her best friend.

"I don't know…I really don't want to drag anyone into this, much less someone that I don't even know." Kagome answered before looking out the balcony window as she added, "I'll be fine…besides I'm going to come back…I'm just going to rent a few places under my name over there, pay cash, and make it seem like if I'm in hiding…I'll be back within a week."

"We'll finish this later…just what is it that you needed to tell us?" Sango asked as she set the topic of her one of her best friends leaving so that she would have just that much more time to think of a way to get her to stay.

"Oh right…well what I said in there wasn't a lie…but uh…there is one more thing." Kagome whispered out in a calm and collected voice before adding, "Last I heard…if I ever ran away my mother was going to make me come back by using Sota…"

"That bitch…we need to find a way to see if he is alright." Ayame growled out in anger. Kagome's little brother was like a brother to her. She cared for the kid and saw him as her brother as well.

"We nothing…before I go into hiding, I'm getting him away from her before she can us him…I know where he is right now but the sooner I get to him the better. I'm going to need a fast car or an even faster motorcycle if I want to out runs the idiots she has watching over him." Kagome explained with a grin on her face before adding, "And before you bitch me out you girls are in on the plan."

"Alright so what's the plan?" Rin asked as she walked over to her closet.

"Um…well he's at my grandfathers Shrine…last I heard he was mostly in the hospital these days so it shouldn't be hard knocking out the bastards that keep watch over him and getting him out of there…the only shitty part will be if we have enough time to pack him some clothing." Kagome explained.

"We can always just have time stay at my place with Kohaku…you know they're about the same height." Sango pointed out with a smile on her face as she reached under Kagome's bed and pulled out her sword.

"Wow, you girls sure do know how to make a girl feel safe." Kagome commented in a dry voice while watching Ayame reach for her throwing needles that were in the night stand by her bed.

"Are you ready to go then?" Sango asked as she offered Kagome the dagger she and Ayame had gotten for her.

"Thanks…and yeah…I just need to change…I suggest you girls do the same thing…we need to have our miniskirts on…the ones with chains on them." Kagome answered as she turned to face Rin to add, "And since I'm taller then you I'm going to need some shorts…otherwise I'm going to be flashing everyone."

"Sure thing." Rin answered as she walked over to the dress by the bath room door and began to look for the short black biker shorts that Kagome had to wear under her miniskirt.

"There's just one thing…how the hell are we leaving this house without he boys?" Ayame pointed out as she began to strap her throwing needles in her hair and on her arms.

"Um…that is true…especially with Sesshomaru around." Sango pointed out with a grin on her face.

"Just leave that to me, just go and get change and I'll meet you in the living room in ten minutes." Kagome explained as she got out of bed and walked over toward Rin.

"Alright…ten minutes it is…" Sango and Ayame stated before walking out of the room to leave the two to talk.

"I know you're still mad at me and I can understand that…I'm really sorry for not being there on your wedding day." Kagome whispered once the silence had gotten to her.

"I know…and I'm not mad at you…just having you here…makes me realize just how much I changed after you left…come on…I'll be waiting for you down stairs…I'm just going to go and get changed." Rin added with a smile on her face before rushing out of the room.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, and hoping that no one would see her scars on her legs anymore then she would like them to, Kagome got changed and made her way downstairs. Just as she had reached the bottom of the stairs, Kagome couldn't help but grin when she heard her friends boyfriends ask, "Where are you going?"

"We're going shopping." Ayame growled out as she glared at Koga.

"And for a girl's night out." Sango pointed out as she kept her gaze locked with that of her boyfriends.

"And you need your weapons why?" Koga growled back as he noticed the hidden weapons in his intends hair and arms.

Before any of them could say a word, Kagome cleared her throat to get their attention before answering, "They'll need them…right now my mother will be looking for me and I'd rather they had something to protect themselves with…besides I don't want any boys with me at the moment. Not after the hell I've been through."

"I don't see you with any weapons." Inuyasha pointed out from behind her.

After moving aside and throwing him to the ground, Kagome pulled out her weapon so fast that even Sesshomaru and Koga missed from where she had gotten it from and watched as she placed the dagger at Inuyasha's throat before saying, "I can take care of myself and my best friends…no need to worry..."

"Feh…see you later then." Inuyasha growled out as he waited for her to let him get up.

"Alright then…oh and we're taking the bikes." Kagome whispered as she turned around to leave.

"Sango…please at least let us drive you girls there." Miroku was heard as he reached for his girlfriend hand.

"Sorry Miroku but we're fine…besides we really need to catch up on some things." Sango stated with a smile on her face before adding, "But if you'd like you can meet me for dinner…later one tonight."

"It's a date." Miroku stated with a grin on his face.

"Good…come on we need to get going." Kagome was heard as she reached for the keys that she needed.

"We'll be back later…probably a few hours." Ayame pointed out before blowing at kiss to her boyfriend.

"I'll be here waiting." Koga answered.

"Rin, you must call me if you need anything." Sesshomaru growled out as he locked eyes with his mate.

"I will love…see you later." Rin stated before she disappeared out of sight and alongside her friends.

Once they were out of hearing range and once the boys were sure that Ayame and Rin would be unable to hear them, Inuyasha turned to his brother and said, "How long until we follow them?"

"Not that long, knowing those girls they'll be breaking a lot of traffic laws." Sesshomaru growled.

"Do you guys even have enough bikes for the five of us?" Koga asked out in a course voice.

"Yeah, but my mother doesn't know so don't tell her a thing." Inuyasha growled out as he walked over to the book case to pull out the hidden keys to the other five motorcycles that were hidden from their parents.

"We tend to use these for racing more than anything." Sesshomaru added in as he took the keys to his personal racing bike.

"Cool, well let's start heading out." Miroku stated as he caught the keys that Inuyasha had tossed him in mid air.

"I agree, I have a feeling those girls have something planned other then shopping and I don't like it." Koga growled out.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru growled before he began to lead the way over to the hidden garage where they had the bikes hidden. He had no idea what it was that Rin was getting herself into but he sure as hell was going to find out. _'You should have just been honest with me Rin…I knew you were lying to me…our link is stronger then what it was before.' _

**A/N: Well there you have it. I put up the first six chapters to this story since I had already had it written out, typed out…all I was really doing was a lot of editing. I'm hopeing on posting a story I recently started on up soon. It will be a cross over between Inuyasha and Kaleido Stage. As always, please let me know what you all think. I couldn't really come up with a better title so if any of you have any ideas I'm always open to them. **** just remember…REIVEW, RIEVEW, RIEVEW! **

** Darkiceone **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon as they had reached the bikes, Kagome turned to Rin and said, "You do know he knew that you were lying through your teeth…right?"

"Of course I did…which is why we're going to the mall like we said we were going to do. I have a few friends there with different bikes, bikes without GPS tracking." Rin answered with a smile on her face, a smile she had now shown anyone since but her three friends.

"Not like we'll need those once they see that we're really going to the mall." Ayame pointed out in a convinced voice.

"Oh trust me…with the look in your boy's eyes; they are going to follow us around the mall just to see what it is we were really up to, they don't trust me at the moment." Kagome replied in a calm and serious voice.

"I'd believe that…which is why I called in some friends of mine…well my cousins…they'll be able to get us some wolf bane so that we can hide our scents." Sango pointed out with a grin on her face.

"They are going to end up hating me by the end of the night…you guys know that right? Hell they might already hate me just for causing the girls they knew to act completely different then what they're use to." Kagome pointed out with a grin on her face before adding, "Because of how bad of an influence I am on you three."

"Please, if they truly knew the way we were when we're all together they would know that it's the other way around…for some of the time." Ayame pointed out with a grin on her face.

"If anything you're the innocent one here…Kags." Rin joined in with a teasing grin of her own.

"Yeah, let's get going…last one there has to buy me lunch." Kagome pointed out before speeding out of the front gates like a bat out of hell. _'Sorry girls…but it won't be like old time…and whether you believe it or not…I was always the one to drag you into trouble…not the other way around…I just hope then when you all realize it you won't hat me.' _

"Thank god she's back." Sango whispered before speeding on after her.

"What do you think?" Ayame asked in a worried voice as she turned to lock eyes with Rin. "Will she be alright?"

"Um…hard to say…for the most part she is just ignoring what happened to her for now…we'll have to get her to talk about it later…when it's just the four of us and when we don't have to worry about our protective boyfriends." Rin answered before speeding off and after her two friends.

"Um…I hope your right." Ayame mumbled before quickly catching up to her three friends.

Soon the four girls road along side each other as they not only sped through the city but in between cars that were stuck at a red light. As soon as they had reached the mall, Kagome removed the keys, put them in her pocket and waited for her friends to do the same. Once they were all standing together at the entrance to the mall, Kagome turned to Rin, Sango, and Ayame and asked, "Is that store where Kaede works at still here?"

"Is that where you were planning on going all along?" Sango asked in a confused filled voice as she began to look around for her cousins so that she could get the wolf bane from them.

"Yeah, she's still making her new and different positions. Are we going to stop by?" Ayame answered in a confused voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to need an extra boost." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"With what money?" Rin asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, you don't have any cash on you." Sango added in as she casually dropped the small bag that a group of boys had dropped in front of them. She wasn't a fool, nor are her friends fools; they could all feel the gazes of the watching and stocking boys that were following them.

"Since when did my grandmother start charging me for things?" Kagome whispered as she led the way into the mall.

"Grandmother?" the three repeated before running after their friend to get some answers.

"Yeah, she's my biological mother's mother, my grandmother." Kagome explained in a soft voice as she began to look for the store.

As they followed her to the shop that they knew they would be welcomed in, Ayame and Rin looked over their shoulder just in time to see their boyfriends disappear into the coward. With a grin on their faces, Ayame caught up to Sango to ask her for her friends help now that they were being followed in the coward. It had been then that Sango had told her she already had what they needed and that she also had directions to the location Rin's friends had left the bikes they would need to make their escape. Once they had reached the shop, Kagome waited for her friends to walk in before closing the door and turning the open sign around so that it said that it was closed. Just as she was about to turn around, she heard a familiar voice ask, "What do ye think ye are doing here? I do not welcome those that think they can take what they want."

"Lady Kaede it's alright." Rin was heard as she showed her respect to the miko master by giving a small bow and by using the proper address to the elder miko.

"Kaede…I hope you have missed me as much as I have missed you." Kagome whispered as she turned around to face her grandmother so that she could add, "And I need your help."

"Kagome…Kagome is that you?" Kaede asked in a confused and relived voice before adding, "What are ye doing here?"

"I'm here for your help…I was rapped and I need, I ran away from my ex-fiancée and I need to get to Sota before my mother decides to use him against me." Kagome explained as she walked over to her grandmother.

"We're going to the shrine to get him out of there…we're going to watch over them at my house." Rin added in with a smile on her face.

"There will be no where ye will be able to hide ye self or ye brother…that woman will find ye and she will make ye pay for disobeying her." Kaede stated in a very worried voice.

"She'll be safe at my house…for I am the mate of the first son of Lord Inutaisho." Rin explained with a grin on her face while baring her mate mark to the elder miko.

"I am the first born and heir to the Taijiya family." Sango joined in.

"And I am the granddaughter of the leader of the southern wolf tribe and intended of Prince Koga of the northern wolf tribe." Ayame quickly added before turning to lock eyes with the miko master in order to add, "And we are not going to let our best friend suffer any more, therefore we will stand by her no matter what lays ahead for us."

"Kagome what are ye going to do?" Kaede asked in a tired and worried filled voice as she walked over to her positions to get what her granddaughter would need in order to do whatever it was that the girl was planning.

"I plan on taking my brother with me and running. There are still some people that were loyal to my father and that left once more mother took control of the house. If I can just get a hold of them and make sure that they would help me I'm sure I'll be able to end all of this." Kagome explained in a said voice.

"I see…ye will need these, and are ye certain that this is what ye wish to do?" Kaede asked as she kept her now cold and serious eyes locked on those of her granddaughter.

"It is…and if you wish to stay out of this grandmother I will understand, I only wish that you would consider it before you give me your final answer." Kagome answered in a calm and collected voice.

"These three are for strength…Ye must take one every three hours, these are to help you recover ye health and ye must take this once a day for a week." Kaede explained as he began to show the bottles to the girls before putting them in a small bag.

"I'm also going to need one that will be able to increase my spiritual powers for a short amount of time." Kagome pointed out in a serious voice and a smile on her face.

"Very well…will ye friends need anything from me as well?" Kaede asked as she turned her back to find what she would need to give her granddaughter.

"No thank you Lady Kaede…we are fine." Ayame answered with a smile on her face.

"We can handle ourselves, I'm sure our friend here would have been able to do the same but considering the circumstances…" Sango added in before trailing off.

"Point is, Kagome here is the only one that will need some help…the rest of us will be just fine on our own." Rin stated in a calm voice as she walked over to Sango to help her spread the wolfs bane that would cover their scent.

"Well grandmother I'm sure we will have some other time to sit and chit chat but we have somewhere to be and the boys that our following us are getting to a point where they are ready to just storm in here." Kagome pointed out with a grin on her face as she took one of each small bottle and drank it.

They had watched the girls enter the store and had watched as Kagome placed the closed sign up. Once they were sure that she hadn't seen them, they got a bit closer to the store to try to listen in on their conversation only to find that it was being protected by a very strong barrier. Sensing that it was a miko master that had done this, Miroku turned to his three friends and said, "If I try to take that shit down I'm not only going to get my ass kicked but I'm going to regret it when I wake up in a few days."

"Damn, how strong is that wench?" Koga asked in a confused voice.

"It's not Kagome…it's the master that owns the store that has the barrier up." Miroku pointed out as he locked eyes with his best friend.

"So what now?" Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed voice as he turned away to make sure that his brother and Koga didn't notice a thing.

"Now we'll wait for them to walk out of the store." Sesshomaru growled out as he took a seat and lifted the newspaper in his hands and used it to cover up his face.

"I have a feeling we're missing out on something." Koga growled out as he kept his eyes on the store.

"Like what?" Sesshomaru growled out as he turned to the center of the paper.

"Like the girl and guys that were just let in the store." Miroku pointed out as he quickly stood up.

"Doesn't the store still say that it's closed?" Koga growled as he and Inuyasha stood up.

"Time to see what our girls are up to, and time to get some fucking answers out of them." Sesshomaru growled out before leading the way over to the store.

Once they had reached the store that they had seen the girl and guys walk into they found that the only ones in there was the girl and the two boys that had walked in to the store alongside the miko that owned the store. After making sure that they were going to remain calm about this whole thing, Kaede looked at her three students before saying, "Go to the back and wait for me there, I must tend to these boys."

"Are you sure?" the girl student was heard.

"I will be fine…the sons of our current leaders would not harm me, now go." Kaede spoke as she walked over to the door and allowed the four boys to walk in.

"As you wish Lady Kaede." The three were heard before they disappeared from sight.

Once they had been left alone, Inuyasha locked eyes with the elder miko and said, "Feh been a long time old hag…how you been?"

"Inuyasha, ye are still the same I see." Kaede replied.

"Where is my mate?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"And where the hell did my intended go?" Koga added when the two demons realized that they wouldn't pick up on any of the girl's scents.

"Lady Kaede…it is always a pleasure to see you." Miroku greeted with a calm and respectable voice as he gave a low bow.

"Ye will not find the girls here. They left through the back." Kaede answered in a calm voice of her own.

"What the hell is going on Kaede…where did they go?" Inuyasha growled out as he tried to keep his brother from attacking Japan's miko master for all five houses.

"They have left something for each of ye…the letters are here." Kaede stated as she handed each of them, even Inuyasha a letter to read.

As she handed each of the four boys their letter, Kaede smiled at Inuyasha as she watched him take the letter from her with a surprised look in his eye. Her granddaughter had explained why she had left a letter for Inuyasha in two minutes and it was because of the explanation that she had agreed to give the hanyou the letter. Mind you she was sure that her granddaughter had left out a lot in her story but she also understand why it was that she could explain the whole truth. The only thing she could hope for now was that her granddaughter's heart would not be broken and that she and her friends would make it back home safely and without getting caught by Kim Higurashi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After taking in a deep and calming breath and after making sure that it was his mates scent that was on the letter that was handed to him, Sesshomaru ripped the letter open and began to read what it was that his mate had left for him to find. In the letter, he read, _**I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way but I guess if this would have never happened you would have never truly known just how much of an outcast I truly was before you ever met me. I've already told you the story as to why I treasure Kagome and as to why she is my closest friend and my sister in my heart…well she needs my help. I know I hadn't told you everything you've wanted to know and I know you are still mad at me about my secrets, even through you didn't and never would have voiced them out but you have to trust me love…I can take care of myself, I can handle whatever the world has to throw at me as long as I have two things…your love and support and my friends, the friends that have always been at my side, the friends that kept me alive long enough to find you. Please take the boys back to the house…everything will be explained once we return home. **_

_** Love always, your mate, Rin Taisho. **_

As he allowed the poison to drip down his claws and destroy the paper that his mate had left him, Sesshomaru looked up only to find Miroku with a wounded look on his face and a pissed off Koga shredding the paper that he had been given to pieces. However what surprised him was the calm and collected face that his brother held as he folded the piece of paper back up before putting into his pocket. He would ask his brother what it was that he had been given and who it had been from once everything had been settled and once he had them all in the car to go back to the house.

Miroku turned to his best friend and mumbled, "I can't believe she doesn't trust me to stay out of it…she said that she'd leave me if I didn't stop following her…can you believe that?"

"That's nothing," Koga growled out in an enraged voice before adding, "Ayame told me that as the granddaughter and heir to the southern wolf tribe she requested that I stopped following her, but it sounded more like a demand. She wants me to go back to the Inutaisho house and wait for her there."

"Feh, let's got…they'll be back in an hour." Inuyasha growled out as he turned to leave.

"You're taking it every well…what did your sister have to tell you?" Miroku asked as he locked eyes with his best friend.

"Nothing important…now let's go." Inuyasha growled out as he turned to face Kaede before adding, "I'm going to need some extra positions just in case, you should know what I'm talking about…Lady Kaede."

"Lady Kaede?" Miroku and Koga repeated in a shocked and surprised voice.

"I've given her what she needs…I suggest you take your brother and friends home to await those girls…otherwise you will be the ones keeping them waiting." Kaede answered with a grin on her face before she turned around to go and make her way to the back of her store.

"Feh, see you around Kaede." Inuyasha growled before walking out of the store with a grin on his face.

"Until we meet again miko," Sesshomaru growled before following after his brother; although he was not as calm as he could be, he would not drag his father's name in the mud by attacking the acting miko master of the five houses of Japan.

"Thank you for your help." Miroku joined in before following his two friends.

"See you around I guess." Koga mumbled before running up to catch up to them. He didn't really know what to say anyway to the miko, he had never met her before after all, at least not outside of the Five House gatherings.

"Those boys…they have no idea what they got themselves into when they chose to marry those girls, especially the youngest son of the great Lord of West." Kaede mumbled to herself with a smile on her face as she watched them leave.

Once they had reached the car, Inuyasha jumped in the front passenger seat while his two friends jumped in the back. As soon as his brother had turned on the car, Inuyasha was not surprised when he heard his brother growl out, "What did Rin tell you that you took to it so well?"

"Rin wasn't the one that left me the note." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed voice before adding, "But I was told to just follow you guys…otherwise I'd have that damn submission spell placed on me again."

"What the hell are you talking about? You've never had a submission spell on you." Koga growled out as he made a point to look his friend over.

"Not while in Japan, well not since I got back to Japan." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed voice.

"Holy shit…she remembered you and only acted like she didn't in front of our girls…" Miroku whispered in a surprised voice as he clued Sesshomaru and Koga in on his friend's annoyance.

"Feh," was all the upset inu hanyou had to say.

"What exactly did that note say?" Koga asked with a grin on his face.

"None of your god damn business wolf." Inuyasha growled out before adding, "So go fuck yourself and leave me the fuck alone."

"Damn…I can't wait to find out what the note said." Miroku pointed out with a grin on his face.

Before Inuyasha could snap at his best friend, Inuyasha froze when he felt someone reach into his pocket. Before he could even figure out what it was that had just happened, Inuyasha turned around to glare at Koga and Miroku as he heard his brother growl out, "then you better read that out loud monk, this Sesshomaru would like to know what was left to my brother as well."

"You bastards," Inuyasha growled out as he glared at his brother. Not like he could attack his brother at the moment, not when his brother was currently driving them home.

"Hurry the fuck up Miroku…read it already." Koga growled out as he waited to hear what it had to say.

"Well I'll be damned…" Miroku whispered as he looked over the note.

"What is it?" bother Sesshomaru and Koga growled out.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"It reads, 'This letter is idiot proof and cannot be read by anyone other than Inuyasha…I have sealed my true words and left a link on the paper to that of Inuyasha's true aura…jokes on you, you idiots…unless he wants to tell you…you'll never know what it was that I had to say to him…the great miko master, and Lady Kaede's only granddaughter…Kagome.'" Miroku read out loud.

"Should have known the wench would have pulled something like this off…she always did like her privacy." Inuyasha growled out as he kept his eyes on the road.

"You knew we wouldn't be able to read it dog shit…that's why you didn't put up much of a fight." Koga growled out before adding, "What the hell did she tell you?"

"Inuyasha what did that girl have to tell you?" Sesshomaru added as he reached the front gates to their home.

"I'll tell you but you guys are going to owe me one." Inuyasha growled out with a grin on his face.

"Done, what did she tell you?" Miroku asked.

"Fine…just tell us already." Koga joined in.

"I will owe you one favor that is of equal value to the contents of that letter." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said before getting the letter that had been left to him back from Miroku. He wasn't going to let anyone else try to read it. He knew the basics of the spell, if he was touching it then they would be able to read it, after making sure that he was holding the paper at the right angle so that they couldn't see the personal message she had left him, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and read, _**Dear Inuyasha, this is not Rin as you can tell. You're probably the only one that will be able to tell since I have hidden my scent from this letter, much to your friends dislike, I felt that this was the best thing to do. I know you remembered me before I recognized you. I do remember you and it's because I remembered you and of our time together that I knew you would trust me when I tell you that everything will be alright. My friends trust me and know that I won't let anything happen to them just as I hope that you still trust me. So please, please just go back to your house and I'll explain the rest once we return with my brother. **_

_** Your friend, Kagome Higurashi **_

"Wow…that is short and to the point." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, so you trust her?" Koga asked as he turned to lock eyes with his friend. "Do you trust her to keep them safe?"

"Yeah, I trust her… saw met her friend…she's a miko master." Inuyasha growled out in a tried voice before adding, "And I'm sure that they'll all be kept safe since I was there when she took her exam by the miko master that was teaching there in London…the one that tested her is a good friend of my mother."

"So how strong of a miko is she?" Miroku couldn't help but ask.

"She could and would beat you with both hands tied behind her back." Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face. "Which is why I'm not going to get on her bad side, I'm going to go back home and wait for them there just as she asked me to."

"What's wrong mutt face? Scared of a one little old miko?" Koga teased out before he began to laugh at his hanyou friend.

"That little miko can place a subduing spell on you without leaving a necklace or charm on you." Inuyasha pointed out before adding in, "That little miko can kill you in three seconds flat."

"You seem to have a lot of respect for her…I wonder why that is dear little brother." Sesshomaru was heard as he finished parking the car.

"I respect her for her power and her heart…let's leave it at that." Inuyasha growled out before getting out of the car and storming into the house.

"I take it he took the news of her rape harder than we thought." Koga mumbled as he began to remove his seat belt.

"It would seem so, Miroku you will speak with him…correct?" Sesshomaru growled as he turned around to lock eyes with the monk.

"He's my best friend…you don't have to tell me to watch out for him when I would have done it either way." Miroku explained before getting out of the car so that he could follow after his best friend.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Koga stated as he turned to lock eyes with Sesshomaru.

"As do I, but for now the only option we have is to trust our girls…they'll be home soon and when they do arrive, all answers will be told." Sesshomaru growled before slamming the door shut.

"You have no idea…" Koga mumbled before getting out of the car to go and join his friends in the house.

As soon as they had walked in, they found a pissed off Inuyasha storming up to his room and a shocked Miroku standing in the hall way. Before either of the boys could say a word, they watched with open mouths as Izayoi slapped her mate across the face before running after her son. Before Sesshomaru could question his father, he and Koga were forced to turn to Miroku for answers when the demon Lord ran past them and out of the house. It hadn't been until after Koga had slapped Miroku over the head that Miroku responded with a, "What?"

"What the hell did we miss?" Koga growled out.

"Why is my mother and brother upset and why did my father just storm out of here." Sesshomaru added in.

"Your father basically just told Inuyasha not to get attached to Kagome, Lord Inutaisho is going to formally request that she find somewhere else to stay or that she try to resolve things with her mother." Miroku whispered before turning to face Sesshomaru and Koga to add, "Umm, Inuyasha said that if he forced her to go out to the streets that he was going to go with her, as the second son of Lord Inutaisho or not."

"Holy shit." Koga mumbled.

"Father will not have it his way…I will follow Rin if she so chooses to go with her friend…I will not abandon my mate." Sesshomaru growled out before storming upstairs and into his and Rin's room so that he could start to pack a bag for the two of them in case things came to that point.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After they had parked their motorcycles in different locations, Kagome finished explaining her plan before taking in a deep breath. She was going to walk in alone; she would walk up the shrine steps and into the house on her own, she was going to order them to allow her to speak with her brother and if they would not follow her orders then she would make them move. She was going to have her brother leave a note to their mother and she was going to lead them through the forest that rested behind the shrine. She was the only one that knew where all the traps laid. She had Ayame waiting for her brother at the other end and Sango and Rin waiting for her once she returned with the group of followers that would be out to get her.

After taking a calming breath, Kagome reached the top of the stairs with a smile on her face before saying, "Hello boys…long time no see."

"Kagome-sama…you are not supposed to be here." One of the body guards was heard.

"I came to see my brother…now move out of my way…otherwise I will move you and anyone else that gets in my way." Kagome answered in a calm and sweet voice as she looked up and into her old bed room window only to smile at her little brother.

"I cannot allow you to do that until I have confirmed it with your mother." The guard stated.

Before Kagome could even reply, she couldn't help but grin when she heard her brother call out, "My mother isn't supposed to know…I called my sister for help on my homework. Just let her up already!"

"But Sir."

"No buts! Let my sister in now!" Sota roared before slamming the window shut.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" Kagome mocked as she walked pass the guard and into the house.

"Just one question." He whispered as one of his employees's stopped her from walking in.

"And that would be?" Kagome hissed out in anger as she looked over her shoulder and glared at the head of security.

"Where's your engagement ring?"

After using her miko energy to purify the demon until he let her go, Kagome stormed into the house and slammed the door behind her. Once she and her brother were left alone, Kagome smiled at him as she hugged him back. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome pulled away, locked eyes with her brother and said, "We need to get you out of here…I'll explain everything once we're safe."

"Is there really somewhere where we'll be safe from that bitch?" Sota asked in a bitter filled voice.

As she tried to get her head to start working again, Kagome took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and asked, "What is that supposed to mean? Sota how much do you know?"

"I know that you're my half sister and that Kim went crazy after our dad died." Sota answered before quickly adding, "And that she wanted to marry you off to a bastard that would allow himself to be used and that she is going to use me against you if you ever ran away from Hojo."

"You're going to tell me how you know all of this after we've left a note behind for the bitch to find." Kagome added with a proud grin on her face.

"Already done, was printing it out while you talking politely with the guard at the door." Sota shot back with a grin of his own.

"You sure as hell are my little brother." Kagome mumbled as she took in a deep breath before adding, "But we need to get something from dad's room before we go."

"Bitch cleaned the room out before she stuck me in here." Sota pointed out as he followed after his sister up the shrine steps.

"Not everything…come on." Kagome whispered as she began to lead the way.

Rin and Sango looked at one another with unsure looks in their eyes. They knew that Kagome could move fast but what they didn't know and hadn't planned on with was Sota siding with the evil witch of the west. Just as they were about to try to call Ayame they heard it, they heard the roars of the demons their friend was fighting and could hear Kagome yelling at her brother to hurry the fuck up. Just as they were about to move, Sango locked eyes with Rin and asked, "Don't you dare let your guard down…the last thing we need is trying to stop your mate from attacking our friend."

"He won't attack her…trust me…he knows that I love her to much for him to hurt her." Rin added with a grin on her face as she gripped her weapon.

"Alright, then it's our turn…come on before she gets all of the fun." Sango stated before running off with her sword drawn.

"You read my mind." Rin whispered before running past her friend in her hanyou from and joining the fight.

As she danced around the surprised demons that had not been expecting them, Rin made her way to the demon in charge. Just as she had pinned him to the side of the house, Rin couldn't help but grin at his shocked expression. After taking in a deep and calming breath, and after making sure that Sango would not need her help any time soon, Kagome glared at the demon that now submitted to her as she growled out, "What is it with you fools and betraying your clan? How the hell can you stand to work for a bitch like Kim Higurashi?"

"She offered us a lot of money for protection detail and that's it." He growled back before bowing his head back down.

"If you think that I will allow this think again you fool." Rin growled out before knocking the demon out.

"That was quick, figured you would have questioned him a bit more." Sango was heard as she ran past her before flipping the human that held at gun and that had pointed it at her friend over her shoulder while breaking his shoulder.

"I'm returning the favor…I'm letting my mate deal with these fools." Rin answered as she turned around with a grin on her face only to find the other three inu demons that had followed the idiot that had taken the money.

"Good, now keep your eyes open." Sango hissed out as she grabbed the gun and quickly took it apart.

"No need to tell me…come one…the meeting place is by the well house." Rin growled before jumping over Sango and landing in the tree only to drop down a human man that had been about to shot her friend.

"Thanks." Sango stated as she began to lead the way.

"No problem let's just hope that Kagome is doing just as well." Rin pointed out as she jumped out of the tree only to land next to her friend as if it weren't that far of a leap.

"Show off." Sango mumbled with a grin on her face before breaking the chain that held the well house closed.

"I'm not a show off…not my fault that your lacking in speed now a days." Rin teased with a grin of her own.

She had just gotten her brother out of there and knew that she didn't have much time. Kagome locked eyes with her best friend and said, "Get him out of here…I covered him in wolfs bane and the necklace I gave you should protect you…just get the hell out of here and we'll meet up where planned."

"Kagome…" Sota asked in a confused voice.

"Don't worry kid, I'm going to meet up with you later…but right now I have to go back and help out Sango and Rin out of a bind." Kagome explained with a smile on her face, I'll be fine and so will you…just do as Ayame tells you to do and don't answer any questions until I meet up with you."

"Come on Sota…lets go." Ayame growled as she handed him a motorcycle helmet.

"Promise me you'll be alright." Sota stated in a stubborn voice as he refused the helmet.

"I promise now get the hell out of here." Kagome hissed out before turning her back and running off and into the forest.

"She's going to be fine…you know her….now come on, we need to get out of here." Ayame growled as she took the break off the bike.

Knowing that Ayame spoke the truth, Sota nodded his head and got on the bike. His sister never broke her promises. Once she was sure that they were far enough away, Kagome took in a deep breath before quickly catching up to the bastards that had been after her and her brother. Just as they were about to attack her, Kagome smiled at the group with a grin on her face before jumping up and tripping one of the traps she had in place. By the time they had realized what it was that she had done it was too late, they were all trapped in a miko enforced cage. As she walked over to the cage, Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the group of idiots before saying, "Tell my mother she will never hurt me or my brother again and that she should watch her back."

"She'll never let you get away with this." one of the humans was heard.

"We'll see about that…see you later boys." Kagome stated before running off and toward her friend.

In what she had been told was true, her mother was not going to let this down, others would be sure to see her as a weak leader since she had allowed her son to be taken. Of course that was the story she would tell instead of the truth. She would rather have others believe she was weak then them knowing the truth that her son had been taken from her by her upset and furious daughter. Just as she had reached the shrine grounds, Kagome couldn't help but grin when she saw that everyone was either submissive as hell and in their spots or knocked out.

'_Good, I know I could count on them…now to the well house.' _Kagome thought as she walked in with a grin on her face. But just as she was about to greet her friends, Kagome quickly used her miko powers and placed a barrier around Rin before pushing Sango out of the way. As soon as the gun shot had gone off Rin froze in place as she watched Kagome take the hit for Sango. While Rin watched Kagome hit the ground with her hand on the wound, she also watched as Sango quickly and easily reacted.

After making sure that Sango had taken care of the threat and that there was no one else hiding in the well house, Kagome lowered her barrier as she heard Rin yell out, "You fucking idiot! You hadn't recovered all of your blood yet!"

"Yeah well…it's not that serious and we got five minutes, if not less, to get what I need before the cops get here." Kagome hissed out as she kept her hand over her shoulder wound while walking down to the well.

"It's in the well?" Sango asked in a confused voice as she stood at her side before adding, "And you're not going down there."

"I am since you two would only be knocked out by the spell my father left here…only a blood relative can go in and get what he left…and since I would have needed my blood anyway." Kagome joked with a grin on her face before jumping into the well.

"She is going to be the death of me." Rin growled out before turning back to her human form.

"You and me both," Sango hissed as she glared daggers down and into the dark empty well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They had arrived at the house in less than five minutes. Sota had taken a while to let go of Ayame, in fact he had still been holding onto her when they had walked into the room where Izayoi, Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga waiting. Before Koga could even say a word as to way another guy was holding on to his intended he relaxed when he heard the kid's voice say, "Thanks' sis Ayame…but I'm good now."

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked in a worried voice.

"I'll go and get him a cup of tea to help him relax." Izayoi was heard as she turned to make her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah…just…never thought that my first bike ride would be one that would scare the holy crap out of me." Sota mumbled as he finally got his legs to stop shaking.

"Feh, it's a wonder you didn't pass out with her driving." Inuyasha growled out with a grin on his face.

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru growled out when he noticed that Ayame had no trace of Sango's, Kagome's or Rin's scent on her.

"The kid had wolf bane all over him, it's why you can't smell Rin." Ayame growled as she helped Sota sit down before adding, "And they'll be here in three minutes, Kagome had something to get that was left behind for her by her father."

As he tried to calm his nerves Sota began to look around only to be confused by the bags that had not been hidden all that well behind the couch. Once he was sure that he could speak normally, Sota locked eyes with Ayame knowing that she would and could never lie to him and asked, "Sis isn't sending me away…is she?"

"No, what the hell made you think that?" Ayame growled out as she looked up to glare at her intended and her friends.

"Um…because there are bags that are not so well hidden behind the couch." Sota pointed out as he raised his hand up to point over to the bags in question.

"Damn it monk." Both Inuyasha and Koga were heard.

"Hey, it's why I fucking told you not to fucking throw them at me so fucking quickly!" Miroku growled out in anger as he glared at his two friends.

"Alright…just what the hell is going on here?" Ayame growled out as she stood in front of Sota in a very protective manner.

"Relax, they're not for the kid…well one might be but it's not what you think." Inuyasha answered in a bitter filled voice.

"Then start explaining." Ayame growled out in anger as she tried to get to the bottom of things before her three friends got back.

"Father, since it was your word why don't you explain it…it seems that you do not care about your son's happiness so telling this girl would be of no problem to you since she is not of your blood." Sesshomaru growled out in a cold and just as bitter filled voice as he looked past Ayame to lock his gaze with that of his fathers.

"Lord Inutaisho…I can't imagine that you would do anything to harm my friends." Ayame growled out as she turned around knowing that her intended would protect the boy who was like family to her.

"I do not wish for that girl to stay here nor do I wish for her to bring problems into my house. It is because of these two main reasons that I have already told my sons that she will not be welcomed here in my home." Inutaisho stated in a calm and collected voice.

Before anyone else could say a word, Sota stood up straight, turned around to face the demon lord and said, "I get it…your just a coward…no need to hide it…Ayame can't we just wait for my sister outside so that we get the hell out of here faster."

"Do not think that you can speak to me like that boy." Inutaisho growled only to freeze when his mate placed a gentle but miko filled hand on his shoulder.

"Now dear, I know that you would not be stupid enough to not only fall for the boys tricks but to put yourself in danger…look at him closer…that girl is stronger then you gave her credit for." Izayoi sated in a calm and emotionless voice.

"Is it true?" Ayame asked as she locked eyes with Izayoi.

"It is…I have warned my husband of the outcome but he does not seem to care…he believes that he can stop my boys from protecting those that are dear to them when there is nothing in the world that would prevent those two from doing just that." Izayoi answered in a much sadder voice.

Before anything else could be said, all eyes turned toward the door in surprise as they heard a familiar voice say, "Then it is a good thing that I returned for my father's will and for the protection I will need soon enough."

They hadn't even heard her come in with Rin and Sango much less smell the blood that dripped down the side of her arm. Before anyone could say a word, Inuyasha appeared next to her as he began to apply a hell of a lot more pressure than what Sango could as he growled out, "Can't you ever just come and see me without being wounded."

"It's a habit." Kagome whispered with a grin on her face.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled in worry as he ran to his sister's side.

"Mother, I need a knife, I couldn't get the bullet out before coming back home." Rin was heard as she turned to lock eyes with her mate before adding, "And there are some of your father's people outside that had been working for Kim Higurashi for a while. They are waiting to speak with you."

"Girl what makes you think that your mother will have anything to do with me or my house hold." Inutaisho growled out in anger and rage.

"I don't think…I know." Kagome stated before hissing in pain as Inuyasha used his claws and pulled the bullet out of her arm.

"I'll get the bowl of water." Sango was heard as she moved into the kitchen with bloody hands.

"Will you need more blood?" Izayoi asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Kagome answered before locking eyes with Inutaisho and adding, "As the heir to the both the house of Higurashi and the house of holy dragons I demand that you hear what I have to say."

"Kagome…when did you find out?" Sota whispered in a shocked voice.

"When I pulled this out of the well…it was something my mother left to me." Kagome whispered with a smile on her face as she showed her brother a dragon necklace with five glowing gems.

"Wait, the only heir to the house of holy dragons died a long time ago. Lady Lilly's cousin has taken hold of the house ever since." Miroku explained in a surprised and confused filled voice. After all he would know since his family was a small branch of that house.

"My biological mother, Lady Lilly, never told a soul that she was pregnant with me. She hid it from the word and died giving birth to me. The only ones that know are my Uncle, her brother, and my grandmother, the miko master for all five main houses." Kagome explained in a calm voice as Inuyasha began to lick her wound clean.

"Inuyasha…do you see this girl as your mate?" Inutaisho finally asked as he noticed the way his son was treating the girl before him.

"I'm sure that that matter can wait…dear we shouldn't keep the girl waiting." Izayoi was heard as she turned around and began to lead the way to the meeting room that her husband had within the house.

"Kagome…what's going to happen now?" Sota asked in a confused voice as he looked up to face his sister.

"After this meeting we're going with Sango to her place. We're not staying in a place where we're not welcomed…besides I'm sure you'd want to see how Kohaku is doing." Kagome pointed out with a grin on her face as she allowed Inuyasha to hold onto her while leading the way.

"Yeah! I haven't seen him in years." Sota replied in a happy and excited voice.

"Great…bastard could have told me he was going to clean the wound too." Sango's pissed off voice was heard as she placed the bowl of warm water down and allowed Miroku to warp an arm around her before following after his friends.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru growled as he used his tail to pull Rin into his arms as well as to keep her in place.

"I'm fine…most of this blood is Kagome's and the bastards that are being locked up. So I guess you could say that none of the blood on me is mine." Rin answered with a smile on her face as she turned around and wrapped her arms around her mate's neck before whispering, "Thank you."

Once they were all seated in the room, Kagome sat alongside Sango, and her brother while allowing Inuyasha to take his rightful place by his father's side. Well not that he needed her permission to do so, but he would have stayed by her side if she would have not asked him to stay at his rightful place. Next to Izayoi sat Rin and next to her sat Sesshomaru. After making sure that they were going to be left alone and that everyone was calm enough for the proof she had to offer, Kagome took in a deep breath and pulled out the necklace that her mother had left her as well as the will her father had hidden. After opening the will and placing it on the table, Kagome took in a deep breath, surrounded her necklace in miko energy and placed it on the letter.

Before anyone could say a word, they all froze in place when they heard Kagome's dead father's voice say, _**I've always known that your mother, your stepmother, had always been after my power. Now that I have discovered a plot of my death I cannot allow her to have control over my children, they do not disserve to have such a hateful mother filled with malice. To my son, I am sorry to say that Kim is your mother but never fear my son. You will never turn out like that hateful woman because you have your sisters caring and loving heart. **_

_** To my daughter, Kagome, I'm sure that your sister is not here now but there is something that I must ask of you my daughter…Kagome…Kikiyo is your half sister but she is also destined to be the leader of the house of Higurashi because she does not hold demon blood within her. However if she found her true mate, which I suspect that she has, my son, Sota Kenta Higurashi, will carry on my name and is the true heir to the Higurashi line. I have not given this to my lawyers since, I am sad to say, that they have not only been paid off by Kim but have been promised power, power that she has no right to promise. **_

_** Kagome, you are your mother's daughter more so then you can ever dream of. If you are ever in trouble and should you ever need help just hand this letter to my allies, the ones that were not bought by your mother's lies and they will help you. And to you my daughter, I name you the heir and the next miko master of the five main houses. Do not fear for I am sure that you will be a great miko one day. When the time is right, run from your mother, seek out those that will help you and once you have saved your brother, which I'm sure you will do, finish your training with Kaede and then seek out your mother's family…they will hold the key to your true power and they will be the ones that will have all the power that your mother could never gain, they will use that power and protect you just until you are ready. Take care, protect one another, and live everyday as if it were your last so that you never have any regrets. **_

_** With all my love, your father, **_

_** Kenta Higurashi, Leader of the Houses of Higurashi**_

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome pulled her energy back to herself as she took hold of the necklace to silence her father's voice. As she allowed her brother to hold onto her and cry his angry tears out, Kagome looked up and locked eyes with a very shocked Inutaisho. Kenta had been a dear friend to him and to think that he had been ready to turn his best friend's daughter away only made him feel like the coward he had been acting before the boy. Before he could even say a word, Kagome took in a deep breath as she heard Miroku say, "If you'll allow me, I would like to offer you the safety and the clan of the Hoish house, the branch and brothers of the House of hold dragons."

"As the intended and soon to be leader of both the Northern and southern wolf tribe I offer you the safety of our home and the protection of my pack." Koga answered as he held onto his intended.

"As the daughter of the House of Taijiya, I offer you my home and protection." Sango spoke out in a clear and calm voice.

"As Lord, and leader of the House of Inu, I do so promise to protect you and offer you the safety of my home until you no longer need my services." Inutaisho was heard in a calm and emotionless voice.

As she looked around the table, Kagome locked eyes with her best friends. She knew that this would hurt them but she did not want to pick favorites right now. Not when her littlest of moves would mean much more to those that sat around her. But before she could even say a word, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath when she heard her brother say, "I refuse the House of Inu offer of help and protection."

After turning to lock eyes with her brother, Kagome whispered, "Sorry kid but it's not for you to decide."

"But Kagome…he was going to kick you out." Sota mumbled in an upset voice.

"I know, but he was only looking out for his family…for his house…I'm not going to hold it against him for protecting those he cares about." Kagome explained with a smile on her face.

"Does that mean you'll accept?" a hopeful Rin was heard.

With sad eyes, Kagome gave up a weak smile before answering, "No, I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you, really I don't but I'm not going to stay somewhere where I'm not wanted. I'm going to spend the night at Sango's place."

"Are you still leaving?" Ayame asked in a sad voice of her own.

"Yeah, Sota is coming with me." Kagome answered before adding, "I'll be returning sometime soon but not all that soon."

"How long are you going to be gone this time…or are you planning on coming back to us a bloody mess with your wounded brother this time?" a bitter filled Rin was heard as she stood up while slamming her hands on the table. "I'm not going to see you like that again! Don't you dare ask me to!"

"I'm not asking you too because I'll be safe…Sango…can the girls spend the night…we'll have our own girls night out…ne?" Kagome stated as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Are you really not blaming my father for this?" Inuyasha growled out as he locked eyes with Kagome. He didn't want to see her leave; he didn't think he could watch her leave. His demon blood boiled and raged for him to go out and hunt the bastard that had hurt her but his human blood want to stay at her side always, every day, every hour, and every moment to make sure that nothing else would harm her.

"No, I don't blame him for a thing…" Kagome answered with a soft smile.

"Then why won't you stay?" Izayoi asked in a confused filled voice.

With a smile on her face, Kagome locked eyes with everyone before adding, "I'm not staying with Sango for more than a night. She'll come looking for us and since she already has people from each house paid off I'm not going to risk a thing. I'll be leaving in the morning."

"Where are you going? How long are you going to be gone this time?" Ayame joined in a low growl before adding, "After you left we all changed…we've only just begun to remember what it was like back when we were all together and now you're leaving?"

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome stood up and bowed down to those that were seated before her before turning to Sango and asking, "Can you get a car for us, I'm sure I'll be able to answer Ayame's question once we're alone."

"And why won't you answer now?" Inuyasha growled out in anger as he stood up while keeping his raged filled eyes locked on her.

As she locked eyes with Inuyasha, Kagome took in a deep breath and answered, "Because my answer is personal. Although I know you just as well as you know me…this is not something that I would like for others to hear. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out once I'm gone."

"I'll see you in the morning Miroku." Sango stated as she stood up and began to make the car so that a ride could be sent to pick them up.

"Sesshomaru…I'll be home in the morning before you go to work…I'm sure when my dear friend said early she meant it." Rin stated in a defeated voice as she stood up.

"Ayame…I don't want you to do." Koga whispered as he kept his hold on her.

"I'm going whether you like it or not…if she is going to need my help then I'm going to help her…now let me go." Ayame growled out as she moved to follow after her friends.

After letting out a frustrated growl, Sesshomaru nodded his head and said, "I'll be waiting for you…I won't be going to work tomorrow."

And before Rin could say a word she watched as her mate stormed out of the room. After watching the girls walk out and toward the front of the house, Izayoi pulled out her cell phone and began to make a call before her mate could try to speak to her. It wasn't that she was mad at him but she was sure where this girl was going and she would want to make sure that her friend would be waiting for her. Once they were all in the car, Kagome smiled when she watched Sota get pulled into a big bear hug by his best friend. Before she or Sango could say a word, they couldn't help but smile at their brothers when they heard Kohaku say, "I was really starting to think that women went off and killed you."

"I don't think she'd be able to do that until after my sister would have bore her an heir." Sota answered in a bitter filled voice.

But as soon as those word left his mouth he froze as he felt the gaze of not only his sister lock on him but of his other sisters as well. Before he could even say a word in his defense, Sota froze when he heard Ayame ask, "What did you mean by that?"

"Yeah, what's up with the dark and cold comment…I thought it was a joke." Sango added in.

"I don't think he was joking." Rin replied in a pissed off voice as she tried to control her anger.

After taking in a deep breath and sitting next to her brother, Kagome turned to lock eyes with her brother and said, "Alright…out with it…just how much did she let you hear thinking that you'd never be able to me."

"Umm…when you say everything…what exactly do you mean by everything?" Sota asked in a sweet and loving voice as he couldn't help but start sweating.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. I know that I haven't been updating as much as I would like to but I will try my best. Please let me know what you all think. **** RIEVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After they had all realized just what it was that they were doing, Koga and Miroku made their way up to their friend's room. Just as they had entered Inuyasha's room they were surprised when they heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talking in Sesshomaru's room. Just as they had walked in, they found the two brothers each holding a bag. After closing the door behind them and after making sure that they would not be heard, Koga locked eyes with the two before asking, "Alright, what the hell is going on and why the hell were you going to leave us out of it."

"Because I know where the wench is going and I'm going to follow her to make sure that everything is alright." Inuyasha growled before looking up to glare at his brother before adding, "I told you that they were going to want to follow me once they found out."

"How the hell do you know where the fuck she is going?" Koga asked in a calm and confused voice as he locked eyes with his friend.

"How indeed." Sesshomaru added in as he turned to face his brother.

"Feh, I know the wench better then you three give me credit for…just trust me on this…I know where she is going and I want to make sure she'll be alright." Inuyasha growled out as he turned around to look away from this questioning friends.

"Well I'm going to stay and look over Sango…besides; I have a job to do, and that job will not allow me to travel just to go and spy on my girlfriend and her friends." Miroku stated in a defeated voice.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked in a surprised voice as he held his brother back.

"Are you really going to rat her out?" Koga asked as he turned to face Miroku.

"I'm not rating her out; if she would have wanted me to keep quiet she could have ordered it of me. I'm guessing she wants the house I serve to be ready for when she returns." Miroku explained before adding, "And this coming for the wolf that told his intended that he didn't want her to go."

"Shut up monk…" Koga growled out in anger.

"So what are you going to do Sesshomaru…what are you packing for?" Inuyasha growled out just as he finished packing his own bag.

"I'm going to take Rin away from here…she is and was never an heir or a fully accepted member of any house until she became my mate, even now it is still hard for her to prove herself worthy of the House of Inu and within the Five Houses. I would like to know more about her, about the way she was before she became my mate and became what others wished to see her as. It is time I got to know my mate." Sesshomaru explained in a tired voice as he finished packing a bag for himself and for Rin.

"Then it's settled, the next time we see each other will be at the Christmas part for the Five Houses of Japan and their branches." Miroku stated with a sad smile on his face.

"By then I should have Ayame at my side as my mate." Koga growled out with a grin on his face.

"And I would have grown closer to my mate." Sesshomaru pointed out as he zipped up Rin's packed bag.

"You're going to make her your mate in just three months?" Inuyasha questioned as he ignored his brothers statement.

"I'm going to fucking try, anyway just take care of yourself mutt face, I don't want to have to come and save your sorry ass later on." Koga mocked as he turned around to leave the room and toward his own clan house so that he could start making plans for him and Ayame.

"Oh, this coming from the wolf that was saved by me not so long ago." Inuyasha growled back with a grin on his face.

"Well until we meet again." Miroku stated as the also turned to take his leave

"Feh, we're all keeping in touch so that we can all know what the hell is going on." Inuyasha growled out as he turned to the side and reached for the sword that his father had given him long ago. He had given it to Sesshomaru to look after when he had left to study in London for a while and never got it back, not like he was going to use it as soon as he got home.

"And are you going to be honest with us brother?" Sesshomaru growled as he held onto the sword.

"Yes…now let go." Inuyasha growled out as he glared daggers at his brothers hand.

"Prove it." Koga growled out as he turned back around to face his friend now that he knew he would be backed up by Sesshomaru in the matter.

"Come on guys…I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready." Miroku was heard as he tried to get them all to calm down and give his best friend a break.

"Tell you what?" Inuyasha growled out in anger as he pulled his arm free of his brother's hold.

When Koga and Sesshomaru stayed silent, Miroku shook his head as he realized that they were going to leave it up to him to say it. After taking in a deep breath, he locked eyes with his best friend and said, "They want to know what happened between you and Kagome in London. They want to know that you really will tell us everything and that you would tell us if you were mated to her or not."

When Koga and Sesshomaru stayed silent, Miroku shook his head as he said, "They want to know what happened between you and Kagome in London. They want to know that you really will tell us everything and that you would tell us if you were mated to her or not."

When he didn't say a word, Inuyasha had not been surprised when he heard his brother say, "Well, are you going to answer us honestly?"

"Feh, the seal still in place monk?" Inuyasha growled out as he turned to lock eyes with his best friend. He knew had that there was no way around it, he had to tell them the truth or he had to hurt them by telling them that he would not say a word, which was not something he was willing to do. So the only thing he could hope for now was that Kagome would not be angry with him when he went to go and meet with her.

"Yup, I haven't taken them down." Miroku answered with a smile on his face.

"Why would we need the seal in place?" Koga asked with a teasing grin on his face.

"Shut it wolf before you make him change his mind." Sesshomaru growled out as he walked over to take a seat by one of the couches he had in his room.

After taking in a deep and calming breath and after making sure that they were all seated, Inuyasha locked eyes with each of his friend before keeping them locked on his brother as he answered, "Yes and no, we started the process but we didn't finish it, she said once she got away from her 'fiancée' she would come and find me so that we could finish what we started but she need really made a note of how she could find me. The wench left before I could tell her who I really was so that she wouldn't regret things later."

"Holy shit, mutt face has a mate before me." Koga growled out as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Wait, how the hell did you start it and then stop…I thought you marked a mate in the middle off…" Miroku trailed off as he asked his friend.

"Inuyasha, do not tell me that you were a big enough fool to use such a deadly method with that girl, a girl you had no idea who she was until a few days ago." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"Hey, I knew who she was; I just ever really knew her background or family history." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"What method?" Koga asked.

"Feh, since I'm hanyou it wasn't that dangerous since she loved me whole heartedly and since she accepted my blood without a fight." Inuyasha answered as he turned to face his friend before adding, "And that's all I'm saying since I have a plane to catch."

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Miroku asked as he got ready to lower the seals.

"Not a damn thing, I'll be back soon…I'll just need your help once I return." Inuyasha answered as he placed his sword in the bag before closing it up.

"What do you mean? Why is it that you will need our help?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Because if I know my intended…she wants to expose her mother for what she is in front of everyone…I'm sure she's probably telling her plan to her friends as we speak you guys will just have to go with whatever it is that the girls come up with." Inuyasha answered as he locked eyes with each of his friends.

After having his friend remove the seal, Inuyasha looked around in the hall way before turning his back to the door way. After taking a calming breath, Inuyasha locked eyes with his brother and said, "I shouldn't be gone long, be back soon…no more than a few weeks."

"Oh and where may I ask are you going?" his mother's curious voice was heard from behind him.

"Um…to go and visit and old friend…in London?" Inuyasha answered as he glared daggers at his friends and brother.

"Oh well that's good, I was just about to ask you if you would like to do me a favor by returning this to a friend of my, it's her book and I'm sure she would like it back." Izayoi answered as she handed the book over to her son.

"Mother that's…" Sesshomaru stated in a shocked voice.

"I know what it is dear and I know that you have read it…I believe it is time that your brother did as well, don't you think Sesshomaru." Izayoi replied in a calm voice.

"Well we'll see you when you get back Inu…Lady Izayoi if you excuse me…I have somewhere I need to be." Miroku was heard as he moved past his frozen friend to take his leave and back to his House main lands.

"And I have to go and start on the arrangements for Ayame's and my wedding." Koga was heard with a grin on his face as he moved past his friend.

Once they had been left alone, Izayoi pushed her son into the room and closed the door behind her. Before Inuyasha or Sesshomaru could ask her anything, they watched as their mother sealed the room with a much stronger seal, a seal that would protect them from their father's ear. Once she was sure that her mate would not storm down and demand to know what it was that they were hiding from him, Izayoi turned to her two sons and said, "Listen well because I do not have much time and I'll only have enough time to explain this once."

"Mother what is going on here?" Sesshomaru asked in a surprised voice as he kept his eyes locked on the book in his brothers hand.

"Inuyasha make sure you read that book before you arrive at London you must know the history of your house as well as the other four houses of Japan. Sesshomaru I know that you know the history and I know that you have questions of your own…but you must wait for your brother." Izayoi explained.

"Mother why do I have to read this?" Inuyasha growled out.

"You must…this is very important, it is the House of Inu that will sponsor the party this ear and I will not have my son look like a fool." Izayoi growled back at her son.

"What about Sesshomaru…how the hell is he going to read it?" Inuyasha growled out in anger but in a slightly less aggressive voice.

"I've already read it…I read our history a long time ago little brother." Sesshomaru growled out before his mother could say a word.

"That's enough from the both of you." Izayoi stated as she started both her boys down before locking eyes with her hanyou son before adding, "Now read the book and you must return to the house within two weeks that is all I can give you."

"Mother…do you really believe that they're the ones?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"I don't know…but from what I've studies and from what I've seen, I wouldn't be surprised if they are…" Izayoi answered before storming out of the room to go and meet with her mate.

After watching his mother leave, Inuyasha turned to face his brother and asked, "What the hell is she talking about? What about 'they're the ones' crap?"

"Just read the book Inu no baka." Sesshomaru growled out before walking out of the room to go and take care of the traitors that Rin had brought him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They sat there in silence not knowing what to do or say. They couldn't believe that she would have gone so low, that Kim Higurashi was that full of evil that she would actually pay her soon to be son-in-law just so that she would have an heir to the house, so that she would be able to claim the seat of power longer and for herself. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome leaned back and said, "Well, I'm can't say that I'm surprised but I guess we'll have to keep things in motion until I think of a way to get myself out of this mess."

"What about me?" Sota was heard before he added, "I want to help too."

"I know you do kid but I'm supposed to keep you safe, besides I know someone that is going to be waiting for me in London and I can't keep them waiting for long, we can't keep them waiting for long." Kagome explained with a small smile on her face as she proved to her brother that she was not leaving him out of anything.

"Oh and just who the hell are you going to be waiting for? I thought you didn't have that many friends that had stayed in London." Ayame growled out in a hurt voice.

"Last we knew you left your mate behind." Sango pointed out.

"Mate?" Sota asked in a confused voice.

"Right…well I might have told a white lie at the time. We started the process, we never really finished it." Kagome explained with a grin on her face before adding, "At least not yet."

"Process…oh dare god Kagome…please, please don't tell me you two were stupid enough to try such a dangerous ritual." Ayame growled out in worry as she locked eyes with her friend.

"It will kill you both now…if you don't finish what you started." Sango pointed out in anger and worry as she sided with Ayame. Unlike the boys, these girls knew the world of demons and what the rituals could do and what rituals were no longer used as often.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't be surprised if my brother is gone when I get home?" Rin replied with a grin on her face. Although she was worried for her friend, she knew that her brother would not allow her best friend to die. Hell her brother would never have started such a thing unless he was not truly committed to it.

"Yup, besides, I'm not sure how your father would take it." Kagome replied as she waited for Sota to get out of the car before her.

"Well congrats on that…hope you are happy with him." Sango whispered with a smile on her face.

"Bastard better take care of you." Ayame mumbled as she let out a long sigh of relief.

"I am and will be…and no worries Ayame…he will diffidently take good care of me." Kagome answered as she closed the car door behind her.

"Come on man; let's leave the girls to do their thing." Kohaku was heard before he dragged Sota off.

"But…damn it Kohaku…" Sota's mumbles were heard as he was dragged off by his best friend.

"He knows that we're not staying…right?" Kagome asked in a slightly worried voice as she watched the two boys run off.

"Yup, I told him when I asked him to meet us…it's why he isn't going to let your brother sleep on bit while he's here…at least not until it's time for you guys to leave." Sango explained.

"And we're keeping you up all night also." Ayame pointed out with a wolfish grin on her face.

"Nice, real nice guys…like I don't need my rest or anything right before my long flight out of the country and all." Kagome stated as she followed Sango into her house.

Before any of her friends could say a word, they watched with open mouths as Kagome dogged a sword and caught the handle just in time to dip down and trip the man that had attacked her onto his back. Just as she had managed to take hold of the sword, Kagome jumped back and did a split just in time to doge the dagger that had been thrown at her, she would regret it in the morning for stretching herself like that so early but it would be worth it. Just as she was about to go in for an attack of her own, Kagome couldn't help but smile when she heard her friend hissed out, "Come on dad, we really don't have all that much time to wait for your little test to finish."

"Sango, what have I told you about talking aback to me." Her father answered with a smile on his face as he kept his eyes locked with Kagome.

"Sorry but I would have to agree…I don't have much time and I would like to catch up with my friends." Kagome answered as she picked herself off of the ground before offering the sword back with the hilt first to Sango's father.

"First you girls are going to answer a few questions for me." Mr. Taijiya was heard are he began to lead them to his study.

"Is mother waiting for us in the study?" Sango asked in a confused yet annoyed voice filled voice while following after her father.

"You know your mother, she made tea and will be meeting us the study," he answered as he held the door open for the four girls before adding, "After you."

"Thank you." Rin, Ayame, and Kagome were heard before walking in.

"Thanks daddy." Sango stated before kissing her father on the cheek.

Once they were all seated and once they were each given a cup of tea, Kagome smiled at Sango's mother and said, "I'm fine, really…no need to worry."

"Now that I've seen you I'm not as worried but we do have a few questions." Sango's mother replied in a slight worried filled voice.

"What do you guys want to know?" Sango asked in an unsure voice.

"We have allowed for Sango to drop her claim, as of now no one is saying a word, however we would just like to know if the bastard that rapped you has been properly taken care of." Mr. Taijiya was heard as he locked eyes with Kagome.

"We know that you are a kind hearted girl and we also know and suspected that you would not do anything to cruel but the boy has to be punished." Sango's mother quickly added before anyone could say a word.

Rin, Sango and Ayame all turned to face their friend. They had no idea what she would want them to know and what she didn't want them to know so they would allow her to explain and answer the question for herself. And with a grin on her face, Kagome leaned back in her chair, turned to Rin and gave a short nod. Before anyone could ask the girls what that was all about, Rin smiled at Sango's parents and said, "Don't worry about a thing…the bastard was lured to my house and was taken care of by my mate, his brother and his father. I'm sure they'll be finished with him by the end of the week."

"After words they will be handing the son of bitch over to me so that I can take good care of him as well." Ayame added in with a grin on her face.

"Is that alright with you?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

"Kagome, we wanted him punished…not killed." Mrs. Taijiya joked with a smile on her face as she began to relax a bit.

"Is that all, we really need to get going." Sango pointed out as she stood up.

"Yeah, lots to talk about and lots to of things to plan." Rin added as she followed in Sango's example.

"I'll see you soon." Kagome promised as she stood alongside Ayame.

"I'll keep you to your word, now off you go." Mr. Taijiya stated as he opened the door for the four girls before adding, "You still need to show me that you haven't forgotten anything that Sango and I taught you."

"He just wants to see if he can still beat you…since I've beaten him already." Sango teased before running off and toward her room.

"Perhaps another time then, until we meet again." Kagome promised with a grin on her face.

Once they were all gone, the lady of the house turned to her husband and asked, "Do you really think they'll be alright?"

With a smile on his face, the Lord of the house of Taijiya leaned down, kissed his wife and answered, "I'm sure they'll be just fine…come on…lets go to our room after all, those girls will always be our daughters…and our daughters are no weaklings."

Once they had reached Sango's room, Kagome began to laugh out loud as she tried to catch her breath. She hadn't meant to do that, hell this was probably not the time to start acting like her old self but it just felt so good. As she fell back and onto Sango's bed, Rin sat down by her and waited for her to calm down a bit before she asked, "What's so funny…bitch?"

"Of nothing Rin no baka…so…what do you girls have planned out for me tonight?" Kagome answered in a calm and collected voice as she sat back up to face her friends.

"Well before we start on anything…we'd like for you to answer some questions." Sango replied as she kept her back turned to her friend so that she could find something to 'sleep' in.

Before Kagome could ask her friends what it was that they were talking about, she froze in place when she heard Ayame let out a long sigh before saying, "We can't fool her guys…and I'm sure as hell not going to beat around the fucking bush."

"Well by all means…don't beat around the mother fucking bush. If you girls have anything to say I suggest you say it now." Kagome hissed out in a cold and calm voice as she tried to hide her fear and hurt from her friend's eyes.

But before Sango could hit Ayame over the head, they watched as Rin pulled her into her arms and said, "We're not angry at her, we don't secretly hate you and we don't plan on turning you in…we just want you to be honest with us…what the hell happened to you? How did they get a chance to do this to you? Why did you let them poison you so that you couldn't use your miko powers easily?"

"What?" Kagome asked in a shocked and confused filled voice as she allowed Rin to hold her.

"You can't possibly hold all of that in and stay the same…you're a fool if you think otherwise." Ayame growled out as she approached her two friends.

"We're here for you and you know it…just talk to us." Sango added in as she moved to sit next to Rin and Kagome.

And just like that, before their very eyes Kagome crumbled and broke into tears as she slowly allowed everything to flow out. She told them about the horrible life she had while living with Hojo and his friend. She told them how she hated being away from them and how she had longed to just run away from home just as her elder sister had done so. And just as she had finished telling them exactly what had happened the night she had left, Kagome stood up and walked over to Sango's window and said, "I'm sorry I never told you girls a thing, that I never wrote or tried to let you know what was going on but it was something that only I could deal with…and no one else."

"If its anything that we've learned from you it's that you are never truly alone Kagome." Rin replied with a grin on her face as she stood up and off of the bed.

"You'll have use, just say the word and we'll be there." Ayame added in.

"Or we'll be at the ready for when you need us at your side in a fight…it's the way it works…the way it's always worked for us." Sango joined as she also stood up.

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome turned to face her friends and said, "I know…and I've always known this…but guess you could say that I've changed…changed enough when to know the difference between wanting help and knowing when to ask for help."

"Then you've best ignore that now and start relying on us more." Ayame growled out in a calm voice. "Because we will never leave your side."

"Well enough of that…what should we start with first?" Rin was heard as she walked over to her best friend and turned her around so that she could turn her around.

"Well…then let our party begin." Sango joined in as she pulled out a bottle of sake.

And so, just as they had promised, Rin, Sango, and Ayame had kept her up all night with drinking games, games, and just chatter of what she had missed out while she had banished by her crazy mother. So before she knew it, it was time to grab her brother and go. She had been happy to find that brother had gotten at least three hours of sleep. She had found the boys in front of the TV in the game room and the sight of the two only made her smile. She knew where she was going, who she had to go and see before she could start on her plan. She had also promised her friends that she would call them once she had set the plan in motion, course she would only call them if it was safe to…not like she had told them that. Just as she was about to move to wake the two, Kagome turned around to face Sango's father when she heard him say, "You do know that you would be safe and welcomed in my home and in my house."

"I know, but for them to grow up to accept the fact that they were born as heirs, and that they will always be looked up to I have to leave. I've never held a place of power and I was never given the title of heir before by my lying mother. If I didn't care for them as I do now I would have stayed and risked everything." Kagome whispered in a low, sad voice.

"You truly are a loving person my girl, which is why I'm glad that my daughter met you when she was so troubled." The lord of the House of Taijiya replied as he turned to leave.

"Will you see us off then?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course, Sango and Rin are packing a bag for you and your brother, I have Ayame removing the GPS tracker on the car and making sure that the car I have given you has not been touch." He answered before walking off and down the stairs.

After watching the head of the house make his way down and toward her friends, Kagome took in a deep breath and walked over to the two boys. As she slowly and gently shook them awake, Kagome whispered, "Wake up, wake up Sota, Kohaku…we have to leave already."

"Um…five more minutes." Sota mumbled while Kohaku looked up and locked eyes with Kagome.

"Already?" he whispered at her with sad eyes.

"Yeah, but I promise we'll be back soon." Kagome answered with a smile on her face before adding, "Now can you help me wake him up?"

With a grin on his face, Kohaku stood up and moved a bit back while Kagome did the same. Before she could even ask him what it was that he was going to do, Kagome watched with an amused filled smile as Kohaku took in a deep breath and yelled out, "ATTACK!" before he ran over and jumped onto her sleeping brother.

"What the hell!" Sota yelled out as he threw his friend off of him and jumped up only to glare at his laughing sister.

"Come on sleeping beauty…time to go." Kagome mumbled as she walked out of the room while trying to keep her laughter in check.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Well so far so good, I'm trying not to make it go so fast and I will try my best. These upcoming chapters will hold mini stories within the story. If any of you have any questions please feel free to ask and I will try my best to explain it all to you as best as I can. Remember REIVEW! And now on with the story. **

He knew where he was meeting her, he knew where she would be waiting, the only thing he had to do now was go and meet her. In truth he couldn't believe that he had told his friends the truth, he had told them what Kagome was to him and what she would be to him once he returned from his little trip. It was a good thing that he did most of his work from home, the only thing he with him now was his laptop, some cash, just until he reached London, and his passport. _'Feh, not like I need anything else.' _Inuyasha growled out as he leaned into his seat so that he could try to get some rest. But just as he had closed his eyes, Inuyasha turned to his right and greeted the flight attendant as she greeted them with a smile before asking, "Would you like chicken or beef for your meal today sir?"

"I'll have the beef, noting too spicy." Inuyasha answered as he reached down to pull out his laptop only to be surprised by the book that was in one of the side pockets.

"Yes sir, and what would you like to drink?" she answered.

"Um…what do you have?" Inuyasha growled out as he made a mental note to look over the book as soon as he was done with his meal.

"We have water, juice, and wine…which would you like?" she answered as she handed him the tray that held his food.

"I'll have water." Inuyasha answered as she lowered the small table so that he could set his food down.

"Yes sir." She answered as she quickly handed him his cup of water before moving on to the next passenger.

As he began to eat his meal, Inuyasha couldn't help but think back to his answer, to the explanation he had given his friends after they had asked him if he would have told them. _'Feh, maybe I should have just left them guessing.' _Inuyasha thought with a grin on his face as he thought back to the whole thing. Once he was done with his food, Inuyasha called for the girl and had her remove his meal so that h e could make sure that he would have some room to put his things in front of him. After making sure that he had no emails from his brother or his probably enraged father, Inuyasha putt his laptop away only to freeze when he noticed that he had placed the book his mother wanted him to return in his carryon bag.

After taking in a deep and calming breath and after ordering a cup of wine from the flight attendant when she came to pick up his tray, Inuyasha took in a deep breath pulled out the book knowing that no one would be able to see what it was he was reading. Not like they would have understood it since it was in his kind's langue. _'No use in putting it off…time to read the fucking thing now before I get to London and before mother decides to ask me questions to make sure that I read the damn thing.' _Inuyasha thought as he opened it to the first page. The book would start with his history, the history of the House of Inu.

_Long ago, before the feudal area, there were four main houses that controlled the lands of Japan. The first was the House of Inu, any demons that was of the inu family, dogs, foxes, wolves, etc, all followed the same master and lord of the western lands. Lord Inu Taisho was the ruler of the western lands. He paid no mind to humans; he allowed them to do as they please so long as they followed the laws of his lands. At the time when he had been named Lord of the western lands he had been told that he need an heir, a strong heir that would take his please at the time and date he would seem fit, since he did not have to give up his right as the Lord of the House of Inu until he felt it was time to step down or until his death. After he had his heir the great lord had been left alone when the woman that boar his child had been killed just days before he was to take her as his mate. _

_Years later, after his son had grown out of his weak state, the great lord gave news and chose a human, a miko, to be his true mate. At first those that thought and saw him as weak for choosing a human woman as his true mate tried to oppose him and tried to kill him and his human mate. During those first attempts on his and his mates life he had not only proven that she had not wakened him but had proved that she had only made him stronger. When their plans had not been successful, those that wished to see the 'weakened' Lord dead they began to plot to attack his mate alone, if her life was taken, he would follow her in death as her true mate. When the great Lord of the House of Inu found this by he ignored the whispers and the promises to end his mates life and stood by as allowed his enemies to make their plans. And as they made their plans, he continued to teach his son and made sure that his eldest son knew that he was honor bound to protect his step-mother and his brother, should he ever have a brother. But when the great lord's enemies had chosen to make their move they were shocked and amazed by the Lady of the house of Inu. _

_The Lady of House of Inu had not feared them, she had not taken their promises to heart, which was why she had been able to stand in the field waiting for their attacks with a smile her face in a warrior's gown that would have matched her mate, if he would have been at her side. When the small army realized that there were no signs of the great lord, the demons began to laugh at the woman they were sure to kill. Just as the leader of the army, the leader that had promise to take the great lords place to correct the weakened lords errors, walked and stood before the Lady of the house of Inu and said, 'I am surprised yet disappointed to see that your mate chose to let you die…did he realize his mistake human? I'm sure he did, I bet he hopes to see your death from the great House of Inu.' _

_With a smile on her face, Lady Izayoi stood before the small army as she surrounded them in a powerful barrier that was sure to keep them in their place before answering, 'No, I promised my mate that I would take care of this problem on my own. I did not want him to have to waste his time because of me so I have promised to deal with you fools on my own. That being said, I suggest you leave and take pride that I've let you live. While my mate wishes to prove himself as a kind and strict lord, I have no time to slowly earn or to prove such things. If I must be seen as a cold heart Lady then so be it.' _

'_Lady Izayoi you were never meant for my Lord now you have weaken him…I will take this chance to kill you, him and your son…after words I will take his lands and take over the house of Inu.' He growled out as he reached over to touch her. _

_Before he could even reach her, Lady Izayoi pulled her sword free and use it to cut the demons arms off. She had even used her miko powers to burn his wound so that he would not bleed out. Before his army could even make a move, the lady of the House of Inu grinned as she allowed the demon that had tried to touch her to listen to the pain filled cries of his small army. Just as he had turned around to find his army reduced to nothing but ashes the Lady Izayoi let out a long sigh before whispering, 'I gave you a warning, a warning which you did not take…for that you will lose your life…and you will die a slow and painful death for thinking that I would allow anyone other than my mate to lay a hand on me without his permission.' _

_As she slowly purified the demon that made the first move against her house and against her family, Lady Izayoi sheathed her sword as she yelled out, over the demons pain filled cries, 'You have seen what will happen to those that think they can use me against my mate…come and I will face you alone for my mate should not be trouble by weak fools that think they will bring down the great Lord and Lady of the house of Inu!' _

_After her speech the great lady of the house of inu killed the demon with so much of her spiritual powers that not even the ashes had been left. This is the story of how the Lady of the house of inu not only proved herself to the enemies that had targeted her family but to her step son and the relatives that had been fighting to take the young lord from his father and his new mother. After she display of power and promise of death to those that would try to harm her family or her house, it was then decided that the four houses of Japan would from, not only a trace, but an alliance so that they would be able to prevent anyone from putting them against each other. _

"Holy shit…" Inuyasha growled out as he turned the page, placed a bookmarker and took in a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He had thought he knew everything about his mother, that his mother had told him everything that she had done in her early years as the Lady of the House of Inu, but he didn't even know that his mother had a weapon, let alone had killed a whole army before she had given birth for him.

"Sir, I'm afraid some of the passengers are requesting that you turn off your light…it is keeping them from sleeping." A male flight attendant was heard as he appeared by Inuyasha.

"Feh, here…this should shut them up…give each of them two hundred…and I'll know if you kept it or not so watch yourself." Inuyasha growled out as he locked eyes with the human that stood before him.

"Sir?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"It's Mr. Taisho…now move it I have to finish this." he growled out.

As soon as he had heard his last name the flight attendant paled before muttering a quick apology. Once he had been left alone, Inuyasha took in another deep breath and took his attention back to the book. Once he was sure that he could no longer hear the complaints of the other people, and after listening to make sure that the money had been given to the right people, Inuyasha opened the book and began to read where he had left off, although he had already finished his mothers story, the main story to the House of Inu, he still had to read about the rest of the Houses before he landed to go and meet his mothers friend. Thus the next story he was about to read would be from the House of Taijiya.

_At the start of the feudal era it had been the start of a great war between the demons and humans. While most of the clans had ordered those that followed their laws and had promised their loyalty to their house, there were still power hungry, and blood lust filled demons that wanted to get rid of the humans in order to take over their lands to create their own houses. It was during the dark and blood filled time that the fifth house of Japan's five houses had been born. The house of the Taijiya's had been created to protect humans from the demons that wanted power and blood. _

_The House of Taijiya was nothing more than humans and so they were never really thought of that great of a threat to demons. It had not been until after one demon had been tricked, a demon from the house of inu, a war had started between those that served and protected the humans and the great Lord and Lady of the house of inu. Before more blood could be shed, Lady Inu sent her hanyou son out to go and try to speak with the people that had thought it had been their intention to start the attack. It had been during his travels that he had found a wounded girl with a demon two tailed cat. After taking her to a save place and after helping her with her wounds, the young hanyou found that she was a child, a well trained fighter, and member of the village that was not only growing in power but in numbers as well. _

'That's when I met Sango's ancestor…' Inuyasha thought as he continued to read the story, while he looked young to others and to the humans, that did not mean that he was not old, in truth he was only a few decades apart from his elder brother if not a century apart.

_Once the girl's wounds had healed and after he had spoken with the girl and earned her trust, the hanyou traveled with the young girl to go and speak with her father. Just as they had reached the village that the young hanyou was searching for it was found that the village had been attacked, while the girl ran forward in search of her family, the hanyou began to look around to make sure that they were not in any danger. Just as he had walked into the partly destroyed village the hanyou smile and raised his hand up as he found the girl he had been traveling with hugging her father and brother as other humans continued to clean up the mess that had been left behind from the attack. _

_After noticing that he was being surrounded, the hanyou cleared his throat and said, 'I am the second son of the great Lord Inutaisho and I have come to explain to you that our house is not the ones behind any of the attacks that you have had to put a stop to.' _

'_Why should we believe you demon?' a voice was heard. _

'_I'm a hanyou actually…my mother, Lady Izayoi of the House of Inu is human.' Inuyasha replied. _

'_Stop!' the girl roared out as she quickly ran to stand by her new friend. 'This hanyou has saved my life; he has shown me that not all demons are evil. I believe him.' _

'_How can you say that, you are the daughter of the head of this village, look at what the demons have done…yet here you stand before us defending a demon.' _

'_Feh, by the smells of it, it was a crow demon…a large amount.' The hanyou was heard before he added, 'they were probably controlling the body of a different demon to ensure that they were not caught.' _

'_You traitor!' voices were heard as the circle that had surrounded the hanyou began to grow and shrink as the group of men and women began to approach them. _

_But before any attacks could be made on the two, a loud and demanding voice was heard yell out, 'Enough! Those who are foolish enough to attack my daughter will regret it!' _

'_Is he supposed to be the strongest one here?' the hanyou asked as he turned to face his new friend. _

_With a grin on her face, the girl shook her head and said, 'No, I am…I'm the heir to the Taijiya's…I'm my father's daughter.' _

'_Hanyou, you say that your house was not in on this attack, so tell me what proof do you have offer?' the man was heard as his daughter approached him. _

'_My father wishes to meet with the leader here…he and the four houses have come to an agreement…to prove that neither one of the houses ordered the attack of humans I was asked to bring you to the council where you will be given the option to join the houses…we will give you a place…as the new and fifth house of Japan.' The hanyou answered. _

_After a short while of silence all eyes turned to the leader of the village as they heard him say, 'Then I will trust my daughter to represent our village, she is my heir and my first born. Make no mistake hanyou; my daughter is as deadly as any man that now surrounds you. If the demons cannot accept that then she will prove herself.' _

'_Father, I will do you proud.' _

'_Take your brother with you…he need the traveling experience.' He told her before smiling at the hanyou to add, 'stay the night my new friend, rest so that you are ready to travel with my daughter and son in the morning.' _

_After staying the night the three left to the house of Inu where they would be welcomed. After the meetings with the council and after finding that they had nothing to do with the ruthless attacks that had been ordered upon the villages, Sango accepted the title they had given her village and had stayed a while to learn the rules and the culture of the demons that were now their allies before going home to explain to not only her father but to her village so that they would come to understand that they were all now in a seat of power and that they would have to make sure that they chose wisely which demons were killed and which demons were allowed to go free in order for the house the demon belonged to, to deal the punishment out. In the end the House of Taijiya had been handed to the demon slayers by the demons that knew that they would one day become a great alley to relay on. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When everything had been placed into the cars, Kagome had turned around to watch her brother say his goodbyes to his best friend as they hugged each other. Unlike most boys their age, they didn't care what people thought about them or what they thought their silent huge meant to them. They were like brothers and no matter what others would think about their silent exchange, it would change nothing and cause them no problems what so ever. Just as Kagome was about to call out to her brother she turned around to face her friends' father as she heard him say, "Don't be a stranger this time around…let us know how you are doing and if there is anything we can do for you."

With a smile on her face, Kagome gave a short nod as she let out a long sigh and said, "If I truly believed that there was no way that my mother, if you could call her that, would not trace it back to you or to where I am I would."

"It's all that we ask dear." Sango's mother quickly added as she got her husband to keep his mouth shut.

"Not for us…" Ayame was heard as she, Rin and Sango approached their dear friend.

"You better keep in touch any way you can." Sango added in as she stopped to stand by her parents.

"And you better not give us any shit about not wanting us to get in danger…we can hold our own just find thanks to you." Rin joined in as she stopped to stand by her.

"Uh…there really is no way for me to convince you otherwise is there?" Kagome whispered in a tired and stress filled voice.

"Now girls…" Sango's mother began to say only to be stopped by her daughter's words.

"No there isn't so you better not keep us waiting long." Sango stated in a calm and collected voice.

"Else we'll go looking for you this time around before anything can happen to you." Ayame added in.

"Get the picture?" Rin asked with a grin on her face.

"I do now…but then again I shouldn't be surprised." Kagome stated as she wrapped her arms around each of her friends as a final goodbye.

"We've also made sure that you have some licenses to carry some weapons on you in the plane…we placed your daggers and the weapons you loved so much in your carry-on bag." Sango's mother was heard as she leaned into her husband's arms.

"Thank you…Sota!" Kagome stated as she pulled back so that she could stand by her brother.

"Already?" Sota couldn't help but ask in a sad voice.

"Yeah kid…sorry." Kagome answered in her own melancholy voice.

"But we'll see you soon…right?" Kohaku asked in a hope filled voice as he moved to stand by his sister.

"Of course…we're not going to be gone for years…just three months…that's it." Kagome promised with a smile on her face to both her brother and to her brother's best friends.

"You better…any later and we'll come get you ourselves." Rin promised in a calm voice.

Finally when they could no longer postpone their leave, Kagome told her brother to get into the unmarked and untraceable car as she walked around to get into the driver's seat of the car. Although she had promised them all that she would miss them greatly, Kagome said no goodbyes in her words. She had refused to since it was not a goodbye, she would see them again and she would join them again in three short months. After all, what was three months compared to three years, it was nothing for her and it certainly would be nothing for them since they had not seen her in that same length of time. Just as she had sped out of the gate, Kagome turned to face her brother as she heard him ask, "Where are we going sis?"

"We're going to a safe place, and a place that that woman could and never be will be able to touch us or find us." Kagome promised as she turned to face the road once more.

"We're going to see Kiki aren't we?" Sota whispered with a smile on her face.

"Well…you'll be seeing her for a while…I'm going to be getting a hold of some old friends…and pulling a few strings while I'm at it." Kagome replied with a grin of her own as she got on the highway.

It was going to not only be a long drive to the airport but it was also going to a silent one. While her brother silently said goodbye to the city he had been born in, Kagome began to make her plans and began to wonder about what she should do first. Of course since planning her meetings was the least of her problems, she had not only gotten a list of who and when she was going to get a hold of first, Kagome found herself at the airport. After getting her bags and making sure that her brother would stay by her side so that she could keep him hidden from their mothers eyes, Kagome walked over to the satiation and picked up their tickets. Once all of the other details had been taken care of Kagome and Sota made their way to their place. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome nudged her brother as they boarded the plane before asking, "What's wrong Sota? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" he whispered as he followed after her.

"That doesn't sound alright to me…what's on your mind kid?" Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"Nothing, just nervous, scared and hoping that Kiki won't turn us away." Sota answered in a calm and emotion filled voice.

"Don't worry about a thing kid…one I'm not going to let anything happen to you, two there is no way that Kiki would turn us away…in fact I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Kagome replied as she led him to the front of the plan and to the best seats in the first class area.

"I guess….at least now I get a chance to relax and see the world." Sota replied with a grin on his face as he took his seat.

"I don't think so, I'm getting you enrolled in school so don't you think for one minute you're slacking off while we're in London." Kagome answered with a grin of her own.

"That's not fair, you got to leave school, besides, and I've never gotten a break from studying thanks to that woman." Sota pointed out.

"Yeah, not something I would have done if I wasn't forced to…" Kagome mumbled before quickly adding, "Point is I want you to have a shot at something I never got to finish."

"Can't I at least just take the rest of the semester off? Mother had me advance to senior level…if I just put it off for this semester I'll still be ahead." Her brother pointed out with a puppy dog look in his eyes.

"Uh…fine…but you have to promise me that you will not leave the house unless I or Inuyasha go with you." Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha? Isn't he back in Japan?" Sota asked in a confused voice.

"God I hope not." Kagome whispered before grinning at her brother to answer, "No, he's the first one I'm meeting in London, I'll explain everything when we get there…just get some rest."

"Fine…but you have to sleep too." Sota mumbled as he began to get conformable enough to sleep in his seat.

Once her brother had fallen asleep, Kagome took in a deep breath and tried to relax. She knew that they were not out of the woods yet but once they reached the place she was taking them too they would be safe. And once they were safe she would be able to get things into motion so that not only would her mother realize her mistake but she would see that she was not some cheap toy she could toss aside, she was her father's daughter and she was going to prove it her step mother and to the five houses, that her life was hers to control and hers alone.

As she gripped her mother's, her biological mother, necklace Kagome couldn't help but take in a deep breath. She knew that since her birth her father had sealed the demon blood that lay within her, she knew that it would be released when she would take her mate and knew that she would be very powerful. She also knew that her mate would gain control of his demon blood with her help and with their mating. She had no idea what she was going to do next but once they arrived in London she would have to make sure her brother was safe, she would take him to the safe house before she would leave and go in search of the one person that would be able to help her hide just until she had to get back home.

'_Even if I'm in hiding, even if she is making it difficult for me…I am my fathers and mothers daughter, I will find a way to throw her out of power and I will make everything right again…as right as it can be any way.' _Kagome thought as she watched her brother sleep before turning to look out of the window so that she could watch the land they were flying over change.

**A/N: Well there you have it, sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I will try my best. I decieded to make some more, interesting changes to some of the chapters. Please let me know what you all think of this. PLEASE….REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After he had finished the story of the Taijiya he had been tried enough to put the book down, as much as he hadn't wanted to, and got comfortable enough to get some sleep himself. He need some sleep and he would get it now, now when he was sure that he would have time and a safe place to get some rest. The next time he woke up, Inuyasha found that they were being served breakfast since they were expected to land an hour ahead of time. Of course he was not going to go and see his mothers friend right away, it had been then that he realized that he would have to stay at the most two nights at a hotel to have proof that he was doing what his mother had asked him to do. _'Damn….guess there's no helping it…at least this will give me some time to finish the book.' _

Once this plan had landed, Inuyasha made his to go and get his bags before calling his mothers friend. He had already met her before but it would not matter, at least not until he made the proper arrangements to go and meet the book owner. Just as she had reached the front desk, Inuyasha put on his best smile and said, "Hello, how are you today."

"I'm doing well sir…how can I help you today?" the woman replied.

"I need to access my car…Inuyasha Taisho…lot four, bike four." He replied.

"Right away sir…would you like access to the bike alone or would you like someone to follow you with your vehicle as well?"

"Just the bike…I won't be needing my car while I'm here." Inuyasha answered as he powered his point by showing her his only bag.

"Very well sir…let's see…" she stated in a small voice as she already began to dig through the system to see where the bike was last parked.

Not like it was his job to remember, in order to keep it in good working order the employees here would take it out for a spin and have it maintained so that it would keep working. Once Inuyasha had gotten his bike and after he had checked it a hotel, he let out a long sigh as he dropped himself onto the bed and dialed his mother's friend number. Once he had heard the woman's voice answer, Inuyasha grinned and said, "I'm glad I caught you at a good time, are you doing well?"

"Ah, Inuyasha my boy, how are you doing? Are you in London?" she replied with a warm and gentle voice.

"I am in fact in town, my mother asked me to drop off your book for her since she was busy with the council and my father. That's what I'm here for." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face.

"I suppose, I do hope you are doing well…have you kept in touch with that nice young girl that you had me test out?"

"Yes…but uh…well I started reading the book. I haven't gotten a chance to finish it…I was wondering if I could give it to you once I was done with it." Inuyasha explained as he reached into his bag and pulled out the book.

"Um…I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow…I'll be free for an hour and a half the day after tomorrow…you can return it to me then." She replied.

"That works for me…thanks…take care and I'll see you soon." Inuyasha stated as he sat up and turned on the bed stand light so that he could finish reading.

"It's understandable, I was wondering when she was going to have you read that book, either way it would do you some good to read it. I will see you soon my boy…until then take care and enjoy the good read." She stated.

And just like that, before he could say goodbye she had hung up. After letting out a long sigh and after shaking his head in disbelieve, and reached over and toward the book to pick up where he left off. Since he had already read about his own house, the house of Taijiya, the next house that he would read about would be the House of Power, the House of Power was the house of monks and miko's that had wanted to represent those villagers that didn't think that the house of Taijiya would protect them fully. The next story he would read would be the story of the entrance of the House of Power.

_Unlike the other houses, the leader had been appointed before they had presented themselves to the four houses of Japan. While the houses began to lose slight control over their followers, it had given a new demon house to take root. While they were not officially seated in the major houses of Japan it allowed the humans to seek other counsel that were not already in the great houses of Japan. This eventually lead to the brother to the House of power. It had been during this time that the second son of the great Inu Taisho had been traveling with his new friend in order to put in end to the tainted demons that wished for their own power. _

_While the young Taijiya had grown up to be an excellent fighter and Lady of the house, she had also refused to give up traveling until she settled down, which would not be for a while longer since she was still looking for a strong man to marry. Just as she had stopped by a nearby stream, she turned to her hanyou friend and asked, "When do you think you will settle down Inuyasha?" _

"_Feh, I'm going to be alone, I refuse to get a mate…I'm seen as a weakling enough as it is…I don't want to be seen as a weakling even more if I were to chose a mate." The hanyou had answered as he avoided her stare. _

"_Oh, why would the taking of a mate of your own kind be seen as weak?" Sango asked in a curious filled voice. _

"_Uh…" he mumbled as he turned to lock eyes with his friend before adding, "I'm only saying this once so don't you dare ask me to ever repeat myself, I will always be seen as a weak hanyou because my only choices as a mate would be human. No demon women would want me because of my mixed blood." _

_Before the young Taijiya could apologize for bringing up such a tender subject to her friend, she froze as the was hit with a powerful dark and tainted demonic area near her. As soon as she had seen the look on the hanyou's face she knew that he had picked up on it as well. As she began to change to her warrior clothing, the young Taijiya asked, "Well…what are we going to do? We're still doing another job for the village not far from here." _

"_But if we don't nit this in the butt we'll have to go back with our job finished to a destroyed village." he shot back as he held his sword. _

"_What do you suggest we do then?" The Taijiya asked as she packed her robs away and held her weapon in her warrior clothing. _

"_Feh we split up of course…I'll go after that thing and you finish our job." Inuyasha growled out as he moved to head the other way. _

"_Why do you get to go?" the young Taijiya hissed in anger as she reached out and held him in place to add, "I've have as much right as you do to go handle the greater threat. I'm as strong as any demon you know and you know it." _

"_Feh, unlike you I have an elder brother as first heir to my house…you on the other hand __**ARE**__ the first heir to the House of Taijiya." Inuyasha growled out as he pulled free from her strong grip. _

"_Fair enough…but you cannot get mad if I happen to finish our job early and come to your aid before going back to the village." Sango hissed out as he turned to her feline friend to add, "Kirara…lets go." _

"_Feh…if you make it in time to do a thing." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he took off in the opposite direction that she had taken. _

It had been at this point of the story that Inuyasha felt the need to get up, move to the small kitchen the hotel had so that he could grab himself some coffee to continue his reading. As he made his way toward the kitchen Inuyasha couldn't help but remember his first love. While he loved Kagome and never wanted to leave her side, he had never told her that he had been in love once before. Love was a subject that they both had avoided and now that he thought about it, he could ruin what he had with her for keep his mouth shut. _'Feh…wench is going to want to purify me once she finds out that I was in love with another miko…I wonder how Kikiyo is doing…she was still reborn into the House of Power…but I don't think she remembers much.' _

After letting out a low frustrated growl, Inuyasha grabbed his instant cup of coffee and took a seat on the couch. He knew that he would have nothing to do for several hours and he knew that he would be unable to go and visit Kagome while he still needed to prove to his father that he was doing only what his mother had asked of him to do. Hell he wouldn't be surprised if his mother's friend was in on all of this.

_Not much is known for the journey for the Taijiya and the hanyou, no one knows the names of their opponents or why it was that the Taijiya had chosen to stop by the village before going after her friend. And so our story will continue with the path that a young woman, a young miko filled with power. She was the head priestess at the other village, the village that was only a day's walk, for a human, away from the one the young Taijiya had spent the night in. As she made her way through the woods she felt an unease, something dark and powerful was by the scared god tree and as the miko of the village it was her duty to go and see to it. _

_But just as she had changed her course, the young miko turned to her younger sister as she heard her say, "Sister Kikiyo, sister Kikiyo where are you going?" _

"_Be at ease Kaede, I will be fine…go back to the village and work on your training. I will return before mid afternoon to see how you did." _

"_I wish you wouldn't go alone." Her younger sister cried. _

"_I will be fine Kaede, I am a well trained and fully recognized miko. So start on your training and I will be there shortly." _

_Knowing that it would be best to go and allow her sister leave, Kaede turned around and left back to the hut she shared with her sister so that she could do what she was told. Once she was sure that her sister had made it back to the village safely, Kikiyo turned back around and began to make her way toward the god tree. It was there that she found what she had felt. Before the god tree she found a two much wounded demons. While one was surrounded by hate and darkness, the other was pure and uncorrupted. Realizing that the kind hearted demon would not least much longer, she reached for her bow and aimed. Just as the demon was about to be strike down, Kikiyo cleared her throat and said, "I will not allow you to taint this scared tree demon…leave or be kill." _

"_Wench get the fuck out of here!" the silver haired demon roared at her just as he fall to the ground. _

"_I'll kill you before I kill the miko hanyou…in fact I'll kill her first instead. I'll make you watch the death of a weak woman that could have passed for your weak mate." The demon growled as he turned is attention to the miko. _

"_Run…" the hanyou whispered in pain as he struggled to get up. _

"_I will not allow this to go on any longer. Die." Kikiyo whispered as she let lose her miko filled arrow. _

_As soon as her arrow had pierced the demons shoulder he fell to his knees in pain and cried out in fury as he was engulfed by her purifying energy. Once the demon had been turned to nothing but ashes, the young miko quickly ran over to the wounded hanyou and began to tend to his wounds, much to his dislike. Once she had patched him up as best as she could, the young miko walked over back to her bow and arrows and turned around to exam the hanyou once more. But just as she had been about to walk over to him, the young miko froze in place as a rather large demon landed before the hanyou. While the woman bent over to look after him, the two tailed demon cat growled and bared its fangs at her. _

"_Inuyasha…Inuyasha wake up…what happened to you?" the woman's worried filled voice was heard. _

"_He is alright…you need not worry your mate will not die." Kikiyo spoke out as she kept her hands raised and where the two tailed demon cat could see that she had no intention of attacking her master. _

_As soon as the Taijiya had heard the voice behind her, she turned around with sword drawn and ready. As soon as she had locked eyes with the miko, the young Taijiya stared the miko down as she said, "Who are you? Why did you help him? What happened to him?" _

"_He tried to kill a very tainted demon on his own. I came upon them because their fight was tainting the scared tree you see before you." The miko explained. _

"_Thank…Kirara…" the Taijiya stated in a gentle voice as she turned her attention to her wounded friend. It was then that the miko's words had sunk in. _

"_My village is not far from here. If you and your mate would like to rest and allow his wounds to heal you are more then walked to rest in my village." the miko stated as she turned her back to lead the way. _

"_He isn't my mate…he is a very close friend of mine. One that I would not like to be hurt…will your village whisper insults and wish his death?" Sango asked as she placed the wounded hanyou on her two tailed demon cat friend. _

"_Of course not, my village is not so closed minded. They respect the five houses and would like to have a second human house but that is something that my mother is currently trying to work out from her village." Kikiyo explained. _

"_I see…perhaps you and I would need to speak Lady…" Sango trailed off as she turned to face the miko. _

"_Kikiyo, my name is Kikiyo." _

"_Well Lady Kikiyo you and I need should really speak…I am Lady Taijiya, Lady of the House of Taijiya, my name is Sango and I would so prefer it if you addressed me by Sango." _

"_As you wish…if you would only follow me." Kikiyo spoke as she began to walk toward her village with the wounded hanyou and the head of the House of Taijiya behind her. _

_Once the miko and the leader of the Taijiya's had reached the village they had placed the wounded hanyou in the hut to rest while they took a walk through the village shrine. Once they had reached the top of the stairs the miko let out a long sigh as she walked over to the small shrine. Once she was sure that the young Taijiya had followed her, Kikiyo asked, "Have you heard of the legend of all miko's?" _

"_I've heard some bits of it but I do not know all of the story…if we knew where the daughters and sons of the first miko were at I'm sure that we'd find a way to allow them into our house." Sango explained. _

_After taking in a deep breath, the miko turned to face the current leader of the House of Taijiya and said, "We miko's and holy men wish to have our own seat in the house…my mother is currently in a meeting with the best and strongest of holy men and miko's…they are currently deciding who will be the leader of our house. We will be the House of Power." _

Inuyasha sat frozen in his sat, he had no idea what to think of this, he had no idea that it had been Kikiyo's idea to create the House of Power that was now so strongly seated in the Five Houses of Japan. Knowing that he would have to take a break and get some rest, Inuyasha closed the book and got ready for bed knowing that he had a whole day ahead of him to finish what he had started to read.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That night Inuyasha fell asleep and dreamt of his past, of the past he had long ago left behind. He dreamt of the friends that had long since left his side, of the love he had lost and of the pain and sorrow that the lost had cost him. Which was why when morning came he was only too happy to awaken from his dreams and from the past that he had not thought about for a very long time. After waking up and making himself something to eat in the small kitchen the hotel had, Inuyasha settled down at the table with the book at his side. As he kept his eyes on the book he couldn't help but think, _'Would I leave her if her sister remembered our past, if her sister felt the same way and wished to give us a change…' _

Would he really forsaken his current love only to try and see if his past would have worked out, if Kikiyo would have been able to heal his wounded and lonely heart. The answer was simple, no; he would and could never forsake Kagome in such a way. Although his dreams had been filled of mostly Kikiyo, his demon blood had proven to him who out of the two was the most important. In his dreams he would always save Kagome and he would do it without a second thought and without guilt. _'Feh, wench has me wrapped around her finger.' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think with a grin on his face as he set his plate aside so that he could start off where he had left off.

_The Taijiya stood frozen in place, she had no idea how to take the young girls statement, she had no idea what to say to her. The only thing that the young Taijiya had been sure was that she would not risk a battle with the miko, not now, not when her hanyou friend was still recovering from his wounds. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Sango looked around before resting her gaze at the village below as she said, "I see…and has anything been planned…or requested?" _

"_No and as far as I know my mother does not plan to move until we have build our forces…at least it's what she says…she's left me to raise my younger sister Kaede…such a pure and caring soul…how I wish that she would not have to follow my mother's desires and be involved in such things." Kikiyo whispered in a sad and gentle voice before facing the Taijiya before her. _

"_Wait…are they planning on attacking the houses?" Sango asked in a calm and worried filled voice. _

"_I cannot answer that…I have not heard from my mother since she left. I've received letters but they have stopped." Kikiyo answered as she let out a long sight. _

"_Would you stand by your mother if she were to start such a thing?" Sango couldn't help but ask as she tried to keep the miko's attention away from her two tailed demon cat's retreat. _

"_I…I don't know…what I do know is that you are right to believe that not all demons are evil. Not all demons love and lust for death and blood. I know that I am stronger than most miko's; I know that I have a lot of power deep within me that I cannot touch. I know that I would not miss use the power that Kami has given me in such a tainted way." _

"_I see…well it seems I should leave your thoughts, I'm going to go and check on my friend. I'm sure he will be waking up soon and will be confused by his surroundings." Sango was heard as she turned around to take her leave with her two tailed demon cat at her side. _

"_I do not wish to see your friend leave with those injuries. If you could please convince him to stay for a few days I would not worry so." Kikiyo called after as she slowly made her way into the shrine house. _

"_I will try." Sango promised with a smile on her face. _

_After the Taijiya had left the miko to her thought she made her way into the hut only to find her friend still in a deep and peaceful sleep. She had no idea what she was going to do if this girls mother did chose to start a war between the houses and the humans. She had been so certain that peace had been lasting this long, she had no idea what was changing but it only made her feel uneasy. She would soon return home, and when she returned home she was going to make sure that the sorties that she and Inuyasha were being told were not lies. _

After marking off where he had left off, Inuyasha let out a low growl as he got up to do the dishes. He probably could go and check on Kagome but he had no idea if he would be followed now. He was sure that his father's spies were watching him, had been watching him since he had gotten here but for some reason that didn't bother him as much as it should. He was more troubled by the questions that were running through his head. _'Who wrote this book? Why did they write it? Did they know, or follow everyone in order to write this book? Damn it…I need to speak with that woman before I go and find Kagome.' _Inuyasha thought as he kept his hands busy with the dishes.

Just as he had finished however, Inuyasha let out a low growl as he quickly dried his hands to go and pick up his ringing phone. Only certain people know the number to the certain phone he had brought with him and he was certain that they all knew where he was at and what he was going. After letting out a long sigh, Inuyasha picked up the phone and answered with a very cold and short, "Hello."

"Well that's no way to greet your sister…and hello to you too Inuyasha."

"Rin what the hell do you want…I could have been at a meeting for all you knew." Inuyasha growled out in a more relaxed voice as he dropped down and onto the couch.

"I knew you weren't because I made all the proper calls before calling you." Rin answered in a calm and collected voice.

"Feh, what you do you want Rin?" Inuyasha growled out as he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"I want you to give a letter to Kagome for me." Rin answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"And how the hell am I supposed to get the damn letter from you when you're still in Japan and I'm here in London? Hell how the hell are you supposed to send it to me without it being traced and whispered into that bitches ear?" Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed voice.

"Because you already have it, I placed it in one of your bags. Mind you, you should have really organized that bag of your better. If Sesshomaru finds out that I know what kind of underwear you wear he will kill you." Rin explained in a very hyper voice.

"When the hell did you get near my bags; my bags only have my scent on them." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he stood up and marched to his room to go and search through his bags to look for the letter she had placed in there. "And why the hell would he kill me when it was your own damn fault?"

"He would kill you because you weren't as aware of your surroundings as you should have been. Besides…I'm his innocent mate that can never do any wrong." Rin answered with a smile on her face.

"Feh which bag did you put it in? I can't smell anything." Inuyasha growled out as he pulled out his bag.

"Um…I have no idea…and you should have packed a bit more than just that. I mean really you'll be there for about a month or so right?" Rin asked in a calm voice.

"Rin where is the damn letter?" Inuyasha growled out.

"It's in…wait a minute…you never avoid my questions….how long are you planning on staying there with her? You can't stay long because you'll be dragged back by father and if father has to go and get you he'll lead them right to her!" Rin roared in anger as she tried to keep her temper under control.

"Feh I already know that…don't worry about it…I'll be home before the month is up." Inuyasha growled out in a calm voice before adding, "Now where the hell did you put the letter?"

"It's in the front small pocket behind your papers." Rin quickly answered as she let out a long sigh before adding, "And don't ever scare me like that again."

"It's your own fault….is this is?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out what he was looking for.

"I suppose…and yes. Take care and I'll see you soon." Rin said before cutting the line on him.

After placing the letter that he had gotten from his bags, Inuyasha placed by the bag that he would be taking with him when he left the apartment. In truth he didn't even think that he would be staying in London for more than a few weeks. Rin was right, his father would come and drag him back home and when his father arrived so would the spies that were looking for Kagome and he'd be damned if he was going to lead them to Kagome. Realizing that he would have to at least check in with his mother, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and began to call his mother so that his father would know what was going on and that he had to stay for just a few more days before coming home since the woman was busy as ever. Just as he thought that she would not pick up, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile when he heard his mother say, "I'm glad you called. Your father has been very upset with me and will not stop asking me if you are with that girl. I assured him that you weren't and that he had nothing to worry about because you kept your word regardless of what you would be losing or gaining."

"Thanks Oka…but if he is that upset you can put him on. But make sure that I get a chance to talk to you before we hang up." Inuyasha replied in a calm voice.

"I wish I could dear but your father seems to be very busy at the moment. He'll be done shortly. If you would like to we can speak now. I am alone." Izayoi promised her son.

After taking in a deep and calming breath Inuyasha closed his eyes, even though his mother was not there, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me your story and who the hell wrote this book? I don't remember anyone every following me around or Sango for that matter. How the hell was this book made?"

"I see…well I didn't tell you my story because there was not much to tell. I had to prove myself to the house, your father was being targeted and I would not stand for it. To tell you the truth son, your father had no idea what I had been planning. The whole time I stood on my own he was have a heart attack as he struggled to control the need to protect me." Izayoi explained in a calm and gentle voice of her own.

"Why didn't he? If it would have been Kagome I would have gone out there." Inuyasha pointed out in an upset voice. "Why didn't father go and stand by you?"

"Would you still say this if you knew that if you interfered it was guaranteed that she would die in that field?" Izayoi asked in an emotionless and serious filled voice.

"Feh…so who wrote this book? How did they write it?" Inuyasha pressed on as his eyes settled on the book that rested on the kitchen table.

"None of us were asked about anything if that is what you are asking. And it should be quite obvious to you my boy." Izayoi stated as she took in a deep breath and said, "It was the dragons that wrote this book. They have a very strong gift. While some of their gifts only focus on the past, the present or the further, they all have the potential to see all three."

And before Inuyasha could ask his mother what it was that he was talking about, he heard his father's voice as he entered the room. As he quickly made his way over to the couch, Inuyasha let out a long sigh before saying, "Can I speak to father now?"

"Of course dear, just be sure to take care of yourself properly and please try not to take what your father says to heart." Izayoi stated before handing the phone over to her mate.

"Father." Inuyasha mumbled once he heard him greet him.

"Inuyasha…where are you?" Inutaisho answered as he not only kept his voice as calm and even as possible but ignored his sons greeting.

"I'm in the usual hotel I use when I visit here. If you don't believe me you can call the front desk after we've spoken." Inuyasha answered in an emotionless voice.

"I see…are you alone?" Inutaisho asked as he continued his questioning.

"Yes. I wasn't able to meet with Oka's friend and won't meet with her until tomorrow. It's the only time she'll be able to see me." Inuyasha explained.

"Will you be staying there more then what your mother needed you to stay there for?" Inutaisho growled out in anger.

"I don't know yet…I was thinking of maybe catching up with some old friends." Inuyasha answered as he tried to keep a clear friend.

"Which friends were you thinking about meeting with there in London?" Inutaisho growled out in slight anger since he was growing tired of his son's attitude.

"If you're asking if I'm planning on meeting Kagome here then the answer is no. I have no idea where the hell she went or if she plans on contacting me anytime soon." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he lost his temper.

"You have one month to get back. Any longer and I will go for you myself." Inutaisho growled back at his son before slamming the phone down.

"Speaking to him like that will not convince him to come home soon dear." Izayoi's cold yet firm voice was heard as she kept her eyes on her mate.

"That boy needs to learn to do what he is told." Inutaisho growled back.

Izayoi quickly stood up with eyes blazing as she hissed out, "That boy is my son and my son is a grown man. He will continue to act like a child until you learn to treat him with the respect he deserves, no more and no less."

"You cannot tell me that you will allow this to continue? Will you?" Inutaisho growled out as he kept his stand on the issue in discussion.

"No, if you mean that I will stand by and watch him risk his life then no. But if you think that for one minute that I will allow you to keep him from the one person that has truly touched his heart since that miko's death centuries ago then you are sadly mistaken. As his mother and as Lady of the House of Inu I will do everything in my power to grant him his happiness and don't you dare think of getting in my way!" Izayoi yelled in fury as she allowed her true power, power build and saved for centuries, to come out and fill the room as she stormed out and left her mate to his thoughts.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. I'm doing the best I can and am currently trying to shift and add a few things around since I don't want to rush through this story. Please let me know what you all think of it so far. RIEVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_After leaving the young miko to her though, Sango walked down to the village and greeted those that were willingly to greet her before making her way back to her friend's side. Just as she had walked into the hut that her hanyou friend was resting in, she found her two tailed demon cat in her true from with one paw on the hanyou's shoulder to slowly push him back down. As she walked in while shaking her head, the young demon slayer said, "You are a fool if you think you are going anywhere now." _

"_Feh…where am I? What the hell happened to that stupid wench?" the hanyou growled out as he laid back down. _

"_The miko is fine; she's the one that saved your sorry but. What the hell were you thinking anyway?" The Taijiya scowled as she took a seat by his side. _

"_Feh, I had him. I really did have him but then she came in and distracted me." Inuyasha growled out in anger. _

"_How long were you fighting that demon?" Sango asked in a confused filled voice. _

"_Since I caught up to him the other night, if we're done here we need to get back. You promised that you wouldn't be out of your house for so long and I gave my word that I would make sure you returned safely." Inuyasha stated as he slowly sat up so that he was no longer lying down. _

"_And we will…we'll leave soon, once you're able to travel." Sango answered as she handed him a bowl of food. _

"_Feh," was all he had to say as he silently took the bowl and began to eat. After a while of eating in silence, Inuyasha looked up and asked, "Is she really alright?" _

_But before the young Taijiya could reassure her friend that the miko was indeed alright, she turned and smiled at the young miko that entered the hut as she heard her say, "I am indeed alright young hanyou. I can only wish I could say the same about you." _

"_Do you need help cleaning his wounds?" Sango asked as she moved the bowls of food out of the way so that the miko could work freely. _

"_I will be fine but thank you. If you would like there is a messenger preparing to leave. I'm sure he could send out a letter to your father through him." Kikiyo explained as she began to get the herbs she needed to treat the hanyou's wounds. _

"_Thank you, I do need to inform my house of the hold up, if you both will excuse me." Sango stated as she stood up and walked out of the hut. _

_Once the two were left alone, Inuyasha turned to the young miko and said, "You don't have to do this, you don't have to taint your hands with my dirty blood." _

"_Your blood is not dirty, you are not dirty, you are a hanyou with a pure heart and I will not sit by when I can help you heal." Kikiyo explained in a calm and emotionless voice as she got to work. _

"_Feh…" was all Inuyasha had to say as he closed his eyes and allowed her to work. _

_Once Kikiyo had finish, and once she had finished putting everything back in place, she stood up to go in search of her sister. But just as she was about to leave, she froze in place when she heard the inu hanyou say, "I really am glad that you were not hurt Miko." _

_Unable to understand why she did so, Kikiyo turned around and smiled at the hanyou before saying, "Kikiyo…my name is Kikiyo and I would appreciate it if you addressed me by that name." _

_Amazed by what he had just been told, Inuyasha could do nothing but watched as the miko walked out of the hut and left alone to his thoughts. He just couldn't believe it, no one besides his mother had every told him such a thing and it only confused him. After watching Kikiyo leave, Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief and began to relax a bit more. He knew that he would have to rest for at least another few days before he would be well enough to travel again. He just hoped that he would get a chance to spend a bit more time with the young miko. _

_Kikiyo had walked out of the hut however unsure of why it was that she had told him such a thing. She was certain that if her mother had ever heard her say such a thing her mother would try to convince her otherwise. As she walked through the forest, she kept her senses opened and knew that she would need to rely on them to find her sister faster. Since it was almost the end of mid day her sister should be practicing her archery at the small clearing she had set up for her. But just as Kikiyo was about to make her way through the right path, she stopped and couldn't help but smile when she noticed her sisters form in the field of herbs that they had left untouched for a few days now. Kaede had always had an act for herbs and had always been better at healing rather than protection or spells. It was a shame her mother didn't see her talent and approved of it. Just as she had gotten close enough, Kikiyo was surprised when she heard her younger sister say, "I'm sorry sister Kikiyo but I noticed your friend…I thought that maybe I could help. I know I'm supposed to be practicing but I wanted to be of some help…is the Taijiya alright?" _

_Realizing that her sister had only seen the young Taijiya walking along side, Kikiyo took in a deep breath and said, "She is fine but her companion is not. I understand so for this time I will not be so strict with you…only if you promise not to tell mother." _

"_You have my word…what kind of wounds does he have? Is he alright? Does he have any broken bones? Was he poisoned?" Kaede began to ask in a joy filled voice as she began to work harder at gathering the herbs she was sure she would need. _

"_He is as alright as he can be. He is still in a bit of pain though he will not admit it. He is a hanyou Kaede so I don't think you will need to do much." Kikiyo explained with a smile on her face as she slowly lowered herself to the ground to sit by her sister. _

"_Hanyou…sister what if mother returns?" Kaede asked in a worried filled voice. Much like her older sister, he was much kinder to demons then most in the surrounding area. _

"_She will not know, so long as you or I keep it from her." Kikiyo replied in a calm voice as she enjoyed the fresh air. _

"_What of the villagers?" Kaede whispered as she stopped what she was doing and took a seat by her elder sister. _

"_They will not say a word, I'm sure of it. They may be scared but they can see his pure and caring heart. That I am sure of." Kikiyo explained as she pulled her sister into her arms before adding, "Now, you and I will have to make sure that no one tries a thing to our guest. I trust our village but I do not trust those that allow their fear to consume them." _

"_We could keep watch, though I'm not sure that we'll have to since the Taijiya is here." Kaede answered as she began to think of a way to help her sister. _

"_Are you certain sister?" Kaede asked in a worried filled voice. _

_Worried that her sister had seen their mothers true colors, Kikiyo smiled and nodded her head as she said, "I'm certain, now why don't you come with me and I can introduce you to our guest for the next few days." _

_After the short introduction Kaede had gotten to work and began to make dinner while Kikiyo left to go and check the surrounding area for any tainted demons. This gave her time to think, as much as she would with a certain wounded hanyou in mind. By the time she had returned to the village, Kikiyo found Sango and her sister serving their meals and Inuyasha sitting in the corner on his own. Thinking that it would be best to leave him to his thoughts, Kikiyo turned to Sango and asked, "Were you able to write a letter to your father?" _

"_I was, but you need not worry, I told him nothing of what you told me." Sango whispered. _

_Realizing that something had happened, something that he was unaware of, Inuyasha opened his eyes and locked them with his friend before asking, "Tell him what?" _

"_Nothing," Sango hissed before facing Kikiyo to add, "But I would very much like to speak with you again." _

"_Of course, I'm sure we will be able to find some time tomorrow. Inuyasha we will need to clean your wounds soon." Kikiyo replied as she turned her attention to the angry hanyou. _

"_Feh, I'll be fine by morning…I'm going for a run." Inuyasha growled out as he moved to stand up. _

"_Inuyasha…don't wonder too far and try to stay out of trouble." Sango was heard as she let out a long sigh. _

"_I'll be fine wench…you worry too much. I'll be back before dawn." Inuyasha growled before storming out of the hut. _

"_Is it alright to allow him to wonder on his own when he is so wounded?" Kaede asked in a small and worried filled voice. _

"_I'm not sure but I'm sure it will do him a bit of good. When he isn't in the loop of things he tend to get upset. I'm sure your village will have more than enough fire wood for the winter by morning." Sango explained with a small grin on her face. _

"_How long have you known this hanyou?" Kikiyo asked as she moved to take a seat by her sister. _

"_I've known Inuyasha since I was eighteen. I'm twenty five now and soon to be married to a man I don't love. That is the life of those that lead the great houses." Sango whispered in a sad and disappointed voice before strongly adding, "But I've come to terms with my fate and I will not fight it. This is the last mission I will be allowed to do before I stay behind, safely protected by those in my hose." _

"_I see…" Kikiyo answered as began to eat her meal. _

"_But why can't you just marry the person you love? Why not say that you love Inuyasha? I'm sure they'll have to let you chose if you were to tell them that you would rather marry Inuyasha or the man you love then the man you chose for you." Kaede suggested. _

"_I would never use my friend in such a way. I will not deny it…I did feel something for him in the past and I part of me still cares for him but I will not force the houses into a war nor will I force my own people into such a thing." Sango answered in an unemotional voice as placed her food down. _

Inuyasha read over those words for a few minutes, unsure if this was true or not. He remembered his travels and he had realized that he had developed feelings toward the girl but they had been feelings of an elder sibling caring for the younger one. He had never thought more about it. After taking in a deep and calming breath Inuyasha decided that it would be best if he just took a break and went out to go and see some old friends like he had promised he would do. After leaving the book in his room and in the safe in the room, Inuyasha picked up his phone and began to dial a number he knew all too well. Just as he heard the other line pick up, Inuyasha couldn't help but grin when he heard a familiar voice say, "What the hell do you want?"

"Feh, nice to hear your sorry ass voice again too…I'm in town want to meet up?" Inuyasha growled out in a amused filled voice.

"You know it man…but when did you get into town? I would have picked up your sorry ass from the airport."

"Was a last minute thing…hey Bankotsu do you think you can get the rest of the seven together?" Inuyasha asked in a calm voice.

"Shit man…I know we owe you one but are you really going to call that shit right now?" Bankotsu replied before adding, "We just got a call…we don't know if we'll take the job but we were asked to track down that chick you'd spend all your time with…its good money."

Unable to hold back his vicious growl, Inuyasha closed his eyes and growled out, "If you boys take the job you'll not only be shit out of luck but dead. The bitch that asked for the job is working against me and my family."

"Consider the job not taken. Where do you want to meet?" Bankotsu answered in a calm, serious and business like voice.

"Same place as always. I'll explain everything when I get there…don't keep me waiting…see you guys in an hour." Inuyasha growled out as he began to gather his things for a quick shower.

"Sure thing…do you want me to tell the others isn't business or is this pleasure?" Bankotsu asked in calm voice.

"A little bit of both I guess… just make sure that they keep their mouths shut until I'm done explaining." Inuyasha growled out before hanging up the phone on his friend.

He had met the band of seven on his first night out in London; mind you he had to sneak out of the dorms and out of the watchful eyes of his teachers in order to truly enjoy the city. It had been during his adventure that he had witnessed a murder; that he would and could never forget. Of course he didn't help that he had been found and held in place while they talked about what they would do to him. That was until Inuyasha had let out a low growl and demanded that he should be let go. The Band of Seven is known for their great skills in the art of assassination and they were truly feared. However they only served certain people and they would only ever serve certain people.

Of course when they had turned to him and when they had asked him why they should he had told them that they would be digging their own grave if they did not release the second son of Inutaisho at once. As soon as he had revealed himself, much to his displeasure, they had released him and promised to make it up to him and that they would owe him one task of his choosing. After words they had taken him to all of the best places in London. That had all happened and accrued a week before he had met Kagome.

After a quick shower and after making sure that no one would be allowed into his room, Inuyasha sped off into the streets of London and toward the one place he knew that he would be able to find those that awaited him. At the Bone Eater Pub, Inuyasha walked in to find that his friends had all arrived a bit early, probably due to the fact that it was a bit of business today since he was going to be calling in the debit that they owed him. Once he had reached them, Inuyasha locked eyes with each of them as he said, "Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Jakotsu, Kyokotsu…glad to see you fuckers are doing alright."

"We're glad you've been good too…haven't heard much from you bastard." The first of the group was heard.

"Feh, that's my thing…been getting ready for a big fucking party…can we talk?" Inuyasha replied in a serious voice. _'Mind as well get this shit over with.' _

"Of course, but you know our rules, you know what we can and can not do." The guy with a balled head was heard.

"I know and I'm not going to ask you to kill any of those that you work for now. I only need your help with some information and that's it." Inuyasha growled before adding, "So can we take this elsewhere?"

"Yeah, we have a room set up for us." Bankotsu was heard as he began to lead the way.

"Good." Inuyasha stated as he began to follow after them.

"So what is it that you need us to find out for you man?" Renkotsu was heard once he had closed the door behind him.

"I need you guys to tell me who the hell wrote the stupid book that holds all the history of each of the Five Houses of Japan." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"Um…why the sudden interest?" Bankotsu was heard.

"Yeah man, last we knew you didn't really give a crap since you were never planning on taking over for your father or your brother." Jakotsu added in.

"Things have changed…I need the info by tomorrow…no later than that." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"What's changed?" Renkotsu was heard as he stood up and blocked the hanyou's path.

As Inuyasha tried to keep his temper, he locked eyes with Renkotsu and said, "I have a mate that is being chased by the bitch that tried to hire you to find her. What's changed is that now I have to enter a world of politics that I never once wanted to find myself in."

"Uh…you'll have what you need by five am." Suikotsu was heard say as he and Ginkotsu stood up to go and see what they could find on their own with their own separate contacts.

"Our word," Kyokotsu was heard as he stood up alongside Mukotsu.

"As the Band of Seven assassins you'll have what you need no later than five am in the morning." Mukotsu added as Renkotsu allowed Inuyasha to take his leave.

"Feh, thanks…and don't leave town after words, I'm sure my mate will want to hire you once we have most of our plans set and in motion." Inuyasha ordered before he walked out and made his way back to his apartment to finish the history of the five houses before finding out who it had been that had written the book he now had.

**A/N: I am working as fast as I can to update as soon as I'm able so please bare with me. Please let me know what you all think of this…REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_After that had happened, Sango had remained silent while Kaede had looked away in shame. While Kikiyo decided to leave the two alone so that they can speak and so that Kaede would be able to apologize for her comment, Kikiyo walked out of the hut and out into the village. After greeting all that greeted her and after making sure that no one needed her help with anything, Kikiyo grabbed her bow and arrows and made her way into the forest to check on the scared god tree that was looked after by her and by the villagers that respected the power and protection that this tree provided for them. Just as she had reached it, the scared tree, Kikiyo froze and aimed her arrow as she noticed a free in the tree. Before she could even call out in warning, Kikiyo began to lower her arrow as she heard a familiar voice say, "Feh, it's just me miko. I'm just resting." _

"_That is a scared tree, not a place for you to rest Inuyasha…I will not request it a second time so please come out and off of our scared tree." Kikiyo's cold and serious voice was heard. _

"_Feh…where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked in a calm voice. _

"_Speaking with my sister, it would seem that my sister has a reason to apologize to your friend. I will not say more than that." Kikiyo answered as she walked up to the tree and purified the hanyou's dried blood off of the tree. _

"_Um…" was all the hanyou had to say. _

"_I'm sure you know what unsettled your friend so…are you at all worried about her feelings?" Kikiyo asked as she kept her back to him. _

"_Feh…I don't know what you are talking about. But if it had anything to do with me I'd end it before she got too attached…I won't be hurting anyone." Inuyasha answered. _

"_I see…I suppose then that I shouldn't be worried at all then…however I can't help but feel like if you're lying to me." Kikiyo replied with a sheepish grin on her face as she turned to face Inuyasha. _

"_Are you interested in marriage then miko?" Inuyasha asked with a grin of his own as he took a step toward her. _

"_No, why do you ask?" Kikiyo replied as she took a step toward him as well. _

"_You questions seem to only make it seem so." Inuyasha stated as if nothing as he looked around to make sure that they were not going to be found or attacked in any way. _

"_We are safe here…I've made sure of that…I have wards and seals that will alert me if there is anything tainted or with ill attentions that are headed this way." Kikiyo explained as she stepped away from the hanyou to show him the seal she had hidden by the scared tree. _

"_So that's how you knew that I was here." Inuyasha mumbled as she walked over and stood by her. _

"_In a way, this only informed me of the tainted demon you had been battling, it did not alert me of you Inuyasha…and as I've told you…it is Kikiyo." _

"_Feh, come on miko…Kikiyo, I'll walk you to your hut." Inuyasha stated as he began to lead the way back to the safety of the village. _

_After making sure that she had safely arrived to the village and after allowing Kikiyo and Kaede change his bandages, Inuyasha walked out and sat at the roof of the hut to watch over the village. He had no idea why he was so worried and so intent on protecting the village and the miko but he would do it even if he was wounded. By the time morning came Inuyasha found that he was left alone on the hut's roof and that the girls had gone to a nearby village to get rid of a demon problem. Just as he had finished running around the village to make sure that everything was doing alright, Inuyasha turned around when he heard a voice ask, "What are you doing? I told you that the village and that you would be safe. Your wounds will only be reopened." _

"_Feh, not a weak human, besides, I've already completely healed." Inuyasha growled as he walked into the hut with Kikiyo to go and make sure that Sango was alright. _

"_I'm fine so go worrying and you're a lair. Your wounds are not completely healed." Sango's annoyed filled voice was heard as she glared at her friend in worry. _

"_Feh, they're not that serious anymore." Inuyasha growled out as he growled in pain when Sango pushed him down in order to forcefully get him to sit down. _

"_I'll look after his wounds sister Kikiyo." Kaede was heard as she began to gather the herbs she would need to get the hanyou's wounds to heal a lot faster. _

"_Inuyasha don't you dare start, we need to be leavings soon so quite reopening your wounds and let yourself properly heal. We are more than capable for protecting ourselves and this village." Sango pointed out in a much calmer tone of voice. _

"_Feh, fine, I'll rest if it'll make you happy." Inuyasha mumbled as he tried not to let it show that the herbs that were being applied to his wounds stung him a bit. _

"_Good, now you will stay here with Kaede while we go and look after the village." Sango ordered as she and Kirara began to walk out of the hut. _

_As the two women walked out of the hut, Inuyasha over heard Kikiyo ask, "Have you heard word from your father and your house?" _

_Not wanting to get either of the two women upset, Inuyasha let out a low growl as he settled down into one of the corners to rest. If it hadn't been for Sango traveling with him, he would have stayed a hell of a lot longer, possibly a couple of months. Although he would have to leave in a few days with Sango he was sure as hell going to come back and visit Kikiyo a lot. There was something about her that drew him to her and he was not going to let things be until he was sure what the hell he was feeling and what the hell he was getting from her. Just as the hanyou was going to stand up and stretch his legs, Inuyasha froze and began to feel dizzy. As the world around him began to fade away, he watched as the young miko walked out of the huts with slight tears running down the said of her face. _

_Once they had reached the top of the stairs, Sango turned to the miko and said, "I have, I know that it isn't fair of me to keep this from him but there is no other way to go about this. You have seen how he is and you must have already realized just how pig headed he could be." _

"_I have, it is why I agree with your decision to leave the village tomorrow." Kikiyo whispered as she lead Sango over to the small shrine that rested by a small clearing. _

"_Yes, but I will be returning soon after. I know that I promised my father and those of my house that this would have been my last adventure before I settle down and become the lady of the House of Taijiya but I feel like I should get this all settled before I can take my place." Sango explained. _

"_I see…will you tell me than what it was that your father had to say?" Kikiyo whispered in a calm and collected voice. _

"_He will side with me, as much as the other houses will not like it, it is only best that humans should have two options, much like demons have." Sango explained in a tired voice before adding, "However it will not be as simple as that since they will not want to be out numbered." _

"_How would they be out numbered? And how do demons have the choice of houses, I thought each house held specific type of demons only." Kikiyo replied in a confused filled voice. _

_After taking in a deep breath and letting out a long sigh, Sango shook her head and said it doesn't work that way. Haven't you wondered as to why Kirara travels with me instead of with a neko demon like herself? Demons are given the option to choose their house or the house they seek assistance from. It's not like they are assigned to a house at birth." _

"_How is this related to the entry of the House of Power that my mother so wishes to create? How is this connected?" Kikiyo asked in a confused filled voice. _

"_If we allow this to happen…is the Houses allow this to happen I have to know that I didn't make a mistake…that I can trust in you to help me keep peace between all houses when humans, monk, and miko's alike that had banded to stand against and destroy all demons that you will stay as my alley and stay at my side to keep peace." Sango stated in a voice serious voice as she locked eyes with the young miko. _

_Silence soon filled the space between the two. While Inuyasha had no idea about this girl's mother or of her mother's intentions Sango had no intention in allowing her friend to be hurt in the end. She would not stand for it. She would also not stand to be betrayed and if it meant that she would have to force the miko that stood before her for an honest answer then she would do so. So when the miko did not answer her, Sango took in a deep breath and said, "I don't have time to wait for an answer, I'm sure that Inuyasha will be well enough to travel tomorrow and the sooner that I report back the better it would be for all of us." _

"_I will not betray you…nor will I betray the other houses. I may share my mother's blood but I am certainly not my mother's daughter…I have seen, even before meeting Inuyasha, just how kind and pure hearted some demons can be…I will stand by your when needed be and I will be your alley in keeping peace between all houses." Kikiyo stated in a strong and confident filled voice. _

"_Is that so…well at least now I know where my daughter stands. Kikiyo you and I will soon need to speak in privet." A cold and calm woman's voice was heard from behind the shrine house. _

"_Who's there?" Sango demanded to know as she drew her sword and prepared for a fight and protect herself as well as Kikiyo. _

"_Mother…" Kikiyo greeted in a low and submissive voice. _

"_Sister Kikiyo?" a much younger voice was heard. _

"_Kaede?" Kikiyo asked in a confused filled voice. _

"_Oka…Oka said she came back to surprised you…she knew how worried you were about her…what do you mean…Kikiyo why would you say that?" a very hurt Kaede was heard as she locked eyes with her sister so that she knew that she was not truly on her mother's side but on that of her sisters. _

"_Look at what you did to your sister Kikiyo…come stand by her so that she remains calm." Her mother ordered as she took a step forward and away from the group of monks and miko's that appeared at her side. _

"_I am Lady Taijiya of the House of Taijiya, I am not here as an enemy nor am I here to cause you any problems to your village." Sango stated as took a step back and urged Kirara to go and get Inuyasha. _

"_Well Lady Taijiya you are certainly far from home however what I cannot seem to understand is why you are here with a demon cat in my village, a village that wishes to be free of demons and violence." Kikiyo's mother was heard. _

"_My friends will do no harm, if that is what you fear than I will take my leave and I will take my friends with me…unharmed." Sango stated in a calm but demanding voice as she made it clear that she would not allow a thing to happen to her friends. _

"_Unharmed indeed, but I'm afraid we will not help you carry the young hanyou out of here. You will have to do such a thing on your own." Kikiyo's mother spoke. _

"_Inuyasha…what have you done to Inuyasha?" Sango roared in anger as she pulled her boomerang bone from her back before adding, "He is Prince Inuyasha, second son of the Lord Inutaisho, second heir to the House of Inu…if you have harmed him in any way you have signed your death warrant." _

"_Kaede…" Kikiyo whispered as she locked eyes with her sister. _

"_He only sleeps…I promise that is all that was done." Kaede whispered at her sister before she was pulled away from her mother's side by her one of the monks. _

"_She comes here in good will…I will keep my word to her…no harm will come to her or her companions." Kikiyo strict, firm, and power filled voice was heard as she placed a protective barrier around the young Taijiya. Once the barrier was set, Kikiyo quickly whispered, "he is only sleeping, nothing else…it was Kaede, under my mother's orders, that placed him to sleep." _

"_I see…then dear daughter I suggest that you make sure that she leaves soon. For you and I have much to speak of." Kikiyo's mother spoke as she broke through her daughters' barrier. _

"_I ask for your name miko…I would like to know the name of the woman that wishes to enter the great houses." Sango spoke out as she stood where she was without a care in the world. She needed to know who she was so that she would be able to warn the houses and so that they would be able to come up with a plan of action should this woman chose a war over peace. _

"_I am Kyoko and you will be wise to address me properly Taijiya for I will not allow it a second time." She answered as turned her back to her in order to face her friends. _

"_As you wish Lady Kyoko, but I will offer you this, peace…when you are ready come and seek me out and I will grant you and lead you to the meeting place of myself and my allies." Sango stated before turning her back and making her way down to the village in order to get her friend and leave. _

"_Peace…peace is only a foolish dream that will not be achieved; besides, it seems that you have already made some arrangements with my daughter…." Kyoko whispered as she began to lead her group of followers toward the small hut that she had shared with her two daughters. _

_Not wanting to take any chances, Sango ran toward the hut knowing that her friends would be waiting and counting on her for her protection. Once she had reached her friends Sango got her things and left with Kirara at her side. It wasn't until she had reached the village that had hired them in the first place that Sango began to worry. She had no idea if she even had the time to be waiting for her friend to wake up, thus the young Taijiya was face with a very hard decision. Would she be strong enough to leave her friend behind or would she risk the peace that the houses had now all in order to stay at her friend's side. So after leaving a letter for her hanyou friend and a warning to stay away from the young miko, Sango set off on her own toward the house of Taijiya to get the assistance she would need in order to end all of this. _

_The young miko walked down the path and toward her home. She knew that the villagers were not as against demons as her mother claimed tem to be and she also knew that her mother had no right to treat her guest in such a way. Just as she had walked into the hut, Kikiyo caught her mother's hand just as he was about to hit he and pushed her aside as she quickly made it to her sisters side. As she looked her sister over, Kikiyo let out a long sigh before saying, "You shouldn't have done what you did…you have no idea what you have done mother." _

"_Oh and what have I done exactly. You are the foolish one to have gone and made such a deal with those fools. Now how are we supposed to surprise them?" Kyoko was heard as she glared at her daughter. _

"_You don't, you work with them mother, times are changing and so are the demons…they are learning that they will have to learn how to co-exist with us…its is what the houses are trying to do for us…to find a way for us to all live peacefully." Kikiyo hissed out in anger as she surrounded herself and her sister in a protective barrier. _

"_You are not the leader of the House of Power…" Kyoko hissed out in anger only to be silenced by her daughters' words. _

"_You are not the lady of any of us since we are not considered or seen as a proper house let along as the House of Power!" Kikiyo yelled in anger. _

"_I will be soon, since you warned them they will see the powers that I have collected…" Kyoko stated as she took a step toward her daughter. _

"_You collected nothing!" Kikiyo roared in fury as she aimed an arrow at her mother's heart before adding, "They follow you out of fear, I can tell that they do not believe as you do, they follow you out of fear and nothing more." _

"_Very funny girl, now lower your weapon and step aside, I have to speak with you and you will do as I say for it is thanks to you that I will have an easier method to bring down those filthy houses once and for all." Kyoko hissed as she took a step toward her daughter. _

"_I will not be your tool…do not make me shoot you mother…for it is something that I do not think I can or could live with." Kikiyo whispered in a broken voice as she tried to keep her aim steady. _

_When he mother did not listen to her warnings, Kikiyo closed her eyes as she released her arrow. The only indication that the young miko had of her actions were the load gasps that were sounded as the monks and miko's that had been following her mother watched the murder take place. Knowing that they were not foolish enough to challenge her or to try to kill her themselves, Kikiyo allowed her tears to fall as she raised her head up high to meet the gaze of the monk that had been her mother's right hand. Once she was certain that they were waiting for her command, Kikiyo took in a deep breath and said, "I will be leaving now to go and speak with my friends. I trust that you all will keep my village safe while I am away." _

"_Will you allow one of use to escort you Lady Kikiyo?" the monk asked. _

"_If I knew I could trust any of you I would however I believe it would be much faster if I took my leave now and with my sister at my side. I will return once everything has been settled." Kikiyo answered as she stood up with her sister at her side. _

"_Very well then, we will do as you say Lady Kikiyo…is there anything else that you wish for us to do?" an elder miko, about the same age as her mother had been was heard. _

"_Yes, bury my mother…have her ashes placed in the small shrine at the stop of the temple steps…she is still my mother and a Higurashi…her ashes will be placed with those of my ancestors." Kikiyo ordered before walking out of the hut with her sister at her side. _

_After the young miko set out for her journey she met up with the hanyou that she had healed. While he had not yet woken from the sleep that Kaede had placed him under, she had begun to help the village while she waited for him to awaken. She knew that it must have been hard for the Taijiya to just leave her friend behind she knew why she had done so and wished that she would have been able to catch up to her friend before she left to warn the houses when there is nothing to fear anymore. Two days after she had arrived, Kikiyo had found herself in a small clearing, as she allowed her silent tears to fall, Kikiyo surrounded herself in pure miko energy as she tried to purify herself but when that failed she allowed all of her energy to drain away as she realized that she would have to live with her mother's death on her hands. _

"_Kikiyo…what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha's worried voice was heard. _

"_You're finally awake…" Kikiyo whispered as she slowly stood up. _

"_What the hell happened…where the hell is Sango?" Inuyasha growled out as he drew his weapon. _

"_I…it was all my mother's fault…but everything is alright now. We don't have to worry about that…Inuyasha I need you to take me to Sango…and to the leaders of the other houses…" Kikiyo explained in a much stronger voice as she tried to willed her tears to stop. _

"_Sister Kikiyo?" Kaede's worried voice was heard as she ran at her sister without a care of the hanyou's drawn sword. _

"_Feh, you have no idea what you are doing…" Inuyasha growled out in a bitter filled voice. _

"_I do…it's the only way to correct what my mother had started." Kikiyo added. _

_Realizing that there was nothing the young hanyou could tell her, Inuyasha nodded his head and led them away toward the House of Taijiya so that she could speak to Sango first. He had no idea what was going on or what had happened but he would realize soon enough. After Kikiyo had spoken with Sango and after Kikiyo had been allowed to send her sister with a letter and with a few body guards, Inuyasha had led the two girls to the houses. Once they had arrived, Sango had taken her rightful place while Inuyasha was forced to take his. Once the room had been filled with silence and after Sango had explained everything that had happened, including what she had kept from him, Kikiyo locked eyes with each of the members and said, "I will not go back on my word, I will remain an alley and I will start the reformation that will help others of my kind that not all demons are evil as we were raised to believe." _

"_How can we be so sure…miko your kind have killed hundreds of my house and several of my family…why should I believe in you when it was your kind that killed my first born!" the leader of the house of Demons was heard growl out. _

"_I suppose we could give this girl a chance, I'm sure I would be a much help to the starting of her house." Lady Izayoi of the House of Inu was heard as she smiled down at the young miko. _

"_Of course the human sides with the human." The leader of the House of Neko was heard. _

"_If I were you I'd watch what I'd say about my mate." The Lord of the House of Inu growled out in anger. _

"_I'll look after her in my mother's place." Inuyasha was heard as he stood from his seat and stood next to the miko before adding, "It's the least I could do for her since she helped clean and heal my wounds." _

"_Thank you." Kikiyo whispered so that only the demons would hear her. _

"_If she so much as allows anyone in her new house to do any of us harm we will not wait. The war will start and you will fall…mistress of the House of Power." The lady of the House of Demons promised in a cold and emotionless voice. _

"_I understand and will welcome my execution should I fail." Kikiyo promised in a calm and confident filled voice before she turned around and took her leave. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Just promised, Kikiyo had been followed back to her village as she began to build her house from the ground up. During the first few years she had done nothing but work hard while training her younger sister to take her place. Of course she knew that there would always be those that would hate demons and that would not change their views, it why she had gone around Japan and made it very clear to those that would not join her house that if they so much as claimed to be a part of her house without the proper seal to keep them safe they would regret it. While the years passed though the hanyou had noticed she was started to seem empty, hollow and distant from the world around her. The day that she had named her sister was the day he had had enough. The young hanyou followed her out to the field and away from the celebrations that were left forgotten in the village only to stop when he heard her sad voice say, "I'm glad I'm not alone…I don't feel alone anymore and I'm happy." _

"_Feh, you've never been alone, you've had me along…and I will always be here to protect you Kikiyo." Inuyasha promised in a gentle voice as he approached her. _

"_Inuyasha…that…we…unless you were human we could never be together." Kikiyo stated in a calm and distant voice. _

"_Is it because I'm a hanyou? I thought that you realized that not all demons are evil." Inuyasha growled out in anger and hurt. _

"_I did not lie when I said that but I also did not say that it would be easy for me. Inuyasha when I was allowed to enter the great houses of Japan, I agreed to several things. Once of which that I will and could never break." Kikiyo explained out as she leaned over the edge of the cliff. _

_Her sister had been announced as her heir in the western lands since the Lady of the House of Inu had wished to speak with her. She did not decline for she had wished to speak with the lady as well. She had grown so much over the years and during the time she had started her house that now she just felt so tired and very much just wanted to rest. She knew that her sister would continue their line for her sister had fallen in love with a very powerful monk. But sadly she would not be there for when her sister would need her most. _

_Kikiyo's thought, however, were quickly interrupted by the upset hanyou as he growled out, "What the hell does that have to do with anything…damn it Kikiyo can't you see how much I love you?" _

_As she ignored his silent question and outburst, Kikiyo walked over to the enraged hanyou and gave him a gentle kiss. But just as she had begun to pull away, the young hanyou had pulled her in for a much more passion filled kiss. Once he had released her, Kikiyo smiled and took a few steps back as she said, "I've always seen it…and I've always cared for you in a small way but never enough to be able to call you my husband." _

"_I would be your mate…" Inuyasha corrected. _

_As she turned her back to the saddened hanyou Kikiyo took in a deep breath before saying, "I killed my own m other in order to protect two complete strangers to me…no one but my house and my sister know. And now I tell you…because over these past few years it has been a terrible thing to bare alone." _

"_What?" Inuyasha whispered in a confused filled voice. "Why?" _

"_I was given a choice Inuyasha and I made it when I had no time to think on it…I have blood on my hands and I'll never be able to forget it. Live Inuyasha…live and find your true soul mate, find the woman that is truly meant to be at your side…" Kikiyo stated as she turned around and faced Inuyasha with a sad smile on her face. _

_Of course, the hanyou had been so dazed by the turn of events that he had not noticed the young miko drop several seals on the ground that would not allow him to reach her. When he was calm enough he locked eyes with Kikiyo and said, "That doesn't matter, none of it matters…say you'll be my mate…that you'll stay at my side." _

"_Two houses cannot be combined…you have known this since the start Lord Inuyasha…and I will not break the rules…not when my house is still so young." Kikiyo whispered her answer. _

"_I'll renounce my house…I will stay at your side…Kikiyo let me be with you." Inuyasha begged as began to approach her only to stop when she took a step back and toward the edge of the cliff. _

"_Perhaps one day it will be done…perhaps there will be a day when it could be done…but we are certainly not the ones to make such a change…good bye Inuyasha…may you find happiness soon." Kikiyo stated. _

"_KIKIYO!" Inuyasha roared in shock, worry, and grief as he watched the young miko he had grown to love throw herself off of the cliff. Of course once Lord Inuyasha had reached his limit, he had no power to pass through her seals to save her in time. When the scent of her blood reached his noise, the young hanyou fell to his knees and let out a load growl that was filled with such anger, hurt, betrayal and sorrow that the others rushed to his side without a second thought. Thus was the sad ending of the first lady of the House of power. No one knows what went on after the house of Power was taken over by the young Kaede but what is certain, those that had started to trust demons were only scared back to their pervious believe and began to blame the young hanyou for their lady's death. _

Of course he had forgotten, after that he had gone in a rage, he had blamed himself for not moving, for being shocked like a weak human. That year was when his father had told him the truth about his sword and what it was truly meant to do for that year, that night he had lost control over the pure demon blood ran through his veins. Just as Inuyasha was about to start off from where he had left off, he let out a low growl and closed the book, after placing a book mark in place, and stood up to go and answer his phone. It wasn't until he had looked at the time that he had realized just how late it had gotten. Before he could even worry about that, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "You have better have found something out that is worth my time…I have one more house to read about and I don't want to be interrupted for something so simple."

"The ones that wrote that book was the daughter of the first leader of the House of Holy Demons. Apparently the dragons had a secret gift that not many know about, turns out that they could see the past as it happened, the present as it happens and the future as it could happen. Only thing is that only each dragon, full demon or hanyou, is given only one of these three gifts."

"Thanks Bankotsu, is there anything else I need to know?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to the book to finish where he had left off. After all he would have to return it soon, in a few hours of course.

"Just about it…only you cannot tell a soul that you know this…after the book was written and after the second lady of the House of Holy Demons watched her mother's death she went crazy and killed all those that knew of her secret…she didn't want it traced back to them and she sure as hell didn't want them to come after them for the gift that they had." Bankotsu explained in a worried filled voice.

"What the hell aren't you telling me Bankotsu." Inuyasha growled out.

"Just tell him already Bank or I will." Jakotsu was heard in the back ground.

"Hell it might even help him through all of this shit." Renkotsu was heard add.

"Bankotsu…we had a deal…your debit won't be paid in full till you've told me all that you've found. Keeping secrets isn't going to help you." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he felt his demon blood boil.

"Uh…if you really are involved in all of this and if you really do need more than just this favor…just call us up man. We owe a hell of a bigger debt to those in the original dragon family. Needless to say we're still paying it off." Bankotsu growled out in anger before adding, "And that's all I got to say."

"Feh, I'll be sure to keep you all posted, now I got to go, I only have a few hours left and I want to be able to get some sleep before I go and meet my mother's friend to return the damn book." Inuyasha growled out before he hung up the phone to go and finish reading the book he could no longer leave alone.

After taking in a deep and calming breath and after realizing that he would have to finish what he had started before he could even think about going to sleep or the solution that this book could possibly offer him, Inuyasha picked up the book and began to make his way to his room where he would lay down and read in bed. After making sure that he would not be interrupted again, Inuyasha turned on the light, got under the covers and opened the book to the last chapter, the last story of the Five Houses of Japan, the story of how the other demon houses were all destroyed and forgotten only to leave behind the house of Holy power. Of course, the pervious stories before this final chapter, it would not have a happy start or a happy ending, it would start just like all the other Houses, it started in a time of conflict and war. War that was tearing apart the House of power and several other of the different houses of demons that had been in a seat of importance for a while, this was a story he knew well since he had been the second in command and at his brother side as they had tried to keep their armies and their people of the growing war and conflict between the House of Power and the other demon houses.

_Yeas after the entrance of the House of Taijiya and years after the entrance of the House of Power, a great battle was fought amongst most demons that wished for power and that wished for the fall of the House of Power. Humans had started to grow in numbers and with the protection of not only the House of Taijiya but her allies, the House of Power, behind her as well; demons were starting to drop in numbers. It had been during this time that demons began to fight wars amongst themselves for the right of power and for the right to claim the seat as the strongest of the Houses in Japan. It had been during this time that the House of Power had come to realize that something needed to be done. _

_As the House of power, the second house of humans to have claimed so high sent their strongest of holiest monks to go and stop the fighting before anything could be done. After the fall of the house of demons war and chaos began to run the lands since there was no real place for some of the victims of this war to go to. Not much is known on the history or reason as to why the house of demons started the war or why they had failed. The only thing that is known and known for certain was that the house of demons had been a house filled with tainted demons that only sought for power. After his travel and after meeting with those that were worried and wished to know what was to be done about the tainted house, the monk made his way to the eastern lands only to find that order had been brought back and that all that were tainted had been killed. _

_After facing the demons that had claimed the lands and the house for themselves, the monk greeted them with pace before requesting to meet with their leader. He knew that he would have to make sure that these demons would not turn out to be like the last that had held the house of demons before them. As he walked down the halls, the monk had been surprised to find that most of the demons in the broken house were mostly if not all dragon demons. Fearing that this would only cause another war and that demons would want to see a house that would represent those that did not fit into any of the current houses, the monk began to worry. _

_Just as he was about to request a messenger so that he could send word to not only his house but the other houses that he had grown to trust, the monk was surprised when he heard a calm, gentle and soothing voice ask, "What can I do for you monk?" _

"_I am glad that you could see me in such a short notice but I am afraid that what you have done will only bring about another war, a house of dragons cannot be allowed to enter the five great houses." The monk quickly replied as he looked up and looked eyes with the dragon demon that sat before him. _

"_How dare you suggest that my queen would be not be fair and understanding to those that are not of our kind." A low growl was heard from his side. _

"_I see…I have no intention of making such a request, if you would like I can get you a messenger so that you may send word to your house and others. I have claimed these lands for my people, whatever war that is started between the other demons will have nothing to do with me." She answered in a wise voice as she stood up to take her leave. _

"_These lands, the lands you have claimed would belong to the true fifth and great house, even if what you say were true would you willingly give back these lands once the leader of the house of demons is chosen?" the monk pressed on. _

"_I will…only if and when your house or any of the houses that wish to see us moved will find us a new place to live…our lands have been taken over by humans, scared humans. These humans have killed many of my kind. The House of Taijiya only protects the humans and the demons they have sided with. I will no longer sand aside and watch my people die." She growled out as her true power began to surround the room. _

"_I am certain that we will be able to find a way for all of this to work, if I have your word and promise that you will follow me to the new location that we are able to find you would you move and stand aside to allow the house of demons to take its place once more?" the monk stated as he allowed his spiritual power to come further and prove to the dragon that had just tried to scare him that he was not weak by any means. _

_After realizing that the monk that stood before her held enough power to prove a challenge, the dragon smiled as she pulled back her power before answering, "You have my word monk, I will gladly follow if you keep your word and find a new place for me and my kind."_

_After the monk had taken his leave the dragons had been left with no choice but to take up as the acting role of the house of demons. They would help those that were not of their kind, they would help those that asked of it and only those of good intent. It had been months since the monk had left but within those months the dragons had done more and had earned the trust of mare then those that thought submitting to one of the great houses would make them weak. By the time the monk had returned he had been forced to wait to see the queen of dragons as she tended to those that needed her more. Just as he was about to stand up and storm out of the room, he froze in place when he heard her familiar voice say, "I did not keep you waiting out of pleasure Houshi…I had some matters to attend to." _

"_So I've heard…tell me would you take this seriously if you were to be allowed run and be the new leader of the house of demons will you stay and take power?" he answered in a serious voice. _

_With a grin on her face that would make any other human or demons heart stop, the dragon demon let herself fall into the only empty seat and said, "When you first came to me all I wanted was a place to call home, now, after months of helping those that fear the other houses I realize that it would be wise for me to stay and do what needs to be done."_

"_If you do this I will have to take you back with me and present you as the new leader of the house of demons." He replied. _

"_You do what you must and I will do the same." She answered as she stood up before taking in a deep breath to ask, "Will you answer me truthfully if I asked you a question?" _

"_Of course…I would never lie to you." He answered with a smile of his own. _

"_Very well, say I believe you…would you seal the room so that what I have to ask you my question…you could say that it is a personal matter." She replied as she turned to glare at the guards when they did not leave the room. _

"_Only if it was something that you wished of me, only than would I do what you would ask of me dragoness." He answered with a smile on his face as he stood up to stand at her side. _

"_It is." She answered in a low enough voice so that he would hear her answer. _

_That night the heir to the house of power and became the mate of the new leader of the house of demons. After taking months to settle their story and after making sure that he would be seen as the dragoness's equal and not just her weak, human mate, the two set off and toward the meeting of the five houses. While she had no idea that what they would do, what they had done had broken a very old law, the monk had kept it from her until after their mating. Although they had not spent much time together he had not been able to stop thinking about her since he had first left her side and the thought of having to marry a miko that his mother saw worthy had only made him want what she asked for that much more. Just as they had arrived, the monk was forced to form a barrier around his mate when his family tried to purify her. While the dragoness showed no signs of attack she had made it perfectly clear that she would kill anyone who tried to harm her mate. _

_Once her mate's family had stopped trying to purify her, she let out a low growl before locking eyes with Lord Inutaisho before saying, "If his is the way that I am greeted I cannot blame the demons that chose not to side with any of the former demon houses before they fell." _

"_How dare you…who do you think you are?" her mate's enraged mother was heard. _

"_I am the leader of the new house of demons, I am the mate of your son and he is my equal…do not think that you can just treat me like some human bitch that would be weak enough to submit to her mates mother."_

"_Do you know what you have done?" the leader of the house of Taijiya was heard. _

"_We know the risk and we also know that this will hopefully inspire everyone to be more open minded so that we can all get a better understanding of each other." He explained in a calm voice as he held his mate in his arms. _

"_Well this certainly is interesting…I say we let things be…most of us in this room know what it is like to have to be forced between our mate and our family. I vote that we allow the merger of the two houses." The Lady of the House of Inu was heard. _

"_I refuse to allow this!" the monk's mother yelled in rage before adding, "I stand before you now as the current leader of the house of power, I hereby disown my son and remove all his rights as heir to the house of power. My new heir shall be my daughter." _

"_How dare you think less of a great man just because of who he chose to be with." The dragoness growled out as her aura began to overwhelm the whole room. _

"_It's alright…it's alright, I expected this to happen…I'm not surprised in the least and have no arguments with my…with the Leader of the house of power choice." The monk was heard as he kept his hold over his mate. _

"_Now that that has been cleared up, our next topic of discussion…will you, dragoness, be the new leader of the house of demons while following the rules that we have long since established?" the leader of the house of Taijiya was heard. _

"_I will, my house shall be open to all demons that do not have ill intentions. I will follow the laws and rules that have been set and I will keep order to the house of demons." She answered in a much calmer voice as her mate held her. _

"_And will you houshi, make sure that she will as she has claimed? Will be a respectable lord of the house of demons?" the eldest son of Lord Inutaisho was heard. _

"_I will…" he answered in a calm and confident filled voice. _

"_Very well then, I suppose that was all that needed to be covered…you may leave." Lord Inutaisho was heard only to freeze when he heard the leader of the house of power speak out and say, "I would like to make a formal complaint and demand that the agreement stays true…that dragoness's mate knows the secrets of my house…I refuse to allow him to leave knowing that he has knowledge that will destroy my house." _

"_You would damn your own son?" an enraged Izayoi was heard ask in a cold voice. _

"_I must do what I must to protect my house…do not tell me that you will not stay by the alliances, if you will not hold him for questioning I will be forced to remove from the five houses." She answered in the same cold tone Izayoi had used on her. _

"_No!" the dragoness roared out in rage as she pulled free from her mate and transformed. Once she was in her true from, she used her wings to cover and protect her mate from harm as she let out a low warning growl. _

_Since the room they were in was big enough to hold the great Lord Inutaisho demon form pulse the form of his son, the great dragoness had no problems fitting in the large room. While she kept her eyes locked on the demons that were in the room, she kept her back to the humans that had demanded to have her mate taken from her. Just as the leader of the house of power had made a move against the great dragoness they watched in shock as the monk moved around his mates wings and stopped the miko filled aura that could have killed his mate with his hands. _

_They watched as he not only caught it but absorbed the spiritual power as his own before glaring at his mother. Before another word could be said, the monk cleared his throat and said, "They won't attack, and my mother is in too much shock to try anything else, I suggest you turn back now love." _

"_But…but you should have lost your powers after becoming that demons mate." His mother whispered. _

"_I lost nothing and you will never understand why and know this mother…I will never endanger my family, my sisters out of spite or out of anger that should only be directed toward you. The House of Power secrets are safe with me and will never be spoken." He growled in a demon like voice before turning to face the rest of the houses to add, "As the Lord of the house of demons I request leave should there be nothing else that needs to be discussed." _

"_Go…we have gotten what we wished to get." The leader of the house of Taijiya and the House of Inu were heard. _

_After they had taken their leave much had changed, the house of power grew bitter and hateful toward those the house of demons. Years later when the house of power heard that the two had produced an heir to the house of demons they were enraged, so enraged that they had tried to kill the dragoness while she was still with a child only to fail. However they had managed to kill the man that had, in their eyes, betrayed them. Knowing that she had a child to rise, the dragoness cried as she fought off the bond she had had with her mate so that she could live and raise their child. _

_But to everyone's surprise, when the child was born she was born with the appearance of a pure, full blooded demon but had the strength and aura of a strong miko. After she had been trained and after she had been told the kind of danger she would face if she did not hide herself, she was taught how to hide her spiritual power so that they could believe that was the daughter of a different man then the dragonesses mate. It had been that night that the house of demons had been changed to the house of holy demons in memory of their first leader and the future heir of their house hold for centuries to come. _

After reading the last chapter Inuyasha couldn't help but be confused. This book only had the history of four of the five houses yet it had claimed that it contained the history of all five houses. So what had gone wrong that the history of the fifth house, the House of Wolves, had not been added into? Finding that it was already four in the morning and knowing that he could always call his friends back up for more information, Inuyasha closed the book and went to sleep with questions and confusion filling his mind.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. I know it ****might be a bit longer than the other ones but I didn't want to split the story apart, there was just no right place to do so. Please let me know what you all think…REIVEW! And remember flames are welcomed. just please, please…REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N: Alright, I will try to make this quick. I just wanted to let you all know that this will probably be one of my longer stories. I didn't like that some of you thought that it was moving too fast and that inspired me to change some things around and to make it a lot more interesting. With that said, to those of you that told me that it was moving too fast thanks for the inspiration, now one with the story ****  
**

Once they had arrived in London, Sota had followed after his sister as she led the way so that they could go and pick up their one bag and to go and get a car. Once they had picked up their bags and after they had made it through customs, Sota turned to his sister and asked, "Why didn't anyway type in our passports or ask us how long we were staying?"

"Um…because if they would have typed in our passports mother dear would know where we are…not that she doesn't know that we're here but I'd rather play it safe, besides when I get home I'm going to input our passport numbers in the states entry system." Kagome explained in Japanese so that no one would hear her tell her brother the very illegal things she planned on doing.

"Wow…" was all the boy had to say on the matter.

Once they had reached the car she had left under another name and after she had proven that it was really her that had checked it in and paid for it to be left there, Kagome put her brothers and her own bag in the back seat before claiming into the car. Just as she had started the car, Kagome turned to her brother with a sad smile and said, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out but I don't think lying to you in any way is going to get you to believe in what I am doing and trying to do for the two of us."

"Don't worry about it…so where are we going from here?" Sota answered with a smile on his face as he buckled up his seat belt.

"From here…we're going to my house." Kagome answered with a smile on her face before adding, "But we are going to have take the long and very complicated way there…we'll also have to walk some of the way."

"Won't we stick out with two traveling bags on our backs?" Sota asked in a confused filled voice.

"I'm leaving mine in the car. I'll need to have some cloth in the car just in case and I already have some clothing in there…it's you I'm worried about but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kagome answered as she reversed and pulled out of her parking spot.

"Don't you think it would be better if we just came up with something now? I'd feel a lot better if we had a plan." Sota pushed as he looked out the window.

"Alright, what did you have in mind kid-o?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

"Ok, first of all I'm not a kid anymore and secondly…we could always just go shopping for a few things and pack the bags and hide my clothing in the begs…that way it'll look like we're just going back home after a day of shopping." Sota pointed out with a grin on his face.

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded her head in agreement before adding, "That's a good idea, not bad…and I know the perfect place to get you some things."

"Wait…with what money?" Sota asked in a confused filled voice. "Wouldn't we have to stop by the house to get some first?"

"Nope, not at all…just check the small box under your seat kid…we're all set." Kagome stated as she drove out of the parking garage and into the road.

"Cool…you're like a spy or something sis." Sota stated in an excited voice when he found the box she had told him about filled with money and a couple of credit cards.

"Or something…now stay put…I have to remember how to get there." Kagome stated in a serious filled voice as she tried to remember which roads took her where.

Once she had remembered enough through driving around, the rest of the trip had been a piece of cake for Kagome. After she had parked and led her brother to the story she had been talking about, she allowed her brother to buy what he wanted while she walked around and looked around. She already had the clothing she would need while she was here at home and she sure as hell wasn't going to go wasting money she shouldn't be wasting on more clothing. Once she had noticed that her brother was about done paying, Kagome began to walk over to him only to bump into a tall guy with what looked like to be a purple star on his forehead. With a smile on her face, Kagome locked eyes with him and said, "Sorry, I should have looked where I was going."

"Don't worry about it there…how about you make it up to me and join me for a cup of coffee beautiful."

"I don't go out for coffee with strangers…name if you would please." Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"The name is Bankotsu…and yours?"

"I'm…" she began to say only to pause as she heard her brother call out to her.

"Sis…hey sis I'm done…where are you?" Sota called into the coward.

"The name is Kagome and sorry to disappoint but I'm out with my brother at the moment, perhaps another time when my intended is around."

With an open jaw, Bankotsu watched as the beautiful miko took her leave and joined her brother with a smirk on her face. Just as he was about to go after her and damn an apology for making him look like a fool, Bankotsu froze in place when he recognized the mark on her neck. It was the of the House of Inu, she belonged to someone in the house of inu and for the most part and the only thing that he could do at his point was pray that she was not the intended to either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha but to some weaker fool that would not dare challenge him. Just as Kagome had reached her brother, she couldn't help but smile when her brother's worried filled voice reached her, "Where were you? I thought that you might have gotten taken."

"Nothing like that kid so no worries, just some demon that was trying to pick me up." Kagome answered with a grin of her own.

"Did you tell him about Inuyasha?" Sota asked as he moved to put the bag into the back of the car.

"Yeah…well I told him I had an intended and that I'd be sure to invite him when he asked me out again…sit in the back…the seat to the left pulls down and opens a path to the trunk." Kagome explained.

"You seriously want me to do it now?" Sota asked in a defeated voice.

"Yes, I don't want to stand or stay parked to long in one place before we get out…the sooner the better." Kagome ordered.

"Fine but you owe me one sis." Sota stated as he claimed into the back like he had been told to do.

"Good…it's not that long of a drive from here anyway." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

True to her word the drive wasn't more than fifteen minutes long, which was good since it had taken him fourteen to finish packing all of his stuff into the bags. Once she had parked and after letting him know that they would be walking from here on out for a good while, Sota held onto his bags as he followed after his sister. After a good twenty minutes of walking and following his sister in silence, Sota and Kagome arrived at the house that she had been telling him about. While it was well hidden by the two hotels that covered most of the front of it, it was also privet and well kept.

Once they were inside the house, Sota was reminded of the house they had before their father had passed way, well before he had been murdered. After his sister had allowed him to chose one out of the many rooms to be his bedroom, she had shown him around the house; telling him which rooms held what and which rooms he couldn't go into since they were Inuyasha's room. After she had shown him around, she had also shown him where the money filled safe was in case he needed or wanted to buy something. It hadn't been until she had taken in a deep breath that he had realized that she was not going to be staying with him long. Before she could even say a word, Sota finished his sister and said, "You have to go somewhere…right?"

"Sorry kid, I know that you don't like being alone but I have to go and get a hold of someone people, people can help us and I'm sure you'll be fine on your own." Kagome answered with a sad smile on her face.

"You're not going to come back wounded are you?" Sota asked in a slightly scared voice.

"No, I'm not…so don't go getting all worried on me…besides you won't be alone for long. I'm sure Inuyasha will get here soon…if he doesn't come by the third day you're coming with me…" Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Wait…days? I'm going to be left alone for more than a day?" Sota asked.

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could take you with me but until I explain everything to my informants and my friends, they'll think that Kim forced you to come with me to see what it was that I was hiding, I won't put you in that kind of danger." Kagome explained.

"Um…you do know that I can't cook right…" Sota pointed out.

"Um…you do realize that it's because you can't cook that I showed you the safe full of money and gave you the code for it…right?" Kagome teased her brother.

After a small moment of silence, Sota locked eyes with his sister and said, "At least stay the night with me…please."

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded her head and pulled her brother alongside her as she said, "I will, come on…you can help me unpack…I can show you my room."

"Is it close to my room?" Sota asked as he followed after his sister.

"Of course it is…oh before I forget, remind me to show you were the weapons are, you won't need them but just in case, I'd rather you knew where they were…even if it is highly impossible for them to find you here while I'm gone." Kagome explained as she opened her bed room door.

"Wait…how would I know that it really is Inuyasha that I'm letting in?" Sota asked as he jumped onto his sister's bed before adding, "And boy do I envy you if you got to stay here for a whole summer."

"I didn't really stay here…since Kim was keeping track of me…this was my secret hiding spot…me and Inuyasha would come here and just relax or something…anyway I wasn't here that often." Kagome explained with a smile on her face before adding, "And you don't have to worry about letting anyone in…if you order out there is a slot that you put the money in and then they'll send the food up. the carrier that will bring the food up will make sure that it's not poisoned or anything…and Inuyasha has a key to the place just like me…so if you hear something or someone at night and you know that everything is locked up tight its probably Inuyasha just coming in."

"K…so if I hear stuff at night and here someone in the house I shouldn't shoot since it would only be Inuyasha." Sota asked just to make sure he got everything right.

"Right, but even then you should be able to tell if it's him or not by his aura alone. As soon as he walks into the house his aura will expend and you should be able to feel my aura surrounding his." Kagome explained with a smile on her face.

"So he really is your mate…err intended." Sota asked.

"Yeah, he is…so he'll be your brother…anyway come on, how about I get you a home cooked meal before you start pigging out on junk food." Kagome stated with a grin on her face as she pushed her now empty bag under the bed.

"Hey, I won't go pigging out while you're gone; I know how to take care of myself." Sota pointed out as he got off of his sisters bed only to follow her toward the kitchen.

"Yeah and pigs can fly…come on." Kagome mumbled with a grin of her own.

"It could happen." Sota promised with a grin of his own.

After shaking her head and gathering the ingredients that she would be needed to make her brother something to eat, Kagome got to work and with the help of her brother they began to work on some dinner. Of course she made a bit more then for the two of them so that he would have at least some left over to eat for when he got hunger while she was gone. Once they had sat down and after she had set aside the amount she would put away from him to have later, Kagome looked up to face her brother when she heard him ask, "How long exactly are you going to be gone for?"

"I can't really tell you that because I don't really know the answer to your question. Sorry." Kagome answered in a sad and calm voice.

"I guess that understandable…are you still going to make me go to school?" Sota asked in a calm voice of his own.

"Well I'm getting a break so I guess there isn't anything wrong with you getting one too…but as soon as we get back to Japan you are starting school right back up…I don't care how late into the semester it is...k?" Kagome replied with a smile on her face as she began to eat her soup.

"That I can live with." Sota agreed.

"Good, now finish your meal, you still need go and take a bath and get to sleep." Kagome stated as she continued to eat her soup.

"What about you? Aren't you going to go and take a bath and go to sleep?" Sota replied in an unsure voice. He didn't want her leaving him in the middle of the night, he didn't want to wake up and freak out when he realized that he'd waken up to an empty house.

Noticing her brothers worried looks, Kagome shook her head as she said, "I'll get to all of that after I've washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen up."

"Promise?" Sota asked as he continued to eat his soup and salad.

"I promise, I'm not going to leave you in the middle of the night and scare the shit out of you. I'll wake you up in the morning for some breakfast before I leave." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

After a short nod of his head, Sota did as he was told and ran up to his room to take a bath. He knew that his sister would always keep her word and knew that he now had nothing to worry about. Once her brother had left her alone to do the dishes, Kagome had sealed the room so that she would not be heard by her brother, not like he could since he was only human, but still she liked the extra caution and began to dial a number she hadn't in a while. After waiting for an answer, Kagome couldn't help but smile when she heard a familiar voice say, "Spider Clan house, this is Kagura so make it quick."

"Hey Kagura…its Kagome…I need to speak with you…and I need to see my sister something soon." She stated as she turned on the hot water so that she could wash the dishes.

"Kagome…do you have any idea the kind of shit you threw into the fan. Do you have any idea how many times that woman has called in here promising sure death if we didn't hand you over…assuming that we had you to being with." Kagura growled out in anger.

"Sorry but the only reason that she won't stop it all is because I took the kid with me." Kagome explained in a hushed voice before adding, "And he is safe and well protected for the moment, but I'm not going to let him out and about when I have no idea if everyone is still with me or not."

"Well you know that could and that we'd never betray you like that." Kagura stated in a much calmer voice before adding, "Now where are you, where did you leave the kid and when are you getting in to London?"

"I'm in town, the kid stays hidden until I've spoken with my sister and we'll meet soon. I need to hack into the Americans files and make it seem like I went and hid there." Kagome explained.

"I'm rearranging my schedule now…I'll see what I can do and how fast I'll be able to get your sister back in town. See you tomorrow." Kagura stated before hanging up on the young miko.

'_Back in town…where the hell did that sister of mine go off to?' _Kagome couldn't help but think as she finished up with the dishes before making her way up to her own room to go and get ready for bed. She knew that she would need and could use the sleep but she also knew that she had other important matters to take care of before she could even go to sleep. And the sooner she got those things taken care of the sooner she would be able to go to sleep. After she had finished taking a bath and after she had made sure that all the locks were in place, Kagome had her way up to her room only to find her brother waiting for her.

After walking into her room and gathering her things for a bath, Kagome turned to face her brother and said, "You should be asleep right now."

"Yeah well…I just wanted to know if you were going to wake my sorry ass really early in the morning or not." Sota replied as he began to get off her bed.

"I won't, I'm sure since I need a few days to get everything settled I'll be able to wake you up like…around nine in the morning." Kagome answered as she couldn't help but smile before asking, "Tired of getting up at five?"

"Hell yeah, but I guess…well than I'll see you in the morning…right?" Sota replied as he turned to leave.

"That's right…sweet dreams." Kagome whispered as she walked into her bath room and closed the door to enjoy a very long and much needed warm bath.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

That next morning, as promised, Kagome woke up and began to get some breakfast ready for her brother. She knew what it felt like to wake up at five in the morning only to be put to study till six at night. It sucked and she was glad and more than happy to let her brother sleep in as much as he could. Of course he would probably be sleeping in a hell of a lot more often once she left, she'd return in no more than three to four days. She would not leave him alone any longer than that. Just as she was about to turn around and yell out to her brother, Kagome met a very sleepy looking Sota as he walked in and said, "Morning sis."

"Morning kid…did you sleep alright?" Kagome asked as she began to serve his and her plate.

"Um…ok…do you want apple or orange juice?" Sota answered as he opened the fridge to see what they had to drink.

"I'll have the last bit of apple thanks." Kagome answered as she sat their plates down and the smaller plates that held the bacon on the side.

"No problem…so what time are you leaving." Sota asked as he placed the cup of apple juice in front of his sister.

"After we've eaten and after I've clean up the dishes." Kagome answered as she offered him some of the bacon she had in front of her.

"Thanks…um…if you want I can go ahead and do the dishes…it's the least I can do." Sota replied as he took a hand full of bacon.

"I'm not sure…I don't want to come back and find them soaking in water with the other dishes you might use." Kagome teased with a grin on her face.

"You worry too much sis…I'll take care of it so don't you worry." Sota stated in a confident filled voice.

"Why do I get the feeling like you just want to get me out of the house to have a party?" Kagome asked before shoving a piece of syrup covered bacon into her mouth.

"Because in a way I am…look, it's not that I didn't miss you sis but I just want to be alone for a while you know?" Sota replied in a calm and gentle voice. "I want to be able to relax and know that I'm safe and free to do what I want."

"Hey, I'm nothing like that woman…why would you even say something like that to me?" Kagome asked in a hurt filled voice.

"I'm not saying that you're like her but…you still have to tell me what to do…you still need to look after me. I'm old enough to take care of myself sis…I grew up while that woman kept you way." Sota replied as he locked eyes with his shocked sister.

As she slowly sat up, Kagome placed her spoon down and said, "Yeah I guess so…sorry about that Sota…your right. I'll leave the dishes to you than. I need to get going now anyway."

"Are you sure, I didn't mean for you to leave now?" Sota was heard as he stood up to walk his sister out.

"I'm sure, unless you want me to wait around and baby you some more." Kagome replied with a grin on her face as she began to make sure that she had everything she would.

"No, that's fine…and don't forget your daggers sis…I left them under the couch." Sota called as he followed after her and into the living room.

"Thanks…once I walk out everything is going to seal up. You won't be able to unlock the windows…the door will only unlock themselves after you've ordered something and when it is being brought up." Kagome began to explain as she strapped her weapons to her legs and her arms.

"Don't you think you are over reacting just a bit too much?" Sota asked with a grin on his face as he opened the door for his sister.

"Not in the least…and don't forget not to shoot Inuyasha when he comes in. Just relax and get some rest." Kagome stated before walking out of the house with weapons strapped to her legs and arms and money in her pockets.

Once she had made sure that her brother wasn't going to try to follow after her, Kagome took in a deep breath and began to make her way to her first stop. She knew that Kagura would be upset that she would keep her waiting but she didn't have any other choice. She had to go and see a few other people before she could meet with Kagura and before she could meet with her sister. She had a lot of things to do and little time to do most of them in since she wasn't planning on leaving her brother alone for no more than three or four days. _'Inuyasha…you better make it to my brothers side soon…and you better be alright.' _Kagome thought as she found a bus and jumped on it.

As soon as his alarm had gone off, Inuyasha had jumped out of bed and straight into the shower. Although he was still tired and could still use a bit of sleep, he had too many questions that needed to be answered and not enough time. He knew that his father would probably jump the gun and that his father had probably already sent someone after him, which was why he had to go to the meeting, check out of this hotel room and into several others so that it would make it that much hard to find him. _'While the idiot is looking for me in each of the hotels I'll be making my way home…Kagome just hold on.' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as she finished getting the most important things he would be needed so that he would leave behind at least some clothing in each of the hotel rooms he checked into.

Once he was sure that he had everything with him, Inuyasha made his way down to the parking lot and got on his bike before driving off toward the university that his mothers friend was at. The women that had not only tested him but had tested and certified his lover as a miko master without her mother's nothing. The woman that would hold the answers he was looking for. She had said that she would be able to meet with him for an hour and a half but he had not been told when that time would be opened for him. He was sure that she would have him wait in her office, alone, and in piece. That would at least give him some time to get his thoughts together and to short out which questions he was going to cover first.

Or so he had thought, when Inuyasha arrived he had been greeted by a tall girls, with long red hair. She had offered him a smile but had said nothing as she made it clear that she wished for him to follow after her. Knowing that he would be alright and knowing that he would have no problems defending himself from a girl, Inuyasha followed after the long red haired girl only to be surprised when he was led to his mothers friend, his old teacher. Before he could even ask her what it was that was going on, Inuyasha stayed silent as he heard the woman say, "Thank you for bring my guest Lilly, you may leave now…and make sure that I am not asked for or looked for the next two hours."

"As you wish my Lady." Lilly answered before walking out of the room.

When the elder miko had turned to face the young hanyou, she shook her head and cleared her throat as Inuyasha began to get a hold of himself. Once the dazed look had faded from his eyes, the elder miko smiled and said, "I'm sorry about that, I'm still working with her. She has a really unique gift and still has a long ways to go in controlling it."

"What was that…she isn't a demon but…what is she?" Inuyasha couldn't help but asked as the fact that that woman could control him and make him do whatever it was that she wished of him to do made his skin crawl.

"She's a human with an usual gift, more of those have been popping up lately…my guess is the human race way of evolving so that we can one, keep up with demons, and to possibly live as long as demons. I'm not quite sure yet I can't say anymore than that."

"Feh, so how have you been?" Inuyasha asked as he reached down for his bag.

"I've been fine my dear boy, but I have a feeling that this isn't a social call. Please hand me my book so that I may answer your questions before I have to go, I am a very busy woman after all and I'm sure that you also have a lot on your plate at the moment as well." She replied with a grin on her face.

"Feh, always the quick one Mari," Inuyasha growled as he did as he was told before asking his first question, "Why isn't the House of Wolves in this book."

"My dear to think you could have at least figured that one out." Mari replied as she shook her head in disappointment before adding, "The first daughter, the first gifted daughter of the House of Holy Demons was one with the gift of the past, she foresaw everything that the entire house went through and wrote it all down as a lesson to all the houses. She died while the House of wolves were first being entered into the houses…she never got a chance to see their history or to record it."

"So it's true…it's the dragons that wrote this…but why let this out for all to read about? Why risk their secret being found for such a thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, my dear boy, we study history for a reason, how else would we be able to prevent our past mistakes from repeating themselves?" Mari replied in a calm voice.

"Did you know who Kagome was when I first brought her to you?" Inuyasha asked. He had come up with this question after he had thought it all over. She, a very famous miko teacher and teacher of other gifts, had taken up Kagome as a part-time student without any questions or any information about his intended's past.

"I knew that she was a hanyou and that her form was sealed. In order for her to be able to take her true form and to control her demonic powers she needed to have her miko powers mastered first. It's why I taught her…" Mari answered in a confused filled voice before asking, "Just who is that child that you brought to me so long ago?"

"Turns out she's the heir to the House of Holy Demons…the only daughter of the past leader, she was kept a secret since her biological father was the Lord of the House of Power." Inuyasha explained before adding, "She is my mate…and the Princess of the House of Inu as well as the rightful leader to both the House of Holy Demons and the House of Power."

"May dear god…this cannot happen a second time…what does she plan to do? Is she still in Japan?" Mari asked in a worried filled voice.

"No, I don't know where she is right now…I don't think she has the time to train either so don't ask." Inuyasha stated as he moved to stand up.

"Where are you going my boy, you and I still have much to talk about." Mari replied as she moved to stop him only to freeze when he was surrounded in pure, untainted miko energy.

"I'm going to go and find my mate; she and I have lots to do. Like you said, we learn from our history, she has read this book as well…she read it while she studied under you…I'm sure she already has a plan in mind to help prevent all of this." Inuyasha explained.

"But to combine three of the five houses is not something that will be allowed. My dear boy you need to come up with a good plan now." Mari explained.

"Feh, don't you worry about that Mari…my mate is probably coming up with one as we speak. I wouldn't be surprised if she already had something in mind." Inuyasha growled out as he began to walk toward the door.

With a smile on her face, Mari nodded her head and said, "Very well Lord Inuyasha, but should you and your mate need anything at all, anything that is within my power to do please do not hesitate to contact me my dear boy."

"I'll be sure to let my mate know." Inuyasha growled before walking out of the door.

After watching the young hanyou leave Mari couldn't help but shake her head. Everything in her told her that something big would end up happening for all of the five houses of Japan, she had no idea what it was but she was sure that it would change a lot. _'Of course…those two will eventually have to come see me again…and when they do…I hope to have a good friend to help them before they take their leave of London.' _Mari couldn't help but think as she placed her book in her bag before getting up to go back up and into her regular office.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Three days after their friend had left and three days after trying to get away from their houses, the three friends were finally given a chance to meet with one another. While Ayame was still planning her wedding and her mating to Koga, she knew that she would not have a way out, once she became Koga's mate she would be seen as the Lady of the House of Wolves, she would be just like Rin. After Rin had become the mate of Lord Sesshomaru, eldest son of the Lord of the House of Inu, they had seen her as nothing more as the second lady of the House of Inu. However this meeting had nothing to do with Ayame or Rin…this meeting of friends had everything to do with their friend that had just left them three days ago.

After making sure that they were going to be left alone and that no one would be able to hear what they had to talk about, Rin closed the door behind her. They had decided to meet at a small café that was owed by one of the retired demon slayers. Even if Sango had not taken her place in power yet, they still treated her like the princess she was yet to be named as. After letting out a long sigh, Rin turned to Sango and said, "I thought you told them that we would be fine with just come coffee."

"I did, but you know how they are, they looked after me at times when I was smaller, they see me as one of their own." Sango answered in a tried voice before adding, "I don't want to hurt their feelings…not when I kind of see them like family also."

"I guess…it works out for me since I'm going to need all this sugar in the long run." Ayame replied with a grin on her face.

"How is that going anyway…we haven't heard much from you in awhile." Rin answered as she took a seat at the front of the table.

"Well…by the looks of it we'll be secretly mated by the end of this month at latest." Ayame answered with a grin on her face before adding, "The formal wedding where all of the houses are welcomed to attend will be in February."

"I take it you made it so that Kagome would be present of course." Sango pointed out with a smile on her face.

"OF course, I need ALL of my maid of honors there…anyway what about you and Miroku? How is that going so far?" Ayame asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, are you guys going to get married or not?" Rin pointed out.

"Um…we are…but he needs to speak with my father first…since…dad kind of didn't know we were seeing one another." Sango whispered with a wolfish grin on her face.

"He better not ground you for my wedding; otherwise I'll have to kidnap you." Ayame growled out in a serious filled voice.

"It's why we told her to tell him long ago…" Rin pointed out as she locked eyes with her friend.

"Yeah well…" Sango mumbled as she turned away.

"So…what now?" Ayame asked after a smell moment of silence.

"Now we figure out a way to help Kagome." Rin answered as she reached over for a cup of coffee that had been laid out for them.

"Just how the hell are we going to do that?" Sango asked in a tired filled voice before pointing out, "Once she takes a mate, by demon law she will be the new Leader of the House of Holy demons…there is no loop whole that she can use."

"Unless we make sure she doesn't mate Inuyasha until she is ready." Ayame pointed out before adding, "But there is no way in hell that we can do that without having to fly to London."

"There is another way…and whether you girls are up to it or not, it won't stop me from going through with it." Rin whispered as she closed her eyes and took another sip of her tea.

"Care to explain?" Sango asked when she didn't continue.

"Yeah, and why the hell would you leave us out of it." Ayame growled out.

"Mind you, it was just a theory, a theory that I have all intentions of going through with." Rin pointed out before adding, "I could always be completely wrong and if I am I don't want to have to be responsible for your consequences as well."

"Just get on with it…" Ayame growled out.

"What's your big theory?" Sango added.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, Rin locked eyes with her friends and answered, "May be, just maybe Kagome left because she didn't want us to have to take our rightful place in our Houses…just maybe she is the one that is ready and is trying to protect us…she's going to try to do this all on her own because we're the ones that aren't ready…not the other way around."

Silence filled the room, sure they all knew that they weren't ready, hell no one had to tell them that but what had shocked them all was the possibility that maybe, just maybe Rin was right. What if Kagome was ready? Would they allow her to face all the house leaders on her own just so that they could have more time to do what they wanted to do before they allowed their families, their houses to announce them as who and what they would be in later years.

When no one dared to say a word, Rin placed her cup of coffee down and said, "After I came up with this theory it got me thinking, we've been out of high school for almost four years now, we've each lived our lives, gone to school, met our mates/boyfriends and even after all the freedom we've been given these past four years we've never thought about the people that might actually need us, I know that I didn't think of them once. I've already set my plan into motion…I'm hoping to get a message to Kagome and telling her that I will be at her side, as the second lady of the House of Inu…I'm going to allow Inutaisho to announce me as his son's true mate before the ball."

As soon as Rin had finished her little speech, both Ayame and Sango looked up and locked eyes with their friend as the two couldn't help but ask, "How the hell are you going to get that kind of message to her?"

With a grin on her face, Rin answered, "simple…Inuyasha is going to give her my letter…I told her that I was going to talk to you girls and tell you what I came up with…that I wasn't sure what you would chose but she could count on me."

"Make us sound like selfish bitches why don't you." Ayame growled out as she reached for another pastry.

"Wait a minute…just how the hell is Inuyasha going get the letter to give to Kagome if he's been gone for three days." Sango asked as she placed her cup of coffee down.

"Simple…I realized all of this before he left…I hid it in his backpack before he left and called him about a day ago and told him about it." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

"And how the hell are you going to keep him from reading the damn thing?" Sango asked in a annoyed filled voice. "The moment he reads that he will be telling your mate."

"I don't think he'll be able to read it at all actually." Rin answered with a grin on her face before adding; "Besides I sent a second letter with my mate just in case my idiot brother forgot all about it."

"Alright, what the hell are you not telling us?" Ayame growled out in frustration.

"I have a feeling this is somehow tied to the fact that you're here on your own and without any guards on Sesshomaru's behalf." Sango pointed out.

"As always you've caught on Sango…Ayame you really need to get smarter if you're going to be the Lady of the House of Wolves soon." Rin teased with a smile on her face.

"Ha, ha, very fucking funny…now answer the fucking question." Ayame growled with a grin on her face as she threw a small piece of cake at Rin.

After catching the slice of cake in mid air and popping it in her mouth, Rin smiled as she washed it down with her a bit of coffee before saying, "It would seem that my father did not trust my brother to just drop off the book my mother give to Inuyasha to give to a friend…he sent my mate yesterday to track down my brother to bring him back if he is finished with what needed to be done in London."

"I take it your mate is on our side?" Ayame asked.

"In a manner of speaking yeah…he should be meeting up with Inuyasha in a few hours." Rin answered.

"Well I'll be damned…looks like this is going to be one hell of an end to this year." Sango answered as she picked up a slice of cheese cake for herself.

"So it seems…" Rin answered as she took a sip of her coffee before adding, "So…what are you girls going to do? I've told you what I've done and what I will do once my mate gets back…what about the two of you?"

"I am not going to back down…besides…I wasn't going to let Koga rule alone anyway." Ayame answered in a slightly tired voice before adding, "It's not that I don't trust him…it's just that he can be stupid at times. I don't want to upset those that would only follow me because I am the rightful heir in their eyes."

"So you'll be joining me?" Rin asked just so that she was sure that they were all on the same page.

"Yeah, I'm going to be joining you and our stupid friend." Ayame answered with a sad smile on her face.

"Alright…Sango…Sango?" Rin was heard as she turned to face her other friend only to see her with her cell phone to her ear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ayame growled out.

"What the hell does it look like I'm fucking doing…now shut up…what no…no of course I wasn't talking to you daddy." Sango was heard as she glared at her two friends.

"Looks like we're all going to be busy for the rest of the month and next," Ayame growled out with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, but at least the Christmas party isn't that far away." Rin pointed out with a sad smile on her face.

"No I mean it this time…yes…fine…get the lawyer to do the damn contract and I'll fucking sign it if it'll make you happy…of course not…but…I know…I've finished most of it…well I didn't want to tell you…yeah…I know…ok…I love you too…bye." Sango was heard speaking as she tried to not yell at her father.

Once she was off the phone, Rin causally lifted her almost empty coffee cup to her lips before saying, "did he buy it this time?"

"What do you think…anyway he's having me sign a contract…I'm going to go and pick Miroku up before heading home to sign the damn thing." Sango hissed out as she stayed sitting down.

"How do you think Miroku is going to take this?" Ayame asked with a grin on her face.

"I have no idea; I mean he is rather high in the inner court of the House of Holy Demons so I don't know how he'll take it or how they'll take it." Sango answered in a calm voice.

"You do know that everything will be alright…they have no right to try to split the two of you apart." Ayame pointed out with a smile on her face. "Considering their history from the past and all, I don't think they would want to act like the bitch that was against their first Lord and Lady."

"Yeah I know…its having to meet his parents and the Leader of the House of Holy demons that is making me worry." Sango answered in a small, soft voice before adding, "I mean what if they don't think I'm good enough for him."

"If anything they'll just think that he's not going to be good enough for you…don't worry about it…besides I'm sure Kagome will give you the ok if they don't seem to like it." Rin pointed out with a smile on her face.

"Good point, so now what?" Sango answered as she picked up her cup of coffee and finished what was left of it.

"Now we each get to work and start on a plan so that the bitch doesn't find out who we really are until Kagome arrives." Rin answered.

"I guess that means Ayame and I will have to stay at the apartment for the rest of this month and for next month as well." Sango mumbled in a tired voice.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it'll be alright if you just keep Kirara with the two of you as a body guard. I'm sure Kirara will help get your house members to allow this." Rin answered.

"Yeah, but the question is…just what the hell are we going to do about Kagome's bitch of a mother." Ayame growled out before adding, "We all know she is going to start looking for Kagome now that she has Sota with her. We have no idea what lengths she will go through to finish what she started."

"I know…but if worse comes to worse I'll have to put the bitch in her place." Rin growled out in anger.

"I don't think she'll come after us…she lost track of you and since you've been using a false name since you married Sesshomaru everything should go according to plan." Sango pointed out.

"And I just got a hell of a plan to scare the bitch at the ball." Ayame added in with a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh and what would that be?" Sango and Rin asked at the same time.

"We make sure we're the first ones she sees. Knowing her she'll try to kick us out…what better way to let her find out who we are by making her look like a fool when our mates come to see just why she is trying to kick us out…us the heirs to our houses." Ayame explained.

"What an evil thought…I like it." Rin answered.

"Then it's settled…I'll talk with Koga." Ayame pointed out as she stood up to leave.

"I'll talk with Sesshomaru, I might need a lot more time convincing him that it would be the only way to get others to see just what kind of a bitch she really is." Rin answered as she also stood up to go.

"And I'll talk to Miroku, by that point I'm sure that most of the Houses would know that he already has a bride to be and that my father is around as well." Sango answered with a smile on her face.

"By the sounds of it you won't have a problem with either one of them." Ayame pointed out.

"I won't, my father has always wanted to see Kim make a fool out of herself and Miroku would love Ayame's plan just as much as we loved it…if not more." Sango explained.

"Alright then, we'll keep in touch through emails so that we all know what the hell is going on... agreed?" Rin was heard.

"Agreed." Ayame and Sango answered.

While Sango left to go and pick up her boyfriend, soon to be fiancée, Ayame left back to her house to go and call Koga and tell him what they had talked about and what it was that she wanted to do. Koga saw her as his equal and he trusted her just as much as she trusted him if not more. Rin on the other hand, drove off and toward a small corner shop. As she walked into the shop she was glad that no one knew who she really was. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Rin reached for the pregnancy test, paid for it, stuffed it in her purse and drove off like a bat out of hell. _'Please, please let the first one have been a false positive…if I am pregnant Sesshomaru won't even let me help Kagome or my friends…I'm going to hide it from him for a while.' _Rin thought as she waited for the light to turn green before she turned into her house and going up to her room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After she had locked herself up in her room, Rin had thrown her bag across the room after she had gotten the pregnancy test out of her bag. She knew that her mother would not come looking for her since she knew that she didn't like to be out without her mate at her side when she was in the main house. It also wasn't unheard of for her to be locked away since Sesshomaru didn't want her walking the halls filled with demons of the house that would most likely try to test her just as his mother had been tested so long ago. Unlike her mother-in-law she had not been tested nor had she been given the chance to prove herself to those in the House of Inu that she was just as loyal as the first great Lady of their house.

'_I would have proven myself long ago by now if Sesshomaru wouldn't worry so much and believe me when I say that I can hold my own.' _Rin thought angrily as she stood at the other side of the bath room, glaring at the test that was not ready yet. _'Than again…I only did meet him after Kagome was gone…so he wouldn't really know all of me.' _

It was during her wait that she began to think about what she would do if she was really with her mates' child. Right now, with her friend needing her help, she knew what Sesshomaru would do; she knew what would happen if her friend failed, she became the enemy of most if not all of the houses. While Sesshomaru would try to keep her away from danger, those in the House of Inu would see her as a traitor and she would lose all hope in earning their trust in the future. After taking in a deep breath and deciding that it would be best if she kept it from her mate just until all of this mess was over, Rin walked over to the test and found that she was caring a child, she was caring the next heir of the House of Inu.

But before she could even register what the hell was going on and what she would have to do in order to hide this from everyone, she took in a deep breath and picked up her phone before saying, "This is Rin."

"Rin, shit you have no idea what the hell is going on right now do you?" Ayame's worried filled voice was heard.

"No…what the hell happened now?" Rin asked in a calm voice as she tried to ignore her problems and focus on what Ayame was telling her.

"Sango's father tried to pull a fast one on her…he had her sign the contract that she was not backing down this time…he didn't tell her until after she had signed it in blood that she had just allowed him to chose her husband." Ayame explained in a worried filled voice. "Last I heard from the wolves that were watching the place, she ran off with Miroku at her side…"

"Great, just great, do you know where they went?" Rin asked as she walked back into her room to grab her car keys.

"No one knows…the House of Holy Demons sent out an alert on the two…and the House of Taijiya is looking for them now." Ayame explained before asking, "You don't think she went off and did something stupid…do you?"

"Knowing her, she's going to marry him before they can be stopped. Once that happens there is nothing that either house can do about it." Rin answered as she dropped her car keys and sat on the bed before adding, "I'm sure that's what they're going to do…don't worry they'll be found soon enough."

"If you say so…so how you doing?" Ayame asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Alright I suppose, I'm hoping that Sesshomaru get's home soon…anyway I have some matters to attend to…I'll call you as soon as I hear from Kagome." Rin answered in a tired voice as she tried to avoid the headache that was starting to form.

"Alright, and I'll call you if I hear anything from Sango or Miroku." Ayame replied with a smile on her face. Even if Rin couldn't see her, she knew that she was smiling; she could hear it in her voice.

"Yeah, let's just hope that she won't need rescuing as well." Rin replied with a grin of her own as she laid back.

"We'll see…talk to you later." Ayame growled before hanging up and turned to face her worried intended.

Once she had gotten off of the phone with Ayame, Rin had taken in a deep breath and had opened her bed room door only to be confused when she watched her mother lock eyes with her. Before she could even ask what was going on, Izayoi had stormed into her room, closed the door and had sat her down before she heard her mother-in-law say, "You and I need to speak."

"Um…about what?" Rin replied as she sat on the pregnancy test to keep her mother from seeing it.

"A meeting has been called, while the House of Power wishes for our help in finding their missing heirs, the House of Taijiya has just requested that we help them find their heir and stop her from marrying a monk…" Izayoi explained with a sad smile on her face.

"What will you and father say?" Rin asked in a worried voice.

"We will stay neutral. We will not keep those two from each other since we believe that no one has a right to keep you from your mate." Izayoi answered with a smile on her face.

"What of Kagome and Sota?" Rin pushed.

"I have convinced your father to stay silent for the time being. I have no idea how long he will take. You are the second Lady of the House of Inu. All will come to you should they need any type of help while we are away." Izayoi explained before adding, "I'm sorry that you are being left in such a position but your mate is out and so is my son, you are the only one that can and will be seen until we return…can you do this?"

"I have to and I will." Rin answered as she stood up with a new courage that she never had before adding, "I need to prove myself to them just as you did long ago if I want them to accept me. I will do this on my own with no one's help."

"Good, we'll be leaving shortly, I don't think it'll take long but just in case you have our numbers…I'm sure you'll do fine." Izayoi answered as she stood up to walk out of the room.

"What time will you be leaving?" Rin asked, she could only hope that she had enough time to find her sword and make sure that it was sharpened before she would have to take her place out in the main house.

"You'll have two hours before we are to leave…we'll meet you before then…you'll be expected to see us of." Izayoi answered before walking out of the room with a smile on her face.

"And I will be there; I will see you shortly than…in two hours." Rin stated as she began to think about the things she needed to get for her to be ready for their departure.

After letting out a long sigh and after seeing her mother leave her room, Rin got up and began to get dressed in her formal house robes, the robes that she would be expected to wear as the acting leader of the House while her parents, brother and mate were away. Just as she had finished getting dressed and after strapping her sword at her side, Rin took in a deep breath and walked out of her room and toward the main hall where her mother and father would be waiting for her.

As she made her way down to the door way where her parents would be waiting for her, Rin couldn't help but feel glad that she had never thrown out that potion that would hide her scent for as long as she wished it to be hidden. She knew that it would be another couple of days before anyone, even her father, would be able to smell the change in her scent. _'Which means that no one here will know the reason as to why I'm about to become the deadliest person in this entire house,' _Rin thought as she walked in an even pace to get to her parents.

Once she had reached the main hall, Rin froze in place as she heard the inu demons growl out in anger before saying, "I demand to see the bitch that threw my son in prison."

Before her parents could say a word to defend her, Rin made herself known as she spoke in a cold voice that was colder than that of her mates, "I was the 'bitch' as you kindly put it that threw your son in prison. But I do warn you now, show better respect for me or you will regret it."

"Rin…" Izayoi and Inutaisho greeted with a nod of their heads.

"Mother, father," Rin replied as she walked over to the three.

"My son is a kind and caring boy, he would never break the laws that have been in place since he was but a child…he was framed." The inu demon growled out as she glared at Rin.

"I'll handle this matter mother, father…you may leave, I don't think you would want to keep the council waiting." Rin was heard as she ignored the women's outburst.

"Very well then Rin, we will return when we are able…come Izayoi." Inutaisho was heard before his mate could say a word.

Once the two were gone, the woman glared at Rin as she growled out, "You are not my Lady, you have yet to prove yourself to this house. I will not allow you to hold my son."

"I will hold him because his crimes are true. My mate and I recognized his claw marks and his scent on the woman that was attacked." Rin explained with a growl of her own before adding, "If you do not wish to believe it then it is something that I cannot help you with but I will not release him."

"Release my son before I rip your arm off." The inu demon growled out in anger as she got ready to fight.

When the guards in the room made no room to defend her, Rin took in a deep breath and before their very eyes, she moved faster than they had expected of her, she moved just as fast if not faster than her mate and pinned the enraged demon to the wall before she growled out, "I do not like to be threaten and I do not like to be ordered around like some bitch. I am Lady Rin, second Lady of the house of Inu and I will be respected. If you truly believe that he is innocent then you may believe what you wish to believe but do not stand here and tell me that he did nothing wrong when I treated the girls wounds, I treated my friends wounds…I'm sure you as his mother knew his friends well and you must have known what kind of friends he had."

"I will not stand here and have you order me around when it had been one of my best friends he had attacked…he attacked, with the order and permission, of his friend Hojo…he attacked my best friend Kagome…raise your voice to be again and I will do more than just pin you to the wall."

After quickly showing signing of submission, the woman was dropped to the floor as Rin turned her back to her and growled out, "If you wish to see your son I will have a guard take you to him…but should I hear that you tried or even thought about of breaking him free I will kill your son before your eyes as slowly as possible and I will lock you up in his cell with his body."

When the woman made no sound and made no more moves against her, Rin turned to the shocked guards with cold eyes and yelled out in an even colder voice, "Take her to her son, she shall be allowed to visit for no more than five minutes…be warned if I find that it was even a moment longer you will regret it."

To all in the House of Inu she had been known as the child, as the human that had warmed the cold heart of their Lord Sesshomaru. Most of which despised her for it while others thought that it had been a great improvement since he would not be able to lead the house in his parents absence with some kindness at the very least. Every time she had visited him at the House of Inu they had seen her smiling, had seen their cold hearted lord smile back at her with warm and caring eyes. They had never once seen the fights they had, had never once heard her cold voice, the cold voice that revealed that of her mates.

She had never wanted to them to see her as the cold hearted bitch that had warmed the heart of their lord. She had never wanted them to know what she was capable of because then they would expect nothing more than that cold heart woman to forever at that their lords side. But seeing as how she hadn't been given a choice in the matter, Rin was not about to worry herself over such matters when now of all times is was more than necessary for her to show her true colors…as the true woman that was capable of warming their lords hearts.

'_I feel sorry for the fools that would think I would stay that way just to keep them happy.' _Rin thought as she took in a deep breath to go and walk the grounds. With her mate and brother gone it was her duty, to not only walk the halls of the House of Inu but, to listen to any problems that needed to be listened to and solved. And as she walked the halls of the great house, the house that belonged to her and her family, Rin had been approached, questioned and force to prove that she could fight just as well if not better than her mate. Just as she had dug her sword into the latest demon that had tried to kill her for being a weak human, Rin couldn't help but smile at his pain stricken face as she growled out, "Did you really think for one moment that you could touch me…me Lord Sesshomaru's mate, second Lady of the House of Inu?"

"I'm sorry my Lady, forgive me my Lady." The demon growled in a pain filled voice as her sword continued to force its way into his stomach.

"I do hope that you are the last of the fools that think they can beat me…and I'll tell you all," Rin growled out in a much louder voice so that she would be heard. "Before I became Lord Sesshomaru's mate, before I had agreed to become his mate, second lady of the House of Inu, I trained with my mate before our mating made me stronger. I trained with him to the point in my human stated I was able to fight him as an equal…do not challenge me for the next fool that does so I will kill to prove my point!"

As she ripped the demons stomach open, Rin turned to face one of the guards that had been loyal to her, that had stood by her after her little show in the main hall, as she heard him say, "My Lady, a call for you…it is Lady Ayame of the House of Wolves…"

"Very well, I'll be retiring to the main hall, should anyone need me send them there." Rin ordered as she slashed her sword in the air to throw off all the blood before placing it back into its sheath.

"As you wish it my Lady," He replied as he handed her the phone before pulling her back and allowing her to take her leave.

After taking in a deep and much needed breath, Rin closed her eyes as she walked down the now clear halls and growled out, "What is it now? And where the hell did they run of too?"

"You would never believe this…" Ayame mumbled into the phone as she got into her car.

"What is it?" Rin repeated in a cold and calm voice.

"Ah, sorry, just remember that you were in charge over there now since your parents are at the meeting, a meeting that we're running late to since my grandfather barely told us to go in his stead." Ayame mumbled in an upset voice.

"Ayame…out with it." Rin growled out.

"Oh, right…well Sango and Miroku went off and got married, they're going to stand before the five houses to see if they should be allowed to stay together or not…I kind of wish Kagome was here since it's not clear if the House of Holy Demons will stand by Miroku or not." Ayame explained in a worried filled voice.

"I see…alright well just keep me posted…I'll talk to you once my parents get back…we're going to have to meet again though." Rin answered in a tired voice as she walked into the main hall only to stand still as she noticed the three demons that stood with their swords drawn before her.

"Will do…have fun and try not to kill anyone." Ayame answered with a smile on her face.

"Too late for that one…got to go." Rin growled as she hung up the phone and tossed to one of the guards in the far left corner before drawing her sword while asking, "Alright, so which one of you wants to die first…mind you, I've given my warning so none of you will leave this room alive. I don't want to be seen as a lair after all."

"We won't be the ones dying today…Lady whore of the house of Inu" The female inu demon growled out with her fangs and claws out ride to fight.

"Oh, we'll see about that…I take it the men that stand by you will wish for power and your protection after my death, but rest assured that I will not fall today. I will never fall, as the mate of Lord Sesshomaru; I Lady Rin will be the shinigami that will send you to the underworld."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

That had been three days ago, today being the fourth, he had no idea where his sister was but he knew that she would be back for him soon. He knew that she would never break her promise, just as he had finished sitting down with a bowl full of ice cream in hand, Sota jumped up, dropped the bowl, armed an arrow and took aim all before the person that had just walked in could even try to say a word. After being left alone for three days and after the fact that his mother was out to get them had hit him like a ton of bricks, Sota was not very calm at all at this point. Before he could even apologize to the person that had walked in, Sota couldn't help but smile when he heard the person growl out, "Damn, you really are her brother…where is she?"

"She's been out for the past couple of days…she left me here four days ago…today being the fourth day in case you were wondering." Sota answered as he dropped the bow and arrow before moving to pick up the ice cream he had dropped on the floor.

"Don't worry about that, just go and get dressed, I'm sure you're fed up with this place by now…come on, I'll take you out to see the city." Inuyasha growled as he moved to finish what Sota had started doing.

"Are you sure? Sis told me to stay inside until she got home." Sota replied.

"I'm sure, unless you liked being locked up here." Inuyasha pointed out with a grin on his face.

"I'll go change…can we go shopping too?" Sota yelled as he ran into his room.

"Sure thing…did Kagome tell you where the safe was?" Inuyasha called back as he finished cleaning the ice cream off of the floor.

"Yeah…she gave me the code for it too…I want to play some video games and I want to buy some movies…maybe even go see a movie." Sota was heard as he walked into the room with his shirt over his head.

"Feh, sure thing, but we'll need to make sure we're not followed back here…I have a feeling my father sent someone to watch me by now." Inuyasha growled out as he thought out loud

"Alright well I'll be waiting here…whenever you're ready we'll head out." Sota answered as he took a seat on the couch.

"I'm going to go and get changed…I don't want to go out in a fucking business suite." Inuyasha growled out as he walked passed Sota before adding, "You do know your sister is going to kick your ass when she finds out that all you ate was junk food…right?"

"No she won't, she let me." Sota answered with a grin on his face.

"Feh, just give me ten minutes kid." Inuyasha growled out as he made his way up the stairs and toward his room.

Although he had arrived in London a day before Kagome and Sota had, Inuyasha still felt like he should have met them the moment they had arrived instead of hiding out like he had done before returning the book to his mother's friend. As it was his mother's friend was the record keeper of the five Houses and had everyone's history written down, at least a record keeper in her own way. She lived in London because she had grown tired of the five Houses fights and politics. Of course all of that didn't really matter anymore, whoever his father had sent after him would spend the first four days looking for him, and by thing he would have the protection of his mate to keep him hidden.

After getting changed and making sure that he had some cash on him so that nothing would or could be traced back to him, Inuyasha walked back down stairs only to find Sota nowhere in sight. Just as he was about to start freaking out, Inuyasha froze when he heard his amused filled voice say, "Chill, nothing happened. I just washed the dishes I had used for my um…snacks."

"Feh more like junk food." Inuyasha growled out with a grin on his face before asking, "Did you grab some money for your shopping?"

"Yeah, I just don't know if it'll be enough or if it's too much…I'm not too clear on the whole exchange rate over here." Sota answered with a grin on his face.

"Feh don't worry kid; just let me know if you run out of money." Inuyasha stated as he reached for his keys before adding, "I hope you don't mind but we'll be walking around…I don't want to risk getting followed back here by my father's lackeys."

"It's cool with me…should we leave a note for Kagome…you know in case she gets back?" Sota replied with a smile on his face.

"Nah, she's probably close enough to sense and make sure that nothing got too close to the house…she'll know that your with me so no worries." Inuyasha growled out with a grin on his face.

"Oh, well I left one anyway…I left it on the kitchen counter." Sota stated as he opened the door and walked out and into the elevator.

"Fine with me…come on let's get going." Inuyasha stated as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

After watching him lock up the hose behind him, Sota noticed that they were not going down to the same floor Kagome had brought him in. Before Inuyasha could explain a thing, he couldn't help but grin when he heard Sota ask, "Where are we going? I thought we were going to walk."

"We are, but we're going out the back, just to make sure." Inuyasha answered before adding, "I think I was followed here…they don't know if I went through the building and to the back of the other block but I just want to make sure."

"Shit…my sister is going to kick your ass if you were followed here and straight to me." Sota replied in a worried filled voice as he began to regret not bringing one of his pocket knives with him.

"Don't I know it…I'm hoping that I was lucky enough and that I lost the bastard." Inuyasha stated in a calm voice.

"And just who the hell do you think you are calling a bastard." A low, cold growl was heard from behind the two of them.

She had been sitting down at a small café not far from her house. In front of her sat her sister-in-law with a cup of coffee in front of her. They had been talking about when would be the best time to have Kagome and Sota come over without having to worry about the idiots that had been sent to come and search their house for the two that were in hiding. Just as they were about to come up with a set date, Kagome froze when she felt her brother's aura reach out toward her in sudden fear. Knowing that she would be followed and that her sister-in-law would help her, Kagome stood up and ran like a bat out of hell toward her brother to make sure that he was alright. while she had been out and about she had also been practicing changing forms and controlling her demon strength and speed.

She could feel her intends aura at her brothers side and knowing that her brother was still scared with Inuyasha at his side only made her worry more. Just as she had reached the clearing, Kagome threw the full blooded demon away from her intended and her brother only to watch with a thankful smile on her face as she watched her sister-in-law pin the demon down. Once she was sure that Kagura would be able to handle it, Kagome turned to face her brother and asked, "Are you alright? What the hell is going on here?"

"Kagome?" Sota whispered as he tried to figure out what the hell happened. One minute he was freaking out because of the cold growl that he had heard come from the full blooded inu demon and the next thing he knew his sister was right next to him.

"Would you get the wind witch off of my brother babe, I don't think his mate would like it if he got back to her with another girls scent all over him." Inuyasha was heard as he turned to face his brother to make sure he wouldn't make matters worse.

"Sesshomaru? Oh for the love of good…Kagura it's alright…it's just my stupid, idiotic brother-in-law." Kagome was heard as she held onto her brother.

"Are you sure?" Kagura growled as she kept her weapon at his throat.

"Yes, now let him go." Kagome growled out in a demon like tone.

"Very well then," Kagura answered as she pulled away and landed next to Kagome before adding, "I'll be informing my sister once I arrive, I'm sure you'll be able to stop by tomorrow. I'll give you a call once I know what time."

"Alright, you know my number…later." Kagome stated before watching her friend disappear.

"Who the hell was that?" Inuyasha growled out.

"That was my sister-in-law…Sota are you ok now?" Kagome asked as she looked over to glare at Sesshomaru before adding, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I didn't sneak; my brother should have known that I was close by." Sesshomaru growled out as he took his brother's offered hand.

"Inuyasha…care to tell me why you let your brother scare my brother enough that he would reach out to me?" Kagome asked in a calm, and sweet filled voice.

"Um…I didn't think he would freak out." Inuyasha mumbled with a grin on his face.

"Inuyasha…SIT." Kagome hissed out before turning to face Sesshomaru to add, "Since I don't think this is a social visit, let's get back to the house and we can talk there."

"But Inuyasha said we could go shopping." Sota pointed out.

"Don't worry kid; we'll go as soon as we're done here…besides I don't think it'll take long." Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

"Fine, but I get to waste as much as I want on games." Sota stated.

"You're house is close by?" Sesshomaru asked in a surprised voice as he watched his brother pull himself off the ground.

"Close enough, since your family I guess I won't have to change things for you…come on, it's this way." Kagome added as she led the way.

As they watched the two walk off, Inuyasha turned to his brother and asked, "Did father send you to spy on me since he knew that I would probably lose whoever else he sent?"

"No, he sent me because he truly believes that I would side with him. I will not lose the trust of my mate because of my father's stupid orders. He also does not like the fact that you have taken this long to return just a single book to Lady Mari." Sesshomaru answered before adding, "And I have also come on the request of my mate, she wished for me to deliver a letter to you to make sure that it would be given to Kagome, it would seem that I would be able to deliver the letter myself now."

"Shit that was what I was forgetting, I better go back to that hotel and get it also" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"Get what?" Kagome called out as she looked over her shoulder and at the two boys that were walking behind her and her brother.

"A letter that Rin wanted you to give you…sorry babe, if you want I can go get it right now and I'll go and meet you guys wherever you're heading to." Inuyasha offered in a gentle voice.

"Um…no, knowing Rin she probably just made a copy and gave it to her mate. The one you probably had is sealed and will turn to ash if anyone other than me tires to read it." Kagome explained before walking into the elevator with her brother at her side.

Once they had reached the house and after making sure that her brother would go and pack a small bag to stay with their sister, Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru as she allowed Inuyasha to take hold of the note he had offered her. Before Sesshomaru could even say a word, he was surprised when he heard her say, "I'm sure Rin told you to give it to Inuyasha who in turn would give it to me…I'm also sure that she would be upset if she found out that you didn't do just that."

"How did you know what she told me?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask.

"Because I know her, she is like second sister to me…and she knows me just as I know her…anyway what brought you all the way out here?"

"Feh, my father sent him to take me back home, I've been gone longer than what he expected me to be gone." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed voice.

"I'm assuming since you're here handing me Rin's letter that I have nothing to worry about and that you'll give me time to compose a reply." Kagome replied as she took hold of the letter that Inuyasha had handed over to her.

"That would be correct, just as my father; I will always put my mate ahead of my family." Sesshomaru answered in a cold and distant voice.

Before Inuyasha could say a word or tell him to stop confusing his intended, soon to be mate, Inuyasha turned to stare at Kagome in confusion when he heard her say, "You can't blame your father, he knew that at that time you had your mother to protect you…I'm sure if he knew that she would have died he would have thought things over than as well."

"What do you know of my family's history?" Sesshomaru growled out before he could say a word.

"A lot more then you give me credit for…but now is not the time for that…Inuyasha is going to be staying with me for a few days…just until we can complete our mating. You can tell your father the truth, but you should warn him that I am not alone here." Kagome explained as she ripped open the letter and began to read it.

Before his brother could say a word, Inuyasha shook his head at his intended and growled out, "Don't tell him the truth, I'll tell him when I get home…Kagome is going to make it so that no one can see or smell the change in our scents and feel the change in our auras. Well no one but our friends that we can trust."

"I take it you have a plan and that you will be returning with me than?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Not yet, but then I'll probably let you know of the plan we come up with when I get back home." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face. "But I'm not going to go back with you, I'll go back when Kagome is ready to go back."

"You're going back." Kagome hissed out as she continued to read the letter. "If you stay here to long my mother will know that I'm here. I'm sure she's already found out about our past through one of your maids or clan members."

"I'm not going back…" Inuyasha growled out in a stubborn filled voice.

"Why is it that you can never have a plan for anything?" Sesshomaru growled out in an annoyed voice.

With a grin on her face, Kagome lowered the letter and faced the annoyed demon before saying, "Looks like we won't have to come up with a plan, Rin just came up with one…and by the looks of it we won't be alone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled out as he took the offered note from Kagome.

"It would seem that my sister has grown up…her and my friends…um…let's see…Inuyasha can you and Sesshomaru take Sota out, I have to write a reply and make sure that I cover all of my bases before I start to get her plan set up." Kagome was heard as she stood up.

"What plan?" Sesshomaru growled up as he stood up to stop her.

"Inuyasha will explain…Sota you can come out now, that way you know the plan as well as they do before we go and speak with Kikiyo." Kagome called out as she reached for her note book and a pen.

"Where are we going to meet you sis?" Sota asked as he came out of hiding.

"I'll find you boys, don't worry about it…but you just have to make sure you got everything you need before we go and see Kikiyo, otherwise she'll say that you shouldn't have so many games…that it'll rot your brain." Kagome was heard as she made her way up the stairs.

"Don't keep me waiting too long wench." Inuyasha growled as he watched her leave.

"I won't, at least I'll try not to…I need to make sure that the letter I send back is very detailed. If Rin figured it out I'm sure she told the other girls and if they know then they'll side with me…" Kagome explained before adding, "Is there a way you can send me these letters without them being traced back to you or to your house?"

"I will see what I can do but I don't think there will be a way." Sesshomaru answered.

"Feh, leave that to me wench, go write your letter, Sesshomaru and I will watch the kid while I make a few calls." Inuyasha growled as he stood up and began to lead the way out of the house.

"I guess it would be easier that way…alright…but I'm still sending this note out." Kagome replied before completely disappearing up and into the second floor of their house.

"And just where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked as he followed after his brother and his soon to be brother-in-law.

"We're going to go shopping and buy some food." Sota answered with a smile on his face as he followed after Inuyasha.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Once they were gone, and once she was sure that they weren't followed, Kagome let out a long sigh as she tried to calm her racing heart. It had been so hard on her to control her power, the power that was steadily growing stronger within a short amount of time. Her mother had been a generation of pure, full blooded dragon demon. There were not that many dragon demons left, not since the Great War between the House of Power and the House of Holy Demons, so it was only natural that she was a hanyou with a great amount of power. Most had been killed during that war, and those that were left were forced to mate with their own kind to keep their numbers and their pure blood on the head of power. Of course she was sure that no one but those that her mother had trusted knew of her. She knew that Miroku would keep his word and go to someone that would not chase her like her step mother was doing now; he would go to someone that would be willing to help her out of respect of her mother.

Her mother was dead; she had no one at the moment that could teach her what she needed to know about her growing powers, about the powers she was to receive as a dragon hanyou; at least no one that she knew of. She had no idea if they knew how her dragon blood reacted to her miko blood, she had no idea if it was normal or if this was the first time of it ever happening. Never the less she would not risk losing control, even if it meant she would have to force all that power and go through all the pain of keeping it all locked up deep within her until she was ready to control it or ready to unleash it, then she would do it. Bu at the moment she had other things to worry about. In her letter to Rin she would trust her and her other friends with the truth so that they could try to find some answers for her while she was in hiding. _'Rin…I hope you'll be able to help me with some of this…I hope you and the girls will be able to help me get the answers I need while I'm in hiding.' _Kagome thought as she began to write her letter.

"Oi, I think that's enough kid, your sister is going to kill me if she finds out I let you get so many games." Inuyasha was heard as he watched Sota reach for another game for the PS3 he was getting ready to buy.

"But I just know that sis would love to play this one with me…I just know it." Sota was heard with a smile on his face.

"Alright…but that's it." Inuyasha growled out as he turned to glare at his smiling brother before asking, "And what the hell is so funny that you have to go and smile like that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all dearest little brother," Sesshomaru answered before he walked over to Sota to help him hold everything.

Before Inuyasha could even growl at his brother and yell at him, he froze when he heard his soon to be mate's cold voice say, "Tsubaki, how nice to see you…does my mother know that you are here in London, so far away from her side."

'_Shit, we need to keep the kid hidden.' _Inuyasha thought as he stormed over to hide his brother and Sota from view.

"I am here on her orders, she figured you would return to London, what for she has no idea but she did ask that I take you back to her…she also requested that I leave the boy behind…if you've left him with someone you trust then I'm sure everything will work out." The dark miko answered with a smile on her face.

"Cold hearted as always, but you can tell her that I will not be joining her any time soon and that she will not be getting near my brother again." Kagome answered in a cold voice of her own before adding, "You should also tell her that she should enjoy the time she has now, for when I return I will claim what is rightfully belongs to my brother."

"Don't you mean what rightfully belongs to you? You are the eldest since your sister left the house to become the mate of a demon." Tsubaki shot back with a grin on her face as she tried to get her to open herself up to any tainted feelings so that she could control her.

"I am not a fool and even if I could feel what you wished to find within me you would soon realize that you cannot control me…and no, my father left me something that I care for more…she will know what I refer to if you tell her this." Kagome answered as she let out a long sigh before adding, "And if you truly wish to try and force me to go with you I suggest we take this to an empty park where no one will get hit with your curses."

"If you would only do what I ask of you Kagome-sama you would not have to worry about the fools that surround us now." Tsubaki replied with a grin on her face as a snake appeared on her shoulder and in her hands.

With a grin on her face, Kagome smiled at Tsubaki and said, "Tell me," as she walked closer to the dark miko, "My mother trust you so much as if you were her sister, so tell me Tsubaki…did she ever tell you who my real mother was?"

As soon as those words had left her mouth, Kagome couldn't help but grin as she watched the dark miko before her drop her curse and take a step back and away from her. She watched with a smile on her face as the miko before her began to pale and watch her every move. When she was certain that Tsubaki would not make a move against her or against anyone in the room, Kagome added, "I see…well then I'm sure you would want to go and inform my mother that I know the truth, and that when I return she should expect to have a rather long conversion about the death of my father…of course if you have anything to say in the matter I would love to hear it from you now Tsubaki."

"Of course not my Lady, I know nothing…" Tsubaki quickly answered.

"So it would seem, but know now Tsubaki, I will not forgive those that helped that cold hearted bitch murder my father, so speak now if you know a thing for if I find that you did take part in her planning I will come after you and I will make you wish you never did what that woman ordered you to do." Kagome promised as she leaned into the miko to whisper, "Go now…before I change my mind."

After watching her run off with a smile on her face, Kagome walked over to her intended, kissed him, handed the letter over to Sesshomaru and helped her brother pay for all the games and the PS3 all in a matter of three minutes. Once they were out of the store and after taking the three of them to the restaurant she and Inuyasha had first met, once they had all ordered what they wanted, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Oh I was already on my way to meet with you boys. I got the letter written for Rin finished up in no time." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Feh, should have just told us to wait for you after all." Inuyasha mumbled.

"That was quick…did you already have something in mind then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hey sis…I got this really cool game that I know you'll love…do you want to play it with me later when we get home?" Sota was heard in an excited filled voice.

"I'd love to kid. We'll play once we get back. K?" Kagome answered as she ignored Sesshomaru's question and her lovers comment.

"Feh, should have just killed the bitch…oh and you should be good to go in two days." Inuyasha growled as he looked away from his intended.

"Great, Sota you better eat your vegetable." Kagome hissed at her brother as she noticed that their food was being brought over.

"Fine…" a defeated Sota mumbled.

"Will there be anything else you will need help with here?" Sesshomaru asked as he locked eyes with Kagome.

"Um…not really…if you're going to stay and wait for Inuyasha to leave then I guess you'd be more then welcomed to stay with us." Kagome pointed out as she began to eat her meal, "I might also have a second letter for Rin, it'll hold any changes that may be made before you leave."

"I have no idea what to do actually. My father requested that I made myself known to you only if my brother came to you. Since he has and since my father does not know that I sided with my mate I believe it would be safer if I got a hotel room, one that my father would be able to reach me at." Sesshomaru explained as he looked down at his meal before shoving a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Feh, for once in your life you have no idea what to do." Inuyasha pointed out as he also began to eat his meal.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began only to trail off as a sudden vision hit her with full force of her friend's current and future actions.

Without thinking she reached out and took hold of Sesshomaru's arm across the table as she tried to see if there was any way she could easy her friends worry. When she saw what Sesshomaru would do when he would find out she regretted her choice, she would help her friend. She would help her hide the truth from her mate even if it meant that she would lose Sesshomaru's trust. As she let go of Sesshomaru, Kagome closed her eyes as she heard Sota's worried voice ask, "Are you alright sis? You don't look to good."

"I'm fine…just…just lost control of my miko powers for a bit…" Kagome mumbled as she reached for her cup of water before drinking it all down. _'Fuck…shit piss mother fuck! Just what the hell are you thinking Rin?' _

"Feh, come on, let's get you home." Inuyasha growled out before adding, "If that bitch Tsubaki did anything to you I'll track her down and kill her before she gets a chance to get to the bitches side."

"It wasn't her…just sit down and eat…I'm fine now…I just need to take my meds when we get back. It can wait so you don't need to worry…now all of you eat." Kagome hissed out while letting out a long sigh. _'Rin…Rin what the hell were you thinking?' _

"Are you sure sis?" Sota asked in a worried filled voice.

"I'm sure…so what's this game you want me to play with you? Is it a good one?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face as she tried to ensure her brother that everything was alright.

"I got little big planet one and two. Want to play as soon as we get home?" Sota quickly answered in an excited filled voice.

"Of course, if there is time for me that is." Kagome answered with a sad smile on her face.

"What more would you have to possibly do today?" Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"Just a bit more, I'm sure I'll be done by midnight tonight." Kagome answered before taking another bit of her food.

"Whatever it is that you need to do, you also need to set aside since we still haven't figured out just how we are going to leave here without being followed." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"If there is anyone that I can't sense that has the intention to follow us I'll take care of it. We'll be fine you need to stop worrying so much Sesshomaru." Kagome explained.

"What are we going to do when we get back home?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face his intended with a grin on his face.

"Play games!" Sota roared in joy.

"Somehow I don't think you'd want to play my brothers game kid." Sesshomaru mumbled as he rolled his eyes and began to eat his own meal.

"Hey sis, what did he mean by that? Why wouldn't you want to play with me?" Sota asked in a curious filled voice.

"Alright I think that's enough conversations for the meal. Sota eat your food…that goes for the two of you as well." Kagome hissed out as she glared at her lover and his brother.

Knowing better than anyone in the world of her fury, Sota nodded his head and ate his meal silently while Inuyasha glared at his brother and made sure that he would not upset Kagome anymore. Once they were done with their meals, Kagome turned to face her brother and asked, "Do you want any dessert?"

"Nah, I'm good, we still have ice cream at the house." Sota answered with a grin on his face.

"Umm…Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, would you guys like any dessert?" Kagome asked.

"I'm good." Inuyasha answered.

"I will be fine, it would be best if I got to a hotel and called my father soon." Sesshomaru replied.

"Um…that might be a problem…seeing as how some of Tsubaki has a few friends waiting for us outside." Kagome stated in a calm an serious filled voice.

"I told you we should have killed the bitch." Inuyasha growled out in anger before mumbling, "I left Tetsusiga at the house."

"I have some daggers with me." Sota pointed out.

"It would seem that I will be spending the night with you." Sesshomaru stated as he let out a long sigh before adding, "But I will now have no explanation to my father as to way I sat with the three of you for a meal."

"No need to worry about that…the those around us and to Tsubaki and her men it looks like I'm having a meal with two hired body guards." Kagome explained as she turned to face her brother with a smile on her face before adding, "Cough over the three pointed dagger."

"Fine…" Sota mumbled as he handed over the weapon under the table.

"So what's the plan?" Inuyasha asked as he got ready.

"I'll take care of Tsubaki and her men, you and Sesshomaru take Sota and get him out of here and back to the safe house." Kagome answered as she took her time paying the bill.

"Aren't you afraid that we'll be followed?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm filled voice.

"No, not at all." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"I can fight you know." Sota pointed out as they all stood up at the same time.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Inuyasha added in.

"Yes you are, just until you make sure that they're not followed. I'm going to have my hands full with Tsubaki and her two body guards." Kagome stated in a cold and emotionless voice. If she wanted to be able to kill the bastards that had been brain washed to believe what they were doing was right she was going to have to freeze her heart.

"Feh, then I won't be long." Inuyasha promised.

"Will you be joining us once you are done with those fools?" Sesshomaru asked in his own cold voice as he took to the young boy's side.

"Depends…" Kagome whispered as she led the way and toward a nearby park. _'We'll be able to split up there…at least so that Sota and Sesshomaru had enough cover to hide them.' _

"On?" Sota asked in a worried filled voice.

"If we're able, if worse comes to worse we'll meet with you two when we can." Kagome answered before walking out of the restaurant.

"Uh…stubborn wench." Inuyasha growled as he moved to stand behind Sesshomaru and Sota.

"Come on kid, unless you want me to carry you." Sesshomaru stated as he began to lead the way down a different path at the start of the park.

"I don't need to be carried…I'm my sister's brother…both of my sisters did have something to teach me…I learned lots from them." Sota stated as he began to lead the way.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Once she was sure that it would just be her and her opponents, Kagome stopped walking and put up a barrier so that no one would be able to enter or leave until she allowed it. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome began to close her eyes as she began to remove the seals that had been placed on her so long ago to keep her hidden from the world. _'And now is not the time to hide…but to fight.' _Kagome thought as she felt her demon blood, power, and strength that had been kept from her since the day of her birth. Just as she had finished removing all of her seals, Kagome was not surprised when she heard Tsubaki say, "You just made my job that much easier little lady."

"I am not a child so do not speak to me as if I were Tsubaki." Kagome growled out in anger as her hair grew in length and as her nail began to turn to claws.

"Oh but in demon terms that is all you are, a child that has yet to live enough to be considered an adult." Tsubaki pointed out with a grin on her face as she began to summon several curses.

"Demon child I may be, but miko child I am not, come Tsubaki, come and play with the miko hanyou." Kagome teased as she easily paralyzed the dark miko's body guards.

"The dragon child is finally allowed to play…come girl…I'll give you a grand old time." A dark and tainted filled voice as tall demon with long black hair appeared from the shadows.

"Oooo…the big bad man is here to hurt the helpless little girl." Kagome mocked as she got ready to fight.

"This demon will knock you out and have a taste of you before you're returned to your mother so I suggest you show more respect than that."

Without another word, Kagome jumped over the demons first attack and made her way toward Tsubaki. Just as she was about to get a good hold over the dark miko, Kagome was forced to jump back and apply pressure to her wound as she heard the demon say, "You're fight is with me first girl."

"No, my fight and anger is currently directed at her, you're just in my way." Kagome growled out in anger as she licked her claws clean of her own blood before adding, "So I suggest you get out of my way."

"Of, and what is the wingless dragon going to do to me?" he asked in a calm voice as he took a step toward her.

"This bitch is going to rip you a new one!" Kagome roared as she charged at the demon before her.

As she charged toward her new opponent, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed her senses to do all the work. She could feel his aura reach its destination before the actual body of the demon arrived there. It was something she wasn't sure was possible but was going to be using it and relying on a power she had no idea she had. Just as she had jumped over the demons next attack, Kagome dug her claws into his back while adding some of her miko powers into the tip of her claws.

"Well, well, well, looks like the little hanyou did keep her miko powers." Tsubaki's cold voice was heard as she kept herself in a black barrier that would curse any who would try to reach for her.

When Kagome said nothing and kept her eyes closed to keep herself focused on what she was doing, Tsubaki couldn't help but grin as she turned to face the demon to add, "Creed, my friend, why don't you tell the little girl just who you are and what you should be to her."

"Nice try Tsubaki, but your tricks will not work on me." Kagome growled out in anger as her claws began to glow in a deep, blood red color.

"Oh but it's not trick little girl." The demons growl was heard as he began to move closer to her standing figure.

"And I'm in no moods for games…times up Tsubaki…" Kagome growled out as she easily disappeared from sight before reappearing inside of Tsubai's barrier.

"Girl…the fun is only just beginning." Creeds voice was heard as he tried not to laugh.

"This ends now…and so does your life." Kagome growled out in anger as she quickly took hold of Tsubaki by the throat.

"It's not a game dear girl…Creed." Tsubaki's weak voice was heard as she tried to get free.

"I am Creed, demon assassin for all who wish to us me…as of lately I've been hired by your mother…" the demon growled out as he drew his Katana. "As of lately I am your mother's lover, a short of father to you…"

"Why should I give a rats ass as to who the bitch chooses to sleep with, great, all power to ya for sleeping with a cold hearted bitch that will just as soon as kill you the moment she has no use for you!" Kagome roared as her claws began to draw blood from Tsubaki's neck.

With a grin on his face, the demon turned to face Kagome and said, "As I said, I'm both her lover and her killer…a cold hearted bitch is only suited to be with a cold hearted bastard such as myself…."

"Quit stalling Creed." Tsubaki hissed out as she tried not to pass out from both lack of air and pain.

"Very well than Tsubaki…Kagome, child…I am the man that was asked and willingly killed your father. Funny isn't it girl…the man that killed your father is now your step-father since I am sleeping with your mother." Creed stated with a grin on his face as he lifted his Katana.

As soon as those words had left his lips time seemed to stand still for Kagome. Without her known she had released Tsubaki and had dropped her to the ground. As Tsubaki fell, Kagome's now wild; demon eyes snapped open and locked with those of the demon that stood before her. She no longer cared for anything, for the safety of her brother, for the safety of her friends, for the safety of her brother; none of that mattered now. Her demon blood raged within her screamed for Creeds blood to cover her claws. As her eyes began to bleed red, a sure sign of her control quickly slipping, Kagome began to laugh as she said, "I'll kill you, I'll rip you limb from limb and I'll enjoy every second of it you murdering bastard."

"Big talk coming from a small child…but my lover doesn't want you dead just yet. She needs you to give her a grandchild before we can get rid of you…of course I don't think she'd mind much if I granted her, her wish." Creed growled as he pointed his Katana at Kagome.

"You'll never lay one hand on me…fool…die…" Kagome whispered as she disappeared from sight.

Before Creed could realize what it was that she was up to, he was thrown toward her barrier, back first, as his weapon was taken from him. Although he was more worried about hitting the barrier Creed knew that he would be protect by Tsubaki, as for his weapon, he had nothing to worry about this it was created by one hundred demons with tainted hearts that matched his own. _'That little girl will never be able to control my weapon.' _Creed thought as he was slammed against the barrier.

Not wanting him to die with her barrier, Kagome adjusted the amount of power in her barrier as she held the weapon and began to examine it. She could feel the evil of the countless demons that were used to create the sword but they could not touch her, they could not reach her or influence her in anyway, not when they were so much weaker then the demon blood that flowed through her veins. As she examined the sword, Kagome let out a quick laugh before growling out, "Creed, hurry up Creed, I don't want to be kept waiting…"

"Foolish, foolish girl," Creed roared as he charged at the hanyou with blood red eyes.

'_The fool is you Creed…my mistress has no more need for you…you will be killed, and I will send my message before returning home.' _Tsubaki thought as she watched the fight while preparing herself for her own minor battle.

Kagome happily leaped over the enraged demon with a grin on her face. Her blood was pure and running free and there wasn't a thing in the world that could or would keep her from enjoying this moment. The moment when she would rip the bastard's heart, the cold hearted bastard that had taken her only loving parent from her. As she landed by right side of the large oak tree, Kagome ignored the blood that poured out of the wounds that had been left by Creeds claws. And she began to unleash the demon swords true power, Kagome in anger and hate as she watched Creed lick his claws and taste her blood, the blood that should only be teased by her mate. Just as she had cut his chest, Kagome glared at the grinning demon as she heard him ask, "Did I miss some love?"

"I'm not your love nor will I ever be your anything!" Kagome roared in anger as she began to advance at the demon that lay on the floor.

"You're mine, just as promised young one, and in time you will learn to respect me!" he roared at her as he charged at her.

"Big mistake, you should have killed her when she was not enraged." Tsubaki whispered.

While Creed had managed to dig his claws into Kagome's sides, Kagome had not only allowed him to do so, she had pulled him so that his claws dug deeper into her wounds. But in doing so, she had pulled him close enough so that she had been able to bite down and into his throat. When the shock of her actions had given a moment's hesitation, it was all she needed to drive his own, demon weapon, into his heart. As she ripped out his throat and spit it to the floor, Kagome licked her lips and allowed the sweet taste of not only his blood but her revenge to sink in. It had been only then that she realized that Creed was just barely still alive.

With a grin on her face, Kagome began to twist and wiggle the blade that was still embedded in the demons heart as she said, "May how the tables have turned. But I can no longer play; I have things to do and many to kill Creed."

As she tried to pull the demon weapon out of Creeds chest, Kagome began to laugh out loud at his attempts to keep the sword in place. Once it was removed death was sure to come for him on swift wings. After controlling her laughter, Kagome narrowed her eyes and said, "I will not let you live…be warned now Creed release the weapon and let me rip your cold heart from your chest or live your last minutes of life in terrible pain as I slowly purify you."

"Bi…tch…" Creed had managed to let out as his dropped his hands and closed his eyes.

"Make sure to be ready to greet my mother when she arrives…for you won't be alone in hell for long Creed-san." Kagome growled as she licked the blood off of the blade she had used to kill the man that had killed her father.

"As expected from that child," Tsubaki hissed out as she stood up and surrounded herself by demon snakes.

After easily breaking the demon weapon in half and purifying it at the same time, Kagome turned to glare at Tsubaki and said, "Do not think that I will be allowed to be used like that again Tsubaki…my mother will never have me as her tool again."

"I see you saw through my intentions all along…now what will you do Kagome-sama? Will you kill me as you've killed him…or will you allow me to live to give the message you had for your dearest mother." Tsubaki asked as she kept her demon snakes at her side.

"I'll let you live Tsubaki…but that doesn't mean that I'll let you keep all of your limbs," Kagome growled with a grin on her face as she easily and quickly purified all of the demon snakes that had surrounded the dark miko.

"If you do this you'll only end up like the one person you've come to hate." Tsubaki pointed out as she took a step and into Kagome's shield.

"Your right, a part of me will become just like that woman; however I would and can deal with that fact knowing that she got the message I wish for her to receive." Kagome growled out with a grin on her face as she began to approach Tsubaki with glowing claws.

"You should go and find your brother before it is too late, those fools, those body guards you hired would have been no match for my men." Tsubaki stated as she tried to get her to think logically.

"I have faith in them…you should worry about yourself Tsubaki…" Kagome growled as she swung her hand and allowed her attack to completely miss Tsubaki, well all but a small graze on the side of her face.

"Foolish, foolish child." Tsubaki hissed out in anger as she glared at the hanyou before her.

"A fool I can be when I wish to trick my enemies but a fool I am not when I wish for nothing but blood and revenge." Kagome growled out in anger and hate as she began to approach the miko that stood before her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

He could tell that something wasn't right, that something didn't fit and that he was missing something. The only thing he couldn't figure out was what was he missing and why had he missed it. Just as he had reached the path that would lead them to the exit of the park, Sota stopped running and turned around to look up into the trees and to spread his aura out to feel if anyone had bothered to come after him. He was brought out of his daze when he heard his brother growl out, "What are you waiting for? We need to get out of here. I don't think it would be a good idea for our sister to keep her illusion up much longer."

"Sesshomaru…can you see if anyone is following us…I don't think we're being followed." Sota pointed out as he pulled his hidden throwing spikes out from his back.

"Just how many weapons did you bring with you kid?" Sesshomaru asked in a surprised filled voice as he tried to take the weapons from him. He knew that his sister would have his ass if she found that he had allowed him to use them.

"Would you focus?" Sota growled out in a cold voice. "We're not being followed…which means that we were used against her."

"We're not going back." Sesshomaru quickly growled out as he moved to stop him.

"Yes we are." Sota stated before running off and back toward the way he came. He was tired of having his elder sisters protect him, tired of being protected. What good was he to his house if he would be known for the heir that had been protected by the two girls that had been thrown out of the House of Power, he was not going to be belittled. _'And I'm not going to stand on the sidelines any longer…sorry Kagome…but as Heir to the House of Power I would have had to prove myself at some point.' _

He leaped over his last opponent and dug his claws into his back. while he had left some of the demons that had surrounded him alive, others had not been as lucky. Just as he had landed in the center of the bodies he had taken down, Inuyasha locked eyes with the one monk that had followed after him and the demons that had been sent after Sota. As he licked his claws clean of blood, Inuyasha let out a low, dangerous growl before saying, "Out of my way or join the others."

"I cannot do that…" the monk was heard as he began to surround himself in a barrier.

Unable to hold himself back, Inuyasha began to laugh out loud, for all hear, as he continued to allow his demon blood to flow free. Surprised by the hanyou's reaction, the monk aimed a purifying arrow at Inuyasha's heart as he asked, "Just what do you think is so funny, I am Lady Tsubaki's first apprentice, I will kill you in her place, since she is otherwise occupied."

"I'm laughing at you and your feeble attempt to purify me." Inuyasha growled out as he stood where he had landed.

"I will not be harmed or touched by your tainted hands….now die!" he enraged monk roared as he set lose his arrow and watched it fly free and true only to be confused at Inuyasha's lack of attempt to get out of the arrows path.

Just as he had began to think that the hanyou had given up hope, he watched in shock as Inuyasha easily and quickly caught the arrow before it could even graze, let alone pierce his heart. With a grin on his face, Inuyasha broke the arrow in two as the purifying energy that had engulfed the arrow began to give him strength instead of purify him. As he dropped the broken arrow, Inuyasha glared at the monk before him and growled out, "Run and go tell your fucking mistress that I will not stand by and watch her hunt down the woman I love, tell the bitch to try and take my mate from me!"

"Thank you, thank you…" the monk cried in joy as he slowly stood up to take his leave.

But before Inuyasha could say a thing, he watched the monk fall to the ground with his eyes wide open with shock. Before he could even start to wonder what it was that had happened, he watched as another kunai and throwing needle had been embedded into the monks heart and both his eyes. Just as he turned around to see who it was that had killed the monk, Inuyasha let out an annoyed filled growl before saying, "You were supposed to take the kid home…kid just what the hell is your problem?"

"He was keeping you…us busy…some things up…we missed something…my sister, we need to get to Kagome." Sota stated as he walked over to the monk to pull out his weapons.

"Damn it…come on…lets go." Inuyasha growled out as he led the way. He had known that it was a bad idea to leave his mate alone to fight but he had learned that she would not back down from anything. He could only hope that they would make there in time.

As the two miko's stared at one another, Kagome couldn't help at Tsubaki's several useless attempts to break through her barrier. When Tsubaki had made no move to attack, Kagome let out a low growl and asked, "Why do you not attack me? I thought you wished to kill me of just as that woman."

"If it were up to me you would have died long ago child." Tsubaki hissed out in anger as she took a step away from the barrier that had kept her from leaving and toward the uncontrollable hanyou.

"I don't believe that for a moment Tsubaki…now answer me this, did you or did you not help that woman hire that demon to kill my father." Kagome growled out in anger as she prepared to fight. If Tsubaki had helped plan it all, the murder of her father, she would kill her where she stood and send Tsubaki's head to her mother as a message.

Enraged by Kagome's words and actions, Tsubaki stood her ground as she couldn't help but grin as she said, "I'll enjoy the torture of your mate a lot more than your dear mother, I'll make sure that he'll she you being taken by Hojo, I'll enjoy his anger, his depression and his hate," Tsubaki spoke as she secretly pulled a dagger out of her sleeve. "But most of all I'll enjoy the self loathing that he will experience when he realizes that he failed you and your weakling of a brother."

Nothing wanting to hear any more of her cruel and enraging words, Kagome let out a furious growl of hate as she charged forward and toward Tsubaki. While a part of her didn't car that she was being lured into a possible trap, the other part of her, the one that wanted nothing more than to dig her claws into the bitches heart, over road any and all of her logic. Just as she had reached her target, Kagome was stopped by a sharp pain. As the world around her began to fade only one person came to her mind, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Sota, and Sesshomaru ran into the clearing only to find Kagome leaning into Tsubaki as her claws dug into the woman's shoulders. They watched as Tsubaki held her ground while she whispered her own message. Only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had heard the woman's words, "Foolish little girl, you still have much to learn…I hope you survive this, I hope that you live through this so that you will learn and finally understand the power of knowledge and the power of promise could have gotten you far."

As soon as the scent of his intendeds blood had hit nose, Inuyasha had let growled at Tsubaki in anger as he charged at the two while he left his brother to defend his soon to be younger brother. Once she had ripped the dagger free from the young lady's stomach, Tsubaki dropped it and took a step back as she said, "Come now young hanyou…you don't have much time to save her…my dagger was carefully and completely covered in a special poison, a poison that was used long ago to help destroy the dragons for their crimes against the house of Power."

"Sesshomaru…get the kid out of here…" Inuyasha growled out in anger as his eyes began to flash between red and gold at an alarming rate.

"Kagome…Kagome!" Sota yelled out in worry as he tried to break free of his brother's hold.

"Interesting, I'm sure the five houses would love to know that the two sons of the House of Inu have chosen to hide our missing heirs…I'm sure your father would…." Tsubaki began to say only to be stopped in her tracks by the young boy's powerful attack.

While Tsubaki had been so focused on the two hanyou's before her she had forgotten about the third heir to the house of power. Sesshomaru had quickly released the boy and had ran to his brothers and sisters side while Sota began to make sure that Tsubaki would never be able to speak of this for the rest of her life. As he took a step toward the fallen dark miko, Sota kept his spiritual power around Tsubaki and said, "You'll never be able to tell a soul of what happened today. You'll be unable to reveal our location and you will never be able to tell the council or my mother that the two heirs to the House of Inu are on our side."

"You foolish boy, you are much too young to hold me." Tsubaki hissed out in anger as she began to fight off this power.

"Guess again bitch." Sota growled out in anger as he watched Tsubaki's long black hair turn gray.

When Tsubaki noticed that Sota was no longer trying to keep her down and that he watched her with an amused filled grin her let glared at the young boy and said, "I see nothing for you to be grinning about boy, I have broken free and I will tell your mother everything."

With a grin on his face, Sota nodded his head and said, "IF that's really what you want to do…but be warned Tsubaki, that the more you try to tell anyone the more your true self will be reveled…and I don't think my mother will wish for you to remain at her side once she sees that you've made a deal with the demons that she loathes so much."

"It's not possible…how…how…." Tsubaki whispered as she began to back away from the group that stood before her.

"Get the hell out of here Tsubaki…while I might wish to kill you…I'm sure that Lord Sesshomaru would wish to do more than just kill you." Sota growled out in anger as he began to build up his spiritual power.

Before she had turned around and ran away, Tsubaki locked eyes with the young boy, the boy that not only looked so much like the man she had once loved, like the man that had betrayed her, like the man that she had help kill and said, "No matter how much spiritual power you build up it will not help, the poison was created by the House of Power to help kill those that were protected by the leader of the House of Holy Demons."

As he watched the scared miko run off, Sota turned around to approach his sister only to be stopped by a very worried Sesshomaru. Before he could even try to yell at him or even try to break free of his hold, Sesshomaru took another step back as he placed himself in front of Sota while he said, "Take her, take her and get her the help that only you are capable of providing for her. I'll take care of the boy."

"Kagome…Kagome…" Sota called as he continued to try to get to his sisters side.

"She can't hear you…just go with Sesshomaru, I will get your sister back to you my morning kid…I promise." Inuyasha growled out before he disappeared from sight.

"Come on kid, we still need to get out of here before the cops show up." Sesshomaru growled out as he began to lead the way.

As he looked around and tried to sense the direction that Inuyasha had gone in with his sister in his arms, Sota closed his eyes and let out a long breath before he ask, "She's going to be alright right? He'll get her help right?"

"He'll get her help and he'll make sure that she'll be alright…I can't the say the same for myself if your sister, our sister finds that I did not get you back to the safe house." Sesshomaru growled as he moved to life him up and off of the ground to get him the hell out of there. He of course had no idea where Inuyasha had taken his sister to be but he really didn't care all that much, the only thing that mattered was that they would return the next morning, both in good health.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. I know that I've been a bit slow in updating the story but I will try my best. Please let me know what you all think. REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

He ran as fast as he could, he needed to get to a car, and he needed to get to the safest place he knew he would and could be with his wounded intended. As he held her tight and as he tried to keep her from losing too much blood, Inuyasha let out a low growl of anger and pain. Anger that was directed the bitch that had harmed his love and pain from knowing that he didn't make it in time to save her. Once he had reached the right car, Inuyasha broke the window, hotwired the car and sped off like a bat out of hell toward his destination; all the while hoping that he would make it in time to save her. As he sped through the town, Inuyasha only had one thing in mind and one thing only, to save the love of his life, to save Kagome from whatever it was that had been done to her.

Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, and Mukotsu all sat before the TV as they argued about what they were going to watch. They were the only ones home since Jakotsu and Suikotsu had gone out on their own to. Lately had hadn't been getting much business and they were worried if they were going to be called on by all at once. They knew that they would have to stay out of the war that was sure to break out soon if the daughter of the House of Power was not found soon. Of course they had no idea where the girl might be or with whom she could be but they would stay out of it for as long as they could so that they would remain loyal to the House of Holy Demons and to those that believed them to be neutral.

"Damn it Bankotsu, I was watching that." Renkotsu growled out in anger as he walked back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah well I didn't feel like watching it. I want to see what else is on." Bankotsu replied.

"Sorry Renkotsu but none of us wanted to watch that crap." Mukotsu called out as he took his usual seat.

"Damn it it's the fucking season finally…" Renkotsu growled out in anger.

"Yeah well you can watch it when they air it again later on tonight." Kyokotsu stated.

"Don't you mean in the morning when they give it." Ginkotsu jumped in with a grin on his face.

"Come on guys; let's just try to agree on something." Bankotsu was heard as he continued to look through the channels.

"Well you keep changing the channels so fucking fast that none of us have time to tell if we like what is on or not." Ginkotsu mumbled.

"I agree, Bankotsu you need to slow it down man." Renkotsu added in.

But before Bankotsu could say a word, the five of them quickly jumped up and out of their seats while reaching for their weapons as they heard the front door to their condo being kicked open. While Mukotsu quickly began to build up his poisons so that he could toss them down the stairs, Renkotsu began to gathers his explosives so that when they reached with the poisons they would cause a greater explosion. But before any of them could do or say a word, they all lowered their guard when they heard a very familiar and much panicked voice growl out, "If you attack me now with my wounded girl I'm going to kill every single one of you bastards before meeting you all in hell!"

"Did you tell him where the fuck we lived?" Renkotsu asked Bankotsu as he kept his own weapons in hand.

"No, I never did…this is supposed to be a secret." Bankotsu replied.

But before anything else could be said or done, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, and Kyokotsu all watched as Mukotsu pushed by them before running down the stairs. Mukotsu couldn't believe it, there is no way that Inuyasha would have lived long enough to come find them if he had the poison that killed dragons. He had only ever encountered it one and it had been when the lady of the House of Holy Demons had called on him for his help. Sadly he had been unable to help her for he had been unable to come up with a cure until after her death. Of course no one knew that he had been able to develop a poison that would cure any who had been infected by the poison that had killed so many dragons.

'_It's just not possible.' _Mukotsu thought as he rushed down the stairs as fast as he could. But just as he had reached the bottom of the stairs, Mukotsu found Inuyasha closing the door shut before placing a very badly wounded girl on their very expensive couch. Before he could say a word, he froze in place when he was met with Inuyasha's demonic eyes. As Mukotsu quickly rushed over to the girls side, he let out a long sigh as he said, "You're about to get me in a world of trouble do you know that Inuyasha?"

"I know…but if everything works out as it should, you'll be protected from everyone…including Bankotsu." Inuyasha growled out in return.

"I'll save her and I'll tell you the ingredients you will need, I don't think this will be the only time this will happen." Mukotsu stated as he got to work.

"What the hell is going on here?" Renkotsu was heard as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"And how the hell did you find us or this please to being with?" Ginkotsu join in as he stood by his brother.

As soon as he had felt the tension in the room, Inuyasha had jumped over Mukotsu and Kagome and landed in from of them in a protective stance while holding his claws out at the ready. As soon as they had taken noticed of his demonic eyes, the two took a step back as their elder brother stepped forward while saying, "Damn Inuyasha…just what kind of shit did you get yourself into this time?"

"Nothing that I can't take care of Bankotsu…" Inuyasha growled back as his demon marking grew stronger.

"I need to move her to one of my medical room…you should probably get Suikotsu over here too. Once I'm through with the poison he'll be able to stitch her up." Mukotsu was heard as he began to lift the human girl off of the couch. He had no idea why this one human had been able to fight of the dragon killer poison for so long but he was sure that he would, they would all get an explanation once the girl was taken care of.

"Bank…you heard him…get Suikotsu back here…and while you're out it, you should get Jakotsu back here as well. I got lots to tell you all." Inuyasha growled out.

"Just who the hell do you think you are kid." Ginkotsu was heard as he got ready to attack.

"I'm the bastard that will send you to hell's gates if you don't do as I say." Inuyasha growled out in anger as his demonic aura expended and quickly filled the whole house.

"Renkotsu, get Jakotsu and Suikotsu back here now…Inuyasha you follow after Mukotsu, when the two of you are done meet us in the library…Mukotsu will bring you to us." Bankotsu ordered as he turned around and began to make sure that everyone would do what they were told to do.

Once he was sure that they were going to do what he ask of them, Inuyasha nodded his head before going on ahead and oversee what it was that Mukotsu was doing to his intended. As he walked into the room, Inuyasha look around only to find that he was surrounded by herbs, knives and more. Just as he was about to ask just what kind of room this was, Inuyasha watched as Mukotsu leaned over Kagome and let out a long sigh at her face. As soon as she had inhaled the fumes she had stopped hissing in pain and her breathing began to slow down.

In the next Inuyasha was by her side as he growled out, "What the hell do you think you are doing to my intended?"

"I'm saving her life if you can handle that then go and wait outside." Mukotsu stated as he continued to work, and pour strange liquids into Kagome's wounds.

Knowing that Mukotsu would not dare to do anything that would endanger his intended, Inuyasha stood by and continued to watch as Mukotsu got to work. Inuyasha watched as Mukotsu poured liquid after liquid into Kagome's wounds while trying to get to the poison. It was only after that Mukotsu had poured the last of the solutions that would help cure the girl that he realized she had strong spiritual powers. Just as he had covered up her now slowly healing wound, Mukotsu looked up to face the hanyou and said, "I don't suppose you know her blood type do you?"

"O negative." Inuyasha quickly answered before adding, "But I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh and why not? This girl is a miko, which is the only reason that she still lives, a very strong miko at that. I need to get some blood for her." Mukotsu stated.

"It is not a good idea since this girl is of mixed blood." Suikotsu was heard as he walked into the room with his medical bag.

"How'd you know?" Inuyasha growled out.

"It's easy to tell, I've helped those with mixed blood in the past before. Is she your mate?" Suikotsu was heard as he began to

"No, I'm her intended. We're going to mate once I know she'll be alright." Inuyasha growled out as he kept his eyes on his intended.

"By the looks if it that won't happen soon. Mukotsu what type of poison was it that she had?" Suikotsu asked as he began to look through his medicines to see which antidote he was going to give her.

But before Inuyasha could say a word and tell Suikotsu that it would all be alright, all eyes turned to the ragging girl as she sat up from the bed she had been laid on as she screamed her lungs out. While Inuyasha quickly ran to her side, Suikotsu and Mukotsu backed away in fear as her demonic and miko auras filled not only the room but the house in a whole. As soon as the out of control girl had locked eyes on the two men, she narrowed them and threw Inuyasha across the room before charging at the two.

"Get out!" Inuyasha roared as his demon blood began to take control.

"Ahhhh," Kagome yelled out in a pain, hate, fury and so much more as she tried to sink her claws into the two men that stood before her.

"What the…what the hell is she?" Mukotsu whispered as he tried to reach the door without giving this girl his back. He knew that the moment he did he would lose his life.

Just as the wild girl was about to sink her fangs into Suikotsu neck, she was ripped off of him and thrown across the room. While Suikotsu tried to stop his bleeding, he looked up when he heard Inuyasha's cold, tainted voice growl out, "Get the fuck out of here and wait for me it's an order."

Without another word and knowing that they would not be given another chance to take their leave Suikotsu and Mukotsu ran out of the room to leave the uncontrollable girl to their friend's capable hands. Once they were sure that the girl would not break free, Suikotsu turned to face Mukotsu and asked, "How did you save that girl?"

"I created a cure long ago for that poison…only every few knew…only the current leader of the House of Holy Demons and the late Lady of the house knew of the cure to the poison that killed the first Queen of the House of Holy Demons so long ago." Mukotsu whispered as he kept his held down.

"You never told Bankotsu did you?" Suikotsu asked in a worried filled voice as he realized what Mukotsu had done.

"No, I'm sure he'll wait for Lord Inuyasha and his intended to leave before killing me off." Mukotsu stated before walking ahead and toward the room that would be filed with tension.

Not knowing what to say, Suikotsu nodded his head and just followed after his brother. He had no idea what Bankotsu would say but he would not stand by and watch his brother die. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Suikotsu walked into the silence filled room and chose a corner so that he could tend to his wounds on his own and in peace before the yelling could take place.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Inuyasha growled in pain as Kagome dug her claws into his back and sides. He had no idea that she would react this way once the poison had been purified from her body and he had no idea how he could get here to calm down. It wasn't until Kagome had let out a low growl of her own as she tried to carefully get him to let her go that he had realized that she had no intention of harming him in any other way or from. Once he had loosened his hold on her, Inuyasha let out low growl once more before whispering into her ear, "Kagome…stop this. You can't do this; you can't let this control you."

Without saying a word, Kagome struggled against Inuyasha's hold as she continued to try to break free so that she would go and kill anyone that she felt was a threat to herself and to her intended. It had been in that moment, that her demon blood had realized that she was yet to be marked by her mate and that she had yet to mark him as her mate. Soon all ideas of killing, of ripping the heart of the woman that had harmed her and feeding it to her, ideas of keeping family save no longer matter. All that mattered to the now calming demon was to be marked and to mark her mate so that they would forever be together.

As soon as she had felt his hold over her loosen, Kagome turned around and quickly pinned her intended, soon to be mate, against the wall as she began to let out a low husky growl. As she tried to remove his shirt, Kagome began to rake her claws over his chest as she began to kiss him with a passion he hadn't been sure she would master in this state. Before Inuyasha could even realize what the hell was going on, he growled out in pain and pleasure as Kagome began to, not so gently, suck on his neck. When he had not responded to her actions, Kagome pulled away from his neck to lock eyes with his bleeding eyes while digging her claws into his chest as she growled out, "What's wrong baby? Am I being too hard for you?"

After releasing a low and dangerous growl of his own, Inuyasha used his claws and tore what little clothing Kagome had on her as he said, "Just the opposite bitch, not hard enough."

Soon all thought of their families or anything else let the two minds as they began to indulge themselves and only themselves. Soon Kagome growled in pleasure as she felt Inuyasha dig his claws into her thighs as he slammed her against the nearest wall. Once she was pinned to the wall Inuyasha slammed his lips against as she instantly wrapped her legs around him before pushing herself against him. She could feel him throbbing up against her opening which only drove her need of him that much more. Needing more of him, Kagome used all of her strength and pushed herself off of the wall with so much force that it had thrown Inuyasha back with her and onto the metal table she had woken up in.

Before Inuyasha could let out a low growl of annoyance and anger, he soon let out a low moan as Kagome quickly dropped down and ripped his pants off before taking him into her mouth. As she sucked and worked him Kagome began to let out a low deep growl in the back of her throat to increase his pleasure. She knew that she was everything right and so much more as she heard his growls of pleasure. Knowing that she would have to wait to get a taste of him fully, Kagome pulled back as she slowly moved up to meet his blood red eyes. With a smile on her face, Kagome leaned down and began to nip, lick and suck on his neck as she said, "We were always meant for one another…you never had a chance with my sister back in the old days, you never had a chance to have any other but me."

"Kept me waiting long enough bitch," Inuyasha growled out in a low husky voice as he stood up and pulled her toward him.

"And I'll be sure to make it all…up to you love." Kagome growled back with a wicked grin on her face as she leaned into his waiting arms while allowing him full access to her neck.

"Damn right you are." Inuyasha growled out as he began to nip, lick, and suck every inch of her body to prepare her for him.

He roamed her body and took in all that he could from her as he indulged himself with her body while she did the same. As he slipped his fingers into her already wet core, Kagome hissed in pleasure as she continued to dig her claws into her lover as she struggled to get the release that she so desperately wished for, a release that he had yet to give her. When his constant torment was enough to drive her crazy, Kagome let out a low growl and said, "Enough…enough…"

"What's that bitch?" Inuyasha growled out with a grin on his face as he slowed down to a painfully slow peace once again that would have her begging for release.

"I said enough," Kagome roared in lust, anger and love as she slammed her lover against the door as she rubbed her dripping wet core against this throbbing man hood, "Enough foreplay love."

"What is it that my bitch wants then…name it and it's yours." Inuyasha growled out in his own lust filled voice as he lifted her up and by the thighs so that his burning hot, throbbing dick teased her entrance.

"I want you…and only you…now and forever." Kagome growled out in a sweet and gentle voice. "I want you to fuck me and make you yours."

"Feh, forever," Inuyasha growled out in a dark and low voice as he slipped into her.

While apart of him was enraged to find that he was not the first to be in his mate, another part of him couldn't help but be pleased that he would not have to hold back since he didn't have to worry about hurting her. His theory was only prove more when he heard his mates cries of pleasure and growls as she begged him to move hard and faster, which he so gladly obeyed. As he dove deeper into her core, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as she tried to get him deep into her so that she could have him fill her in a way that no other could. As he drove deeper and deeper into her core, Kagome let out low growls of pleasure and need as she tried to get him to move faster. He could feel her walls squeezing down all around him; could feel her release coming and knew that it would be than that everything would change. That she would be forever his just as he would be forever hers. And just as they had reached their peak together, Kagome leaned forward as she sunk her fangs into her lover's right side of his neck while he had sunk his fangs into the left side of her neck.

And as they each pulled from the others neck they road off their release as they tried to catch their breath. As she wrapped her arms around her mate's neck, Kagome leaned into him as she took in deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She could already feel the power that was released from mating and could already feel the struggle to control her new miko and demonic powers. Once she had gotten a hold of her racing heart, Kagome kept her eyes closed as she said, "Well that was fun…"

"Don't ever scare me like that again you bitch…" Inuyasha growled out as he held her close to him.

"Um…I promise that I'll try not to." Kagome whispered with a smile on her face as she was over whelmed by not only the activities that the two had just under taken but by the sudden feeling of being drained of all her strength. She was after all not done healing yet.

"Feh wench…get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Inuyasha growled as he pulled out of her and lifted her up so that he could carry her to one of the many guest rooms that could be found in the house.

"Ummm…would you please get me some good clothing…love," Kagome whispered as she slowly began drift off to sleep. She would wake up in a few hours and when she did, she would be ready to face the world with all its cruelties knowing that her mate would remain at her side.

They stood before the council as a united front. While she had known that it would be hard to do all of this, it still hadn't stopped her from doing what she wanted or from being with the person she had wanted to be with. At her side was Miroku holding his own with his head held high. He knew that he would not be forced to leave her side by his house; they would not do that to anyone, not with the past and the history that surrounded their house.

The hall was filled with silence and since they had arrived so had Ayame and Koga which had not spoken one word since their departure from their house and since their arrival in the hall not one word was spoken to them or of the situation at hand. When still no one would say a word, Sango took in a deep breath and said, "I know that this is probably not the best way to have done any of this but I will not leave my husband's side. I love him just a he loves me and there is no way in hell that you'll take me from his side without a fight."

"The House of Holy Demons will not move to separate the two that stand before us." The current Lady of the house was heard growl out in a cold and even tone of voice.

"Of course you wouldn't, but the law clearly states that no houses shall be allowed to combine. She is the heir, and next in line to take over the House of Taijiya, while her husband is nothing more than an underling of the House of Holy Demons." Another was heard.

"Regardless of his status she had chosen and the House of Wolves will not move against them." Ayame's enraged growl was heard as she glared at the person who had spoken in anger.

"This cannot be…"the same voice declared.

Enraged by the man's words, Sango pulled one of her throwing spikes free from her side, one which had not been found when she had been searched, and threw it at the representative of the House of Power as she hissed out, "You have no right to choose a side, you were merely sent here by your mistress since she had other matters to attend to. You are here as nothing more than an observer so I suggest you keep your comments to yourself for I will not allow you, one as an underling as yourself, speak to me or of me in such a manner."

"The House of Inu has nothing to say." Inutaisho was heard as he brought the matter back to the subject at hand.

"I may be here as an observer Sango-sama but I was still asked by my mistress to voice her own views. If you are allowed to stay together that would break our long lived rules. We have lasted this long by following our rules. And in these rules it clearly states that…" he began to explain on to be silenced by Koga's cold words.

"Our rules also state that no man, demon, or hanyou has a right to remove another from their mate. As heirs and soon to be members of the court of the Five Houses of Japan they are seen as a couple and as mates to one another in the eyes of each demon House, those same rules clearly protects them as well." Koga growled out in anger. He was not about to allow these fools to take one of his best friends happiness away from him if he could help it, he would help him as much as he could while he was still an heir to the House of Wolves.

"It protects them just as much as it condemns them!" he roared in anger as he slammed his fist on the table while rising to his feet.

"Do not forget your place young one…now control your temper." Izayoi's cold voice was heard as he was surrounded by her power alone.

"Regardless of the child's temper we still have this matter at hand." Sango's father was heard as he locked eyes with his strong willed daughter.

"Will we or will we not separate the two for not only breaking our laws but for doing such a thing that they both clearly knew was out of their reach." Sango's mother joined in a sad voice as she looked at her child and her child's lover. If she could she would have allowed this but if she chose to turn a blind eye that would only make her house look lowly and it was not something that she would ever allow. She was the Lady of the House of Taijiya by birth right just as her daughter, in the end the final decision would be left to her.

Before another word could be said against the couple or about the couple in question, Miroku cleared his throat as he took a step forward to stand not only by his wife as her equal but so that he could slowly lock eyes with those that watched them from their seats as he began to say, "In the matter of laws of this council I do believe that they have been placed for a reason however you have yet to look into the matter of my status with the House of Holy Demons. I know the laws just as well if not better then you Lady's and Lords since I had always been the one to look into such things for the Lady Izanami."

"It is why before I chose to leave my house to go and make Sango my wife I left behind all that would have tied me to my former House. If you will give them time I'm sure that they will find all the belongings that they gave me as their underling with a letter in my former room. I have casted myself out of the house and I have taken nothing that would thus prove otherwise."

"Lies! Lies from a lying monk and whore of a Taijiya Princess!" the man that had been sent to over look these matters for his mistress was heard right before his head was chopped off by the girls mothers.

"Call the House of Power and request a new representative that will have manners and have the common sense to be respectful to my daughter." Sango's mother was heard as she sheathed her sword with a smile on her face.

"And in the mean time I suggest we gather the evidence that will prove this boy's word and that will resolve this matter quickly so that we may all return to our proper houses." Inutaisho was heard as he couldn't help but nod his head toward Miroku.

As she kept her eyes on Miroku, the Lady of the House of Holy Demons couldn't help but grin as she said, "Very well, I shall send my right hand and a guard from each house if you would like to gather the proof that this **man** has left behind all that would tie him to me for my house to find. If it is that he has done that would keep our laws unbroken then I will see no further use for a council meeting when this has all been clearly nothing more than a family matter."

"Miroku?" Sango whispered at her husband as she held his hand tightly in her own.

"Sango…I was not going to risk our separation, I was late in meeting with you for our marriage because I was ensuring that we would be left alone and that there would be no chance in heaven or hell that we would ever be separated once I had you as my wife." Miroku whispered back at her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Two of our wolves will go. Ginta and Haku will go with the guards of the House of Holy Demons." Koga was heard as he also couldn't help but grin down at his friend.

"Every well then, until they have returned and until the new representative of the House of Power arrives the two in question will be taken back to their cells." Sango's father was heard. It wasn't that he liked putting his only daughter through all this but he had to be sure, he had to be sure that this had all been her idea just as much as the boy that had married his daughter. And if this all came to play out just right and if this boy had indeed guaranteed the safety of his daughter and the peace between all the houses he would have more respectful of the man that had married his daughter behind his back.

"That will be completely unnecessary; I will keep watch over them from here, if the rest of you wish to go and take a rest in our separate bedrooms of the council house than I will stay and watch over the two." Izayoi was heard as she quickly and easily surrounded the two in a very strong and unbreakable barrier.

"I will be staying to help Lady Izayoi as well." Ayame was heard with a smile on her face as she stayed right where she was.

"I will remain with my mate." Koga growled out.

"As will I," Inutaisho quickly stated.

"Then it would seem we have all chosen to stay…shall I have some tea brought in?" Lady Izanami was heard as she closed her eyes and began to relax.

'_This is going to be a very long, long meeting.' _Sango couldn't help but think as she sat down on the floor before being pulled into her husband's waiting arms. As she looked down at his hand, the hands that held her in place and around the waist, she just couldn't help but smile as she stared at the ring that he had been waiting for so long to give her. It was a beautiful ring with diamonds and a single ruby gem in the center of the ring. _'Mother, father…forgive me but I love this man…and he loves me just as much if not move…if you wish to see me away from his side you will have to fight me because I will not leave him…not after all he has done for me.' _Were Sango's final thoughts as she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep in days, they had been running and had only turned themselves over to those that had been looking for them after everything had been finalized and after they had had their own mini honeymoon before they faced the dangers of the world as husband and wife.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

She knew that she hadn't been asleep for that long but she also knew that she didn't have much time to be resting. After taking in a deep breath and looking around the room, Kagome reached for the bed sheets that covered her as she began to wrap them around herself so that they made a make shit dress for now. She couldn't feel her mate in the house and probably knew that he'd be back soon with what she asked for. At least when her brother would let him return to her without him wanting to follow after him; as Kagome got out of bed with the sheets wrapped around her, she began to focus on the voices she could hear that were coming from down the stairs. _'Um…it seems that the demon that saved me is getting into trouble with his brothers…they seem familiar…well it's now or never…hope they aren't scared of the big bad dragon hanyou.' _Kagome thought with a grin on her face as she got up and made her way toward the growing voices down the stairs.

The room was filled with tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife. While all the brothers surrounded the two of them Bankotsu and Mukotsu kept their eyes locked with one another. No matter how many times Bankotsu had yelled, ordered and screamed at Mukotsu to answer his questions his younger brother had refused to do so. He had shaken his head side to side before saying that he could and would not answer this question until everyone in the house was in the room. The other brothers could see their elder brother losing all his patience with the youngest and knew that if he didn't speak soon and answer his questions all hell would break lose. Jakotsu turned to Mukotsu and said, "Just answer his question Mukotsu, just do it before he loses it."

"No, I cannot and I will not." Mukotsu answered in a strong and brave filled voice.

"I'm not going to ask you another fucking time Mukotsu…answer the mother fucking question before I make you answer it by force." Bankotsu was heard as he drew his sword.

Not wanting to make any of his siblings chose a side, Mukotsu stood his ground and did not make any move that would make any of them think, even Bankotsu that he was going to defend or react to the weapon that was now being pointed at him. No, instead Mukotsu held his head up high and said, "I won't answer your question and I won't explain myself to you or to any one until Inuyasha and his mate have joined us. There is nothing you can do to make me do otherwise brother."

"Damn it Mukotsu…you should have just answered the fucking question!" Jakotsu yelled as he began to look away.

"Uh…I'll go and get my other medical bag." Suikotsu was heard as he turned to leave.

"That won't be necessary…I'm sure that no one will try to harm anyone here, in fact I'm positive that everything will be cleared up in a couple of moments." A cold woman's voice was heard.

As all eyes turned to face the girl that slowly made her way down the stairs, Bankotsu closed his eyes and turned to point his sword at the hanyou girl as he growled out, "You should think before you speak girl, you have no idea who you are talking to child."

"Child…oh may look at the big bad man…in fact I don't think you have any right to call me a child…after all I'm not the one that hit on the intended of a man I'm still indebted to." Kagome growled out in a cold voice.

"You did what Bankotsu?" Jakotsu was heard as he began to wonder how they were going to make it up to Inuyasha now.

"Great, just fucking great," Ginkotsu was heard growl out.

"I have no idea what this girl is taking about. Hell I've never even met a dragon hanyou in the recent years of living here in London." Bankotsu growled as he open his eyes to lock them with the girl that stood before him. "So don't you dare go around spreading your lies you bitch."

"I speak no lies…but perhaps this will help freshen your memory of me…Bank." Kagome hissed back in a much colder voice as she took in a deep breath while changing from her dragon hanyou from to her human form, the form that she had long since grown so used to, the form that she had been believe to only have for the past twenty years of her life.

"My lady…" Mukotsu greeted as he bowed down to her.

"Mukotsu?" Jakotsu, Suikotsu and the others were heard in question as they watched their brother greet the unknown girl with the respect and caution that they had only ever treated one other of the House of Holy Demons.

"You're that girl from that game store." Bankotsu was heard as he backed away from the approaching girl.

"I'm also Lord Inuyasha's mate and I'm also a very, very important person to you it would seem…isn't that right Mukotsu…" Kagome stated in a calm and friendly voice as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright that's enough, just who the hell are you and what the fuck do you think you know about us!" Kyokotsu was heard yell out in anger as he took a step toward Kagome with the intent to harm her if she didn't answer his questions.

"I know you didn't just raise your voice to my mate…now did you?" Inuyasha's enraged growl was heard as he appeared in front of Kagome with glowing red eyes.

"Now love, it's not their fault, you never explained things properly to them before you left. Speaking of which what took you so long?" Kagome was heard as she wrapped her arms around her mate through the back.

"Feh our brothers wouldn't stop asking questions. I told them that we'd meet them tomorrow for lunch. That should give us more than enough time to get things settled here." Inuyasha growled as he allowed her to calm his ragging demon blood.

"Um…did you bring me something to wear or do I have to stay in these bed sheets the whole time?" Kagome replied as she stepped aside from behind her mate so that she stood before the seven brothers.

"Would someone tell us just what the hell is going on here?" Renkotsu was heard growl out in anger.

"What's going on here is that your eldest brother has no manners to show or to prove that you seven have grown over the years toward the only heir to the House of Holy Demons." Kagome growled out in anger before quickly adding, "I wonder how much further this will set you all back from obtaining your freedom."

"You're a liar!" Jakotsu was heard yell in outrage. "There is no heir to the House of Holy Demons; our current mistress is unable to conceive at all, how dare you address yourself as her daughter."

"Our last mistress was able to do so, she had an affair and gave birth to our princess…she speaks the truth." Mukotsu was heard say in a calm and collected filled voice.

"Now that we got all of this cleared up, it's time to talk…unless you all have a problem with that that is." Kagome growled out as she allowed her mother's blood to flow true once more as she locked her gaze with each of the demons that stood around her and her mate.

Knowing that it would be best if they just did as they were told for now, the seven lead the way to their small meeting room, a room that was so well sealed that they would not be heard or sensed by anyone in the world. Once they had all settled in, Kagome turned her back to them as Inuyasha held on to the bed sheet to make a makeshift wall that would allow her to change. Before any of the band of seven could tell her that she was welcomed to use an upstairs bedroom to change, they all froze when they heard her say, "I wasn't speaking any lies and I know I probably should have been a whole lot calmer when trying to explain things but I'm still not used to my demon blood. Not that I'd lose control of it or anything so for that I apologize."

When they didn't say a word, Inuyasha added in, "But we really don't have much time, we have lots of plans to make and I'm sure you would like to be able to get back to Japan soon…right?"

"Well we were hoping but seeing as how Bank had to go and fuck it up…" Jakotsu was heard growl out.

"And looks like Mukotsu can't trust us either." Suikotsu was heard add in a clearly upset voice.

"Bank didn't fuck up since I'm not holding anything against him or any of you." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he defended his friend.

"And Mukotsu can be trusted, it's not his fault that I had placed purifying energy that none of you could tell was there to keep him from talking but it was necessary just as all of this is necessary." Kagome growled out in anger as she pulled down the bed sheets to appear before the seven and her mate to appear in a pair of dark blue jeans with a blood red shirt.

"What do we have to do with anything? We only take orders of the royal dragon blood line, you may be the daughter but we were never truly sure if she had been a member of the royal bloodline since your mother never bended our wills to her own." Bankotsu explained.

"We were actually allowed to live on our own, how we please with no rules in place for us or to demand us to become the slaves we had been so long ago." Mukotsu added in.

"If you knew so much about my mother than can any of you tell me the gift that she had been graced with?" Kagome asked in a calm voice as she took a seat by her mate.

"Of course, the gift of sight, to look forward into the future that only involved those in her house and those close to her heart." Renkotsu answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"And you still can't figure it out?" Kagome and Inuyasha were heard at the same time.

"Our lady knew that this day would come…she let us rest and enjoy our lives before we were to help you with your troubles." Ginkotsu was heard in a surprised filled voice after a brief while of silence.

"Of course that only means that we'll be risking our lives for you now that you have finally appeared to take your rightful place." Renkotsu added in a calm voice.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, it's time for you all to offer your help before I demand it of you." Kagome growled out with a grin on her face.

All seven brothers turned to one another and locked eyes briefly before they all turned to the girl before them with clarity in their eyes. They would not be forced by this child and they would not run like cowards, no, instead they would face their futures just as they have always, Bankotsu nodded his head and bent to one knee as he said, "We are yours to command my Lady Queen."

"Perfect, now listen up since this will be explained one and you all will have to be quick about getting split up for the first time in a long time." Kagome stated in a calm voice as she took in a deep breath to calm her racing heart. While she still had to go and sit with her sister, she also had to go and meet up with her old mentor for a few owed favors. It was time that she collected on them and she would collect all that was owed to her before she faced her mother head on in Japan.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It had been hours since they had been placed in the barrier, hours since a new representative for the House of Power had been sent for and hours since they had gone to Miroku's old rooms to make sure that what he had spoken of was sure to be true. While Ayame had longed to step down from her rightful place to go and join her friend in the barrier, she knew that it would not only look bad for her but it would also be a bad form in judgment as the new ruler of the House of Wolves. Just as she was about to stand up and jump down, Ayame turned to face the Lady of the House of Holy Demons when she heard her ask, "Is it true that you will hold your mating ceremony soon young wolf?"

"It is my Lady; we hoped to have much sooner but with our training to take over the House and what with the winter balling being so close we decide that it would be best if we waited for a while." Ayame answered in a calm and even tone of voice.

"I see, yet that did not stop you from claiming one another." Lady Izanami whispered in a low tone that Koga and Ayame had just barely heard her; thus ensuring that none of the other demons in the room had heard her.

"No, we did not…I'm sure you would understand if you knew our current situation." Koga growled out before looking down at his friend.

"I'm sure I would…" Izanami stated as she closed her eyes and tried to tone out the world.

Meanwhile Sango leaned her head on her husband's shoulder as she tried to get a bit of rest. She had no idea how long they had been kept there and yet she was amazed by how easily that Lady Izayoi was able to keep up the barrier for so long without it losing any of its strength. Then again she was talking about the Lady of the House of Inu so it wasn't all that much of a surprise. Of course that didn't mean that she was not worried about what would happen to her friends when and if they knew of their tried separation was heard. Miroku turned to face his wife and asked, "What's wrong love?"

"I'm worried, I'm not sure how this is all going to plan out, I know that what you told them was true but I'm still not sure that that would be enough to keep them from trying to keep us apart." Sango explained as she allowed Miroku to pull her into his lap.

"I won't allow it, you have my word. Nothing in heaven, hell or earth can keep me from you side." Miroku promised as he lifted her chin up and placed a sweet, simple kiss upon her lips.

Their moment was soon ruined however when they heard Sango's upset father say, "You shouldn't make promises that you cannot keep boy."

Before Sango could come to his defense, Sango couldn't help but smile when she heard her husband say, "I never make promises that I can't keep Lord Taijiya, I intend to say by my **WIFE'S** side from here till my death."

"You remind me a lot of someone; tell me my son, what was your parent's name?" Lady Taijiya was heard.

"It's of no importance, now I would like to know mother, what is keeping this council from their work and from our freedom?" Sango asked as she stood up and looked around the room before adding, "I felt it when the two wolves that Lady Ayame and Lord Koga sent with Lady Izanami's guards returned."

"We are still waiting on the representative of the House of Power. If one is not brought in soon, the Lady herself will be forced to attend." Lord Inutaisho was heard as he tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

Before any of the others in the room could say a word, all eyes were turned to the Lady of the House of Holy Demons as she kept her eyes closed while saying, "The representative is on their way, it would seem that the Lady of the House of Power does not believe she is needed for such a simple thing. She refuses to come therefore she has selected someone that will remain quiet and report to her what we have all agreed on when they return to her side."

"Has the good Lady of the House of Holy Demons finally awaked to the power that runs in her family?" Lord Inutaisho asked.

"It comes in goes but then now is not the time to discuss this with those that are so young to this live in the room." Lady Izanami growled out as she turned to her guards as they appeared at her side with the items that had been left behind.

"And so it seems that the boy spoke the truth." Lord Taijiya was heard as he looked down and locked eyes with Miroku once more.

"I am a man of my word after all." Miroku stated in a cold, even tone as Izayoi lowered the barrier.

"Izayoi?" Inutaisho growled out.

"They are no threat to us, and never have been love, all that is left to do and wait until Lady Higurash's representative arrives.

"Indeed, let it be, I'm sure we'll have nothing to worry about since that woman will not be joining us at this meeting." Ayame was heard as she sided with Izayoi.

"Then I suppose all that we need to do now is just wait." Sango whispered over to her husband in a tired filled voice.

"The question is for how long will she keep us waiting love." Miroku mumbled back at his wife.

They sat still knowing that what she had told them was all true and that they would have no choice but to follow her orders. While Bankotsu and Renkotsu were to head back with Inuyasha and her brother-in-law, the rest were stay behind and help her prepare and make plans with their mole in the House of Holy Demons so that she would be expected when she was ready to head back to train with her aunt back in Japan. Just as Kagome was about to dismiss them all, Kagome turned to face Ginkotsu as she heard him ask, "Will we meet when we all arrive in Japan?"

"Yes, however you all will have to keep tabs on my mother and her movements. I will also ask that once you are sure that she is done with her planning you report back to the House of Holy Demons and come straight to me without uttering a word to anyone, not even my aunt the Lady of the House of Holy Demons." Kagome answered in a tired filled voice.

"Feh, come on wench you need to get some rest." Inuyasha growled out in a worried filled voice.

"Do you not plan on taking over when you arrive?" Suikotsu asked in confused filled voice.

"No, I do not plan to lead or to be a member of the House of Holy Demons unless it is positively necessary for me to take over." Kagome stated as she leaned into her mates arms.

"Do you plan on keeping us as your privet guards and runners then my Lady?" Bankotsu asked in a bitter filled voice as he quickly jumped out of the chair. He had been use to the freedom he and his brothers had had and he was not about to let some child take that away from them.

"Watch it Bank." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he moved to stand.

With a smile on her face, Kagome reached out to her mate and held them down as she locked eyes with Bankotsu as she heard Jakotsu growl out, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing Bank?"

"She is our next mistress, just as we were ordered to wait until we were needed by the true heir one more and she is it." Suikotsu was heard.

"It's alright…it's only fair that I answer his question, but let the record show Bankotsu that one: I could have killed you for your betrayal and secondly I am no child." Kagome's cold growl was heard as her demon blood began to surface.

"You could have tried to kill me girl, I will not let my brothers become slaves to the Houses of Japan again." Bankotsu growled out.

Ignoring his second outburst, Kagome locked eyes with him and said, "I would have released you from my families hold over your lives, you would have been free to do as you please after reporting to me at the House of Holy Demons…I will release you when you have completed my only task of you."

"What?" all seven brothers asked at once as Kagome quickly took her seat back in her mates lap with a smile on her face. She knew that that would have shocked them and she had planned for them to be surprised, but she didn't want them to follow her only because they had but because they had someone to look forward to. She also knew that her aunt would not be happy; the Band of Seven had always been the best of the best guards of and for the royal line since the death of the first Queen of the House of Holy Demons.

"It's not a lie, I speak the truth, but if you wish to continue at my side I will not stop you but know that you will never be seen as the salves you were all once claimed to be to the royal line of the House of Holy Demons." Kagome explained a bit more as she allowed Inuyasha to lift her up as he stood up to leave.

"We have somewhere to be and we also have other things to do. If you will do as my mate says to earn your freedom then Bank…Renkotsu you both will meet me at our usual place before we leave London." Inuyasha growled as he turned his back to the seven so that he could take his mate home and to their brothers so that they would know and see that she was alright.

Once they were out of the house and once they were sure that they would not be heard, Kagome looked up at her mate and said, "Do you still plan to come with Sota and I go to see Kikiyo?"

"Feh, I have nothing to worry about and nor does she…I refuse to be a coward when she has her mate and I have mine." Inuyasha growled out in anger before asking, "Now can I run us home or do you want me to take the car back?"

With a smile on her face, Kagome wrapped her arms around her mates neck as she said, "It's alright, just run. I'm sure we could use one of the other cars we have hidden in the city."

"Feh, let so are we just going to let them have it," Inuyasha replied.

"Of course, they'll need a way to get to you after all." Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"What makes you so sure that they will do as you've asked?" Inuyasha stated as he jumped high up and into the air only to land on the nearest roof top with ease.

With a grin on her face, Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she said, "All they want is freedom, freedom that they've never truly had, just like me that's all they want."

"Will you really hide from your house, from our friends, from me…from everyone just so that you can be free?" Inuyasha asked in a worried filled voice.

"Of course not…"Kagome answered in a small voice as she began to drift to sleep. "If I ran and hid I wouldn't really be free…no…I'll be around…but I am not just the heir of the House of Holy Demons and the heir to the House of Power. I'm also my grandmother's successor, it's what I wish to do…I'll take her place as the head miko for the five houses when the time comes."

While Lady Izanami had stated that she was sure that the representative for the House of Power had been sent, they had still been forced to wait another day and a half before the woman had made her appearance; while her dragon gift was not as strong of that of her sisters, she always see into the future, she just could never tell how far ahead she had just looked into. Of course as soon as she had appeared she had apologized for keeping them before she had handed out a copy of several papers to each of the Lords and Lady's that sat before her. Once she had passed the copies out to everyone, the girl took her seat as she heard the Lady of the House of Holy Demons ask, "Just who do you think you are child? You're so younger…younger even than those that sit in the center of our chamber for judgment."

"My name is Yoko and I am the new repetitive that my mistress has chosen. What I've handed out just now to you all are her written words and beliefs on how this should be handled."

"That woman must be crazy if she thinks that I would ever do such a thing to my daughter. I demand that she be present now!" Lady Taijiya roared in anger.

"It seems that that won't be necessary, we've made our choice, and we simply waited for the girls arrive to announce it." Lady Izanami was heard as she locked eyes with Inutaisho before adding "Didn't we now Lord Inutaisho?"

"Yes, we did." Inutaisho answered with a smile on his face.

"I vote that they be allowed to stay at one another's side since it was not only proven that what Miroku had to say was true but since it would also follow the demon law we have put into the court." Koga growled out.

"I second." Ayame stated as she looked down and gave a weak smile to her best friend.

"Since I have all that would link him to me, I Lady Izanami, do so declare that the young Monk Miroku is no longer a part of my house and is to never try to contact me or those he had worked with before unless he is acting as Lord of the Taijiya's."

"Since he is no longer a part of the House of Holy Demons the law is not broken, they will not be forced apart; the two will remain at one another's side." Inutaisho growled out as he moved to stand.

"As husband and wife, the heirs to the House of Taijiya will remain as they are." Izayoi added a she stood at her mate's side.

"Now that this matter has been resolved, is there any other form of business that we must tend to?" Ayame asked with a smile on her face as she stood up and looked down at her friend with a smile on her face.

"If not than I believe that rest is nothing more than a family matter to be left within the Taijiya house." Koga joined in as he too got ready to jump down and join their friends.

"Indeed, Sango, Miroku, we'll need to speak with you in our privet rooms of the Councils house." Lady Taijiya was heard as she moved to stand.

"Of course Oka-san," Sango replied with a smile on her face before she turned to face Ayame and Koga to add, "I guess we'll speak at a later time my Lord, my Lady."

"You best not keep us waiting." Ayame growled out with a grin on her face as she allowed her mate to lead her out of the room.

"Well now to the most challenging part." Miroku whispered over to his wife.

"Come now love, I won't allow my father to hurt you." Sango whispered back as she took in a deep breath and began to lead him to the part of the Council house that was meant for the House of Taijiya.

**A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter done and over with. Once again I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time but things have been really busy with school and all. I hope to have this finished for you all soon. Please let me know what you all think…REIVEW! **

**Darkiceone**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

He followed after his wife knowing full well that she knew where she was going and that she would get them to the right place at the right time. He had no idea what was going to happen from here on out but at least the worst was over. They would not and could not be torn apart, the only thing that was left now was to face his wife's, no his parents as well now, with their heads held high and with great determination. Just as they had reached the right door, Sango turned to her husband and kissed him sweetly on the lips before saying, "Don't worry love, mother will not try to make things difficult. I wish I could say the same about father."

"I'm sure he would have liked for us to have tried to reason with him first but I'm glad that you convinced me to go through with all of this love. Just the thought of you in the arms of another made my blood boil." Miroku commented with a grin on his face.

"I'm sure it did, once we're done here I'm sure you'll have lots to do and so much more to talk about with my father." Sango mumbled with a grin on his face. And before he could even ask her what it was that she meant by that, Miroku took in a deep breath and followed his wife into the room where her parents already sat in waiting.

Once they were both inside the room, Miroku gave a low bow to the two in the room and said, "Mother, father…"

"Have a sit." Lady Taijiya was heard before her husband could say a word.

"Of course," Miroku answered as he quickly did what he was told only to be confused when Sango did not move to sit at his side.

Before he could ask her what it was that she was doing, Miroku took in a deep breath as he watched her lock eyes with their father and say, "I will not let my guard down, I will protect my husband."

"Funny, here I thought that it was a man's job to protect their woman, their wives." Lord Taijiya stated in a cold voice.

And before Sango could yell at her father, she could not help but to smile as she heard Miroku say, "We are no longer in such times Lord Taijiya, Sango is a strong and independent woman, it's one of the many reasons that I fell in love with her. I would not wish for her to change; furthermore I recognize that there are some things that she could and will protect me from just as there are certain things that I and only I can and will protect her from. Do not belittle your own daughter sir for I will not stand for it."

"It would seem that your daughter is a good judge of character…wouldn't you say love?" a very familiar voice was heard as two shadows appeared by the rooms back door.

"Lady Izayoi, Lord Inutaisho." Sango quickly greeted with a smile on her face.

"As always a pleasure my Lord and Lady," Miroku added.

"Izayoi-chan…what are you doing here?" Lady Taijiya asked in a confused filled voice. The two women had always been very close and had always relied on one another to raise their children and to help each other with their mates when they needed.

"I'm here to make sure that you two don't over react." Izayoi answered with a smile on her face.

"Miroku is like a son to us as well." Lord Inutaisho was heard as he moved with his mate to take a seat by their friends. "We want to make sure that he would not be harmed."

"From what I understand you have your own problems to deal with, what with your youngest son gone and you're eldest off to find him. I'm sure your daughter is having enough problems running that house on her own when she has yet to pass the test." Lord Taijiya bit out in a pissed off voice.

"Father!" Sango roared in anger.

"Wait what? Rin was left to run the house on her own?" Miroku asked in a confused filled voice. He knew that those that were in demon houses had to pass a test, if they did not before they were left to guard the house, those in the house had a full right to challenge the heir that was left behind.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it love," Izayoi answered with a sweet smile on her face.

"Alright, I will let it pass…so what now?" Inutaisho growled out. He had wanted to call to the hotel that his eldest son would be staying at in London but he had not been given the time. What with his mate refusing to leave the chamber room throughout the whole council meeting and had refused to go with him; little did he know was that she had done just as she had planned so that her could protect her two boys.

"This is a family matter; we would like it if you would leave." Lord Taijiya replied.

"As you pointed out, it is a family matter and Miroku is family." Izayoi replied in a calm voice.

"It's alright dear, let them stay." Lady Taijiya was heard in a soft voice of her own.

After taking in a deep and calming breath and after trying to get a handle of his anger, Lord Taijiya raised his head back and found his daughters worried gaze. As soon as she had seen his anger however he watched as her own eyes froze over in anger and sadness. Before she could say a word, Lord Taijiya raised his hand to silence her and said, "I'm disappointed in you, you are my pride and joy in life and have greatly disappointed me. Explain yourself at once young lady before I am forced to test your husband."

Knowing that this was not the time to speak up and after meeting Izayoi's smiling face; Miroku gave a short nod before leaning in and kissing his wife's forehead before taking a seat across from Lady Taijiya. It was at that moment that Sango knew that Miroku would trust her to do and to say the right thing; he was leaving all of this up to her since she knew them the best and she couldn't help but be happy at his choice to stay out of this. After taking in a deep breath and after hearing her father roar out once more that he deserved an explanation, Sango once again met her father's eyes with iceberg eyes as she hissed out, "First of all father you have no right to demand anything of me! I have done as you asked; I trained and became a master before I was allowed to do as I please for a while. I continued my training, I was always at your side when you needed me and I was always there for you and for the house and you, you chose to try to take the one thing that I wanted at my side! You wanted to rid me of the only happiness I still had left and for that you deserve nothing!"

"Sango…" Lady Taijiya whispered in a broken voice as tears came to her eyes. She had known about the boy, had known that her daughter loved him but what she hadn't expected was for her daughter to be this much in love.

"And you think that gives you the right to run off and get married, to break tradition and to just have it your way. You gave your word to your mother and I; to the House of Taijiya and the first chance you get you betrayed our trust." Her father roared out in anger at his daughter outburst and tears.

"I betrayed no one! If anything you betrayed me! I trusted you as not only as my father but as my Lord to be honest with me, to be truthful and to understand my own wants and happiness. You once said that you understood why I longed to be an ordinary girl that you understood that I needed time before I took my place as your first heir and yet the moment I agree to sign anything that would forever tie me to you and the house; that would end my life as a normal girl you tried to rip my only happiness from me!"

When she noticed that her father was about to yell out again, Sango shook her head with her eyes closed as she yelled out in hurt, pain, and anger, "**NO, YOU DO NOT GET A CHANCE TO SAY A WORD UNTIL I AM FINISHED WITH MY EXPLAINATION!** I ran and I asked Miroku to run with me; to marry me before anything could be brought to the council because I was terrified of what you would do. I would not risk Miroku's happiness or my own; not after I had signed my life away. You never told me once of the clause that would allow you to chose my husband, and don't you dare tell me that I should have been responsible enough to read what I was about to sign when my own **FATHER** had handed me the papers and never said one word of it!"

"You broke my trust and for that I will never forgive you…I just can't. At this point know that I am angry and hurt and most of all disappointed in **YOU DEAREST FATHER** for what you have tried to do to me. Know that I will train my husband well and that he will be ready before the winter ball and know that if you ever try to take what little happiness, what little piece of mind that I will be allowed to have as the official heir to the House of Taijiya again…" Sango spoke in a calm and even voice in the end as she opened her still cold, tearing eyes to lock them with those of her father's again, "Know that if you ever should dare to try such a thing again I will not only challenge you and mother for your title but I would never see you again and never allow you to see the children I would have with my husband."

Before Lord or Lady Taijiya could say a word, they watched with open mouths and surprise as Miroku quickly pulled his wife into his arms and they listened in surprise as they heard him say, "Shh love, shh…you should not hate him, you should not feel betrayed…he only did what he felt was right for you love. He is your father…I'm sure that he would never wish to steal your happiness from you."

"Why?" Sango whispered in a broken voice. "Why? How could you defend him when he had full intention of giving me to another Miroku…how?"

"Parents will always do what is best for their children." Miroku told her as he took in a deep breath to add, "I understand it now after years of pain love. My own mother thought that I would be safest in the House of Holy Demons. She was a distant cousin to Lady Izayoi, I would have been loved, I could have been loved and looked after by my real parents but she did not feel that Lady Higurashi would let things be. She chose to hand me over to the House of Holy Demons, to allow others to raise me in her stead since she would have rather seen me in a demons house then in the house of that horrible woman…Sango I'm sure you'll understand on day too when we have our own children."

Lady Taijiya quickly turned to her best friend and whispered, "Is this why you said that he was like a son to you?"

"Of course, I had to watch my cousin, one of the last of my blood relatives, die of heart break knowing that her son would never know what she looked like for his own safety." Izayoi whispered in a low voice.

"What have I done?" Lord Taijiya whispered before he stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Go, we will watch over them." Lord Inutaisho told the Lady of the house of Taijiya as he watched his mate spared her miko energy to over the two young heirs to try to get them to calm down. It would be a while but he was sure that everything would work out; after all, a girl would always need her father.

As soon as he had returned to their apartment, Inuyasha had found Sota asleep on the couch with his brothers tail wrapped around him. As soon as Sesshomaru had seen him enter with a sleeping girl, Sesshomaru slowly lifted the boy up and followed his brother up the stairs to put the two to rest. Once they were sure that they were not going to wake, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked back down to the kitchen where they both sat down in silence. After what seemed like hours of silence, Inuyasha looked at his brother and said, "I'm going back with you to Japan. But we can't leave until after she has spoken with her sister, until after we know that they will make an appearance at the winter ball."

"That woman will not be happy to see her there. She is always invited but never attends because of the cruel women's words." Sesshomaru growled out before asking, "Will you be alright seeing her? Seeing the miko that tore your heart."

"Feh, she has her mate and I have mine. I was a fool back then and I will be sure to apologize for the way I acted." Inuyasha quickly answered without a moment's thought.

With a grin on his face, Sesshomaru couldn't help but say, "Already your mating has done wonders on your head."

"Shut up…" Inuyasha growled with a grin on his own face.

"What will you want to tell father? I'm sure he'll ask why neither one of us answer or were at places he could reach us at." Sesshomaru asked after a moment of silence.

"Um…I'm sure we'll come up with something. I'll just say that some of my London friends met up with us just as you were about to drag me back home and they took us on a forceful trip." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face.

"And just who the hell do you intend to say was strong or brave enough to force us, his two heirs, to do a thing?" Sesshomaru asked in a confused filled voice.

"How about Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven," Inuyasha replied as he couldn't help but enjoy the surprised expression that crossed his brothers face.

After carefully watching his brother for any signs that he might be joking about ever meeting such a person, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and asked, "First of all when did you meet Bankotsu of the Band of seven? And secondly, how did you meet him?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Inuyasha answered before adding, "and met him when I first came to London a while back…around the time I met Kagome."

"Well little brother," Sesshomaru began to say as he stood up, grabbed two small cups, filled them with ice and reached for the hidden bottle of liquor before adding, "we have a good while before the two upstairs wake and I can't seem to sleep much since I'm so far away from my mate so start talking."

"Fine, but if my mate gets angry at me for drinking this late it's all on you." Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face as he waited for his brother to hand him a cup full of liquor.

"Not like you have much to worry, human liquor really doesn't affect us demons all that much." Sesshomaru replied with a grin on his face.

**A/N: Well there you guys have it, I have been working hard on trying to update the story and to finish my editing as quick as possible but what with trying to finish my last two semesters of college and looking for an internship it got pretty rough…I promise that I will not keep you all waiting so long for the remainder of the story. Once again…REIVEW! **

**Darkiceone **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As she stretched out in the bed, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was at home, at her apartment with her mate and her two brothers. She knew that it wouldn't last long since they would have to get going soon; they needed to go see Kikiyo before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left again. Just as she was about to get out of bed, Kagome turned to the door of her room and smiled when she saw her brother trying to sneak in with a game in hand. While a part of her knew that she would had to be responsible and tell him that there was no way that they could play now or any time in soon but another part of her wanted to just lay in bed and play games with her brother. Of course she already knew what she was going to do, which was why she couldn't help but smile when she heard her brothers unsure voice ask, "Um…hey sis…do you want to play a game?"

"Sure kid, get your stuff set up, I'm going to clear the bed that way we can roll around as much as we want…but we'll have to be quick and quite." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Sure, I promise I won't be loud." Sota replied with a smile on his face.

"Good, I give it about an hour or so before the two inu's come and check on us so we better hurry the fuck up." Kagome growled out as she jumped out of bed and began to help her brother set up the game.

"You don't have to tell me twice, but why would it take them an hour to come check on us? Can't they hear us right now?" Sota asked in a confused filled voice.

"They would if they hadn't spent most if not all of their night drinking." Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"Oh you're going to make his morning a living hell aren't you?" Sota stated with a grin on his face.

"You have no idea but right now…let's just start with little big planet one." Kagome replied as she powered up the game while Sota got comfortable on the bed.

"Get ready to have fun sis…wait…you still remember what fun is right?" Sota couldn't help but tease his sister as he avoided a pillow that was thrown his way.

"Ha, ha very funny kid…let's just see how well you can keep up with me." Kagome growled out with a grin on her face.

"You're old sis." Sota replied with a grin on his face as they began the game.

As soon as he had head the laughter coming from up the stairs, laughter that was only making his head hurt that much more, Inuyasha let out a low growl as he looked up to tell his mate to shut up only to find himself in the kitchen will with a glass of melted ice and some traces of liquor still. As the began to move around and stretch out his sore muscles, Inuyasha turned to his left only to find his elder brother doing the exact same thing. Once the two were up and able to move freely and with their usual speed, Sesshomaru turned to his brother and growled out, "What the hell is going on here? I would have figured we'd be up a while ago."

"Feh, sounds like my mate is up and playing games with our brother." Inuyasha growled out as he moved to cover his ears.

"Tell your bitch to quiet down." Sesshomaru growled as he moved to do the same thing.

But before Inuyasha could say a word, they heard Kagome's angry voice growl out, "It's not my fault that you two wanted to drink all night…now hurry the fuck up and get ready, Sota and I have been ready for a while."

"Keep it down wench…my head is killing me." Inuyasha growled out in a soft voice.

"Please sister…just for a moment." Sesshomaru quickly added.

With a smile on his face, Inuyasha thanked anyone who had been listening as he heard his mate's whispered voice from up the stairs say, "Alright…but you boys hurry up, Sota and I are about to come down to get something quick to eat."

"Have you spoken to your sister?" Inuyasha asked as he and Sesshomaru began to make their way toward the stairs.

"I did an hour ago; she'll be expecting us already so hurry up. You boys still need to get a hold Bank before you guys book your flight back to Japan." Kagome explained as she and Sota walked down the stairs in matching clothing.

"Feh, could have woken us up you know." Inuyasha growled out as he allowed Kagome's aura to surround him so that the alcohol in his system would disappear that much faster.

"Could have but we were having too much fun." Kagome replied with a grin on her face as she and her brother took at seat on the couch.

"We'll be ready in five minutes sister…will we be taking a car?" Sesshomaru asked as he gave a slight nod in her direction to indicate that he would allow her to do the same as what she was doing for Inuyasha.

"I'll be driving; I'll be driving us to my sister's house." Kagome answered in a calm tone as she and Sota began to watch TV while they waited for the two.

"Five minutes than." Sesshomaru agreed as he and his brother made their way up the stairs to go and get ready to leave. He knew that his brother had a mate of his own but he still couldn't help but worry about the two and how things might change if Kagome realized his brother's secret.

Once they were all ready to go and once Kagome had made sure that her brother had what he would need and want for his stay with Kikiyo, Kagome took in a deep breath, walked over to a drawing she had made in one of her art classes while she had been studying in London and just looked at it. Just as Sota and the others were about to ask what it was that she was looking at, Kagome let out a low growl and ripped a piece of the painting off only to reveal a hidden key in the painting. Once she had taken what she needed, Kagome turned to face her mate and said, "Never think that I didn't trust you than, that I didn't love you as I had said I did. I hide this from you in hopes that I would never have to use this car."

"What kind of car are we taking sis?" a curious Sota was heard as he walked over to her.

"How did you manage to get a hold of this car?" Sesshomaru asked in a surprised filled voice.

"You'll be amazed at what people would be willing to give you, what people would be willing to do when they have realized just whose daughter they were trying to blackmail." Kagome explained as she turned to lock eyes with Sesshomaru.

"If any of Japans major leaders…including the houses were to find out that the London Primes had tried to do this to you do you have any idea what kind of international incident it would become?" Sesshomaru asked in a shocked and anger filled voice. She was after all his sister and he would be damned if any tried to harm his family.

"It's why we aren't ever going to speak of this again or outside of this room…right?" Kagome growled out in anger as she took to her demon form.

"But you'll explain later…right?" Sota spoke to everyone's surprise.

"I will, now let's get going; all of London won't try to stop me, us, no matter how fast I chose to drive." Kagome explained with a grin on her face.

"Feh, let's just go and get this over with, I've called Bank already so he knows where to meet us." Inuyasha growled out.

Without another word, Kagome nodded her head and made her way to the hall where she would show them a secret passage that would lead them to a hidden stair way that would lead them to the car that she had been given long ago. She was sure that Inuyasha, her mate, would ask her later as to when all of this occurred. Of course she didn't want to tell him that it was during the time that she had been seeing him because then he would blame himself when he had no right to blame himself; needless to say that the car ride to the outskirts of the city was quiet and left to be filled with silence and the sounds of Sota's video games. \

Once they had arrived, Inuyasha was the first to step out of the car as he quickly walked around to open the door for his mate. He knew that she had already strengthened the seal that would keep their mark from not only being sensed but from it appearing before anyone that they did not wish to see on one another. Once he and Sesshomaru had made sure that all of their bags were taken out of the car, Inuyasha turned to his mate, while Sesshomaru turned and returned the weapons to his youngest brother, and smiled at her as he heard her calm and soothing voice say, "I know love, I know and you need not worry, we will see one another soon and this will all be over very soon."

"Feh, don't keep me waiting long or I WILL come and get you wench." He growled out in a loving tone of voice as he brought her into his arms.

"I promise you that I will do no such thing, now you two must hurry and get one your flight back to Japan, I will try to keep in touch…Sesshomaru treat my sister right…" Kagome stated with a grin on her face as she reached up kissed his mates temple.

"You need not worry sister so long as you keep a good eye on our brother." Sesshomaru replied with a grin of his own.

"Is this where we're going to be picked up?" Sota's confused filled voice asked once he noticed that they were on the side of the road in the country side of London.

"No, we are here, turn around dearest brother." Kagome stated as she pulled free from her mate while spreading her miko energy so that they would be able to see their new home.

"Wow…" Sota whispered.

"Feh, looks like being the mate of the liaison for London has its advantages." Inuyasha growled out as he tossed the keys to his brother.

With an arched eyebrow Sesshomaru locked eyes with his brother and couldn't help but ask, "Are you alright? It would seem like you just willingly and knowingly handed me the keys to the car."

"Feh, shut up, I'm tired and I don't feel like driving." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, that does tend to happen to newly formed bonds between mates when they are ripped apart too soon." A cold and calm voice was heard.

"Kagura, it's good to see you again." Kagome greeted with a smile on her face.

"As you sister, is this our brother?" she replied as the wind witch kept her full attention to the young boy that stood on the side.

After giving a short nod of his head, Sota took in a deep breath and said, "I am Sota Higurashi, heir to the House of Power and brother to both Kagome Higurashi and Kikiyo Soto."

"Well spoken, very well I am Kagura of the wind, protector of the liaison for Japan and sister to Naraku Soto."

"Keep them safe Kagura…" Inuyasha growled as he kept his eyes locked with those of the wind witch.

"I don't need to be told…Inuyasha…" she growled back.

"Go love, we have our plans to finish and you have things to prepare and a letter to hand out." Kagome whispered in a longing filled voice.

"Don't keep me waiting." Was the last thing he growled out her before jumping into the car and allowing his brother to drive off and back toward the city of London? Once of the reasons he had allowed his brother to drive was so that he would not be tempted to drive his car into the barrier to make sure that Kikiyo and Naraku were really at the house to meet them. _'Feh I spoil the wench too much.' _Were the hanyou's last thoughts as he closed his eyes and tried to keep a strong hold and link to his mate as the miles began to try to weaken their link to one another.

Once they had seen the car drive off, Kagome turned to her brother as she allowed her demon blood to come out in full force and said, "Do you want me to carry you or do you want to ride back with Kagura and the bags?"

"Can I?" Sota asked in a hopeful voice as he turned to look at Kagura's smiling face.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure; you and I could play several games to kill time until our sister catches up to us and reaches the house." Kagura pointed out as she pulled the feather out of her hair so that she prepared to make her way back to the house.

"Just try to keep up slow pokes." Kagome growled out as she lifted her bags and one of Sota's. And without another word she raced forward to reach the house. Every time she realized that she had gone too far ahead Kagome would slow down and allow Kagura and Sota to pass her for a bit just so that he felt the rush of the race. But in the end the two had reached the house at the same time and the three of them had walked I with a smile on their faces as they filled the house with laughter.

However their laughter soon died down when they heard a cold voice say, "That is enough."

"Kikiyo?" Sota called in an unsure voice.

"Haha, very funny Kikiyo, your just upset that you didn't get to join us." Kagome teased as she watched her sister step out of the darkness.

"Be that as it may," Kikiyo's now warm filled voice was heard as she appeared before her brother and sister's, "I would still like the first huge from my brother."

"Kikiyo!" Sota cried as he ran at his sister while saying, "I was so worried, mother had said that she would one day find a way to find you and make you pay for the way you made her look…but I always knew that you were stronger and smarter then her."

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say about Oka-san." Kikiyo pointed out as she held him with a grin on her face.

"She never really was nice to begin with." Kagome pointed out with a grin on her face.

"I would like to second that…now where is my dear younger brother, the brother I have yet to meet?" a deep warm voice was heard.

"Brother." Kagura greeted.

"Naraku, glad to see that you have been treating my sister as she should be treated," Kagome stated with a grin on her face as she walked over to him and gave him a huge.

"I've been spoiled by him since the day he made me his mate." Kikiyo pointed out as she pulled Sota away from her just enough so that he could face her mate as she added, "Sota, this is your elder brother, Naraku, my mate."

After giving a low bow, Sota locked eyes and smiled at Naraku as he said, "thank you for taking good care of my sister's."

"Polite and well spoken, good, how about we go and get you settled in while we let your sisters to speak." Naraku suggested as he reached and easily picked up all three bags that Sota had packed.

"Alright…" Sota replied as he turned to lock eyes with Kagome to add, "But I don't want to be left in the dark any more Kagome…I already proved to you that I can and will take care of myself when I have too."

Once her mate had taken their brother away, Kikiyo turned to lock her worried filled eyes with those of her sisters as she asked, "Just what did he mean by that sister?"

"Perhaps we should talk about this over tea…" Kagura was heard before Kagome could say a word.

"Screw tea, do you have any rum…" Kagome replied in a tired filled voice.

"Of course, we'll go and have our talk in my privet study." Kikiyo replied as she began to lead the way toward the study.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm so sorry that it is taking me so long to finish this story, all my other stories haven't taken me this long and I understand that it might be a bit confusing what with it going all over the place, its why I welcome any and all questions that any of you may have for me. I will try to finish the story as soon as I can so please bare with me. And remember…REWEIVE! **

** Darkiceone**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

She had woken up only to find herself alone in the room and with a large blanket that covered her. The last thing she remembered was Miroku holding her and telling her that all would be well and that she should forgive her father for what he had done. Just as she had jumped up to run and look for her husband, Sango jump ten feet in the air as she leaped back at her father's sudden calm and gentle voice said, "Do not worry dear, your mother and husband are talking peacefully in the kitchenette with Lord and Lady Taisho."

"Father…" Sango whispered in a calm and cautious filled voice as she looked around to make sure that no guards had been secretly called to take her away.

After letting out a long sigh and as he closed his eyes while holding the bridge of his nose, Lord Taijiya faced away from his daughter as he said, "It hurts me to think that I would ever hurt you and yet I understand full well that I have not given you a better reason to think that I would never and could never harm you."

"I don't believe that you have had a change of mind." Sango pointed out as she continued to look around her to make sure that she was ready for anything. _'Damn it Miroku…why the hell would you leave me alone with the one man in the world that has the power to take me from your said.' _

Too lost in her thoughts, Sango had almost missed her father's soft voice as she heard him release yet another sigh before saying, "I warned him that you would not want to see me after what we had just gone through. I told him that it would be too soon but he still insisted that we walked this out before we left these grounds."

As she turned around to scream at her father that he had no such right to speak about her husband as if he were a burden to them, her words were left unspoken as she took a closer look at her father only to find that he had several bruises that covered his arms and body as well as one black eye. As she took an unknowingly step toward her father, Sango couldn't help but ask, "What did my Oka-san do to you?"

"You think that your mother did this to me…no it was your husband that managed to do this to me. Your mother did not do a thing to prevent it nor did she do a thing to aid me when it was over. She said and I quote, 'you deserve far worse then what that boy gave you now you will honor your lose and you will do what the boy says or so help me god I will be the next one to beat some sense into you.'"

"That does sound like mother." Sango mumbled as she couldn't help but smile with pride that her husband had done what he did. She had always known that he had kept much back from her during the very few times that they had spared and now she couldn't wait to face him head on.

"Come, have a seat honey, you and I have much to speak of."

"I'm willing to listen to what you have to say so long as you are willing to meet with me half way father," Sango stated as she pulled up a chair so that she sat directly across from her father with the blanket still wrapped around her legs.

With a smile and a nod of the head, Lord Taijiya face his daughter as he said, "I will be willing to give you anything at this point and everything that will take so that I can have the trust and love of my darling daughter back."

After taking in a deep breath and after calming her emotions so that she was in complete control of them, Sango locked eyes with her father and said, "There is nothing that I will ask for and there is nothing that I wish to ask for. I have my husband at my side and so long as none try to fight me or try to take him from my side I will remain happy and calm."

"Will you really dine me the chance to spoil you so that I may like I have errand the trust and the forgiveness that you will give me?"

With a wicked grin on her face Sango stood up and walked over to her father and kissed him on the forehead before settling into her lap like she used to do so often when she was a child and wrapped her arms around him. After a few moments had passed, and just as Lord Taijiya was about to ask his daughter again for whatever it was that she wished for or of him, Sango let out a long sigh and said, "I want you to train him like you trained me and I want you to trust me enough to know what I am doing and how I lead Kohaku's training from now on."

And without a second thought, Lord Taijiya wrapped his arms around his daughter as he couldn't help but smile as he asked, "With no special treatment?"

"None what so ever, he is my husband and my equal and the best way for them to accept him is if they see that he is nothing being treated differently in any way." Sango replied with a grin on her face.

"You just love to torture me don't you?" Miroku's amused filled voice was heard as he walked into the room with Izayoi, Inutaisho and Sango's mother at his said.

"Never," Sango whispered as she stayed in her father's arms.

"It would seem that she has gone back to being a daddy's' girl." Izayoi couldn't help but point out.

"Of course, I knew she would forgive him, even if her lovely husband had not said a word…but as I've said he just made things go a whole lot faster and a hell of a lot smoother."

"Well, how about we all make our way to the kitchenette so that we can all chose what we would like to have for dinner." Izayoi suggested.

"But I thought that you all had already eaten." Sango stated as she jumped out of her father's arms so that he could stand.

"I could have carried you dear."

"I'm not a child anymore father but thank you." Sango whispered with a grin on her face.

"Alright, well that's enough of that, Sango dear will you like to chose what we have for dinner?" her mother called with a grin on her face.

"It would appear that I will never get a chance to spoil my lovely wife." Miroku mumbled as he watched his wife lead the way with a smile on her face and with BOTH her parents at her side.

"It would appear not but do not worry my boy, you still have plenty of time to spoil her before, during and after the winter ball of the Houses since I'm sure you will be given the chance to take some leave for your honeymoon." Inutaisho pointed out with a grin on his face.

The flight had been long and complicated since they were trying to make sure that no attention would be drawn to Bank and Renkotsu so that they would not be tracked down when they arrived back in Japan after so long. Of course once the plane had landed the two brother had left the airport to go and meet with the contacts that Kagome had said would be waiting for them. Of course that little plan had cost Inuyasha his car which left him with no other choice but to report his car stolen and to ride back to the house with his brother. _'Feh not like it's a bad thing…except that I would like to make it back in one fucking piece.' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he held on for dear life while his brother sped on into the highway that would take them straight home. Which was why he had not been surprised when they had reached the house in under half an hour, a drive that should have taken them a bit over an hour AND a half.

Once they had reached the drive way and once they come to a complete stop, Inuyasha jumped out of the car as he growled out, "never fucking again Sesshomaru, that is the last time I ever get into a car that you are going to fucking drive."

"Come now little brother," Sesshomaru's calm and cool voice was heard as he gently and slowly eased himself out of the car, "you said that the last time when we arrived at the bank in London and twice before that…"

"Feh, the time before the bank I wasn't feeling well so you can't use that against me brother, and the two times before that I was so drunk that I'm amazed with myself that I remembered even that much." Inuyasha growled back as he began to grab his one bag.

"Be that as it may Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied as he slammed the truck closed, "you still got into the car with me knowing what you had said long before those two nights. Now hurry up, I want to make sure that father doesn't have time to send anyone else out."

"Feh, you and me both," Inuyasha growled out in a worry as he walked up the stone step and toward the front door of their home.

Just as the two had walked into the house they had been surprised when no one had been there to greet them and that their parents were nowhere in sight to question them about their trip. What had surprised them as well were the loud growls that were coming from the main hall. As soon as the two picked up on Rin's scent coming from the room where the growls could be heard, they charged forward to go and see just what the hell was going on and what the hell happened while they were away. Just as they ran into the room, the two boys froze in place out of pure shock as they watched Rin jump over her latest opponent before cutting his head off. She was covered in blood and held her sword proudly; the sword that Sesshomaru had gifted her long ago. Her eyes matched the coldness that the eyes of her mate held and her figure was more demonic and fitting for the woman that stood before them. Before they could say a word, they heard her cold voice growl out, "I've had enough of this…Akira…call the House, and I will put an end to all of these fools that continue to test me."

"Oh, and why do they wish to see my mate prove herself so much while I am away." Sesshomaru growled out in an enraged voice before adding, "Do they believe that I, first son of Lord Inutaisho, was foolish enough to choose someone weaker then I?"

"Sesshomaru…I'm glad your home love." Rin growled out with a smile on her face as she walked over to her mate with a smile on her face while keeping her eyes as cold as ice.

"Feh, call the damn meeting, we're getting answers." Inuyasha growled out as he turned to look at Rin before asking, "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm doing just find dear brother but I'm afraid that I'll have to be the one you meet with before our house meeting…you see mother and father left to a meeting had haven't returned…I've been trying to find a way to leave the house to ask my sources for information but every time I try to do so I'm stopped by one of these foolish idiots that believe they can touch me." Rin answered in the same, emotionless voice as her mate.

"Rin…your covered in blood…how long has it been since mother and father left?" a shocked Inuyasha was heard.

"Oh don't worry my brother…they never touched me…it's not my blood." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

"Get out…" Sesshomaru growled out in anger as he pulled Rin into his arms to make sure that she really was alright.

But when no one made a move to leave the room, Sesshomaru gently pulled away from Rin as he roared out, "GET OUT!" before he took to his demon form.

As she watched her mate lose it, Rin couldn't help but smile at him while dropping her cold appearance as she approached her mate and pulled his jaws down toward her so that she could lean her forehead against his massive jaws. While mean were sure that his poison would do quick work of her, those that stayed behind to watch were shocked to see that the poison did nothing to her, nothing but make her stronger. Before Inuyasha could warn her about his brothers poison filled saliva, Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh when he realized that she was safe and that the poison did not affect her as he had thought it would, he laughed when he realized that they were now alone. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Inuyasha locked all the doors as he heard Rin's low whisper say, "Come love…I'm perfectly safe…have been for the past week…"

"A week…they've been gone for a week?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice.

After letting out a long sigh and after allowing her mate to wrap his over sized tail around her, Rin gave a short nod and said, "Unfortunately they have and I have been in charge of the house since the day they left. I was also given the pleasure of meeting Haku's mother."

As soon as he had turned back, Sesshomaru locked eyes with Rin and asked, "Did she attack you? Did she voice any threats to you?"

"No, once I pinned her to the wall with one of the swords we had on the hall the bitch showed me her belly." Rin answered in a proud filled voice. She knew that she would have to face the bitch at some point since he had been considered one of the top females of the house but when it came down to the bitch and herself she chose herself.

"Damn, and we missed it." Inuyasha growled.

"I will have a word with her and with mother and father when they return about how this was all handled. I should have been called back to be by your side to ensure that you were tested fairly Rin…forgive me." Sesshomaru growled out.

"Do not worry love, all is well and I'm sure that I've already proven myself to more than half the house since they have all been watching me from the shadows." Rin pointed out with a grin on her face.

"Have you heard from mother and father?" Sesshomaru asked in a worried filled voice as he led his mate and brother toward the only chairs in the room.

"Not one word." Rin quickly answered before adding, "Of course it doesn't help that Sango and Miroku had to go and run off and get married."

"I don't…wait Miroku and Sango did what?" Inuyasha asked in a surprised voice.

"They went off and got married without telling a soul, her father is furious and the other houses aren't sure what to do…Kagome's mother did not show up since she refused to join, and I quote, 'in a meeting that does not involve her and would not benefit her."

"That woman has met her match…Rin I have a letter for you." Sesshomaru growled out as he nuzzled her neck before adding, "You need a bath, you reek of demon blood."

"I've made myself into the cold hearted bitch others wanted for you to have at your side…now no one will dare say that I am not fit to be your mate." Rin whispered as she ignored his words.

"Feh, not like they stood a chance…" Inuyasha joined in with a smile on his face.

With a grin of her own, Rin nodded her head before taking in a deep and calming breath and saying, "I'm going to go and take a bath, I trust that the two of you can handle things from here on out?"

"Yes, just go and rest, I'm sure you've had a long couple of days." Sesshomaru growled as he held her tightly.

"Alright…but I will be sitting with the both of you when it is time to eat." Rin growled out as she took the letter that had been well hidden in her mates pocket before taking her leave with her sword in hand.

"You won't need that anymore." Inuyasha pointed as he added, "We're home and you won't have to fight any more battles."

"Feh," was all Rin had to say with a smile on her face before walking out of the room. She knew that if she would have said that that her mate would get a look of annoyance on his face; after all, he hated it when she did as her brother.

Once his sister was out of the room, Inuyasha turned to his brother and asked, "Now what?"

"Now we get this placed cleaned up and find out just what the hell these fools were thinking when they thought they could beat my mate." Sesshomaru answered with a grin on his face.

"Feh, we'll just have to wait for dinner then…for now I suggest we try to get a hold of mother and father to see if there is anything useful they can tell us." Inuyasha growled out as he turned around to call a guard in to have the room cleaned.

"And so that we can answer their questions that much sooner." Sesshomaru growled out in an annoyed filled voice. He hated lying to them and most of all he hated to be in this position but he had to go with his mate, his mate with his other half and he would not abandon his other half when he was just now, after centuries of waiting, complete.

After leaving her brother and her mate to tend to things, Rin had made her way up to her room knowing that she would be unable to hide the scent from her mate and from the house once she had taken a bath. She had the herbs she would need to use to hide her scent and had the right herbs to hide the scent of the herbs as well but the first thing she had to do was read the letter her friend had sent to her. She was sure that it would have taken her at least a few days if not most of a week to hear from her if not longer but that didn't matter, she now had to make sure that what she had been doing so far was what was right for all of them and not just for herself. After getting rid of the guards that stood by her door and after making sure that she would be left completely alone, Rin locked her bed room door knowing that her mate would not have the time to come and check on her; he had much to do after all. After getting undressed and putting the water to fill the tub, Rin opened the letter only to freeze in place as she read:

** Dear Rin, I knew your plan the moment you came up with it, I knew the moment you had decided to join me and act like a true lady the moment that your heart felt that it was right. I also knew the moment Sango and Miroku chose to run off and get married, but that is besides the point, the reason I'm telling you now is so that you're plan to hide the truth from my brother, your mate, will not work. If you go through with this Rin you will lose your child. I hope you trust me and I don't mean to scare you…but I've been struggling to control my demon blood after my father's letter awakened it within me.  
Rin, I'm scared, I can see things as they happen, I can see into the past to find the truth and I can see into the future of my closest friends and family once they had made their choice…I know that it has something to do with my dragon blood but I can't help but feel that it's more to do with the way my miko blood reacted to the sleeping demon blood within me. I hope you trust me and I hope you do as I asked, you know your mate better than anyone…he won't stop you, not when he knows how much he would hurt you by doing so. Trust him as much as he trusts you…please…I really don't want to see you get hurt by your own mistakes.  
On another note, please tell Ayame and Sango that I'm glad that they're happy and that everything worked out. Oh, your parents should be getting back just as you get out of the shower; I figured you would like to know what to expect when you went in such of my mate and yours. Anyway, can you do me a favor, can you and the others please try to get as much information as you can on the past leaders of the House of Holy demons…I hope you'll have something to tell me when you have to reply to my next letter…well email. Thanks to my mates connections and ideas, I should be able to hack into the system and keep them off our emails…note I will create a new one but I'm sure you girls will know that it's me…take care and don't push yourself. **

** You're Sister, Kagome Higurashi Taisho **

As she slowly stood up and threw the letter into the burning fire, Rin couldn't help but laugh out loud. She had no idea what to think but the only thing she did know was that her sister would never lie to her and she sure as hell was not going to risk the safety of her unborn child. After taking in a deep and calming breath and after making sure that she had her sword by her side, Rin took in a deep breath and jumped into the shower knowing that she would have to be as calm as she could make herself become if she was to face her mate and family with this news. _'Uh…she's never been wrong before…I guess I should just face it…besides…I can't wait to see how everyone reacts when they realize that I fought that well and that I'm pregnant.' _Rin couldn't help but think as she eased herself into the tub full of warm water so that she could completely relax and allow her muscles to rest before she redressed and made her known throughout the house at her mate's side.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

They sat in silence and none would speak, what Kagome had said was not something that they would or could every repeat before of the power she had put into her words but they knew that they would have to help her in any way or form. After letting out a long sigh, Kikiyo turned to face her sister as she said, "Alright, very well I will make an appearance there so that we can throw her off of her game. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"I need you to make an appointment or to get the miko that trained me during my time here to come and see me. There is something I need her help with and I need her to come without those children that would do anything for her." Kagome answered.

"Have you any idea how difficult that is going to be?" Kagura growled out in a stressed filled voice as she moved to rub her face.

"I know what to expect and I know that it will not be an easy thing to do but it must be done. She has a child, a gifted child that will be able to help make things go by a lot smoother so that not many would be hurt." Kagome explained with a grin on her face.

"I take it you already have a plan and somewhat of an idea of how we are to convince her to come and see me." Kikiyo replied in a worried filled voice.

"No, I haven't gotten that far yet." Kagome growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"May I offer a suggestion?" Naraku was heard as he walked into the room with a cup of tea for his mate.

"Naraku…I thought you were helping the boy get settled." Kagura was heard as she quickly stood up and offered up the seat for her cousin.

"We have an idea." Sota corrected as he step away from Naraku so that he was seen.

"Sota we are not putting you in harm's way, I refuse to allow any harm to come to you." Kagome growled out in anger as she stood up while glaring at Naraku.

"You can't allow anything Nee-chan. I'm you brother yes but I'm also the sole heir to the House of Power and I will not be left behind like some child. I will do my part in stopping our mother and there is nothing that you or Kikiyo-nee-chan can say or do to stop me." Sota quickly replied in a pissed off voice of his own.

"Well, it seems like he is much like us after all." Kikiyo mumbled with a slight smirk on her face.

"This isn't funny!" Kagome roared in worried and anger.

"I never said it was but funny, I just pointed out that there is going to be no keeping him out of the way at this point." Kikiyo replied in a much calmer tone of voice.

"What's your plan kid?" Kagura asked as she ignored her two sisters and faced the young boy.

"Tell this trainer that it's about time for her to train the next leader of the House of Power. I'm sure she won't charge for the lessons." Sota pointed out with a slight shrug.

"No, there is no way in hell that that bitch is going to train you!" Kagome roared in anger as she turned her now blood red eyes toward Naraku.

"I'm not really going to train with her. I've already mastered all of my powers past to what mother expected me to get too…it's just a lie to get her to come and meet you in secret. I don't think she would agree and then expect me to go out in the open right now with the way things are going." Sota explained in a tired filled voice as he took the chair that Naraku had brought in for him.

"Thant's a pretty good idea…" Kagura trailed off with a grin on her face.

"He is my brother." Kikiyo added with a grin on her face before turning to face her younger sister to ask, "Well? Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, it keeps him safe and he gets a role in all of this. That way no one can say that we planned all of this behind his back." Kagome stated in a calm and defeated voice.

"Well, what shall we do now?" Naraku asked with a grin on his face.

"Kagome can go and get settled while we all go and start on dinner." Kikiyo spoke up as she moved to get up and out of the chair.

"Can't I just go to my room and play some games?" Sota asked in a pledging tone of voice.

"Sure thing kid, we'll call you once the food is done." Kagome answered with a grin on her face as she came to his rescue.

Once he had ran out of the room, Kikiyo shook her head as she turned to face her sister to say, "I would have figured he got enough time to play with those games while he was staying at your place."

"No, believe it or not he didn't get all that much time to play." Kagome whispered as she slowly stood up so that she could go to her room.

"I take it you're not going to go into detail on that are you?" Kagura asked in a curious filled voice.

"Nope, now if you all will excuse me, I have to go and get settled in before I meet you all down for dinner." Kagome stated as she stood up to make her way up the stairs.

"How do you know which room is yours?" Naraku asked in a confused filled voice.

"That is something that I will explain when we have all sat down to eat together, now if you all excuse me, I home some stuff to unpack." Kagome mumbled before running up the stairs in her demon form.

Once she had reached her room Kagome had quickly fallen asleep only to be ruled by the dreams of her friend's lives. While she was thankful that her friend had listened to her warning, she had felt bad when she had watched her friend cry her eyes out while trying to hold onto her enraged mate as he tried to destroy the whole house and kill everyone that had attacked his mate and child. She had watched with a smile on her peaceful sleep when she had watched Sango and Miroku fight to stay together. She had watched one of her best friends cry when she had been surprised by Miroku's actions when he had renounced the House of Holy demons and had claimed that he would support his wife and forever be at her side as the new Lord of the House of Taijiya and she had laughed in her sleep when she had seen what Miroku had done to the current Lord of the House of Taijiya when he had upset her dear friend. Lastly, she had watched as Ayame begged and begged for her grandfather to allow her and Koga to announce that they would be mated and that it would be a privet matter between the two, soon to be one, wolf tribes and their closest of friends so that they would still be kept in the shadows from all until the Christmas ball.

That next morning however Kagome awoke with a new drive, a drive to get the final part into place so that she would be able to go home soon, so that she would be able to get back to Japan and to see her aunt, a family member that she had never once met but felt like she was already close to. Once she was done getting dress and after she had taken a bath, Kagome had walked down and reached the kitchen only to roll her eyes as she heard her sister's voice say, "About time the Lady of the House of Holy Demons decided to show up. It's already noon."

"I had a long night." Kagome growled back. She had not bothered to change forms, she would only appear human when she needed to otherwise the longer she stayed in her demon form the stronger her demon powers would grow and the stronger the dragon blood in her veins would become.

"So it looks like, what were you up to dear sister? I figured you would have gotten some rest before today's meeting." Naraku stated with a grin on his face.

But before Kagome could reply to his comment, she turned around as she heard her brother yell out, "I send I'm fine! Why can't you all just treat me like an adult! I know what I'm doing!"

"Sounds like you are needed." Kagura pointed out as she and Kanna walked into the room.

"Seems like, I don't suppose you girls know what is going on out there?" Kagome asked in a confused filled voice as she took an apple from the kitchen top.

"Something about how he should be protected and not left alone for the first part of the meeting. Since it seems like your old trainer requested some time alone with our dear brother." Kagura explained with a grin on her face.

"Uh…well wish me luck." Kagome growled out as she took in a deep breath and made her way over to the study.

"Thin won't end well." Kanna whispered.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Kagura sighed out as she turned to make her way up the stairs.

"I'll go and stand by." Naraku growled out in worry.

Once she had reached the study, Kagome had not only walked into the two loud voices, she had walked in just in time to stop her elder sister from slapping her brother and had managed to block a punch that her brother had aid at Kikiyo but would have hit her. Once she had thrown the two into different corners of the room, Kagome let out a loud growl and said, "Alright you two, that's enough of that."

"But she started it!" Sota roared out in an annoyed filled voice.

"He won't listen to a thing I say!" Kikiyo hissed in anger.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome turned to face her younger brother and said, "She is only worried about you and about how things are going to go with my old teacher. She isn't exactly a very trusted person after all."

And before Kikiyo could say a word, Kagome locked eyes with her elder sister and said, "And he isn't a child anymore Kiki, he is the next Lord of the House of Power and should be treated as such even though he is only thirteen. Have faith in him, how do you expect other to if you won't."

And when neither one of them would say a word, Kagome let out another long sigh and closed her eyes as she said, "Alright…now is anyone going to willingly tell me what this is all about or do I have find out my way?"

"Your old teacher agreed to see me and do some training with me on the condition that I meet with her alone and that Kikiyo is kept our and in the dark." Sota explained.

"And I keep trying to tell him how it is all a trap and how he is going to just walk right into it and then what will he do? He'll have to rely on others to keep his title." Kikiyo hissed out in both worry and frustration.

"Alright, so he goes and I'll just be hiding in the shadows. She did say that you were going to be left out but since she isn't here I'll be able to one, catch her in her little act and two, it'll be easier to get what I want just that much faster." Kagome explained with a grin on her face.

"But he doesn't have as much training as we do? What if he is in over his head and before you can do a thing it'll be too late?" Kikiyo questioned in a worried voice.

And before Sota could reply, Kagome shook her head with a grin on her face and said, "If he could already take out her goons on his own without the help of my mate or my brother than he is trained enough to hold his own against that witch. Trust me Kikiyo, Sota is no weak boy."

"Fine have it your way, but I want in; whatever you find out you WILL tell me just what the hell is going on." Kikiyo hissed out in anger before storming out of the room.

"Well that went well." Kagome mumbled as her brother walked over to her.

"I understand that she is worried and that she has every right to be but if I'm to be Lord soon I need to prove to everyone, even my family that I can and will be able to hold my own." Sota stated in a calm voice.

"I know kid, I know but just give it time…so when, where and what time is she supposed to come on over and talk to you." Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"Um…in about an hour…she said the quicker we got this over with the better it would be for her and for me." Sota answered.

"Well that just means that I got an hour to go and get ready in my spot, where are you going to take her when she gets here?" Kagome replied as she opened the study door for her brother.

"Um, hadn't really thought about it, I figured if she would want to test me from the get go that it would be best to lead her to the dojo here." Sota explained.

"Good idea kid, come on I'll show you the quickest way to get there and the spot I'm going to be hiding in so that you'll know to keep her close to me." Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"Are you going to be a ninja or what?" Sota joked with a grin of his own.

"Something like that…although Kanna does recommend that you stay away from the weapon filled wall." Kagura's calm voice was heard say as she met them in the hall way.

"Oh and where is our dear sister?" Kagome replied.

"She is currently with our brother and sister, she is reassuring her that everything will go well…she has also agreed to show everything as it occurs to her through her mirror." Kagura explained with a grin on her face.

"Well than, lead the way, Sota I suggest you go and wait by the door, I get the feeling that she will be getting here just a bit early." Kagome replied with a grin on her face as she began to closer her now glowing eyes.

Knowing what that look in her eyes meant, Sota nodded his head and began to make his way toward the front of the house. While his sisters would work on hiding themselves and the rest of their family from the world, he would be left waiting alone, in the front of the house for the woman that would have at least some answers for them. _'I just hope that she doesn't try to take things too far since Kagome is going to be in the same room as me.' _Sota thought as he tried to get a firm hold over his emotions so that when the woman arrived he would not only be ready for her but for the task at hand.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Of course it didn't take long for him to reach the bottom of the stair and it hadn't take him that long to make sure that everything was in place. He could no longer feel his sister's mate and his other half of the family in the house. They were completely hidden and the spell they had used was also untraceable. Just as Sota had started to relax a bit and just as he was about to take a seat in the living room, he jumped at the sound of the door bell ringing. After taking a deep and calming breath, Sota walked over to the door with a smile on his face and opened it as he said, "Thank you for meeting me I hope it didn't cause you any problems what with the last minute notice."

"My, for a boy so young you sure do know how to speak properly, if only your sister's knew how to do the same." She pointed out with a gentle smile on her face.

"My sister's will be my sisters," Sota replied as he opened the door wide enough to allow her to come in.

"Of course, did you plan on having our chat here in the living area or were you wanting to get to your training before we spoke." She replied as she looked around the house.

"I thought that we could perhaps speak in the dojo as we warmed up. Would that be alright with you my Lady?" Sota replied as he closed the door.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, Mari, I am Lady Mari." She quickly stated.

"Alright than, the dojo is this way," Sota stated as he began to lead the way to the dojo that was located at the back of the house.

"I'm surprised that Lady Kikiyo allowed you to stay home alone and that she even agreed to allow you to speak to me in privet today." Lady Mari stated in a calm and collected voice.

"They have been very protective of me all things considered but I managed to prove to them that I was mature enough to finish my training so that I would be able to take my rightful place soon enough." Sota explained as he led her up the stairs.

"I see…" was all that Lady Mari had to say as she quietly followed after the boy.

Worried that she might have been able to sense his elder sister and those that were waiting with her in the other part of the house, Sota took in a deep breath and forced himself not to pick up his pace. If she really had sensed them, going faster now would only alert her that he knew of her awareness of the matter. Once they had reached the dojo, and after he had closed the door behind him, Sota turned to face Lady Mari when he heard her ask, "Would you be willing to trust me boy?"

"Now that my Lady is a difficult question to answer," Sota stated as he continued to make his way over to where his sister hid. "I do not know you all that well therefore I cannot answer."

"I see, but I'm sure you have trust in me my dear young Lord since I was the one that taught your sister how to fight and how to become a miko master at such a young age." Lady Mari pointed out with a smile on her face.

"I can say that a part of me does trust you my Lady however since I do not trust you fully I would like to know why you have asked me such a question here in this dojo." Sota replied in a calm and well-spoken tone of voice.

"My boy you are defiantly your sisters brother however I only ask since I would like to test you, I will be firing some arrows at you, I will start off with some miko energy and work my way down until I have infused none of my powers into my powers. I would like to see if your barrier can hold back even an ordinary arrow." Lady Mari explained with a smile on her face as she quickly took hold of the bow and that rested on the wall to her right.

"Shouldn't I start my training before you test me in such a way?" Sota asked in an emotionless voice. _'Now would be a really good time for you to appear sis…' _

"I should however I'm sure that your sister hides nothing from you…am I mistaken?" Lady Mari replied with a wicked grin on her face.

"She, my two sisters do not hide anything from me. We are family and family holds no secrets from one another." Sota growled out in anger.

"I see, well just a suggestion I suppose, where would you like to start?" Lady Mari was heard as she kept her bow lowered.

Before Sota could say a word however, he watched as Lady Mari was blasted across the room and held against the only wall that held no weapons within reached before he heard his enraged sisters voice growl out, "I would have figured you would start slow on my brother Mari…I see that I chose right to hide myself from you."

"Lady Kagome, always a pleasure to see you my dear, how is Lord Inuyasha doing these days? I hear that he to be wed soon." Lady Mari replied with a smile on her face as she stayed perfectly still.

"You hear wrong Lady Mari, now if I allow you to move again will you act like the Lady we both know you are capable of becoming?" Kagome growled out in a much calmer voice.

"What the hell just happened?" Sota asked in a confused filled voice.

"I just proved to you sister that you need far a bit more training before you are able to claim your role as the Lord of the House of Power." Lady Mari explained as she kept her eyes locked with those of her former student.

"Kagome?" Sota asked in a worried filled voice.

"Your word Lady Mari or you will stay as and where you are at now." Kagome growled as she ignored her brother's voice.

Lady Mari laughed at the girl and took in deep breaths to try to keep herself in check. Once she had gotten a hold of her laughter, Lady Mari quickly locked eyes with Kagome once more and asked, "My dear, just what in that pretty little head of yours makes you think that you will be able to hold me as you claim. The only reason you hold me now is because I allow it so."

With a grin on her face, Kagome stood up straight and reached for a nearby sword and approached the elder miko while saying, "Mari, Mari, Mari, if you would have been able to you would have done so by now. However since we are asking questions, let me ask you this, what makes **YOU **think that you would be able to break free from my hold when I was not only able to hide from you but attack you without you even knowing of my presences in the room?"

While she allowed Lady Mari to think about what she had said, Kagome turned to face her brother and motioned for him to approach her while she kept the Lady held down. Just as her brother had reached her, Kagome and Sota turned to look at Lady Mari as she let out a long sigh and said, "Alright, alright, I give. Forgive me my Lady for over stepping my boundaries."

"You're forgiven." Kagome answered as she removed her hold and allowed the elder miko that had taught her much in the past to move once more.

"Well now, was I lured here or am I to train the next Lord of the House of Power?" Lady Mari asked in a confused filled voice as she approached the two.

"I lured you here; I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Sota stated with a grin on his face.

Enraged that she had been tricked, Lady Mari locked her now cold eyes with those of the girl before her and hissed out, "Do not think of me as a fool my dear girl, you have yet to understand the lengths I will go to when I find that I need to punish someone that is foolish enough to mock me. I will be leaving now."

With a grin on her face and within the blink of an eye, Kagome stood mere inches from the elder miko in her hanyou form as she growled out, "You are not going anywhere Lady Mari you and I have much to talk about and seeing as how your debit has not been paid in full since your disappearance from the House of Holy Demons consider this your reinstatement into your duty to my house."

"It can't be…you can't…she never had an heir…" was all Lady Mari could whisper.

"Sota I suggest you go and get the rest of them while I talk with Lady Mari in privet, we'll meet you down in the living room." Kagome stated as she kept her eyes on the retreating miko.

"Lord Sota I beg you…do not leave me alone with this hanyou…she will kill me." Lady Mari stated in a worried filled voice as she began to back away and into the corner.

"Nee-chan?" Sota whispered as he watched the elder miko back away.

"I'm not going to kill her, she is over reacting, just go get Kikiyo and Naraku and have them meet us in the living area with some tea, we'll be down in a moment." Kagome replied as she turned to smile at her brother before adding, "You have my word."

"Uh, alright but don't take too long or I'll come get you." Sota stated before making his way out of the dojo and toward the rest of his waiting family.

Once the two had been left alone, Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the elder miko was she watched her drop the bow and pull at a katana. Lady Mari knew that the change of her weapon would not matter but it made her feel a bit better knowing that it would do some damage and would not need the speed she would require to keep up with the hanyou princess. After watching Kagome walk around and toward the center of the dojo, Lady Mari grew confused and worried as to what exactly she was planning so before she could give her any more time to come up with a plan, Lady Mari cleared her throat and asked, "What is it you want from me…I tried for years to pay off my debit to your house and never have I been told once of what my progress was or for how much longer I would be used. I will not go willingly."

"I do not wish to take you anywhere or to remove you from your home Lady Mari. However you will do as I ask before I take my leave from London and you will aid me as I see fit." Kagome growled out in a calm and gentle voice.

"Why should I believe you? You are their princess, the heir to the house that has kept me a slave since the death of my parents so many years ago. Why should I help the woman that will enslave me once again?" Lady Mari roared in rage as she began to pour power into her blade.

"First of all my house knows nothing of me or that I even exist, it's going to be difficult enough trying to convince them otherwise," Kagome growled out as she locked eyes with her old teacher before adding, "secondly I am nothing like those in my house, while I cannot forcibly change their ideas I can have a strong influence in their beliefs so I do hope that you take our past encounter into consideration and believe me since I have not changed. I am still that girl you taught some years ago."

"Well see about that…now what is it that you must ask of me?" Lady Mari asked in a calm and more collected voice as she kept her sword held in front of her as her power ran over it like a current.

With a grin on her face Kagome took in a deep breath and extended her hand as she created a sword out of pure miko and demonic energy combined. The lady watched as the power worked together as one to protect her and to easily fight her if she chose to do so. Once she noticed that she had Lady Mari's full attention, Kagome let out a long sigh and said, "There are only two things that I will ask of you but I will not explain anything to you until you have agree to come with me and speak the matter over with my family. While my friends in Japan are doing their part in all of this, you are the only one that I can trust to get me what I need."

Unsure why or what had changed and not really certain that she would be able to do a thing, Lady Mari couldn't help but smile as she dropped her sword and called her power back into herself as she fell to one knee while saying, "Whatever your will may be my Lady I will be at your beck and call until my debit to your house…no, until the day that I have repaid the debit to your late mother has been paid in full."

"You knew my mother?" Kagome whispered out in a surprised filled voice. "You knew my birth mother?"

"I did, I owe her more then you could believe…I knew of her gift it is why I know that you must find the right help before it consumes you just as it had consumed her." Lady Mari explained with a smile on her face as she slowly rose to lock eyes with Kagome.

With a grin on her face, Kagome nodded her head as she appeared by the dojo door and opened it as she said, "Than perhaps we will have time to speak of this debit once we have finished with what needs to be done."

"I look forward to it my lady." Lady Mari answered as she followed Kagome out of the dojo and down the stairs to go and meet with the rest of the strong family that had taken a great role in London's demonic world.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Once they had reached the living room Kagome and Mari found that they were being waited on by the rest of the family. Once Kagome had gotten the elder miko to take a sat, she let out a long sigh before saying, "Well we got all of our misunderstanding out of the way so now we can get down to business."

"Alright, so what's the plan sis?" Sota asked in a calm voice.

"Well we have to travel with our Lady and Lord?" Kagura asked in a worried filled voice.

"That will be left to them; I will not tell him how to run their house or how to plan things between their families." Kagome answered with a smile on her face she locked eyes with her sister.

"If it is not too much to ask my Lady, I do have several things to get taken care of today, I could always return but I need to know what it is you will need of me before I can take my leave." Mari's calm and collected voice was heard say.

"Well it would seem a part of you did know what you were walking into when you agreed to come and teach my brother." Kanna pointed out in a cold voice as she locked eyes with the elder miko.

"I had some idea however I never dreamed that the Lady of the House of Holy Demons would be the one pulling me aside and challenging me." Mari answered in a cold voice of her own.

"Enough!" Kikiyo yelled in an upset voice. "It matters not what it was that was planned and what it was that we thought was going to happen. What matters now is that we finish our plans to keep both my brother and my sister safe from that awful woman."

"I agree I want to make sure that all of our bases are covered so that I know that my family would be safe at that stupid ball." Naraku growled out in worry.

Knowing that they had a point, Kagome turned to Mari and said, "I need you to train and have that girl ready for when it's time to go back. I need her gift to ensure that my mother would be unable to make a move or order a thing of her right hand or of those that sit next to her."

"Umm…it will be a challenge but you will need to be present for some of the training so that you will be able to protect others, those that you don't want to be effect by her gift." Mari explained in a calm and worried filled voice.

"Wait, what kind of gift are we talking about here? What kind of demon is this child?" Naraku growled out as he turned to lock eyes with his sister.

"Not a demon, just a very gifted human child." Mari replied before she stood up and took her leave from the house of the demon and human mixed family.

"Um…care to explain?" Kikiyo asked in a calm tone of voice as kept her mate from going after the elder miko.

"Yeah, but first I'd like to get a cup of tea if you don't mind." Kagome replied with a grin on her face as she began to make her way toward the kitchen.

"I'm going up to my room, you guys have fun." Sota stated as he shook his head from side to side hoping that his sisters and brother wouldn't get into a fight.

Once they had reached the kitchen and after they had allowed Kagome to fix them all some tea, Naraku let out a long growl and said, "Alright, explain yourself." And much to his surprise she did, she told them about the gifted child that was being trained by Mari and how it would benefit them, she told him her plans and how she and Sota would have to leave soon if they were to make it with enough time so that she could finish her training.

So soon the weeks passed of planning and making arrangements, Kagome longed to see her mate and her friends with a smile on her face. Everything was coming together and she would soon find herself back in Japan with her friends and family waiting for her return. _'At least the plan is coming together, now if only I could figure out this power of mine…' _Kagome thought as she finished packing the last of her clothing and the last of the documents she needed to make sure she had with her for when they arrived in Japan. By this point she was sure that her mother would have all the airports and boats watched for any sign of her children. _'Ha, like if that bitch was really worried about us.' _Kagome thought just as she had turned around to face her brother as she heard him ask, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'm sure, I need my answers and I need to be close to my mate." Kagome answered with a smile on her face before asking, "You're not scared are you?"

"No, of course not," He quickly answered.

"Umm…well anyway are you all packed and ready to go?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"Somewhat, I want to take my game system with me but then again I'm not sure if I should since I won't have the time for it." Sota answered.

"Just take it with you kid…I'll help you with homework whenever you need the help and that way you can still get a chance to play." Kagome told her kid brother. He was after all just thirteen and she was not going to allow their mother rob him of his childhood like she had done hers.

"Thanks sis!" Sota cried as he turned around to run and finish packing only to freeze when he heard his sister call out to him.

"Sota…if you let your grades drop even the slightest of bit…I'll make you watch as I break the PS3 apart." Kagome told him with a sweet innocent smile on her face.

"Don't worry, it won't come to that." Sota promised before running off.

"I bet…" Kagome mumbled to herself as she reached for her cell phone and picked up while saying, "Hello,"

"Kagome?" a familiar voice was heard.

"Yeah, what's up? Is everything ready for when my brother and I arrive?" Kagome asked as she got off of her bed and walked over to the open balcony.

"Not really…since I left the house they haven't been all the trusting, they never really believed me when I first told them about you…they'll meet you at the front gates but they won't promise to keep your brother safe…I suggest you leave him with Inuyasha or in a safe house if you have one because they are not the friendliest of people at the moment." Miroku explained in a tired voice before adding, "Even with my friends, the ones that didn't stop talking to me, you have very little people that are willing to follow you at the moment."

"Um…I see." Kagome whispered as she slowly began to close the balcony doors.

After a small while of silence, Miroku let out a long sigh before asking, "Are you sure this is going to work? Kagome things are not going as smoothly as they should be by now…I mean the party is in a week, are you sure you'll be able to pull this off by then?"

"I'm sure, and thanks for your help…how is Sango doing?" Kagome answered as she began to change the subject.

"Good, stressed but good, she is catching up on things rather quickly…so am I…well when it comes to politics of the House, I still have a long way to go with my training if I want them to see me as Sango's equal." Miroku explained as he allowed her to change the subject.

"I bet…well you don't have to worry about a thing…just make sure that I have a car to use once we arrive." Kagome explained as she let out a long sigh of her own.

"Did you see something? Did it give you another headache?" Miroku asked in a worried voice. While he was no longer a part of the House of Holy Demons he still knew what it might mean with Kagome's powers and he had sworn that he would not say a word to any of their friends…even his wife was kept from the truth.

"No, and no…just wondering if there is any way I'll be able to avoid the blood bath I saw a few nights ago…Kagome whispered in a low voice.

"Inuyasha is worried and hurt…you should call him." Miroku pointed out before quickly hanging up on her.

With eyes down casted and as she dropped her cell phone onto her bed, Kagome closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and whispered, "Is that true? Are you hurt…are you that worried about me?"

"Always…" Inuyasha growled out as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"You would have seen me soon." She gently pointed out as she relaxed in her mates arms. He had arrived the night before and had taken her and her brother from their sister's house early and had brought them back to their own home in the city since it would be closer to the airport. He had found that their mother would be sending people to Kikiyo's house again and hadn't wanted to take the chance.

"Yeah, but it's not the same as now." He growled as he began to kiss and lightly bit her neck.

"You can't be there with me…I refuse to see you get hurt again." Kagome whispered in a low and worried voice.

"I am not going to let my mate defend herself and her brother on her own…besides it's your bitch of a mother that got them hungry for blood." Inuyasha growled out as he turned her around to press lips against hers.

"Um…and how did she manage to do that?" Kagome asked once she had pulled away from his gentle kiss.

"Feh, I found out about three days ago that the House of Holy Demons had gone to her for answers without telling Miroku. Of course she lied and went as far as saying that you were her true daughter and that you were the reincarnation of the woman that had murdered their first true Lord from long ago." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he allowed his mate's aura to surround him and calm him.

But before Kagome could say a word the two of them turned to face the door as they heard Sota's enraged voice say, "What a lying bitch…she'll do anything to get what she fucking wants won't she?" as he walked back into the room.

"Inuyasha…how could you let him listen in on us like that?" Kagome growled out in anger as she pulled away from his hold.

"Feh, he is the heir to the House of Power, he has a right to know what is going on as much as you do don't you think mate…besides…it's not my fault that you still have a weak sense of smell." Inuyasha teased with a grin on his face.

"Kagome…you said you weren't going to keep anything from me…" Sota's hurt voice was heard.

"And I haven't…I've told you everything…I've just not told you the harsh reality of it." Kagome answered.

"Well we don't have time for this…our plane leaves soon and we need to go and get out tickets before its seating time." Inuyasha growled out as he walked out of the room.

"You still lied to me." Sota mumbled out in a hurt filled voice.

"Uh…Inuyasha love…can you call the airport and get us a much later flight…I need to speak with my brother." Kagome stated in a defeated voice before locking eyes with her brother and saying, "Come here kid…I also have some other things to explain to you about once we get to Japan."

"It's not good…is it?" Sota mumbled as he walked over to his sister and took a seat by her on the bed.

"No, but you can sure as hell trust her when she says she'll make it alright." Inuyasha was heard before leaving his mate with his brother so that they could work things out.

It wasn't that he had wanted to hurt the kid like that but he had to know all of the truth. It was about time that his mate stopped treating him like her kid brother and started treating him like the Heir to the House of Power he was. If everything worked out then he would not have to take his seat in power until he came to age, but if everything didn't go as planned, his mate would have to take her own seat of power while he would be named the youngest leader in all of the five houses to claim their seat in power. _'Feh, let's just hope that everything works out…now to go and change our plane tickets.' _Inuyasha thought as he made his way into the living room and toward the kitchen to get to the phone. Even though he could have just used his cell phone, he wanted to give the two of them their privacy.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sango had just walked out of the last of the meetings she was required to attend for the day only to find that her husband was nowhere to be found. She had no idea where he had gone or if he was going to show up soon but it didn't matter. After sitting for hours listening to the problems of the house and to the problems of the members of her house she found that she needed to work out her tense muscles so that she could truly relax. Just as she had walked into the dojo, Sango had done a split at the door way just in time to avoid the weapon that had been thrown at her. As she pulled herself up, Sango couldn't help but smile when she heard her worried brother say, "I'm so sorry sis…I swear I didn't mean to."

With a smile on her face, Sango walked over to her brother and said, "Don't worry about it kid…but you should have just used a bit less in force and focused more on your aim…maybe then you would have hit the target over the door."

"How did you know that I put one up there?" Kohaku's confused voice was heard as he allowed her to get close to her.

"Because it was Miroku's idea and he was able to hit it in a week's time…" Sango answered before quickly adding, "And because I know you, you don't like the fact that he has the same type of weapon you do and that he is starting to get ahead of you when you started your training before he did."

"What do you know?" Kohaku asked in a cold voice as he turned his back to his sister to focus on his next target.

"I know that you're angry, that you hate the fact that Miroku is getting better in such a short time." Sango began to say as she made her way over to her brother before adding, "I know that you hate the fact that I went off and married him without telling you and I know for a face that you probably hate me now…and that's ok…because I'll never stop loving you and I'll wait a whole life time and more if it'll mean that you'll forgive me some day."

When her brother didn't say a word and after she had waited long enough to give him a chance to say something, anything, to her Sango turned around and began to make her way out of the dojo. Just as she was about to reach the door, Sango was tackled to the ground and hugged. Before she could even ask what it was that her brother was doing, Sango couldn't help but cry as she heard her brother whisper out, "I don't hate you, I could never hate you…you're my only sister…I love you…I'll always love you…I just got jealous…ok?"

As she held onto to her brother, Sango couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time as she said, "You have nothing to be jealous at kid…the only reason he's getting better is because father doesn't want to wait years for him to be ready or respected by our house…if I trained you I can tell you right now that you would be done with your training before he is even ready to be my equal."

"Really?" Kohaku asked as he pulled back so that he could lock eyes with his sister before adding, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do…" Sango answered with a grin on her face.

"Then train me…train me so that I can be a master of my weapon…" Kohaku stated in a serious voice as he sat down before his sister.

With a grin on her face, Sango nodded her head and said, "Alright…father did say that I was not allowed to help Miroku with his training…but he never did say anything about not being able to help my kid brother."

"You're the coolest big sister ever!" Kohaku yelled out in excitement as he ran toward his weapon and got ready for his training. But just as he had turned around to face his sister with her own weapon he stared at her in confusion before asking, "Why do you have my old practice weapon?"

"Oh, well if I'm going to train you I have to be able to show you what you are doing wrong and how you can fix it." Sango answered as if it were common knowledge.

"Wait…how do you even know how to hold it…were you trained with it also?" Kohaku asked in a confused voice.

After taking in a deep breath Sango lowered her voice so that she could sound like her father and said, 'You are the future of this house, as the future you must not only know how to wield Hiraikotsu but my weapon, your mothers and your brothers weapon as well,' before adding in her own voice, "Before he gave me the freedom I wanted he drilled me and made sure that I could not only fight with all four weapons but that I could win and change between the four without having to worry about the difference."

"Damn…that sounds hard." Kohaku was heard.

"It was…but enough of that…we need to get started before we're called for dinner." Sango stated with a smile on her face. _'I need him to be ready…I need him to be ready to take my place incase all of this goes wrong…in case I die in the fight that is sure to come.' _Sango couldn't help but think sadly as she took in a deep breath and watched her brother to see what it was that he was doing wrong. She knew that this could and probably would get ugly soon, but that didn't mean that she would not try. She had taken this as her own burden; she needed to make sure that she would not allow this to be handed over to her brother.

After taking a calming breath and instructing her brother to do what she said word for word, Sango opened her eyes and gave him a single nod of the head so that he knew that she was ready. While she hadn't used this weapon in a while, she still had the training and the muscles to do what needed to be done. As they began their training, Sango couldn't help but to smile at her brother, he was working so hard and had already done so much. If he kept it up he was sure to give Miroku a run for his money once the two of them were tested before the head of the family. _'Not like it would be unfair, my father and mother will judge without favoring one over the other.'_ Sango couldn't help but think as she moved to her left and used the chain at the end of the weapon to pull her brothers weapons toward her.

"What? How the hell did you do that?" Kohaku called as he watched his sister take control of his weapon with just the chain.

"Just make sure you get the timing right and at the last second move aside and toss the end of your chain. It will wrap around the weapon automatically and you'll have control over your opponents' weapon. Just be careful, this only works when you're stronger than your opponent."

"I think I get it…can I give it a try?" Kohaku asked as he waited for his sister to untangle their weapons from one another.

"Sure, do you want to try it with what I'm using now or do you want me to try it with a sword? Honestly I think it would be best if you tried it with a sword first." Sango replied as she finished untangling the two weapons.

"Sword it is then." Kohaku stated as he pulled his weapon back toward him once his sister had gotten out of harm's way.

"Alright, just make sure to wait for the right timing. If you pull on the chain hard enough you'll be able to pull my sword out of my hands." Sango stated as she placed the weapon down only to reach for the sword and turn it around as she began to get a better warm up with her wrists.

"You know how to handle more than four weapons…don't you nee-chan?" Kohaku mumbled in a surprised voice when he noticed how his sister treated the sword in her hand as nothing more than an extension of her arm.

"Um…yeah…with the trouble that the four of us got into we had to know to work with what we could get our hands on at the time, any way it will be our little secret right?" Sango stated as she turned to face her brother while pointing the tip of the sword at him.

With a grin on his face and a nod of his head, Kohaku said, "Yeah, our secret…now let's see if I can get it on the first try."

"Good, now just keep your focus and no worries k?" Sango replied with a grin on her face as she began to circle her brother with the sword still pointed at him.

Knowing that he had to do as she said, Kohaku began to move with each step that his sister took so that he could find the right timing for him to do what she was trying to teach him to do. An hour later, with several bruises covering her wrist and her arms, Sango couldn't help but smile when the sword that she had been holding onto had been pulled free from her hands and into her brothers waiting hands. Shocked that he had finally been able to do such a thing and glad that he had not harmed his sister again, Kohaku looked up and smiled at his sister and said, "I did it, I did it."

"Yeah you did…now let's try it another ten times, if you can do it ten out of ten we'll move to the next weapon." Sango replied with a grin on her face as she reached for a much shorter ranged katana.

"Are you sure Nee-chan? You're arm doesn't look all that great." Kohaku replied in a worried filled voice.

"Do you want to get ahead and beat Miroku or not?" Sango teased with a grin on her face as she began to approach her brother.

"Of course…again." Kohaku stated in a confident filled voice.

"As much as I would love to be placed against your brother love," Miroku's amused filled voice was heard as he and the current Lord of the House of Taijiya walked in, "you just got a call from the girls…something about needing to speak with you about the gowns for the winter ball."

"Uh…nice…we'll continue tomorrow alright…and I don't want you practicing on your own…especially when I'm not around…ok?" Sango stated as she turned and locked eyes with her younger brother.

"Ok…" Kohaku mumbled when he noticed just how serious she was.

"Kohaku, just what did you do to your sister?" their fathers worried filled voice was heard as he noticed all the bruises and small cuts on his daughters arm and wrist.

"Um…I wonder what trick you're teaching him that you won't teach me…" Miroku mumbled at his wife as he placed his now glowing hands over her wounds so that he could heal her.

"Wow, that's cool." Kohaku stated as he watched his brother-in-law quickly heal what he had done to his sister.

After placing a soft, gentle kiss on her husband's cheek, Sango smiled at the three men and said, "Sorry love, he is my little brother…I'll be back soon and you two better leave him alone."

"You have my word; I have some reading and a few things to get taken care of anyway." Miroku promised with a grin on his face.

"Um…I'll see you tonight than…father." Sango stated as she walked out of the room just as Kirara had joined her side.

"That girl is going to be the death of you." Lord Taijiya mumbled.

"With the way you've been handling things I wouldn't be all that surprised dear." The Lady of the House of Taijiya was heard as she appeared from the back entrance of their privet dojo.

"Mother" Miroku and Kohaku both greeted.

"Boys I suggest you all run along, it's your fathers and I turn to spar." The lady was heard as she drew her weapon. Just like her daughter, she favored a much longer range katana but she knew how to handle any ran and size of swords, it was her mean weapon and she made sure to keep up with her training.

"Of course mother," The two were heard as they quickly exited the room.

"What have I done now?" Lord Taijiya asked with a grin on his face as he prepared himself. The only time his wife ever willingly spared with him was when she was upset and felt the need to beat him bloody into next week.

With a sweet smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye, Lady Taijiya locked her gaze on her husband and said, "Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out before you get too bloody."

After getting changed and making sure that Kirara was at her side, Sango left the house and began to make her way to meet her friends. Just as she had finished turning on her motorcycle Sango couldn't help but grin as she began to dial Ayame's number to see where exactly they were going to meet this time around. Since she was not the one that had called the last minute meeting all she had to do was show up and not worry about organizing it. As she waited for the wolf demon to pick up she couldn't help but laugh out loud as she held her helmet in her hands. _'If they think they'll be able to keep me from riding this bike after I am presented to the houses they have another thing coming…but still…it's good to know that my husband and my father have some things in common.' _Sango thought as she tried to keep from getting annoyed.

"We are meeting at Rin's spot, the one we met at before, just got off of a meeting and am on my way so chill…unless you need a ride." Ayame growled into the phone without even greeting her.

"Nope, meet you there slow poke," Sango stated with a wide grin on her face before closing her phone shut, putting it in her pocket and putting her helmet on. Just as she had removed the break, Sango turned around to smile sweetly at her worried husband as he called out to her. And before he could even stop her, Sango faced the open road and sped off like a bat out of hell hoping to all the gods that were listening to all of her thoughts that she and her friends would all have a chance to do this once they had gotten everything taken care of.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Although it had taken a while to calm her mate, everything had worked out; he had accepted the fact that she had chosen to fight and to stay in her seat of power even when he was not around; however it had taken much longer to get him to forgive her for choosing to not only fight but to hide the fact that she was with a child from the whole house. After they had announced to the house that she was with a child it had been made clear that this news were not to leave the clan house until after the winter ball. Any who would dare to break their law would be handed over directly to Lord Sesshomaru himself. But that would not stop Rin from telling her best friends, since Kagome had already known about this when it happened, she still needed to tell Sango and Ayame; if only she could not only find the right time but the right way to tell them.

Rin currently found herself in her room with a very happy Ayame and an annoyed Sango, they had arrived not long ago and had each ordered what they wished to drink. They were meeting at the outer guest house on the privet land of her mother and father and knew that that was the farthest that her mate would allow her to go. Knowing that it would be best to try to help her best friend first, Rin turned to look at Ayame only to smile when she heard Ayame say, "don't look at me, she hasn't told me a thing and I'm starting to get annoyed as well."

"It's nothing…let's just get on with our meeting…I have to get back soon. By now Miroku must be telling my father that I took the bike against their better wishes." Sango hissed out.

"Um…sounds like they are finally getting along." Ayame teased with a grin on her face.

"Oh shut the fuck up Ayame, what the hell do you know. One fucking minute they are fighting as to how I should be treated and how I should be allowed to run my life and the next thing I know they are both ganging up on me about how my bike isn't a proper thing to be riding or using to get around since I am the current heir to the House of Taijiya! It is all so fucking ridiculous!" Sango roared in anger, while her spar with her brother had helped her get her mind over all of this, she was still pissed off as hell about the whole thing and most of all with her father and husband's current actions.

"Wow…talk about pms…but seriously Sango…what's up?" Rin was heard as she and Ayame took their seats.

"Nothing is wrong…are we going to finish our plans or what?" Sango mumbled in a defeated voice, she hadn't meant to snap at them, they after all had nothing to do with what was going on at her house; she just needed to get use to things.

"Um…I suppose we could start with that." Rin whispered as she turned to look at Ayame.

"I think that would be the smart thing to do right now." Ayame pointed out.

"Uh…sorry, I'm really sorry…I'm just stressed and annoyed…my father says that just because we're married doesn't mean we get to share a room. He won't allow us the same bed room until I'm ready to bare an heir to the House of Taijiya…can you believe that? I haven't even been named the Lady of the House of Taijiya and he is already thinking about things like the next fucking heir!" Sango explained in a tried, hurt and pissed off voice.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm on the same boat." Ayame pointed out before adding, "And in a way I see their point…I'm not ready to be a mother…I'm still trying to get the hangs of things, having a baby right now would only add to my plate."

"Um…then I guess this would be a bad time to tell you girls that I'm pregnant." Rin's small voice was heard as she looked away from her friends. _'Well hell…hope they aren't going to call me crazy for that one…or stupid for not being more prepared.' _

"Of come on Rin, it's not that we're saying its bad, if you think you're ready to be a mother then go for it…but I'm not…we're not." Sango explained in a soft gentle voice of her own so that she would ensure that her friend knew that they would never thinking badly of her.

"Yeah, we would never belittle you for anything…I'm so happy for you. If you need help with anything then you just name it." Ayame growled out with a grin on her face as she raised her cup of tea to the two.

"Good to hear, now are we going to get down to business?" Rin growled out with a much happier tone of voice.

"I guess…anyway, we really need to figure out the last bit of the plan…is Inuyasha going to stay with his family up until Kagome makes her appearance or is he going to go and meet with her so that he can walk in with her?" Ayame was heard before she quickly added, "Because if they go in separately by demon law it only causes problems for them."

"Um…that's true…but then again how are we going to get him out of there for a small amount of time so that he can go meet with his mate." Rin added in.

"I can give him a window…three minutes tops…anything longer than that and we're fucked." Sango was heard as she kept her eyes on the now quiet Rin.

"Or we could always just tell Inuyasha the plan and make sure he sticks to it." Ayame suggested with a wicked grin on her face as she began to catch up on her friend's thoughts.

After taking in a deep breath, Rin shook her head and said, "That won't work, knowing my brother he will not stick to the plan…we're just going to have to start up a rumor and make sure that everyone is waiting for the two of them."

"What kind of rumor?" Sango asked in a worried voice before adding, "This is our friends we're talking about…why would we even want to talk about them and make sure that everyone, including the bitch that has her goons out looking for her."

"I get it…" Ayame trailed off with a grin on her face before adding, "Smart, very smart," as everything that was running through Rin's mind began to make perfect sense.

"I don't, so one of you bitches better explain it to me now." Sango hissed out.

"Uh…If they're together they're stronger, if they're strong then no one, not even my father, will be able to touch them." Rin explained with a grin on her face. "In other words they would officially be announced as mates they will be able to prove their power while facing that cold hearted bitch and proving themselves to the council as well."

"Two birds with one fucking stone." Ayame growled out with a grin on her face.

"If you say so…but we are going to stand by them…it's high time that everyone sees just how the Japan's Five Great Houses' are supposed to act like." Sango stated.

"Great, then I'll see you girls at the party, I have to get back…I have a meeting in an hour and Koga is out making sure that everyone is getting along now that we have one big house for our house." Ayame stated as she stood up to leave.

"Wait, so are we going to go with a rumor or are we going to pull something crazy off like always?" Sango asked in a confused filled voice.

"Um…now that is a tough one." Ayame growled out.

"For now we'll all just have to sleep on it, we have a bit more time to meet again before the winter ball." Rin stated as she moved to stand up.

"Are you in a hurry? You're the one that called us. If you had things to do we wouldn't have minded something at a later time?" Sango stated in a worried filled voice.

"Hell we would have been more than happy to show up in the middle of the night if we would have had too." Ayame joined in.

"No, I just have to go and let my mate and brother know of our plan, I'm going to need Sesshomaru's help keeping Inuyasha home so that our parents won't question it." Rin stated in a tried voice.

"Rin…" both her friend called to her as they froze.

"What?" Rin asked in a much stronger voice as she tried to convince them that she was fine. While she was getting some rest, she was not getting as much as the doctor had told her she would be needing and it was starting to take its toll on her.

"Please, just make sure that you take care of yourself." Sango stated in a calm and serious voice as she approached one of her best friends.

"And make sure you get some fucking rest…I mean it." Ayame growled out before storming out of the room after giving a short nod at Sango's waiting eyes.

As she watched Sango walk over to stand by her, Rin took in a deep and calming breath before asking, "She's going to go and tell my mate that I'm tired and that I'm pushing myself…isn't she?"

"Yup…I probably would have done the same thing but she's always been the faster one and we can't afford to let you go as you have been for much longer." Sango answered with a smile on her face before stepping out of Rin's striking range.

"Bitch!" Rin growled out at her retreating friend only to smile when she heard Sango call back, "Love ya too! Besides, you're the real bitch!"

'_Great…I better get to my room before Sesshomaru comes finds me.' _Rin thought as she closed the door to the study room they had been using before making her way toward her room in the main house. They all had to be ready, they had to be ready for what was to come otherwise…otherwise Kagome would lose everything and they would lose their best friend, which was something she was not going to allow, not for the second time at least.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kagome led her brother and mate onto the plane that would take them home. They had no idea what was going to happen or if they were going to be attacked and then given the chance to prove themselves or if they were going to be listened to and then attacked. The only thing that Kagome did know was that her mate could not stay at her side for very long otherwise word would go out and then it would just make things that much harder to keep things hidden. As she turned to face her mate with sad eyes, Kagome took in a deep breath so that she could get a hold over her ragging emotions before speaking with her mate. But before she could even say a word, Kagome couldn't help but grin when she heard her mate say, "I know…after they've heard you out I'll go back to my House and keep an appearance…you'll have to make sure that your house keeps things quiet."

"I'll try…but then again you know me…I'll be sure to put the fear of god into them to the point that they'll be asking for permission before they even utter a word." Kagome teased with a smile on her face.

"Everything is going to be alright…nothing is going to touch you or your brother…I promise." Inuyasha growled out when he noticed her she was still as nervous as ever.

"I know…I just don't know how well things are going to go…since my mother went and told the House of Holy demons that I was the reincarnation of the murderer of their first true Holy Lord." Kagome explained in a tired voice.

"Feh, not all of them are fools…you'll see…now get some sleep, you're going to need your rest if you plan on doing this without me having to lift a finger." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed voice.

"You know me so well…how is it that you know me so well?" Kagome whispered as she slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"Mates don't hide anything love…whatever you feel I feel and whatever I feel you feel…once we've been together long enough we won't have to speak out loud to have conversions." Inuyasha told her in a low and gentle voice so that she would drift off to sleep that much sooner.

By the time they had reached Japan it was really early in the morning and people we ready to start their day. While Kagome was well rested, Inuyasha had stayed up the whole night to make sure that they would not be woken up. While Sota had woken a few times asking if they were there yet or if they would be there soon, Inuyasha had stayed up and had called his brother and his sister to make sure that they would be alright and to let them know that he would be home soon. Once they had reached the car that Kagome had left there when they had first left Japan, she turned to her mate as he finished putting the last of their bags in the back of the car, Kagome smiled and said, "We need to hurry. They don't know when I was going to stop by but there is nothing much I can do if we don't hurry."

"What's the rush sis? I thought you'd have all day for this." Sota was heard as he got into the back of the car.

"Well I need to make sure that I am going to be given my birth right…besides I also need to find out what the hell is making me see into the past, present, and future." Kagome explained as she finished stretching out her muscles.

"There is that…but I don't see why you want to get rid of it." Sota pointed out as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Don't worry kid; everything is going to be alright." Kagome promised as she turned to face her mate.

"Feh, you are not getting rid of me so easily." Inuyasha growled out before adding, "I'm not going to leave your side till I know that you'll be safe.

"But if you do that then they'll know that you're my mate…they'll know that you are the next Lord of the House of Holy demons." Kagome pointed out in a worried voice.

"Feh, I knew what I would become and what I would give up when I made you mine…I'm not going anywhere wench." Inuyasha growled out.

"He has a point." Sota butted in.

"Shut it Sota…" Kagome hissed out as she took in a deep breath before adding, "Are you sure about this? About what you need to do and what we will be put through once we arrive."

"Feh, I told you already wench, I don't care about what happens with me…I'm your mate and I will always stay at your side." Inuyasha growled out before adding, "Now get moving before I decide to drive us there myself."

"And risk you killing the three of us…forget it…I'm going to get us there…" Kagome teased with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sota mumbled as he kept his eyes out of the window.

"Go to a happy place, a happy place." Kagome whispered to her brother as she leaned over to her mate to give in a gentle and loving kiss. She had no idea what to expect and she had no idea what would happen but with her mate at her side and the safety of her brother resting on her shoulders she would not give up, she would not lose and she WOULD prove herself to those that would want to keep her out of the seat of power.

It hadn't taken them long to arrive, and it hadn't taken her long to realize that they would not be allowed to leave at all now. After letting out a long sigh and after making sure that her brother would not say a word until she gave him the ok Kagome began to lead the way to the car she had waiting. Once they were out of the car, Kagome turned to her mate and glared at him only to smile at him as he shrugged his shoulders and kept his sword in hand. Once they were out of the car and after making sure that the demons that were slowly starting to surround them would be unable to get near their car, Kagome turned to her brother and said, "If it ends up in a fight you get your fat ass in the car."

"Kagome…I don't have a fat ass and you know it." Sota mumbled with a grin on his face.

"And you are?" a demon was heard as he walked forward and greeted the three.

"I am heir to the House of Power, Sota Higurashi."

"I am Inuyasha Taisho, second heir to the House of Inu."

"I am Kagome Higurashi, second heir to the House of Power, and only heir to the House of Holy demons…I am the daughter of Lilly."

"I don't know who told you such a lie but we would have known if our past lady had given birth to an heir." The demon growled as their auras began to surround them.

"I know what my mother told you…but I am not the reincarnation of the bitch that killed the House of Holy demons first true lord…I am my mother's daughter and as my mother's daughter I demand to see the current head of the House." Kagome growled out in anger before taking in a deep breath.

"You are no one here…do not think that you have the power to makes us do anything." The same demon growled out.

"Don't think that you can talk to my mate that way." Inuyasha growled out in anger as his markings began to show.

"She is only human, a hanyou's mate never the less and you believe her to be the daughter of our full blooded leader?" a woman's growl was heard as she moved to stand alongside her mate.

"You are fools if you believed me to be completely human." Kagome growled out in anger as she allowed her mother's blood to flow true in her veins. With a grin on her face, and after noticing that they had all taken a step back from her, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I wish to speak with my aunt, the current Leader of the House of Holy demons."

"As you wish my Lady," They were all heard as they made way for the three.

"Feh, quiet showing off wench," Inuyasha growled out as he allowed Sota to walk ahead of him.

"How cool…hey sis, make them do a trick next." Sota jumped in as he ran up and walked alongside his sister.

"Sota…" Kagome hissed out before adding, "Stay quiet from here on out…Inuyasha….you get him out of here if things don't go good." Kagome was heard as took in a deep breath.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha growled out in a knowing tone of voice.

But before she could even say a word, they were taken into the large house and through a maze of roses, tresses and herbs that were grown before the house. Knowing that she would not have time to explain things to him, Inuyasha nodded his head and easily began to walk alongside Sota. Just as they had been taken to the main hall, Kagome turned to the demon that had led them in and said, "I wish to speak with her in privet and in the Privet meeting hall in the eastern part of the house."

"Only someone of this house knows of that hall…tell me what fool chose to betray his house." He growled out as he turned to lock eyes with her.

"No fool betrayed his house, I happen to know what others believe to be secret…take me to my aunt for I will not wait any longer." Kagome growled out toward the demon as her eyes began to glow brightly.

"We see you as a Lady but we do not see you as the lady of this house or as the heir to this house so do not presume that you have the authority to order me around." He growled out in anger as they were once again surrounded by demons.

"You're but a foolish child Akira…but one day you will outgrow it…" Kagome whispered in a soft and gentle voice before closing her eyes to add, "And when you have outgrown it, you will be shocked and surprised, for it would be the time that I would have a daughter that would match your mind and heart."

Before a word could be said, all eyes were on the current Lady of the House of Holy demons as they heard her say, "It was the last thing my sister told Akira before she died…how did you…who are you child?"

"I am your niece by blood, I am my mother's daughter…and I am here to speak with you about a problem that we have all been avoiding." Kagome answered as she locked her dragon like eyes with that of her aunts.

With a smile on her face, the lady of the house raised her hands to silence her members before saying, "You are my niece, you have my sister's eyes, you have her aura…and you have her gift. Come we will speak in privet."

"My brother and mate will not leave my side." Kagome quickly stated in a strong and stern voice that left no room for argument.

"We do not treat family poorly here…come…all of you…we will speak alone…no guards." She stated as she began to lead the way.

With a smile on her face, Kagome took hold of her mate and brother and began to follow after her aunt with her brother and mate at her side. She knew that they would be followed until they were all in the room and she knew that she would have to keep the room sealed with her miko powers once they were all in if she wanted to have true privacy with her aunt. Just as she was about to walk into the room, Kagome couldn't help but grin and laugh as her mate and brother were held in place while she was attacked by her aunt. Before her mate could go wild and try to help her, Kagome jumped over her aunt, kicked her on the back and called out, "Don't worry love, she's only testing me…to see if I took after my mother more than my father or vice versa."

"You don't have a fucking weapon!" Inuyasha roared as he struggled to get free.

"He has a point, how can you know that this is a test if I have not allowed you to reach for a weapon of your own." Her aunt mocked with a grin on her face as she twisted around and charged at her.

"Because," Kagome whispered with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes while staying in place.

"KAGOME!" both Sota and Inuyasha roared in fury as they both struggled to break free to help her.

But just as Inuyasha was about to lose it he froze and couldn't help but grin as he watched his mate move just an inch out of the way before quickly grabbing hold of the sword that had been aimed at her just moments ago. He watched as she read, and predicted her aunt's movement with such ease that before anyone realized it, Kagome had her aunt on her knees with a single slash on the side of her face and the sword at her throat. Just as the demons and few dragon demons that still lived were about to charge at the girl who had just dared to harm their mistress, they all froze as Kagome let out a dragon like roar that filled the whole house before growling out, "I am my mother's daughter, I will not stand for these foolish tests nor do I have the time to part take in these tasks…now leave the room and give me peace!"

Before any of the demons that held her loyalty could make a move against her niece, the current leader of the House of Holy demons let out a low growl and said, "Out, get out of here now…"

When they wouldn't move, she made it look like she had broken free of her niece instead of being allowed to stand up as she roared out, "**GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" **

Once they had been left alone and after Kagome had sealed the room shut, she turned to her aunt and asked, "Why did you have to go and do that, I could have and would have gained their respect for me at a later time."

"If you would have expected them to follow you and trust you this could not have been avoided and you know it." Her aunt answered as she held her hand out to her niece so that she may return her weapon.

"As true as that may be, I was not lying when I said that I run low on time." Kagome explained in a tired voice as she walked over to her mate and brother to make sure that they had not been wounded.

"Oh and why is that?" her aunt asked as she pulled her hand back once her weapon had been returned to her.

"Because we are on the run, I kidnapped my brother from that woman; she is currently looking for us and does not know that I have already taken a mate." Kagome answered as she allowed her mate to lift her up and off of her feet.

"Feh, stupid wench, you shouldn't push yourself so much." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

After clearing his throat and ignoring his sisters heated glare, Sota locked eyes with the Leader of the House of Holy Demons and said, "As heir to the House of Power I promise you that this is not a lie…what my sister speak is the truth."

"Sota…" Kagome hissed out.

"The boy is right my dear, he was right when he saw the look of disbelief in my eyes…for if what you speak is the truth, another war could have been started over this matter." Her aunt growled at her before adding, "Should the members of my house find that your mother, the woman that raised you, knew who you truly were then by all rights we will hunt her down and kill her."

"That's not what I came here for; I just came in search of your help in controlling my mother's gift and for a safe place to rest before the night of the winter ball." Kagome explained in a worried filled voice.

"Although our mother has always been a bit cold, it does not give us a right to ask for her life, she is still my mother." Sota explained as well.

"I see, well I suppose we will have to keep this all between ourselves, now if you would follow me I will show you to your rooms."

"We need to speak first." Kagome growled out as she tried to get out of her mates hold.

"We will talk after you have gotten a bit of rest," her aunt growled out as she left no room for discussion on the matter.

Not wanting to make a big deal out of such a small issue, Sota followed after the dragoness while he left his brother to carry his sister as they were shown to their rooms. While he had gotten some rest on the plane, he would like to take a bath and actually get a chance to sleep in a bed if only for a few hours. Kagome had slept through the whole flight but as he was coming to understand, she was probably seeing more than what she should have been able to while she slept since she had no control over the gift that had been handed down to her by her mother. _'Now I just need to make sure that I don't make a fool of myself and everything should work out fine…I just might end up being the youngest Lord of any of the Houses in all of its history.' _Sota thought with a grin on his face.

**A/N: Alright people we are getting close to the end here. Please let me know what you all think. I really do hope you have been enjoying the story and that its was good for the wait. I will be taking a break from writing stories seeing as how I need to finish the semester with a bang so that I can finish college this December **** anyway don't forget…REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Once they had been shown to their rooms and after Sota had ensured his sister and Inuyasha that everything would be alright, the three were left to rest and do as they wished until the following day. While Kagome would have loved to fought against their choices and their decision to hold off their talk until after they had gotten a good amount of rest, Inuyasha had bid them both good bye until tomorrow so that he could get home and see if there was any way that Miroku or the girls would be able to help him find a perfectly good reason as to why he would be seen walking into the Holy House of Demons tomorrow morning. Of course Inuyasha had not left the two until Kagome had fallen into a deep sleep and until he had gotten Sota to promise to call him if anything were to happen.

That night, Kagome slept a bit more peacefully than she had in years; that night she slept as well as the times when her father was still alive and in the house. Of course she didn't get to enjoy it much since her brother had woke her up early in the morning with his video games. Once the two had played for a bit and after she had taken a shower and gotten her brother to take one as well, Kagome slipped on her chin covered skirt as she heard her brother say, "You know you could give a guy a warning."

"Sorry Sota but no time, I need, we need to get all of this cleared up and I need to get the finer details worked out so that I can let the girls know." Kagome explained with a grin on her face.

"Not to mention to let Lady Mari know of what's going on and where to send off that girl she promised to have ready for you." Sota pointed out with a grin on his face.

"Well there is that but I want to get everything finalized before I start on my training." Kagome pointed out as she turned back to grin at her brother as she reached over for her black, over the shoulder shirt that matched her skirt perfectly.

"Well if we managed that we would really be in luck and we would have that much less to worry about." Sota agreed as he kept his back to his sister.

"That we would, now are you ready to go down stairs and to the kitchen to get something to eat or are you going to keep me waiting much longer?" Kagome asked as she picked her hair up into a quick ponytail so that her pointed ears could be seen as so that her demonic figure would be that much noticeable.

"I'm ready I guess…just got a texted from Inuyasha, said that his meeting with your aunt is in two hours and that he'll be here in an hour and a half." Sota answered as she finally turned around to look at his sister.

"Um…I'm sure he'll be here sooner than he told you." Kagome pointed out as she walked over and hugged her brother while adding, "He could never wait until the right time."

"Is that going to cause any problems?" Sota asked in a worried filled voice.

"Nope, it'll end up working much more in our favor." Kagome answered as her eyes continued to glow.

"That's freaky." Sota mumbled.

"Sorry, but it's the only way we'll get to the kitchen with no one stopping us or reporting back to my aunt…our aunt…I've had enough of people telling me what I can do, what I can't and when I can or can't do it in." Kagome growled out as she looked her brother over.

"What? Should I change?" Sota asked in a worried filled voice.

"No, I like the black…goes hand in hand with what I'm wearing…now if you don't mind you'll have to be the one to keep us hidden from sight and the demons sense of smell." Kagome stated as she began to open the bedroom door.

"Can do," Sota stated with a grin on his face.

And so between the brother and sister, Kagome and Sota were able to make it to the kitchen that was hardly ever used and got something to eat for themselves. While they were used to being waited on and while they knew that they would probably be told something for not allowing those whose jobs it was to wait on them to do their jobs the two didn't care. Once they had reached the kitchen with no problem, Kagome had her brother lower the barrier and got to work on their morning meal. Just as she had finished mixing the batter for the pancakes she was making, Kagome reached over and within the blink of an eye picked a knife up and threw it at the door as she said, "Next time you knock before entering a room, especially when you carry an aura as dark as the one that you cover yourself with."

"I don't need permission to go in and out of the rooms in my own house…child do you even have any idea as to who I am?"

"I don't need to know the name of the demon that thinks he can come in here with and assume that he will be respected by others when he has no respect for those around you." Kagome growled out as he brother took over the tasks.

"You are new and you are young so I will tell you who I am and then you will show me the respect that I deserve." He growled out in anger as his claws and fangs began to grow in size.

"There is no need, you are Lord Akira, you are the deadliest and eldest dragon demon of this house…you were just a child when the first war began and you were a teenager when the first lord of the House of Holy Demons was killed. However I am by no means impressed, I am Lady Kagome, heir to this house and I refuse to be treated otherwise." Kagome growled out as her own aura began to fill the room.

"As much as I would love to see a pissing match between my lover and my niece I have other matters to attend to, Kagome will you be long?"

"No aunt, we'll eat and meet you in the library with Inuyasha the moment we are done here." Kagome answered as she turned her back to make her way back to her brother's side.

"Come love you and I have much to talk of before our guest arrives."

Once they had been left alone again, Sota turned to face his sister and said, "That wasn't very nice nee-chan."

"Well he wasn't a very nice man was he?" Kagome replied as she began to cut up the bacon they were going to cook for their eggs.

Knowing that he would be unable to get through to his sister when she was upset, Sota let out a long sigh, and finished helping his sister with their meal and the two ate in silence. While he understood where she was coming from, Sota still wished that she would give people a chance like she used to do. After she had done the dishes and after she had made sure that they had left everything exactly the way they had found it, Kagome led the way through the somewhat empty halls so that they could meet up with Inuyasha and the Lady. Once they had reached the library, Kagome let out a low growl and glared at her aunt as she said, "I do not appreciate your lover treating my mate, Lord Inuyasha, like some commoner."

"I'm sure he was merely wishing to test the strength of the young Lord."

"I wished to see if he was worthy of you." Lord Akira stated in a cold tone of voice.

"I see no need for such a thing but now that you have done so I suggest that you go on your way, we have matters to discuss here." Kagome out as her brother moved to take a seat between Inuyasha and the Lady of the Holy House of Demons.

"Now you are overstepping your bounds my dear girl, while he has not claimed me, he is like my mate and you will show him the proper respect he is due…do I make myself clear?" Lady Izanami growled out in anger.

"Forgive me, I apologize but I have a lot to get taken care of and I would like it if we started so that I can finish my plans and get to my training." Kagome stated in a much calmer voice as she allowed her mate to pull her down and into his lap.

"I also have other things to do so I would appreciate it if we moved this alone, I promised my sister and brother that it would not take long." Inuyasha joined in.

"Very well I say we simply threw her out of power and hand it to the boy, he is ready and he will have the help he needs until he gets the handle on things." Lady Izanami stated as Lord Akira took hold of her hand.

"She has too many followers and strong people behind her to aid her," Kagome pointed out in a calm and collected voice of her own. "They will not quietly allow my brother to take over for her."

"Nor would they allow such a change to occur." Akira pointed out.

"I can take care of myself." Sota pointed out.

"We already have a few things that will help us to get those fools under control however we still don't have enough power and friends that will help stop an all-out war at the winter ball." Inuyasha pointed out in a calm voice of his own.

"Thus we come to the reason you are here…your mother was wise and could think of a plan in the moment she realized that she would have to fight or kill in order to keep her house in order…I know you and can see a lot of my sister," she explained in a sad voice.

"Feh, if you know that much then you should know by now what plan is…don't you have the same insight that my mate has?" Inuyasha growled out in worry as he noticed that she was a lot more tired than before.

As she let out a long sigh, she shook her head and said, "No, I'm afraid not…my sister was not only feared and respected because of the pure and strong blood in her veins but because of her unusual gift of sight that has not touched our kind since before our first lady of the House of Holy dragons…she is the only one of her kind and the only kind to hold such a gift."

"I never wanted this gift, I never asked for it…the only thing I ever asked of Kami was to allow me to find a way, to have the strength and knowledge to protect my brother, my sister, my best friends and my mate…I never wanted it and would gladly give it away." Kagome hissed out in a tired voice.

"It would seem that it affects you a lot worse than it did your mother because of your half-blood…you need to get some rest." Lady Izanami stated in a worried filled voice.

"She doesn't have time to rest, she must be trained." Akira growled out in a cold calm voice.

"Nee-chan…" Sota called out in a worried filled voice as he placed his now glowing hands on to her shoulder.

"I'm fine; I just need some fresh air." Kagome growled out as she tried to keep the attention off of herself. "We need to finalize everything before I can start my training."

"What you need to do my dear girl is get some rest….go to your room…I'll make sure that you are left alone." Lady Izanami stated in a very stern voice.

"Suck it up wench, you can do it." Inuyasha growled out with a grin on his face as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

"Would you like to see her die just like her mother pup?" Akira growled out in anger as he moved to stand.

"Die?" Sota asked in a worried filled voice as he began to feed his sister more power.

"I'm not going to die…now can we please get back on track." Kagome growled out as she pulled herself free from her brother's hold and turned to glare at him.

Before Sota, Inuyasha or Akira could say a word, Izanami locked eyes with her niece and said, "Alright, let's get this over with, I want to start your training as soon as possible."

Trusting his lover, Akira turned to the Inu hanyou and asked, "Are you certain that your house would follow your lead to protect your mate once you have revealed her to them?"

"They will, they will follow after my brothers and sisters lead even if my mother and father chose to stand back and watch." Inuyasha growled out as he held onto his mate.

"I'm sure that getting his house to follow isn't our main problem. It's getting the House of Power to follow my brother once my mother has been forced to step down." Kagome pointed out in a worried filled voice.

"I know I have much to learn and I know that I still have a ways but…I would like it if Inuyasha would train me while my sister is trained." Sota pointed out in a calm filled voice.

"Are you stating that you are weak?" Akira growled out as he locked his eyes on the young monk.

"No, I am acknowledging that I still have much to learn however I am NOT weak." Sota quickly growled out as he turned to face Lady Izanami before adding, "And I would also like your word that she will be alright, that my sister will not die like her mother."

"Feh, unlike her mother she isn't alone kid…don't worry I won't like anything happen to her…if she needs more energy I'll give her what I can and more…she'll be just fine." Inuyasha promised as he tightened his hold on Kagome so that she knew that there was nothing she could do about his choice.

"Very well than, the hanyou will train the boy while we train the girl," Akira stated as he turned to lock eyes with his lover.

"I agree, Kagome why don't you follow after Akira to the practice area that you'll be using…I will show you mate and brother to the dojo." Izanami suggested.

"We'll be fine, go." Inuyasha growled as he pushed Kagome up to her feet.

"Sota?" Kagome called as she turned to face her brother.

"I'll be fine…Inuyasha is going to stay for a while." Sota answered with a smile on his face. "So don't worry, go train."

Once Kagome had left the room with Akira, Inuyasha stood up and locked eyes with Lady Izanami and growled out, "What did you want to talk about without my mate being here."

"I have two things that I must ask you about however one of those can wait." She answered with a grin on her face.

"Out with it." Inuyasha growled out.

"I'm not leaving." Sota joined in.

After letting out a long sigh, Izanami gave a nod of her head and said, "I just noticed something and your comment only proved that what I observed and was hoping that you would be able to gather the herbs my niece would be needing for her training to go smoothly and without it effecting her health."

"Feh, make the list and I'll get everything you will need from my sister and her friends. Come on Sota…we are starting your training…just don't go complaining that I'm being too hard on you." Inuyasha growled out as he led the way out of the room.

"I have no intention of complaining." Sota promised with a smile on his face as he followed his brother out of the room.

Knowing that the hanyou would keep to his word, Izanami took in a deep breath and nodded her head as she turned back to the small desk in the corner of the room and began to write down the herbs she knew she would needs and explain the type of herbs they would also have to find and obtain so that Kagome would not be in any risk like her mother. _'If only her mother had the same amount of miko powers, or miko powers at all, she would have been able to live a full life with her daughter and lover at her side…if only.' _Izanami thought sadly as she got to work.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

After she had spoken with the hanyou that had claimed her niece, Lady Izanami had ordered her car to be brought around and that all eyes would stay on her lover and at her niece while she went out for a while. After what Inuyasha had said about helping Kagome Izanami realized that it would be hard as hell to get what she needed if she tried to hide the fact that she had gone to go and speak with the high miko that was in the service for good and out of the control of all five houses, from the Lady of the House of Power. But she had no choice; she had to get the elder miko to agree to aid her, to get a hold of rare human and demon herbs that would help her save her niece. _'I'm sure the miko will have no problem aiding me with her granddaughter.' _Izanami thought with a smile on her face as she got into her car and drove off and toward the hidden the location where the elder miko spent her time when she wasn't training those that were chosen to take over when it was time for her to step down.

Meanwhile, Kagome struggled to get in a good, deep breath to fill her lungs. She was on one knee and was trying to get her power to surface again so that she wouldn't be hit again. It wasn't fair that her powers had control over her, it wasn't right that she would feel so weak after she used them for a short while. If she was to win this, if she was to finally get free and show that woman that she had truly had enough than she would need full control. _'And full control is what I'll have when I face the bitch in the winter ball.' _Kagome thought as she allowed her demon blood to build and growl at the same rate that she was starting to release her miko energy.

"We're going again, now get up." Akira growled out in anger as he pulled his weapon free from the wall. If she had been any slower he would have wounded her greatly and would have put her plans on the back burner for a good while.

"I'm going…don't go getting your panties in a twist there buddy." Kagome growled out as she slowly began to pick herself up and off of the floor as she ignored the blood that dripped down the side of her arm.

"I told you child," Akira growled as he pulled his second sword from its sheath free, "I won't go easy on you, I will not allow you to be weak, I won't risk your life just as I risked that of your mothers."

As she stood, Kagome let out a low growl and ignored his harsh words and drew her sword from its sheath. She hadn't been using it since the exercise was for her to be able to dodge his attack but now that he had drawn both his swords she knew that she could not go easy on him; he was going to make her attack back now and if she wasn't just as serious as he was than he would hurt her badly. When she had said nothing to his statement, Akira grinned at the child and added, "I hate it when you grin like that, I hate it when you think you can do it all just by a little practice. You remind me so much of your mother…and I HATE IT!"

He charged at her with rage in his heart and hate fueling it all. As their swords crashed into one another she began to see far more than she had ever seen before and began to feel while he had felt of at the current memory that began to enter her mind. He had loved her; he had loved her mother and had asked over and over for her hand, to be her mate, to be her Lord of the House of Holy Demons. But as always, nothing every turned out to be as it was, her mother had fallen for her father and they had broken the rules once more, only this time had had no family to take his place, all he had were children that were too young to rule. There was nothing they could do but to hide her, to claim she was a great niece of Kaede and that they would raise her.

"I'll be fine, you worry too much. You're not my mother and you still worry like a mother hen. Akira allows to be, for now it will be a request…not an order." Kagome growled out in a distant voice as she meat each of his blows with one of her owns.

"You have no authority over me!" he roared in anger as he threw his weapons to the side so that he could use his claws.

"Temper, temper Akira…a demon as old as you will only risk your health." Kagome teased as she recalled her mother's words with a smile on her face.

Not realizing her mistake Kagome was thrown back and slammed against the spiked wall and felt the pain but kept hold of her powers. Having had enough of his game, Kagome pulled herself free and gripped her weapon. Without another word or say, Kagome charged at the demon and found that she could see where his next move was going to come from, where it was going to lead up to, and how he was going to try to seriously hurt her. It was as if she had double vision and it was as if she would remain untouchable. Once she had realized that she was indeed untouchable she ended the fight in a minute. She had Akira pined to the ground with his own weapons and as she took a step back she heard him growl out, "I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you, you little bitch!"

"You wish you could, you couldn't stop my mother, you couldn't have her heart and now you think that the daughter, her daughter, the one that should have been yours as well is nothing but a perfect imitation of the man that took the woman you loved." Kagome growled with a grin on her face as her eyes turned cold and full with power, "but don't think for one moment that my aunt can stop me from killing you if you push me too much."

And just as Akira was about to pull out his weapons he stayed down as he heard Izanami's enraged voice yell out, "Enough! Akira that is enough!"

"Inu…." Kagome whispered as she began to pass out as the power began to suddenly disappear from her body.

"Bastard…if you hurt her…if you touched her…" Inuyasha growled in anger as he just barely caught her before she slammed her head into the cold floor.

"Don't worry love…" Kagome's soft whisper was heard before she added, "There is nothing that he can hide from me or try to do to be," before slowly drifting to sleep.

Once his sister had fallen asleep, well had passed out in pure exhaustion, Sota walked up and began to walk alongside the mistress of the House of Holy Demons and asked, "She's going to be alright…right? It's not making her sick or anything…right?"

With a smile on her face, she nodded her head before saying, "She will get better and slowly get use to the feeling of weakness it will leave her with…however I was able to find what I need, if your brother there will place her in her room and come with me…I'm sure we'll be able to come up with a the right potion that will help her keep her health."

"Izanami…help me…" Akira growled out as he stayed where he was. While he was her lover, he was still her subject, any sign that he would not listen to her demand he would be locked up.

"Does that mean that you found a way to help her? To help my sister?"Sota couldn't help but ask in an excited voice.

"Yes but it will not be permanent…at least not yet. I'll need his help and possibly the help of the three young girls that are extremely close to her." Izanami answered as she ignored her lovers call for help.

"I'll see what I can do…come on kid…I need you to watch your sister while I go and have a talk with the Lady of the House." Inuyasha growled out as he began to lead the way.

"Izanami?Izanami!"Akira roared now in worry and anger.

"Very well than I'll have one of the guards lead you to my privet study…Nana…" Izanami called with a smile on her face as she turned to glare at her lover.

"My Lady?" a short girl with pixy hair answered as she suddenly appeared by the ladies side.

"Unpin him and get him to his quarters, he is not to leave, no one is to see him until after I have spoken with him." Izanami ordered before she walked out of the room.

"As you will it my Lady," Nana replied as she got to work on freeing the enraged demon.

When she noticed his enraged growls grow louder, Izanami let out a long sigh and said, "On second thought, let him be, I'm sure an hour or two will do him fine." Why she had fallen for the one man that had adored her sister, that had loved her sister instead of any other suitor in the whole House of Holy Demons she would never know…nor would she ever regret the love she held for Akira.

Once the room had been cleared out and one she was sure that they were all going to do as she had told them, Izanami let out a long sigh and began to make her way out of the room and toward her privet library. She had so much to do, so much to get ready for when the night of the ball came and she would have to make sure that not all of it would be linked back to her. While she knew that the young dragon hanyou that was her niece would be able to make sure that the young boy would take charge but she also had to make sure that if things didn't go so smoothly then she would have to make sure that she did not endanger her house, even if it was her niece that she was trying to help. As she closed the door behind her, the Lady of the House of Holy Demon's froze in place when she heard a girls voice say, "I've seen that look before girls…looks like she is thinking of her house first and of her niece second. I don't like it."

"As do I but I'm sure our brother would not like it if we enraged her or treated her poorly when she is the only key to making sure Kagome will be alright." A second voice was heard.

"Like I give a flying fuck, she is supposed to help family, that's how it's supposed to be for us demons."

"I see that he was able to do as I asked, however I didn't think that you three would get here so soon." Izanami stated as she kept her back to the three girls.

"I suggest you take a seat and start explaining, we don't have much time to hide out here."

"Were you seen when you got here? My house is being watched as you three may have already figured out." Izanami growled back at the three girls when she didn't like their tone of voice.

"Temper, we are all Ladies here and I suggest you start acting like it rather than thinking that we will allow to be treated like children." Rin growled out in a pissed off voice as she locked eyes with the dragon demon before her.

"I would rather we wait for Inuyasha, you know how he'll be if we don't wait for him." Sango pointed out as she kept her weapon in hand and pointed at the Lady of the House of Holy Power.

"I agree, plus it will save time if we just wait for him to get here." Ayame joined in as she held her Lunar Flower that she always wore in her hair in her hand.

Realizing how dangerous these three girls could truly be, Izanami took in a deep and calming breath and said, "Forgive me, it has been a long day and I haven't gotten much rest."

"I suppose, so I heard you went to go and visit with Lady Kaede, how is she doing?" Ayame asked as she moved out of the way so that the Lady could get to her seat.

"If you've heard this already than it would be no surprise for me if I hear from my nieces mother soon." Izanami pointed out.

"Step-mother, remember she is your niece by blood." Sango pointed out in an angry voice.

"Regardless however it will not be revealed to the others until after we have all been reported leaving Sango's house together." Rin pointed out with a grin on her face as she moved and took the seat that was by the books on the left wall that faced the door.

"How?" Izanami asked in a confused filled voice.

All three girls could do nothing more than smile sweetly at the Lady of the House of Holy Demons as Inuyasha walked in saying, "I bit of advice Izanami, I've learned to never ask these girls questions that I don't think I would want the answer too."

Confused that Kagome was not with Inuyasha, Sango turned to face the hanyou and asked, "where is she, is she getting changed or something?"

"We won't start without her." Ayame growled out only to be worried by Rin's sudden question.

"How sick is she?"

"She's sick enough that she is losing her health to her gift even though she has her demon blood unsealed." Inuyasha answered in a serious and worried filled voice before adding, "And thanks for sneaking off and coming over here."

"So what do we need to do?" Sango asked a calm and serious filled voice.

"Who do we need to kill?" Ayame joined in as she turned to lock eyes with Lady Izanami.

"And what do we need to get to get her cured." Rin growled out as well as she kept her anger in check.

"I'll just be needing a bit for each of your blood and I have already gotten the herbs that I need to make the potion…however it will not be a permanent thing, this potion will not keep her safe from her powers for very long." Izanami answered.

"Alright…what is it that you need for the potion and how are you making it?" Ayame asked in a calm voice as she turned to face Sango with a grin on her face.

"I mean no offence when I say this but, I don't think you will understand what it is that I plan to do. It is all rather difficult as it is and I don't have the time to explain the basics of potion making to three beginners." Izanami growled out as she pulled out and offered each of them a vile to fill with their blood.

"Try us." Rin growled out in a cold and calm voice as she left no room for argument. She was going to explain it to them and she was going to do it now when they had the small chance that they would be able to figure out what the dragoness had missed in her study.

"Just explain it…" Inuyasha mumbled before adding, "We don't have much time and they are a lot smarter than you give them credit for."

Knowing that there was no way around all of this, that she would not be given peace until she did as she was asked to do, the Lady of the House of Holy Demons took in a deep breath and began to explain what led her to that all of this could work and what it was that she had figured out would work for her niece the best and the longest. As she explained her idea to the girls she had been glad that they had not spoken out and tried to question her ideas or her choices, it was clear that they were going to allow her to finish before they voiced their thoughts on the matter. _'That or they are just getting lost in my explanation.' _Izanami thought as she continued to explain the potion to the three girls and her nieces mate.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Once she had been done with her explanation Izanami turned to the shortest of the girls and waited for her to say something. Just as she was about to ask them what they taught about her ideas and plan for her niece, Izanami turned to face Sango and asked, "Do you think it will work."

"Sounds like it a plan but I'm not too sure…Rin?" Sango answered as she turned to face her friend.

"I say it will work but to make it permanent I'll add two lunar flowers to the mix with my blood into the vile." Ayame stated as she began to open the bag she had brought with her.

"It might but we'll need to add your blood to the mix Lady Izanami and we'll also need something of her mother's so that it helps tie all of it together." Rin explained with a grin on her face as she stood up to leave.

"How will anything of her mother's help?" Izanami asked in a confused filled voice.

"It will help her demon blood accept your blood as well as ours, her miko blood already expects us since we've done this in the past before but with Ayame's lunar flower her miko power won't notice your demonic blood." Rin explained in a strained filled voice as she pulled a dagger from her side. "We'll need your blood to add power to her blood line so that she'll have more control and a bit more energy to use her gift."

"What do you need that had to have belonged to her mother?" Izanami asked as she grabbed a vile for herself.

"Necklace, earrings, bracelet, anything that she might have kept with her at all times." Ayame explained.

"Well she had a necklace that she always wore and never removed, not even when she was alone but we haven't been able to find it. Akira is convinced that her mother stole it from the child when she was younger." Izanami explained as she slid her knife across her palm so that she could fill the vile with her blood.

With a grin on her face, Sango looked up and faced the dragoness as she pour her blood into the vile while saying, "Than that's one less thing we have to worry about since she already has that dragon necklace."

"How did you know it was a dragon necklace?" Izanami asked in a confused filled voice.

"It was what she showed my father to prove to him that she was who she had claimed to be," Rin pointed out as she licked her wound until it closed. Now that she was pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup she could tap into her mate's power a hell of a lot more quickly than before, of course this also meant that her mate would be questioning the two of them once they got back home.

"You'll let us know how this all turns out right?" Ayame asked as she handed her vile over to Izanami.

"I will, I'm sure she will want to get this all out of the way and I'm sure she'll be able to speak with you soon once she has finished her training." Izanami answered.

"Feh, just make sure that the boy is looked after and that that bastard doesn't overdo it next time." Inuyasha growled as he did the same as Ayame while standing to take his leave with Rin.

"I'll speak with Akira, while he didn't hurt her this time around he really could have." Izanami whispered in a worried filled voice.

"I'm pretty sure that he was warning you so that you could keep your lover protected." Sango pointed out with a grin on her face.

"Kagome isn't one to let things slide a second time after all." Ayame added in as she struggled to control her laughter.

"My Akira is centuries old, older than even I am, he could not be defeated by a child." Izanami growled out in anger.

"Think what you want but you have been warned, Inuyasha will go and say goodbye to my sister while I go and get my car from hiding." Rin spoke as she led the way out of the library.

"We'll be keeping in touch." Sango and Ayame both promised with smiles on their faces as they made their way back home.

Soon the weeks flew by with planning, hiding, fighting, training, and getting answers. While Kagome had kept in touch with Rin and her other friends she had also kept in touch with her mate after she had taken the potion that her aunt had given her it still proved to be difficult to get full control over her dragon gift. Of course her mate still worried while her friends told her that they were ready to make her another batch in case she would need it and knowing that they were so willing to do so much for her she couldn't help but feel loved. After she had explained everything to Kikiyo and Naraku and after she had called them days after the potion had started to work, Kagome had gone up to her room to sleep. It was that night that Kagome had closed her eyes and had been able to finally go to sleep without watching what her friends were up to or what kind of danger her elder sister was getting herself in.

Of course it didn't mean that she couldn't sleep in, she still have much to do and much to get done before she was to meet her mother at the winter ball. The morning before the night of the ball, Kagome woke up to find that her brother's aura had left the house and was nowhere near the grounds. Enraged that her brother had been allowed to leave or taken without her knowing, Kagome let out a loud enraged growl as her power began to fill the halls as she stormed out of her room and toward the main hall. No one that had once filled the halls had dared to stop her, had tried to keep her from doing as she placed in their house. Just as she had reached the doors to the main meeting room, Kagome took a slight step to her right, dodged the weapon that had been about to strike her and had knocked the guard down without a second thought before entering the room in her true form.

"I don't care if you say that you will not allow this, we were promised by the true Lady of this house that our safety and our freedom would be true once we finished her last orders and it's just as we have been doing. We stand before you now on her order."

"While I just found out that I had a niece, she has not been given the kind of power to give you what she promised you." Lady Izanami hissed out in her own anger as she tightly held her weapon.

"Bankotsu that is enough," Kagome growled out in anger as her glowing eyes locked those with the demon before her, "I will handle this, go find my brother, bring him back to me and to the safety of this house."

"As you will it my Lady," Bankotsu answered as he turned around and began to make his way out of the room to leave the house.

"You have no right to ignore me! Imari stop him." Izanami growled out as she turned her attention to where her niece once stood only to find the spot empty.

"Go Bankotsu, I'll be fine." Kagome growled as she held the dragoness down with her leg while keeping the sword at the girls throat.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing? Are you so certain that they will follow you once you have taken my place?" Izanami growled out in anger.

"They will not follow me and would never have too, I figured I would surprise you at the ball but since you have been constantly worrying about my being here I will tell you this now, I have no intention of taking over or of being an heir. I have decided that once I have put this all behind us I will be taking over for my grandmother." Kagome explained as she stepped back and allowed the guard to get up.

"If you truly wish to do such a thing why are you preparing to face your mother at the winter ball, why can't you just stay in hiding?" Izanami asked in a confused filled voice.

"I can't stay in hiding because I have a mate now and a brother that would need my help soon enough." Kagome stated in a cold voice as she locked eyes with her aunt to add, "So believe me when I say that I will not be taking over as the next Lady of the House of Holy Demons nor will I ever be wishing to take such a title from any House. If it's one thing I've learned from the past is to stay out of things you know that you are not meant to be in."

Having nothing more to say to her aunt and not wanting to hear another word, Kagome dropped the weapons she had taken from the guard and began to make her way out of the room without a care in the world if her aunt had a thing to say. She was done with her training, she was done with what she had to do here and now she needed to get the hell out before she ended up doing something she would end up regretting. _'Now to get to my next stop and make sure that I get use to her voice before tomorrow night's ball…um…I just realized…I don't have a gown for the ball yet…well nothing a bit of shopping can't fix.' _

"Stop! I said stop!" one of the guards roared after her as she reached the front of the house.

While she hadn't planned on ever using the rightful power as the heir to the Holy House of Demons, Kagome knew that she would have no choice but to use it, to use her hold over the whole house, a hold that not even her aunt could break since she had yet to come into her full power. While she was sure that her aunt would be able to get a hold of her house once she left, it left her feeling bad for what she was about to do. With a heavy heart and after taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned to face the whole house now that they had moved to hold her and just as she had heard her aunts cries for all to move away Kagome let out a loud, long dragon cry that filled every inch of the house.

The moment they heard her roar fill the house all those that had been ready to fight her and to hold her down for their lady found themselves on the floor with their necks bared at the young girl that they had just days ago come to know as the heir to the House of Holy Demons. After making sure that they were all on the floor, Kagome locked eyes with her enraged aunt's eyes and said, "I'm glad that I didn't affect you as I thought I would…but I suppose that is a good thing, it only means that you will soon have the very power that I have just used to gain such control over all the members of the House of Holy Demons."

"Child you have no idea what you have done." Izanami growled out as she struggled to stay standing.

"No, I know what I have done; I've given you what you were lacking and what I would never need. Goodbye Lady Aunt…I hope to see you someday soon." Kagome mumbled as she walked out of the house only to be greeted with the rest of the band of seven on motorcycles.

"We've found him; he was out training by the south side of the grounds. Bankotsu has him and they are on their way to the hide out." Kyokotsu stated as he offered her a helmet.

"Good, Renkotsu I need you to go and deliver a letter from me to my mate and friend…my sister and she'll pass it along to the rest of the girls." Kagome stated as she took hold of the helmet that was offered to her.

"As you will it my Lady," Renkotsu stated as he put his helmet on and took off like a bat out of hell before he could be stop.

"My Lady…are we going somewhere else?" Mukotsu asked in a confused filled voice.

"She's almost broken free, we need to leave." Suikotsu stated as he kept his eyes on the open house doors.

"I suppose we should, come on, I'll explain once we've gotten there…move over Kyokotsu I'm the one that will be driving." Kagome ordered as she took the helmet and began to get on the bike.

Knowing that he had no choice but to do as he was told to do, Kyokotsu jumped off of the bike and walked after to Jakotsu's bike and took a seat behind his brother. Once they were all ready, Kagome took in a deep breath closed her eyes and willed her power away so that she could see normally and not with the double vision she was slowly getting used to. Meanwhile Renkotsu had just arrived at the House of Taijiya looking like a normal college student that was requesting to speak with Sango. He knew that he could not leave without leaving the letter with the proper person and knew that if he was caught it would be hard as hell to get out of there without hurting anyone that followed and supported his lady.

After following the guards that had led him over to the side house that was farthest away from the main house, Renkotsu waited in the living area that he was told to wait for Sango. He knew that it would not be a quick thing for him see her but he could only hope that she would not be held back or that it would not take long since he would need to get out of here as soon as possible and before the news of the troubles that was going on in the Holy House of Demons hit the rest of the Houses. Just as he was about to yell for someone to call on Sango again, he turned around when the south side doors were thrown open by none other than the young Lady of the House of Taijiya herself. Before he could say a word, she raised her hand and said, "Forgive the fools that work for my father, they took their time in informing me of your visit since I was with my father at the time. Now what can I do for you…wait…you're not Leo. Just who the hell do you think you are and how the hell did you convince the guards that you knew me so well?"

"I was sent here to deliver a letter to you Lady Sango, I was told to give you the letter and to report back to my lady." He answered with a grin on his face as he took a step toward the young Taijiya.

"Stand where you are demon…and tell me who your lady is, if you think for one moment I would allow any that worked for that hateful women in my house you have another thing coming." Sango hissed out as a fully transformed Kirara appeared at her side.

"I wasn't sent by that bitch I'm here on the orders of her daughter; I assure you that I would never join that woman's side even if it meant that I would have my life to live to the fullest. I'm here on orders of Lady Kagome, my one and only Lady that I follow." Renkotsu growled out as he took a step back while drawing his sword.

"Then why did you draw your sword?" Sango challenged as she took a step toward the man before her.

"You can hardly blame him love, you didn't really give him much of a choice." Miroku's amused filled voice was heard as he appeared from behind her.

"Miroku…do you know who he is?" Sango asked as she kept her guard up while Kirara moved to protect both her lady and lady's lover.

"No, but I do have a guess." Miroku answered with a smile on his face before facing and giving the demon a cold stare as he stated in a hard, stern voice, "but I do have a guess…tell me which of the band of seven are you?"

"Well she's always made different and interesting friends." Sango mumbled as she lowered her weapon while allowing Kirara to stay by her side.

"And you must be the new Lord of the Taijiya's…nice to meet you sir." Renkotsu replied with a grin on his face.

"I don't like to be kept waiting…who are you? I know that you are not Bankotsu or Jakotsu." Miroku pointed out as he took a step toward the man.

"I'm sorry Lord Taijiya but I can only leave when I have handed this letter to your wife and your wife alone." Renkotsu stated in a teasing voice as he offered his free hand over to Sango.

"I don't think so." Miroku growled in anger as he drew his weapon.

"If you really are here on good faith and from my good friends order I want you to drop down to one knee and stay perfectly still." Sango ordered as she singled for Kirara to take to Miroku's side.

"No, Sango I am not going to trust him, do you have any idea what his crimes are?" Miroku growled in anger as he tried to get past Kirara.

"His crimes have been to abandon his house in a time of need, to sale out his services along with those of his brothers to gain profit instead of standing by his house. I have read up and have seen his picture, my father requested that I did a lot of different types of training before I was allowed to go and live my life away from the Japan's five houses. Miroku love, meet Renkotsu of the Band of Seven, I'm sure that he will keep his word if we show some trust."

"As always, my Lady knows how to handle things…" Renkotsu mumbled as he did as Sango had requested for him to do.

"I really need to talk to your father once we are through here." Miroku mumbled in anger as he stopped trying to get away from Kirara.

"Well than love, you could always make your way now, I'm sure it won't take long for me to finish here." Sango stated as she began to make her way over to Renkotsu.

"Fine, Kirara I trust that you will ensure your mistress to arrive back to the main house allow and with just the letter." Miroku stated.

And after getting a growl of approval from the young feline demon, Miroku nodded his head and made his way out of the room knowing that she would make sure to do as he asked. Once she was left alone, Sango turned her full attention on the demon before her as she made her way over to the demon before her and held onto her sword tightly. While she knew that he was working for her sister she still didn't trust the guy all that well, I mean who the hell could blame her after all, he was a killer for heir in most countries. Once she had reached him and after she had taken the letter from him, she grinned down at the demon before her and said, "Now, where were we before my husband came in and interrupted us."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

They all sat in the dining room table as a family, after tonight they were going to be busy as hell with the winter ball, the New Year's party in Japan and all sorts of things that were going to keep the whole family busy as hell. So when Rin let out a low growl of annoyance all eyes turned to face her as she set her fork down to pick up her cell phone. Before Izayoi or Inutaisho could tell her to ignore the call, Sesshomaru turned to his parents and said, "Its Sango, I'm sure they must have found something out before tomorrow night."

"I'm not alone yet so slow…SHE DID WHAT?! WHEN?!" Rin roared into her phone as she suddenly stood from her seat.

"Oh my," Izayoi was heard say as she watched her young daughter storm off.

"Well this can't be good." Inutaisho growled out.

"I bet, if you'll excuse us." Inuyasha growled as he followed after his brother.

"Inuyasha dear, I didn't know you had whole heartily taken Rin in as your sister. I'm glad to see that you are supporting your brother and his mate to the fullest." Inutaisho pointed out as he locked eyes with his son.

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha met his father's eyes and said, "Why wouldn't I support my brother? Or my little sister? I will do what I can for them."

"Good, just make sure to keep us in the loop and make sure to stay safe." Izayoi stated as she placed a hand on that of her mates so that she could allow her son to take his leave.

"I will do just that…promise." Inuyasha stated as he began to walk out of the room.

Once he was out of the room, Inuyasha quickly caught up to his brother and sister and followed in silence as Rin growled out her orders and what she wanted to make sure they got done before the end of the day. Of course at this point there was no way in hell they would be able to find them, not when Bankotsu had already left Inuyasha's side to continue the rest of the orders that Kagome had given him. Once they had reached the study, Inuyasha listen to Sango's voice as he heard her say over the phone, "I don't care if she thinks this is what she needs to do this is completely reckless of her, does she even know how dangerous it would be if she is caught out and about by that bitch of a mother of hers?"

"I know, I know but there is no way to track, during her stay in London she was untraceable, no one, not even us could reach her and that is what makes me worries, my bet is we mind is wall just keep our cool and trust that she will keep herself and her brother safe until tomorrow night."

"I don't like it, and once we tell Ayame she is going to send out her wolves looking for her and you know it. How the hell are we supposed to stop her from doing that?" Sango hissed out as she dropped her weapons onto her bed.

"You leave Ayame to me, I'll be able to keep her from doing anything rash, you finish what you have to do, and as will I. After all we all still have our plans to get too and we still need to find the right gowns that will allow us to fight in with hidden weapons." Rin explained as she turned to smile at her growling mate.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru is just going to love that, but your right, I'll get back to work and to my training, my father has already gotten everyone to agree not to greet us properly until they properly announce us at the ball." Sango stated.

"Good, at least that should make Ayame happy enough to finish the plan she got us started on. Well I got to go; I have two very worried inu demons standing in the room with me." Rin stated in a calm voice as she took her seat.

"Have fun with that. I'll see you all at the winter ball." Sango stated began hanging up the phone and getting ready for the last of her training sessions with her father and a few of his upper guards that could just barely keep up with her.

Once she had hung up with her friend, Rin raised her hand so that she could silence the two inu demons that stood before her as she began to dial Ayame's number so that she could speak with her before she found out about Kagome. Just as she was about to give up, Rin couldn't help but smile as she heard Ayame's pissed off voice say, "This better be really fucking important Rin because I just walked out of a very important meeting to take your call. Why are you even calling me now? I already told you and Sango that I would be free any time after five in the afternoon."

"I know but if I remember correctly you also said that you didn't want to be the last one to know when it came to Kagome, was I wrong to call?" Rin replied in a completely calm voice.

After listening to Ayame growl at her guards and telling them to leave her be alone for her call, Rin couldn't help but smile as she said, "You really shouldn't take it out on your guards, they have nothing to do with this."

"Yeah well after we figured out that we had a few spies for that bitch in my own house I won't be taking chances until I've cleaned house, which by the way how did your cleaning go? I hope you got all the trash out." Ayame replied as she let out a long sigh before adding, "And what the hell did our girl get herself into now."

"Well if you must know we did manage to get all the trash out, I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't mind giving you a few tips as to how we managed to do all of that in one day, as for Kagome well, it seems like she decided to leave the House of Holy Demons' protection since she has finished her training and is going to go into hiding with the demon of seven until tomorrow night."

"What? Who the hell let her do that? Why wasn't she watched or stopped?"

"Do you really think that anyone in that house could have stopped her, she may not want the title but she does have the power over the whole house, her aunt included, to make them do as she commands." Rin explained in a tired filled voice.

"Alright, so what time are we meeting to go and search for her sorry but?" Ayame growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"We aren't going to go looking for her, I figured, well Sango and I figure that if she could hide from the bitch and her followers for the four months she was living in London I figure we have nothing to worry about one day and a night." Rin explained as she took the seat that her mate had brought over to her so that she didn't have to move away from the window.

"I don't like, and I don't think it's a good idea." Ayame growled.

"Neither do we but we have no choice, on the up side Sango's father has already requested and gotten everyone who is going to be at the winter ball to ignore us and pretend like they don't know who we are so that we can surprise the bitch when she sees us at the ball." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

"Well at least that's some good news. I figure we should just get in her point of view and have the guys waiting, that way when she thinks no one will tell her a thing about talking down to us she'll be greatly humiliated by our mates and possibly Sango's father." Ayame explained with a grin on her face while adding, "Oh how I can't wait to see the look on her face."

"Can't we all, but why would Sango's father be there?" Rin asked in a confuse filled voice.

"He isn't about to let the heir to his house near the woman that almost got Kagome killed, not when he saw us all as his daughters. I'm sure he'll want to be there to make sure she stays in line." Ayame explained.

"Um…I guess you're right…well I'll let you get back to your meeting so long as you promise not to send anyone out looking for Kagome. We'll see her in a days' time." Rin stated as she watched her mate hold her brother in place so that he wouldn't storm out of the room in search of his own mate.

"I promise, now I'll talk to you later I got to get back there before they drive my mate up the wall." Ayame stated as she stood up from her seat.

Once she had hung up the phone with her friend, Rin looked up to face her mate and brother as she heard Inuyasha's pissed off voice ask, "What the hell do you mean you aren't going to go out and look for her? She could have been caught, she would be in trouble."

"No she isn't and she won't be, she rode out of the House of Holy Demons grounds with the entire band of seven at her side. She will be fine and she knows how to take care of herself." Rin growled back as she glared at her brother before adding, "Don't underestimate my friend."

"Inuyasha it's not like we can leave the house now anyway, we have much to do and we still have yet to choose those of the higher standing in the house will be joining us at the winter ball tomorrow night. We don't have time to go out and search for your mate, not when she doesn't want to be found." Sesshomaru joined in a calm, cold voice.

"Like I care, I'm going to find my mate." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he struggled to break free.

"IF she really wanted you to find her she wouldn't be holding you back, she wouldn't be taking most of your strength from you…would she?" Rin pointed out in a cold voice as she noticed her friend's aura appeared around her brother like a second skin. And before Inuyasha could say a word she growled out, "And don't you dare try to deny it, not when I can see it around you. I'm very tuned to all of my closest friend's auras and have always been able to pick them out from a coward. Now you will stay home, you will help Sesshomaru get the list shortened and you WILL believe in my friend or so help me god Inuyasha I will make sure you don't see her until after she has finished her fight with her mother!"

And before Inuyasha or Sesshomaru could say a word in agreement to Rin's command, they watched as the enraged human girl stormed out of the room and made her way down the hall as they heard all the servants and house members throw themselves out of the girl's way. It wasn't until a short while of silence and after he had realized that his brother had let go of him that Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Is she always that scary when she's mad?"

"You should see her when she's pissed off…come on and hold on to your balls, at this point if you piss her off when you run into her later on today she'll be tempted to take them and put them in a jar." Sesshomaru growled out in a slightly shaken voice.

"Feh, you have one hell of a crazy mate." Inuyasha growled as he followed after his brother.

"Yes well you have one that is a magnet for trouble, seems like both our lives will never be dull again little brother." Sesshomaru replied with a grin on his face as he began to lead the way back to the room where they had the list of members that were qualified to join them at the winter ball. While he wanted to go and look for his mate, Inuyasha realized that he would just have to wait for her appearance at the winter ball for all to see them together as mates, and then no one, not even his father would be able to keep them apart.

**A/N: Well finally I update right? Lol I'm really sorry everyone for the wait and for taking so long to update this story. I know that it kills me when other people do it but things were just really, really unstable in my life for a while and things have finally just stated to settle down. Once again I'm sorry for the delay but promise that it will never happen again. **** So here is the end of the first update in a long while and I will be also updating more tomorrow if all goes well with edits and with getting time to myself to finish the story. **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

While Sango and Miroku finished the last of their training, Rin and Sesshomaru had begun to talk about what they would do to keep their child safe at the ball. Inuyasha on the other hand had spent most of his time talking with his mother and making arrangements for Kikiyo and her family from London so that they would have a pleasant stay and without any interference from the girl's mother. While Izayoi had agreed to do what she could to ensure the girls safety she had been rather surprised when it had been her own son that had asked her for such a thing instead of her daughter; Kikiyo was after all the girl that had shattered her son's heart the first time. With all of their preparation and planning that had had to get ready before the end of the night, everyone was confused and could not believe that the day of the ball had arrived, with a rather larger attendance then any would have expected to have this year.

They had no idea that it would have turned out like this, that the room, the party would have everyone in the city and not just the five houses. Sesshomaru and Izayoi had made sure that there was no way that she would have a chance to make a friend, a foolish friend, that would try to help her get the revenge she would never get. Although it had killed their mates, they had been left alone, in a corner where they were sure to be seen to talk amongst themselves; just as they had planned. Of course Rin would be protected by Sango and Ayame; they were not going to let their friend risk it all. If it came down to a fight before their mates and before they families could intervene Sango and Ayame would be the ones to take whatever type of attack that bitch was going to try to pull to ensure the safety of their friend and her unborn child.

Just as Sango and Ayame were about to suggest that they walk around for a bit, the three girls turned around with a smile on their face as they heard a familiar voice ask, "May I join you ladies?"

"Lady Kikiyo, of course you can, it has been a while since we last saw one another. How have you been?" Ayame answered with a smile on her face.

"We hoped that you would join us before the big show here tonight. I'm sure though that you will not get a great of a kick of this as we will though." Sango added in.

"It's good to see you; I see Kagome got to you as well." Rin pointed out with a grin on her face.

"Of course she did, you know our sister and while I would rather have not shown up I am here on my sister's request and for my brothers' protection…are they not here yet?" Kikiyo replied in a worried filled voice.

"They had yet to arrive and are no where near the building, but I'm sure she'll show up soon." Rin answered.

"Of course you know her; she does love to make her grand entrances." Sango joined in.

"Are you ok?" Ayame asked in a worried filled voice as she noticed Kikiyo's fast heartbeat.

"I'm fine, just worried about my mate and my sisters. I'm sure you'll all understand if I chose to move out of the way and watch from the shadows until I am needed." Kikiyo stated as she began to look around for her mate.

"Of course we will, we'll come find you once we know that Kagome is on the grounds." Sango replied with a gentle smile on her face.

"Of course I can't promise that I won't hurt that bitch of a mother of yours." Rin stated in a cold filled voice.

"I would never ask you for such a thing Lady Rin, I'm sure that whatever you have in store for her is something that she greatly deserves." Kikiyo stated with a smile on her face before adding, "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a mate and my sisters to find before they get themselves into some trouble."

After watching Kikiyo take her leave and after letting out a long sigh, Ayame pulled out the wrinkle that was starting to form on her long gown and said, "I hope this turns out to be a great success after all, even if Kikiyo didn't want to stay for the show."

"As do I…I still can't believe we're here." Sango was heard say as she handed a cup of water to Rin.

"We're lucky is all…" Rin answered as she gladly took hold of the offered cup.

"Just hope that all goes according to plan and that everyone stays safe." Sango pointed out as he turned to face her two friends.

After letting out another long sigh, Ayame turned to Sango and Rin and asked, "So how have you guys been doing? Rin did you finish your rounds?"

"Yeah, I did…I should be able to start as a doctor once I've given birth." Rin answered with a smile on her face as she noticed Ayame's hidden grin.

Before Sango or Ayame could say a word, the three froze when they heard a very familiar voice say, "I am out ragged to find that you three whores are even standing here…did you have to sleep with someone to get here or did you finally find someone that took more pity over you then others."

"We are here with our mates and husbands." Sango hissed out before adding, "And I would advise for you to act properly you old bat."

"You will regret it." Ayame promised in a low growl.

"Please, like you little nothings could do anything to me…now I will not ask a second time so you best answer my first question." She ordered in a cold tone as she took a step toward Rin with a dagger in hand.

"If you think I will stand back and let you threaten me and my pup you have another thing coming you stupid bitch. I left your house and your family for a good reason…put that away or be killed." Rin growled out in a cold demon like voice as she stood where she was with a smile on her face.

"Or what? Are you going to call for my stupid daughter…she is weak and nowhere to be other daughter is not allowed to be here…now answer me or regret it." She hissed out in a cold voice of her own before adding, "As the Lady of the House of Power I order you, a pathetic child, to answer me now."

"Lower your weapon." Both Ayame and Sango were heard say in a much louder voice before locking eyes with their mates.

"Or what!" Kim almost yelled in anger and hate as she pulled another weapon from her pocket and held it at Sango's throat just as she appeared in front of Rin to shield her from the weapon.

"Lady Higurashi of the House of Power, I hope you have a very good reason as to why you have raised your weapon to my daughter." Lord Taijiya's angry voice was heard.

"If you think you can get away with pulling a weapon to our mates, and to Lord Sesshomaru's mate and child you best think again Lady Higurashi…you are subject to demon laws just like any other since you are an official member of Japan's Five Houses." A pissed off Koga was heard as he pulled Ayame into his arms.

"I for one will not let this go." Sesshomaru growled out in anger as he used his tail to pull Rin back and behind him where his mother waited to welcome the girl with open arms.

"Forgive me of course, if I had known my daughter knew these girls I would have treated them with the proper respect that they deserve." Kim quickly answered with a fake smile on her face while quickly putting her weapons away.

"I don't believe it." Ayame growled out before adding, "As the heir to the House of Wolves and mate of Lord Koga I hereby request, before Lord and Lady of the Taijiya's and Lord and Lady of the House of Inu, that we investigate this matter."

"As Heir to the House of Taijiya I second that request." Sango hissed out in anger.

"I see…very well then, while I give you all the time you may want or need to plan this all out I shall retire to my friends…I'm sure you will inform me of your plans." Kim stated before she took her leave.

"That went rather well…I bet she is going to send her right hand in to apologize and offer anything she can and is willingly to give." Sango hissed out in disgust once the hateful Lady of the House of Power had moved far enough from them.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when our dear friend makes her grand appearance and shocks the hell out of every one." Rin pointed out with a grin on her face.

"You and me both." Ayame agreed.

"Or when she notices that Kikiyo was invited as is being protected by those of the House of Inu and the House of Taijiya." Sango pointed out with a much larger grin on her face.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Izayoi asked in a slightly worried voice.

"They said that they would be arriving with the House of Holy demons…I'm sure they'll be here soon enough, of course that was before our dear friend decided to run off." Sango answered in a slightly tired voice.

"As for Kikiyo, she is already here and is hiding in the shadows with her mate and sister." Rin explained as she leaned into her mates hold.

"Feh, I'll go and check on Kikiyo." Inuyasha growled as he disappeared from sight.

After leaving his friends to take care of themselves, Inuyasha looked around the room and began to make his way over to Kikiyo and her family. While he knew that he should no longer hold anything against them since he had his own mate and his own family to look after, he still found it hard to be around the woman that had once shattered his heart. Just as he was about to reach Kikiyo, Inuyasha let out an annoyed filled growl when he heard a familiar voice say, "Well, if it isn't the youngest Lord of the House of Inu, it is good to see that you are doing well. I must say though I am surprised that you walk around in search of girls…tell me young Lord is there a certain girl that will turn all eyes here tonight?"

"Fuck off Tsubaki I have no time for your games." Inuyasha growled out in a low voice so that only she and those very close to them would hear him.

"Well that really is no way to speak to a Lady young Lord but I will let it pass, tell me who do you look for? I know all of the Lady's that are here tonight, I'm sure I can help you find her rather quickly, whoever it is that you are looking for." Tsubaki offered with a wide grin on her face.

"It's been all this time and you still can't seem to learn how to treat people properly Tsubaki; I wonder how much my mother has improved since I last saw her." A very cold and familiar voice was heard as Inuyasha was surrounded by Kagura and Kanna.

"It can't be, you aren't allowed to be here, it was voted and so that we would all have to follow the law…just how did you get in here Kikiyo?" Tsubaki hissed out as she took a step back from the young miko that had appeared in front of the young hanyou.

"I was invited by a friend of ours and a friend that is currently untouchable by the great five houses. While I myself do have to watch what I do and say here I know that I will be protected from you and from my mother." Kikiyo answered with a grin on her face as she motioned for her mate to stay where he was.

"I was wondering where you were, when did you arrive?" Inuyasha asked as he ignored the surprised dark miko as she stayed frozen in place.

"Not that long ago, I've spoken when the girls and I'm sure they will tell you the moment she arrives, I will be watching from the shadow." Kikiyo answered as she kept her eyes locked on Tsubaki.

"She did this…but how…your mother will not let you leave, she will not allow for this and she will make sure to catch that foolish young girl that you call your sister." Tsubaki hissed out in anger as she turned to leave.

"She can try and so can you but I suggest you stay out of this…this is something between family after all." Kikiyo called after as she made sure that she would not try a thing while their backs were turned.

"Well that went well." Kagura pointed out as she reached over to grab a glass of wine from the passing waiter.

"Better than what I was expecting it to go, Naraku love, why don't you show Kanna and Kagura around, I'll catch up in a minute." Kikiyo stated as she turned to face the young hanyou that she had once loved dearly.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Once they had been left alone, Kikiyo locked her gaze with that of Inuyasha and waited for him to say a word. But after a while of silence Kikiyo couldn't help but laugh when she noticed that the young hanyou had offered her his hand so that he could lead her to the dance floor. It was at that moment that she could feel the gaze of her mate's intense stare on her to see what she would do. When Kikiyo made no move to take his hand, it was Inuyasha's turn to give a short laugh before he said, "I have a mate now Kikiyo, if your mate can't seem to see that then he needs to open your eyes, I only wish to have a dance with you just to kill time and to show off that you really are here."

"You are only going to piss my mother off that much more." Kikiyo pointed out as she shook her head while taking hold of his offered hand.

"You know," Inuyasha growled as he pulled the willing miko closer to his side to add, "If we piss her off just enough we might just give her a heart attack."

"Ha, ha, but I don't think that will ever happen, and for the record Lord Inuyasha I suggest you watch on how close you hold me…those that now of our story do not like me and will think that I have come back just to hunt you and my mate will be very upset with you." Kikiyo pointed out as she could feel the surprised and the enraged stares of those she once called friends in a different time.

"Feh, let them try anything, I dare them too." Inuyasha growled loud enough so that he was heard as he kept his hold around her as the song began to start.

"Your father is most upset with the two of us…can't you feel his stares?" Kikiyo mumbled as her worry began to draw out her miko powers.

"No, and stop worrying. Everything will be alright…besides once the dance is over I'll need your help." Inuyasha mumbled in a hushed down as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"So you didn't just want to catch up and talk about the old days I see." Kikiyo hissed in anger as she realized he had come to her with the intent to use her.

"As much as I would have liked to Kikiyo, we don't have the time and this sure as hell isn't the place for such a thing." Inuyasha pointed out as he pushed her out and twirled her around him to the beat of the music.

"I suppose not, so what is it that my sister has asked for me to do now?" Kikiyo whispered once she was back in his arms.

"Once we're done," Inuyasha growled into her ear so that her miko powers would hide his words, "I'll need you to start something up, anything you like but just something so that Naraku and I get asked to speak out our differences outside."

"My mate is not going anywhere where my sister might be attacked I will not see him hurt over my family matters." Kikiyo hissed out in anger.

"They're not just yours anymore Kikiyo," Inuyasha growled in a slightly upset voice, "he is your mate, your equal and this is his family as much as it is mine…do not shield him from what he wishes to do for you."

"How would you know?" Kikiyo asked in an enraged voice as she stopped dancing to glare up at the hanyou that held her. "You know nothing of my mate or of his beliefs so don't you dare stand here with your arms wrapped around me and tell me what kind of man he is!"

"I know more than you do it seems." Inuyasha pointed out as he fought to keep his grin hidden from view as he felt the eyes of those around them land on the two.

"No! You will never know him the way that I do, you just think you know more than I when you mean nothing! All you are is the bastard I left for my true mate!" Kikiyo roared in anger and hurt as she slapped Inuyasha across the face.

It wasn't until after she had done this that Kikiyo had realized it had been too late, Inuyasha had already gotten her to get everyone's attention on them. Before she could even say a word, Izayoi had appeared at her son's side with a cold glare while Rin and Sango came up to stand by Kikiyo's side. Before Izayoi could say a word, Rin glared at her brother and said, "I think you might have over done it my dear little brother."

"I think I had every right to want to meet the bastard that she had been cheating on me with for the last four months of our relationship." Inuyasha growled out.

"If I am to understand, you girls ignored the laws intentionally and invited a woman that was clearly stated that was to never be seen among the five houses of Japan again." Izayoi asked in a shocked and angry voice.

"We didn't but a friend of ours did and asked that we looked after Lady Kikiyo until she arrived, Inuyasha I would like it if you left and got a bit of air." Sango answered in a calm and cold voice.

"We'll make sure that she gets back to her mate safely." Rin added.

"Rin dear, I would hate to find that you had something to do with this." Izayoi hissed out in anger. Even though she knew that her son had found his true mate, she still could not help but feel angry at the girl that had shattered her son's heart.

"Of course not mother, I assure you that I was as surprised as you are. Ayame however, well she went off to go and ensure that our friend was still going to be arriving on time." Rin replied with a smile on her face as she demon features began to become more visible.

"Ayame and Sango will have a word with me as soon as you have tended to your friend…Inuyasha come my son, go for a walk, I need to go and speak with your father." Izayoi ordered as she turned to leave.

Knowing that it was now or never, Rin looked over her shoulder and made sure she found where it was that the rest of her family was hiding. Once she was sure that they knew where they were going to be, Rin turned to smile at Sango and at Kikiyo as she began to lead the way. She knew where Kagome would be coming in from and had been the only one that had figured out where they would need to stand in order to hold most if not all of the Lady of the House of Power's followers were hidden in tonight's events. Once they were in place and once she was sure that Kanna and Kagura were with them, Rin turned to face Kikiyo and asked, "Where is your mate?"

"I have no idea, my guess is that he is covering us from a different point, one that we didn't think of and that his spiders found." Kikiyo whispered with a grin on her face.

"Regardless he is acting on his own for the moment, so long as you are ready to hold him back and keep him from fucking up than I have no problem with it." Ayame growled out.

"He will not fuck things up and I would advise that you watch what you say." Kikiyo hissed out in anger.

"Enough get ready, she just reached the grounds…Sesshomaru and Koga have gotten in the way of Inutaisho and Izayoi, we're almost ready." Sango hissed out as she realized that their true words would not be heard thanks to Kikiyo's miko powers.

"So who the hell is taking care of the current Lord and Lady of the House of Taijiya?" Kagura growled out in worry as she moved to make her away from the group of girls.

"Stand where you are Kagura…it looks like the young heir to the House of Taijiya trained her husband well." Kikiyo commented as she turned to lock eyes with Sango while Ayame and Rin turned to stare at their friend with opened mouths.

"You didn't?" Rin whispered.

"Of course she did," Ayame stated with a grin on her face.

"I told my father that I wouldn't train him…he never said anything about not being able to train with Kohaku, I made a deal with him and of course he took the deal with no worry…its why Kagome and Sota are running late, Kohaku will be crashing the party soon."

"You're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble." Rin stated in a calm voice as she shook her head.

"That's if they find out it was me. I'm sure Kagome will have a good answer for them once we get all of this settled." Sango stated as she kept her eyes one and her hands at the ready.

"What good will that do? You don't have your weapon with you." Ayame pointed out.

"I've been trained in more than one type of weapon Ayame…as you well know you helped my training and with Rin's…now get ready." Sango hissed out as she pulled out the small and thin throwing needles.

Once Tsubaki had reached her mistress side she took in a deep breath and began to cover the two of them in miko energy so that their two conversations would not be heard. Once she had gotten her attention, Tsubaki lowered her head and said, "Forgive me but this could not wait…it would seem that your youngest daughter has invited your eldest to this ball. The two are here and are working together."

"Tsk, I figured she would try to get me out of my seat of power, I never dreamed that the foolish girl would try to get her elder sister, who is mated to some demon, to take my place, the house will never have her." She hissed out in anger.

"I suppose so, what would you like for me to do my Lady?" Tsubaki asked in a calm voice.

"I want you to find that little brat that got knocked up by that eldest son of Lord Inutaisho and I want you to bring her and my worthless first born to me at once. Make no mistake Tsubaki, I don't want them seen and I don't want anyone to follow you into the shadows of the garden."

"As you will it my Lady." Tsubaki answered as she turned around to leave.

"Oh and Tsubaki my old friend," the Lady of the House of Power called.

"I want you to find the monk, ex-monk, and I want you to speak with him, make sure that he promises to speak to his wife and talk her out of anything her parents might come up with before you bring my daughters to me." Kim ordered as she smiled at her friend before adding, "Do whatever it is you need to do."

"Kim…I know that you are just hurting and I know that you still miss your husband but I think this is enough." Tsubaki was heard before adding, "You need to leave your daughter be and just let her live her life so that you can continue…just have her sign the papers so that she agrees that she would want nothing to do with the House."

"Tsubaki…are you telling me that you won't help me anymore?" Kim asked in a confused and hurt filled voice.

"No, that's not what I'm telling you Kim, I'm your best friend and I will do what you ask, the only thing that I ask of you is if you would please just think about this…I'll go speak with the monk now before everyone is called into the ball room for the dance to start." Tsubaki was heard before she walked off while hoping that she had gotten through to her friend. If she had she would speak with the girl that was now in hiding she would get her to agree and see her mother was just very sick out of the loss of her father. _'Then again, I'm not even all that sure if the girl would believe me since she knows the truth, that her father was murdered by her mother.' _Tsubaki thought as she went in search of Miroku.

But before the old tainted miko could even make a move toward the monk everyone froze in place as the door were thrown open to reveal a very calm and collected inu hanyou with his hand wrapped around a dragon hanyou. He was calm and looked like the Lord he was sure to be if he were to ever take over for his father's place and cleared his throat. But before a word could be said, Tsubaki reached out and held her friend in place as the whispers began to fill the room while the dragon hanyou cleared her throat and said, "I'm glad to see that everyone is doing alright and I wish to convey my apologizes for arriving so late but I had a friend to pick up and a few things to settle before we arrived."

"Just who are you and how close are you to my son?" a confused Inutaisho growled out as he struggled to control his anger.

"Oh forgive me, I'm sure my aunt would like to have the pleasure," the dragoness replied as she stepped down and aside so that all would see her brother and his friend that were hidden behind her and her mate.

"Lady Izanami what is the meaning of this?" Lord Taijiya asked in a confused filled voice.

"If I may, this is my lost niece, only heir to the House of Holy Demons, may I present to you Lady Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, my late sisters only daughter." Lady Izanami stated in a proud filled voice as she moved down the step while adding, "Her brother Lord Sota, sole heir to the House of Power and his dearest friend, Lord Kohaku second heir to the House of Taijiya."

"Good evening all," Sota called out with a smile on his face.

"How dare you! She is my daughter and has no relation to the House of Holy Demons as you can clearly see she mated with a hanyou and nothing more! I want to take her to court now!" Lady Kim roared in anger as she broke free from Tsubaki's hold.

"I'm sure you would mother dearest but as you can see, the demon blood that runs through my vines is that of a dragon demon. Now I suggest all those that had no interest in this make their way to the ball room while my family and I settle this." Kagome's calm and cold voice was heard as she kept her eyes locked with those of her mothers.

"You have no power and no standing in the court, what makes you think that you will be listened to and will be allowed to do as you please." Lady Kim hissed in a bitter filled voice. "What's more the only power that you can get is the little power and support that hanyou mutt could offer you from his own resources since clearly his parents want nothing to do with you."

With a grin on her face, Kagome turned to face her brother and gave a short nod of the head as she stepped aside and allow him to take the center of the stage to add, "We did not come here to fight, we came to speak and to try to short this out, as it is a family matter and it has nothing to do with the court we'd very well appreciate it if we were able to keep this within the family so to speak."

"You may be my son but I have yet to give you the title as heir to the House of Power now get away from that girl and come to me now." Lady Kim ordered as she took another step toward the five that stood in the front of the room.

"Those that belong to my house I order you all to take your leave and to enter the ball room now." The lady of the House of Holy Demons growled out as she continued to move away from the small family.

"Thank you Lady Aunt, I'm sure that anything else from you and I would be over stepping my bounds." Kagome whispered so that no one would hear her words and so that she knew that they would not question the fact that she had yet to be given the mark of the House of Holy Demons as of yet.

"Feh, for those of you that will refuse to leave of your own free will, we did not come here alone." Inuyasha growled out as he led his mate and brother down the steps.

"Kohaku you get your butt over here now!" Lady Taijiya was heard in a fury as she struggled to break free from her husband.

"Seems like you were right…what are you going to do now?" Sota whispered to his best friend as he allowed his sister and brother to clear the room.

"Oh and just how the hell do you think you'll have the power to get me or those that follow me to leave or stay for that matter you child?!" Kim roared in anger as she began to fill the room with her aura while approaching

With a grin on her face, Kagome nodded to her mate as he moved away from her to go and stand by his family and closer to his friends while she extended her hand and said, "I figured you would want to fight as you always have, which is why I brought her…Lilly come now…you'll be fine…you have full control now so don't worry. I'll take care of the rest."

And before anyone could say or ask just how an unknown child would be able to command them all they all froze in place and shock as their bodies began to move on their own at the sound of the girls voice as she said, "All of those that have nothing to do with this shall retire to the other room and continue with the ball. The only ones that are allowed to stay shall be the leader of the House of Inu, the Mistress of the House of Power, the heirs of the House of Taijiya and the heirs of the House of Wolf. All others, including those that hide in the shadows shall leave this room now."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The room was filled with silence after all the other guest had left the meeting area. While Inuyasha remained by his families side, Kagome stood in the front and center of the room as she made sure that all eyes were on her. She was in a lovely long, deep blue gown that left her back exposed and her chest just barely covered. Of course not that it matter what she was wearing, she was here for one reason and one reason only and that was so that she could put an end to all of this. After letting out a long sigh, she turned to face the lovely girl that had come and helped her clear the room and said, "thank you Lilly that will be all."

"Yes mistress…" the young girl whispered as she stepped back and allowed Kikiyo and Naraku to keep her hidden from view.

"Another demon child that needs to be rid of I see." Kim was heard hiss out in anger as she glared at her daughter.

"No, she is a gifted girl, found by an old teacher of mine but that's beside the point. Shall we sit or stand for our little talk?" Kagome replied in a calm voice.

"I would rather stand…it will make it easier for me to attack you if you over step your bounds…Tsubaki." Kim whispered as she turned to face her dearest friend.

"Inuyasha just what the hell is going on here?" Izayoi hissed at her son as she kept her eyes on the Lady of the House of Power.

"My mate just needs to clear some things up." Inuyasha answered. "It shouldn't take long."

"Mate? You are not mated." Inutaisho growled out in confusion as he looked over his son.

"Oh right…Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he turned to lock eyes with his mate.

"Sorry love," Kagome whispered as she lowered the seal and allowed all to see her mate mark and the one that she had left on Inuyasha.

"How dare you? Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Kim roared in anger. "The lines were never meant to mix or combine, now look at what you have done!"

"You're over reacting mother, I have done nothing wrong." Kagome stated as she walked over to the closest table to her and took a seat.

"You are the heir to the House of Power and you knew this yet here you stand before us as a demon whore and the cause for the next war!" Kim roared.

"Will you remove yourself from the House of Power or will you leave the hanyou so that you can take your place as the heir of your house?" Tsubaki added.

"I chose to do neither of the two options…Sango, Rin, Ayame,…" Kagome called out with a grin on her face.

"Oh right, what could those three do? One became the whore of a demon so that she would keep her hold in the council and the other two chose to abandon their houses just so that they could do as they please." Kim began to hiss out in anger, "I'm sure that they neglected their training and are of little use to you now."

"You will watch what you say Kim." Sesshomaru growled out in anger as his eyes flashed red with anger, "You will respect my mate."

"It would seem that we will have to discuss this as the council of the five houses of Japan." Lord Taijiya was heard as he made his way to a different table.

"The rules have been broken and in this case it is right to say that it is no simple matter of one leaving their house…not when both individuals involved are heir to each house." Inutaisho was heard as he led his family to a table where they would all sit together.

"That won't be necessary at all." Rin called out with a grin on her face as she and her friend stepped to Kagome's side.

"We've made sure to cross all our t's and to dot all our I's for this one." Ayame joined in as she pulled out a binder and handed it to Sango.

"We're no fools; we were raise to be better than that after all." Sango stated in a calm and proud filled voice. "What I hold in my hands now is the original will of the late Lord of the House of Power which was given to me by my dearest friend Kagome."

"Impossible, the will was read before all of us that sit here now, we even were shown proof that the will that was read to us was not a fake." Izayoi was heard as she took her seat at her mate's side. "I checked it myself."

"It must have been a hell of a thing to have been able to trick Lady Izayoi of the House of Inu…right Tsubaki." Kagome whispered as she locked her now glowing eyes with those of the frightened miko.

"No, I know nothing of that." Tsubaki hissed out as she stayed still.

"Where did you get that?" Kim asked in a calm and cold voice.

"I found it a while ago…was only able to read it before I stole my brother from you and before I took him and myself into hiding for our own good." Kagome answered as she took the binder from her best friend before asking, "Would you like to read it to them or should I?"

"Lies!" Kim roared in anger as she charged at her daughter will her power filled hands.

"These are no lies mother," Kagome stated in a loud enough voice so that all could hear her as she easily avoided all of her mother's attacks. "Or should I say step-mother."

"Should we stop them?" Sango's mother was heard as she stood by her dear friend.

"I don't think we could even if we tried, it looks like she'll have things in hand here in a moment." Izayoi pointed out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"Alright," Kagome mumbled as she turned to face Sango and Rin while Ayame and Koga held down Tsubaki.

Within a blink of an eye and before all of those that we a member of the Japan's five houses, they watched as Rin, and Sango not only pinned down Kim to a nearby chair but were able to hold her in place and wrap her around with string and rope that Kagome had already filled with both her demon and miko energy. Once they were sure that there was no way that Kim would be able to move, let alone break free, Rin leaned down into Kim and whispered, "How's this for a whore who forgot to continue her training."

"Now than, where were we?" Kagome asked as she appeared in a chair by her mother's side.

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki get me free now!" Kim roared in anger as she continued to struggle to break free.

"You were about to read the true will of the late Lord of the House of Power." Ayame pointed out as she kept her claws at Tsubaki's throat.

"I don't really think holding her like that is necessary Lady Ayame." Izayoi was heard point out.

"If we don't hold her than she'll want to break Lady Kim lose and we can't have that now can we…besides, aren't you a bit curious to hear what your mate has already heard." Ayame pointed out as she turned to glare at Inutaisho.

"Love…what is that girl talking about?" Izayoi asked in a cold and sweet filled voice.

"Nothing, she is talking about nothing." Inutaisho growled out in anger as he turned to glare at his son while saying, "Keep her quiet, control your mate and silence her!"

"No, and by the sounds of it you made mother forget so it's your own grave that you drove yourself to." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"Now than, why don't we all settle down and listen to what the girl has to say." Izanami's cold filled voice was heard as she reentered the ball room with Akira at her side.

"Oh, I would have thought that you would be staying out of all of this, Lady of the House of Holy Demons." Kim hissed out in anger as she locked eyes with the sister of the woman that had taken her husband from her.

"Of course we have a right to be here…she is after all my only niece and the only other family I have left and I will not be leaving such matters under her sole care." Izanami answered as she turned to lock eyes with Kagome to add, "She couldn't keep me away even if she wanted to."

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to face her best friends as she said, "Very well…Sango, Ayame…Rin…the will."

**A/N: And there you have it, the end to another chapter. I got to say we are very close to the end. I am still in the process of making some changes and edits to what I have already written before I finish the story off. Once again and as always, please let me know what you all think so far…REIVEW! **

**Darkiceone**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

'_It has been for told that my eldest and first born would be a girl. It was also for told at that time that she would not be fit to rule the House of Power since she would be destined to be the mate of a demon. As we are not the House of Holy Demons and as we have no way of allowing her entrance to the house we have but no choice but to ensure that Kikiyo Higurashi will be kept from the rights and power as the first born of the line so that she may live a happy life with her mate.' _Kagome read off as she glanced up and offered her elder sister a sad, but warm smile so that she knew that their father had always wished for her happiness and that it had been their mother that had wanted to chance things.

'_This I work hard to ensure and when asked I was told that my second born, my son would be the greatest leader that any have ever seen of the House of Power. Of course no one was prepared for my mistake, for the change in fate that I myself helped to create. The first dragon born heir to the House of Holy Demons and the first demon born child into the House of Power would change everything. But my little girl, my daughter would never be shun from my life so I chose and worked harder than ever, while it was hard to get her to agree, Kim Higurashi my current wife agreed to shelter and hide this secret from the rest of our world and rise her as her own.' _Kagome read off as she turned to face and glare at her mother in anger and hate as she realized that she had started her plot since before her birth.

"To think, the one great leader of the House of Power was foolish enough to think that I would let things be, that I would be happy rising his demon child just because the brats mother died while giving birth to a soul that should have never been." Kim Higurashi hissed out in anger as she struggled once again to break free.

"If you felt this strongly why not bring her to my house? Why not leave her where she belonged instead of agreeing to all secrets." The Lady of the House of Holy Demon was heard growl out in anger as she glared at the bitter filled miko before her.

"Why? So that you could use your chance to take down the House of Power once more, I would not stand for it! My son is the only true heir and he alone will be the one to rule over the House of Power! I WILL ENSURE IT!" Kim roared at the top of her lungs as Tsubaki tried to calm her distraught friend.

"You yourself have just admitted to hiding the truth for your own greed and now expect us to side with you? You are quite out of your mind Lady Kim if you believe that we would be behind you at this point." Izayoi hissed out in anger as she glared at the woman that reminded her so much of the bitter filled woman that she had dealt with so long ago.

After giving her mother another quick shock of her power, Kagome turned to face the rest of the court as she continued on with her reading, _'I had my most trusted friend flee the country under false crimes so that she would be able to aid my daughter when the time came that my wife would force her into hiding. My son, I was told that my son would be born but that my death would shortly come after he was born. I wish that I could have been the same father, have done more for my son but I will not get the chance.' _

'_But enough of my regrets and of my family, as the leader of the House of Power as the direct blood line to the house I will formally state my will.' _Kagome read off as she turned to make sure that they were all still listening to her before she continued. Once she was sure that her mother would stay silent and would allow her to finish what she had started, Kagome closed her eyes as she let out a long sigh before she reopen them to go on to say, _'I so forth declare that My youngest daughter will be given nothings and no chance of ruling the House of Power or the House of Holy Demons to ensure peace remains between all of Japan's strongest houses. No instead I so declare that she will be her grandmothers true successor, she will be the next head miko for all of Japan.' _

Once she had finished with the reading Kagome let out a long sigh as she tried to get her thoughts and emotions under control. She had already known that she would never be given the chance to rule a House. She had known that her Aunt would hand the title of heir to the House of Holy Demons to her unborn cousin. It had been the first vision she had seen when she had come too to her demon blood so long ago and while she had first been hurt and enraged also she had left to feel now was relief since there was no law that currently stated that the head miko could not become the mate of any of the heirs to the Houses of Japan.

Just as she was about to open her eyes, Kagome heard her mother's enraged filled voice say, "I will never turn to you or seek your consul on any matter you worthless, tainted girl!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Inuyasha let out a low dangerous filled growl as he locked eyes with the Lady of the House of Power as he said, "I will not stand for the mistreating of my mate. You will watch yourself Lady Kim or you will regret it."

"Is that a threat from the House of Inu?" Kim hissed out in anger as she kept her eyes locked on that of the young hanyou.

"It wasn't from the house but from me." Inuyasha replied as he stood up and made his way over to his mate.

"As you all have heard the truth is finally out, the only thing left to discuss besides the forced removal of Lady Kim is if we will honor the late Lord's wishes and do as he stated." Rin's cold filled voice as she turned to face her best friends.

"But like everything in our world, there will always be consequences with our choices and actions in life." Ayame joined in.

"Now wait a damn minute here, just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sango's mother hissed out in anger.

"It's easy really, they plan to run and never return." The Lady of the House of Holy Demons growled out as she locked eyes with her niece.

"And so will we," Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga and Inuyasha were all heard say as they suddenly appeared by their other halves sides.

"Now wait a minute here, you are all the only heirs to our houses just what makes you think that you will be able to leave here as you please." Inutaisho and the head of the House of Wolves both roared in anger.

"Sorry Grandfather but if it comes to it we will leave and there will be nothing that any of you could do to keep up from leaving here without our friend." Ayame stated in a calm and even voice.

"You ungrateful child!" Ayame's grandfather roared out in anger as fur began to cover his body.

"Now, now, perhaps we should let them explain themselves first before we do anything rash." Izayoi was heard say as she locked her now power filled gaze on each of her two sons. While she knew that they feared her power she also knew that to try anything to keep them from their mates would result in the girls actions against her, and she did not have the power to face the child that was now her daughter as it were.

"See they even betray you all like the fools you have been acting as. Release me Lady Izayoi and I promise you that I will clear all of this up so that you may get back home with your two foolish sons if you so wish it." Lady Kim was heard as she leaned into Tsubaki's glowing hands.

"Kim once I get you free you need to leave, you will need to run and stay safe." Tsubaki whispered into her friend's ear.

"No, I will not run…TSUBAKI!" Kim roared in worry as she watched her best friend since she was a child fly across the room in pure pain.

"She had been warned and I will not have her freeing you. Not like she could at this point but it was a good try on her part." Kagome casually stated as she stood up and allowed herself to fall into her mates' arms.

"We advise that you stay still Lady Kim otherwise your safety will no longer be a guarantee much like Tsubaki has shown." Rin's cold voice was heard as she glared at her adoptive mother.

"Now, since we all have the same facts on the table I do believe it is time that we go about a ruling wouldn't you say Lady Izanami of the House of Holy Demons." Ayame growled out as she turned to lock eyes with those of the dragoness before them.

"I second the vote," Lady Izanami stated as she kept her eyes locked with those of the wolf demoness.

"I agree with the two. Let's make a ruling on the matter." Sango joined in as Miroku stayed at her side.

"What exactly is there to rule? It seems to me that no rules have been broken. The only thing that might have been broken is the trust that the current leaders have on their heirs." Sota stated in a confused but calm filled voice as he showed all before him that while he had the body of a child he did not have the mind of one.

"Lies! It is all lies! Not only has my tainted daughter falsified all of this she has even gotten her brother to do as she wills it. You must all vote for her imprisonment." Kim's cold voice was heard as she slowly fought her way over to her friend's side so that she could make sure that Tsubaki was not seriously wounded.

"I've never given this council any reason to believe that I am a liar not have I ever been before this council for so long. Take what you want as fact and dismiss those that you believe to be false but know that one way or another I will have the revenge I've always longed for the death of my father." Kagome's cold, emotionless filled growl was heard as she briefly locked eyes with everyone that was stood around her.

"I vote that there is nothing to be done here and that the case should be dismissed." Izayoi was heard stated in a clear, calm voice as she turned to lock eyes with her mate to dare him to say anything different.

"I agree with my mate, it is clear that the late Lord of the House of Power already knew what he had to get done in order to keep the peace between us, the five houses. I see no reason to start something when a solution has already been given to us." Inutaisho explained as he stood by his mate.

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki can you hear me." Kim whispered to her dearest friend once she had reached her side.

"The House of Holy Demons would like to state that their only heir should not be taken from them. We have a right to keep her when she is our only heir." Lady Lilly was heard as she locked her cold, power filled eyes with those of her niece.

"Feh, what the hell are you talking about wench? You'll have an heir in a few months' time. What the hell is your hurry? Do you plan on stepping down in the next few months?" Inuyasha growled out as he glared at the dragoness before him.

"I will not stand by and listen to you disrespect of my mate hanyou, so you best watch yourself before I take matters into my own hands." Lord Akira was heard growl out in anger.

"Enough, the House of Wolves will side with the House of Inu, we will take what the late Lord of the House of Power wished for us to do and allow the hanyou miko to be the next miko elder for the five houses." Ayame's grandfather was heard as he continued to glare at his granddaughter.

"I will not stand for this, I wish to have my tainted daughter punished for the old rules we had set down long ago." Kim stated out in a loud and clear voice as she looked up form Tsubaki's waking form to speak.

"Kim…Kim please stop this…" Tsubaki whispered out in a hoarse voice.

"Seeing as how my mother is not in her right mind, I move to be accepted as the Lord of the House of Power so that my mother may step down and get the rest she so desperately needs." Sota's calm and collected voice was heard as he stood up and made his way to a different table where he would sit with his elder sister and her mate.

"As the former heir of the House of Power I will advise my brother until my mother is well or until the time comes when he is able to rule on his own comes." Kikiyo's calm and collected voice was heard as she and her family joined her brother.

"I will not allow it!" Kim roared as she was kept in place by Tsubaki.

"Wait Kim, just wait for your chance…don't let them anger you." Tsubaki whispered in a weak and desperate voice.

"I agree, allow the boy to take charge." Sesshomaru's cold voice was heard when he noticed that his brother had no worries about the boy that was now their brother.

"I see no reason not too; he is a bright young man and will prove to be a great leader." Lady Izanami was heard as she turned to Inuyasha to ask, "Now why did you state that we would have an heir to my house soon enough…han…Lord Inuyasha."

"He is far too young and the first heir will have to do the job until he is of age." Inutaisho stated before his mate could say a word.

"Excuse me Lord Inutaisho but I am ready and more than capable of running my own house. I only ask that you give me the chance to do so. My mother has already ensured that I have gone through all of my formal training and I am more than aware of the situation that is playing out before us all here tonight." Sota stated in a calm and collected voice was heard as he raised his hand to silence the Inu demon before adding, "Furthermore I am also more than aware that in the matter of my sister and what her fate will be I understand that I have no right to say or voice an opinion since she is of my blood. I will be nothing more than a witness when her case is taken for review."

Impressed by the boys way of speaking and his knowledge of the laws and of the process of the court, the leader of the House of Wolves let out a low growl as he said, "Let him stay, I have no problems with the man taking his place when he is more than ready to be the leader he needs to be for his people."

"Sota?" Kikiyo whispered at her younger brother when he stated that they still had the matter of their sister to talk about.

"Looks like things are still not looking good for me Kio." Kagome whispered at her mate as he kept his hold on her.

"Well if they try anything they will regret it…I've had enough and this will end now." Inuyasha growled out as his demonic markings began to darken.

And just as Kagome was about to reply to her mates comment, Kagome turned to glare at her aunts voice as she heard her growl out, "Since the second heir of the House of Inu has not answered my question I hear by declare Kagome Higurashi, the first heir of the House of Holy Demons and will agree to whatever punishment this court sees fit to give her before she is allowed to come back home with me."

Just as Sango and the rest were about to yell out in anger and in disagreement with the Lady's statement all eyes turned to face the two lovers that had caused all of this when Inuyasha was thrown across the room by none other than his mate while Kim stood before her daughter surrounded in dark, cold miko powers as she hissed out, "I will not allow this…I will correct this like I should have done so all those years ago…it's time to die girl…and when you get to hell tell your cheating father that I will look forward to seeing him when I'm good and ready and no sooner."

"This was long overdue mother…come, but come with me at your best because I will not make this easy and I will not lose. By the end of this family feud only one of us will be standing…and the other will be at hells gates waiting for their eternal damnation." Kagome growled out as she formed a doom around her mother and herself so that none of her friends or her mate would try to get in the middle of this fight.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Just as the two miko's began their battle, the Lady of the House of Holy Demons turned to glare at the hanyou that her niece called her mate and let out a low growl. She would get her answers and she would get them now. While the child fought the only mother she had ever known, the Lady of the House of Holy Demons turned to lock eyes with one of her nieces friends, a short thing with long black hair that was held at the side and boar the mark of the eldest son of the House of Inu as she was heard say, "If you or your mate make a single move against my brother you will come to regret it, while it may seem that she has her full focus on her battle, know that she is and will always be fully aware of her mate just as I am."

"Rin." Sesshomaru growled in warning as he wrapped his tail around her waist so that it fully covered and protected her stomach.

"Of course not that she would have to worry about such things since we protect our friends as fiercely as any from the feudal era." Sango pointed out as she stood alongside her friend with her husband at her left side.

"Of course you were already aware of that weren't you…Lady Kim of the House of Holy Demons." Ayame pointed out as she and her mate suddenly appeared at Inuyasha's side.

"Feh, like I would need protecting from those two." Inuyasha growled as he kept his back to his friends and to the court so that he could watch his mate fight.

"Such disrespect, is this any way to show respect to your elders? Is this how the second son of the House of Inu was raised?" Lord Akira was heard growl out.

Faster than any of his friends could move, and faster than what her mate could have thought to move to stop her, Lord Inutaisho watched as his mate lifted the Lord of the House of Holy Demons by the throat as she hissed out, "I would watch yourself if I were you my dear. While your mate knows my anger and has seen what I could do you have not, while you have heard stories you still know nothing about my anger or power. Verbally or physically attack my family again and you will see what I am truly capable of when you aim to dishonor my family."

"Perhaps we should take this time and discuss the punishment of the heir of the House of Holy Demons and the action we will wish to take with the two. If I am correct we are all still in agreement that the houses should not be mixed." Ayame's grandfather was heard growl out as he singled for her to return to her seat at his side.

"As you have heard and seen, she is not the true heir to the House of Holy Demons, she is to be the next head miko for Japans five houses and nothing more." Sango pointed out in a low dark voice.

"I would agree, it would seem that the girl's father thought about this very carefully and that he was prepared for what might have accrued. I agree that she should be seen as nothing more than the next head miko." Sango's mother spoke out.

"Since it was in her fathers will, a will that Lord Inutaisho was present when it was read and unsealed," Rin pointed out, "you all have no choice but to either question Lord Inutaisho until the truth is told or to take our work for it. Either way you will find that we are not lying to you all."

"Furthermore we will not allow you all to try and rip our pack apart." Ayame growled out.

"Pack? What pack? You have a pack already my dear girl and you are soon to be the leader of said pack." Her grandfather growled out.

"No," Koga growled back as he turned to lock eyes with his father-in-law, "we have a house, a house that we will lead with honor, integrity, and with truth, but we have every right to form our own pack, a pack outside of the house just like any other member of each house has a right to do so."

"And we have taken our right to form such a pack. To demand our separation is to counter act the law that was placed long ago." Sesshomaru pointed out with a grin on his face.

Having had enough, Lady Kim let out a low growl before facing everyone around her and growled out, "That's all well and good children however I am still awaiting the hanyou's answer…what did you mean Lord Inuyasha, second son of the House of Inu, when you stated that the House of Holy Demons would not have to wait long for an heir. Do you plan on staying with my niece for a short period of time?"

"I would also like to know?" Lord Sota and Lady Kikiyo were heard as they turned and locked their gaze on the hanyou that seemed to be ignoring everything around him but the fight that his mate was involved in.

"As would I, Inuyasha either you focus on this discussion or I will take matters into my own hands and make it so you won't be able to see the battle that your mate is taking part in." Izayoi hissed at her son as she narrowed her eyes at her mate so that he would remain silent. While she had not been all that surprised that her mate had kept such a thing from her that did not mean that she would not be as upset to finally hear the truth be made known. _'That also doesn't mean that he won't be in the dog house for a while and he knows it.' _

Knowing that his mother would make good on her word and knowing that his mate would not want him to ignore his duties because of his over protectiveness, Inuyasha let out a low growl of frustration as he turned to face everyone before locking eyes with the Lady of the House of Holy Demons and growling out, "They won't have to wait long because it took the right man to help her bear a child. She is with a pup, kid, whatever the dragons call their young."

The fight had started faster than what she had expected it to start. While a part of her wanted nothing more than to seal her mother's powers and force her to see what she had done, all that she had done was wrong, Kagome knew better than to hope. She could see all of her mother's anger, hate, greed, and pain that had caused her to lose sight of what she used to believe in. _'While you were not the best mother, while you were not my blood, I wish that it would have never come to this.' _Kagome thought sadly as she stood her grand and blocked another one of her mother's predictable attacks.

After noticing that they would not be heard, Tsubaki jumped back and glared at the child that was attacking her friend and hissed out, "Kill her and nothing will change, your father will still be dead and Japans Five Houses will have a tainted miko."

"It matters not Tsubaki my old friend, I will kill the child and be done with her. She will be nothing more than a mere memory of those that were foolish enough to defy me."

"You were the one that over stepped her grounds, you were the one that blackmailed and bought members of other houses to try and make sure that I was raped and that you would stay in power that much longer. I see no reason why we cannot end this peacefully mother, I do not wish to harm you nor do I have any intention of killing you."

"Do not call me your mother! You are not of my blood!" she roared as she charged at the child that she had risen as her own. A child that she had watched over, protect, and on accusation showed affection to; a child that was not her blood, a while she still loved until she had reached a pointed where she could no longer contain her hurt, pain and anger over the betrayal of her husband.

As she blocked the attacks and as she neutralized the dark powers that were thrown at her, Kagome shook her head as she fought off her tears while saying, "No, I may not be of your blood but I was yours! You were the only mother I knew of! The only one I cared for as my mother and the only one that I held close to my heart! I was betrayed by you just as you were by my father…I was child that had no idea what she had done to lose the love of a mother."

At the end of her confusion Kagome stopped and allowed her mother's blow to hit true while containing the tainted power that belonged to her mother. After her mother had moved back to avoid any trap that her daughter might have set up, she froze in place as she heard her daughters whispered voice say, "I always loved you, even when you took my life away from me, even when you controlled all my actions…even…even after I found that you approved of Hojo's plan with his friends involvement…I still, and always will…love you as my mother…my protector."

Knowing that this was coming to a close end, Tsubaki summoned the weapon that had been made for the Lady of the House of Power not too long ago and prepared to toss the hidden weapon to her fried. Just as her friend realized that it had not been a trap, she laughed and glared at her daughter and said, "You are weak, you will not beat me, you will not live long. I know that asking for your forgiveness will do nothing but I will ask you regardless. Please my little miko, forgive me for the wrongs I have done to you but it was my only way out, my only release of the torment that I have been forced to endure for so long."

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome allowed her tears to fall as she said, "While no one will ever know, I do, I forgive you…and I hope that you will find peace in death, peace that you could not find in life."

"Look out!" Kikiyo roared as she stood from her seat.

While the others had been focused on what Inuyasha had been saying and what he had been trying to explain to the court, Kikiyo had kept her eyes on Tsubaki and her mother. She did not trust them, she would never trust them again and it was for a good reason. The moment she had seen the sword she had tried to stand only to be kept down by her mate. When she had seen her mother take hold of her sword, Kikiyo had pushed her mate back, and focused all of her power toward the barrier that kept her from helping her sister. But no matter what she did it would not be in time, she would be forced to watch her sister be seriously injured.

"Kagome!" Rin, Ayame, and Sango all roared as they were stopped by the barrier.

They all watched as she stood still and waited for the weapon to come to her. They watched as Kagome did nothing but stand still. It was only when Inuyasha had let out a low growl of his own before moving to stop his brother and his sister from jumping into the powerful barrier that his mate had kept in place. Before Sota could yell at his sister to move, they all watched with open mouths as Kagome easily stepped aside and took hold of the weapon that her mother had tried to use on her. And faster than what they all expected her to move, and without hesitation, they watched as Kagome shoved the demonic sword into her mother's chest.

"No!" Tsubaki yelled in a broken voice as she charged at the girl that had just killed her best friend.

Knowing that there was nothing she could say to the dark miko to keep her from attacking her, Kagome quickly pulled the demonic sword out of her mother's chest and turned her attention to Tsubaki as the dark miko ran toward her. But just as she thought that she would have to kill another dark miko for the protection of herself and her family, Kagome froze in place when she felt the last of her mother's power fly by her and slam into Tsubaki as it knocked her back and way from her daughter. As soon as she had gotten over the fact that on her last breath, her mother had protected her one last time, Kagome's tear stained face looked up to lock eyes with her mate as she whispered, "I…I want to go home now."

Before Inuyasha could say a word or tell her that he would take her home, Inuyasha looked up and growled at the Lady of the House of Holy Demons as she was heard say, "I think not, now that this is settled, we still have the punishment of the child and her declaration as the heir for the head miko of Japans five houses."

"As I'm sure my mate pointed out, I'm not the true heir, the true heir to the House of Holy Demon's will be born in a matter of months. I on the other hand need to speak with my grandmother and finish my training under her." Kagome stated as she lowered her barrier and allowed Ayame's and Sango's while giving the chance for her mate to reach her side.

"We, the court needs to settle this now Lady Kagome, before matters get out of hand." Sota spoke up in a cold emotionless voice.

Before Kikiyo or Inuyasha could glare at Sota Kagome glared at her younger brother and at the rest of the court. While they looked at her as a child that knew nothing of the workings or the rules of the court they had no idea that she had already memorized all of the rules, centuries of rules that were established by the Five Houses of Japan and growled out, "I have every right to postpone this since this is not an official meeting of the courts. If I remember correctly according to your laws, tonight is a night to keep good relations between all five families and to celebrate the holidays. Therefore I can only be called on by the court until five days after the New Year. Until then I do hope you all enjoy your holidays. Girls I'll see you in a few days…Kikiyo, Naraku, Sota…I'll see you three in a day. Inuyasha…I want to go home."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Before any could say a word and before their friends could stop them from leaving, Kagome welcomed her mate's arms around her as he lifted her up before storming out of the room like a bat out of hell. While he was sure that some would try to follow them, he knew that they would be unable to keep up with them, especially since his mate would be able to whisper to him the safest path. Once they were out of the hall and on their way, Sango let out a long sigh as she leaned into her husband as she heard Sota say, "Well, looks like I just hurt my sister…just great."

"I'm sure she was half expecting it…hopefully." Kikiyo pointed out.

"With her gift I'm sure she was," The Lady of the House of Holy Demons mumbled as she turned to face her mate to say, "I think it's about time we joined out house in the celebrations…I will put in a formal complaint about my niece in the exact date that it the court will be able to take action on my complaint."

"I'm going to kill her." Rin growled out as she was kept in place by her mate.

"Get in line." Sango stated as she turned to lock eyes with Ayame and added, "We'll be going now…will we be meeting you guys at the country house?"

"Yeah, just as soon as Koga and I are done with my grandfather and with our own house celebrations back at the House of Wolf," Ayame answered as she tried to avoid her grandfather's glare.

"We'll take Sota and Kikiyo with us once they are ready and once we have been to our own house celebrations after this party." Rin added as she allowed her mate to walk her over to the rest of the ruling family of the House of Inu.

"Alright…I guess we should all get to the celebrations." Izayoi pointed out.

"My husband and I will take care of Lady Tsubaki while our heir handle our house at the festivities." Sango's mother was heard say as she and her husband moved to join the guards that held the dark miko down.

"As you wish it mother…come on love, let's go." Sango was heard as she led the way toward the grand hall.

"I don't like this…she still isn't off the hook but she will have to deal with that on her own, we'll be helping my brother until it is time for us to leave." Kikiyo pointed out as she followed after her brother into the hall.

"Yes well we still have time to speak with her before we head home. There is only so long that Kagura and Kanna can run things for us." Naraku's whispered voice was heard just as they exited the hall.

Once they were all out of the hall, Lady Izanami turned to her mate and closed her eyes as she tried to figure out what it was that they were going to do. While she wasn't sure if what they had stated was true since her mate had yet to pick up on her changed scent, the Lady of the House of Holy Demons knew that she had no other choice but to believe her niece when she stated that she was expecting. Before she could say or do a thing, Lady Izanami turned to face the Lady of the House of Inu as she heard her say, "Lady Izanami, I would like to welcome you to our table this evening so that we can get to know each other a bit more. While we have known each other for the past few centuries, it would seem we now have reason to have a greater bond through our families."

Before her mate could say a word against such a thing, Lady Izanami nodded her head and turned to face her mate as she reply, "I do believe that you are right Lady Izayoi, Akira love, would you please handle things with our house while I catch up with Lady Izayoi."

"I will, so long as you are not kept from my side for too long." Akira replied as he began to walk off and toward the reminder of the ball.

"You have my word Lord Akira…I will not keep her from you too long." Izayoi promised with a smile on his face.

"Izayoi…" Inutashio growled out in anger.

"Oh shush love; you and I will have our turn once we return to our own house. For now I suggest you let me be for a few hours otherwise you will come to regret it…My Lord." His mate replied in a calm and cold voice.

With a grin on her face, Rin turned to her father and said, "Well, looks like someone is in the dog house for a while…and for good reason too…Sesshomaru love, I'm hungry and it would seem that your pup is demanding that I eat soon."

"As you wish it love." Sesshomaru growled as he led her to the ball room where everyone had been moved to.

"Um…what should I do?" a soft and barely heard whisper was heard as everyone was reminded of the powerful child that Lady Kagome had brought with her to help control the large number of demons, hanyou's, monks, miko's, and others that were present and a part of the five houses that had all gathered there that night.

"Have her sent to Sota and Kikiyo, they have already met and she will be fine with the two of them." Sango's calm voice called out from the exit of the current hall they were in.

"We'll show her the way." Miroku offered as he continued to follow his wife's lead.

Once every had been settled and once it had been made sure that there would be someone to clean up the hall, all entered the hall and rejoined the festivities.

Once they had gotten far enough away from the festival and once that she was far enough away to where she could no longer feel the auras of everyone that had started to take a big interest in her and in her choice, Kagome could feel herself trying to relax as she tried to ignore the fact that she had just murdered her mother in front of a group of people. A group of people that had cared so little for her mother that they were not angry at her nor were they wanting an explanation for her actions. Instead all that they cared for were the truth and her choice as to what life she would chose and if she would leave her mate just to become the next Lady of the House of Holy Demons.

'_As if I could do such or would do such a thing…I would never leave my mate…those who wished me to would see my fury.' _Kagome thought as she held on to her mate as if he were her only life line.

Once he had landed and after he had made sure that they had not been followed, Inuyasha placed his mate into a black SUV will privet plates and kissed her forehead and whispered, "It's ok, we're not there…we'll be at the house soon and soon we'll be with our pack and with those that we care and love."

"I can't…I don't think I can face them…I killed her…I killed her in cold blood and no one cares that I did it…all they care about is if I will chose to be the next heir or if I will chose to stay with you…I…Inuyasha I'm not so sure of things anymore." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes so that she could hold her tears back.

Knowing that this was something that was really going to eat up his mate, Inuyasha kept quiet and closed the door before quickly going around to the other side of the car so that he could drive off and toward their home so that they could have more privacy than what they had at the moment. Once he was in the car, Inuyasha started the car and drove off like a bat out of hell before he growled out, "Look, Kagome you can't let this get to you…it was all self defense and there is nothing that you should be feeling guilty for."

"I know…I know but it's all just…she was still my mother." Kagome whimpered as she lifted her knees up to her chest so that she could hide her tears from her mate. _'Why…why am I so guilty…what do I have to be guilty for? Why am I being so weak?' _

After letting out a low angry growl, Inuyasha turned to face his mate and said, "You are not weak, you are not weak for feeling bad about what you did but she left you no other choice, she only left you with one and if you hadn't done it I would have…even if it meant that you would have never spoken to me again."

With a weak smile on her face, Kagome closed her eyes as she couldn't help but to laugh before she whispered, "As if, I love you, now and forever…nothing would keep me from loving you…nothing."

"Feh, we'll see about that…I am one major bastard from what I'm told and you have the rest of your life to deal with me…to either be thankful or regret it." Inuyasha pointed out with a grin on his face before quietly asking, "So what now? Do you want to go away…or do you want to go home, spend the holiday with our pack and then go back to deal with the bunch of idiots that currently run Japan."

Knowing that she would never run out of her friends and that she was sick of running from fight and from the world that seems want to break her, Kagome took hold of her mates offered hand and said, "Take us home…we have to get the house ready and we have to put out all the gifts."

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha gave his mate a single nod and said, "As you wish it my love…as you wish it."

**A/N: Well there you have it; we are getting close to the end guys. Like I said before, I will be updating on a regular basis. Once again, please review! Whether it is flames or good reviews I am open to what all my readers have to say. After this story is done and over with I will be focusing on writing a good story based on Rin and Sesshomaru. If anyone has any good ideas for what kind of a Rin and Sesshomaru Fanfiction please let me know. **

**Darkiceone**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

After they had spent some time at the ball and after she had made sure to take the time to get to know the aunt of her new daughter, Lady Izayoi had turned to her look for her mate only to find that she felt no need to inform him that she was ready to go him, that she was ready to go and retire for the evening. _'Not like I feel like speaking with the fool since I am still angry with him.' _Izayoi thought as she tried to figure out what it was that she wished to do for the rest of the evening. While in the previous years she and her mate had been the last ones in their house to leave the great ball, this year had proved to be quite eventful and had managed to tire her out. Just as she was about to get someone to send word to her mate that she would be leaving and retired for the evening, Izayoi couldn't help but offer a small smile to her eldest daughter as she heard her say, "You know, it really wouldn't be much fun if you left on your own. Then you won't get the chance to hear his excuses or hear him beg for you to say something…anything."

"Are you speaking from personal experience Rin dear?" Izayoi asked as she locked eyes with her demon like daughter.

"I am, than again I'm not the type to sit around and think of a good thing. I'm more of a take action type of girl." Rin replied with a smile on her face.

"Well than do tell me dear, how would you have handled this if you found that your mate, my eldest son, had done what your father has done to me?" Izayoi asked in all honesty. She was after all tired of all this, they were mated for centuries already for the love of god, to think the man had realized and grown to see what he could get away with and what he would never in the seven hells get away with.

"Me?" Rin asked with a amused filled voice, "If it were me in your place right now mother I would have beat him bloody in front of all to see so that they would see that I will let no one, mate or not, get away with messing with my heart and my memories."

"Be that as it may, I have lived far too long my dear to immediately jump to violence to solve my problems." Izayoi pointed out with a grin on her face before seriously asking, "Where are you going? Will you be back?"

Before she could say a word, the two turned to face the Inu demon that they knew very well as they heard his cold, emotionless voice say, "We will be returning to the house in due time mother. We just wish to spend some time with our pack. We do after all have to allow Kagome and Inuyasha some time to figure out what it is they truly wish to do."

"I taught that she wanted to take over for her grandmother and be the next head miko for the five houses. It's what was implied a few hours ago." Izayoi stated in a confused filled voice.

"She did imply that and its not like it is a for sure thing that it was the direct course of action she would be taking but…the thing is mother, Kagome, my sister, she took on her mother's power and that is all I am able to say…Sesshomaru can we leave now?" Rin explained in an unsure tone of voice. While she wanted to keep loyal to her friend, she also wanted her mother to understand that her sister had a much more complicated life than what other believed for her to have.

Knowing that that was all that she would say, Izayoi nodded her head in understanding and offered the two a gentle smile before saying, "Alright, well you two let me worry about your father. Give my greetings to your siblings and tell them that I expect a phone call at least for the holidays. Now if you two will excuse me, I have to speak to your father."

As they watched their mother walk away, Rin grinned while her mate simply shook his head and said, "I do not want to be father at the moment."

"Nor do I, but it would seem that he has his hands full at the moment…shall we get going?"

"Sota and Kikiyo are in the car. Ayame and Koga in the car behind us will carry Naraku and his two sisters as well as Lilly."

"I see…well lets just hope that Ayame Koga will be able to keep up with your driving."

After letting out a low growl of disapproval, Sesshomaru led his mate toward the back exit where they were being waited on as he growled out, "It would seem that Koga and I have come to an agreement and realize that it would be faster as well as in everyone's benefit that you and Ayame drive since the two of you have experiences with this sort of thing."

"Awesome, and it's not even my birth day…boy, Kohaku must be wishing that he hadn't chosen to come with us right about now." Rin mumbled with a grin on her face as she took the car keys that had been offered to her by her mate.

"You have no idea." Sesshomaru growled in an amused filled voice as he followed after his mate instead of leading the way.

After they had all gathered at the house where the small pack of powerful individuals would spend their holidays with one another they had each gone back to their lives to get to work and to continue to lead the house that they each held and cared for. Of course that was all but two; only two of those individuals had stayed behind and had begun to work on their own dealings alone. While their friends had wished to stay behind, they had understood and respected their friend's wishes to deal with the consequences of their actions on their own.

Kikiyo had of course gone and moved back in with her brother so that she could help him get their house in order. While she was no longer the heir and no longer able to lead the House of Power because she was the mate to a demon, she was able to stay and help her brother while her mate and sisters returned to London to handle matters there. Of course that still didn't mean that she was completely on her own. When word had gotten out that Kagome would be taking action against any and all that dared to harm her family they had thought twice about it. After all if the girl could kill her own mother, what wouldn't she do for her brother and sister, the only two she had truly been chose too.

While the others knew that this was something that would eventually pass, Inuyasha couldn't help but growl and grow upset about the rumors that were being said about his mate. The rumors of course did not help with the guilt that his mate was already having to endure on the death of her mother. As the young dragon hanyou taught back to the peaceful time she had spent with her pack and her friends, her brothers words came back to her, _'I know what you risked for me and I know that you will always look after me sis but don't expect me to sit back and allow the court to do as they please or that I'll always need you to protect me. I need to establish my own power and my own ability to lead without the help of my sisters. Which is why Kikiyo has agreed to leave before the start of the court after the New Year.' _

Having sensed what she was thinking about, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate and said, "He'll be fine; he is your brother after all."

With a small grin on her face, Kagome nodded her head and said, "That he is…are the boys ready?"

"They're as ready as they'll ever be. They have things to do in London and I think we've kept them long enough." Inuyasha growled out as he nuzzled her neck.

"Um…and is my aunt going to be waiting for us at my brothers' house?" Kagome asked as she leaned into his hold instead of pulling free before things could get too out of hand.

"She is, she is also going to want to take you with her back to her house until tomorrow, for our court hearing." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed filled voice. They had after all already decided that they would be staying with Kaede so that Kagome could finish off her training under her grandmother so that she could officially be named the next head miko of Japan.

"Well I hope she doesn't mind disappointments…are you ready love?" Kagome answered as she pulled free and reached for her packed bag.

"Feh, my stuff is already in the car…come on wench, before they decided to leave without the band of seven."

With a grin on her face, Kagome walked out of their bedroom and toward the stairs as she called over her shoulder, "Like if they're on a time limit, they are leaving on their own privet jet. They can time all the time in the world."

"Doesn't mean that that bastard of Naraku wouldn't mind leavings behind you know princess."

"Shut it Bank and get in the car, we'll be leading the way." Kagome growled as she focused her demon blood and allowed her human form to take place so that she wouldn't upset anyone in her brother's house.

"You know that they won't lay one hand on you until you're declared a free for all by the court…right?" Jakotsu pointed out as he followed after his brothers and toward the car that they would be leaving at the House of Power.

Before her mate could reply to his statement, Kagome brushed her lips against his as she willed his inner demon to calm down. Without another word and with on a grin on their face, the two hanyou's set out to go and face the world with the strength that they drew from one another. After all they weren't alone; they would never be alone they had each other and they had their pack. As they loaded up the car and drove off to the main house of the House of Power, Kagome was hit with a sudden omen so dark so cold that she couldn't help but hold onto her mate as one final thought crossed her mind, _'No matter what, no matter who it is…I have had enough of my life being controlled for me. Of my actions being forced on to me! My pack, my mate, and I have all had enough. We will face the world as we are and the world will regret ever trying to split us apart again.' _

**A/N: Well there you all have it. Now I'm not sure if I want to end the story like this. I kind of wanted to make it to the court hearing and I'm sure you all would love to know what happened with all that drama. **

**Therefore I will leave it all up to you, my readers. I will ask you all now, would like for me to continue on with the store or should I move on the a sequel and have them face a new foe before they can get their ever after or what not? Please let me know in our reviews or by PMing me on I am open to any ideas and would like to know what you all would like to see me do with this story. **

**I will either continue or start on the sequel no later than July 20****th****. Please let me know what you all think and what you all would like to see happen. REIVIEW! **

**Darkiceone**


End file.
